¿Inoportuno secuestro?
by EmilySweetUchiha
Summary: Hinata volvia de una exitosa mision con su equipo, cuando son emboscado por dos criminales de rango S. Por un error en batalla, Hinata termina siedo secuestrada por akatsuki. ¿Que ocurrira durante su secuestro? Nuevos sentimientos salen a flote ¿Que pasaria si descubre que ellos son diferentes a lo que el mundo piensa? Futuro LEMON, amor lento y pareja indefinida.
1. Secuestro

Hinata nunca había deseado mucho en la vida. Sus sueños se reducían a tener el reconocimiento de su padre, dos hijos, una linda casa, y casarse con su primer amor: Uzumaki Naruto. Pero la vida misma parecía decirle que ella deseaba demasiado, ya que todos esos sueños se veían muy lejanos desde donde ella se encontraba ahora. Tirada en el piso, con un golpe en la cabeza, seguramente sangrante, solo podía resumir su situación en palabras difusas.

Débil.

Era la palabra que retumbaba en su mente a medida que su cuerpo era levantado y trasladado de un lado a otro. Se sentía como un saco de papas, todo le daba vueltas y las ganas de vomitar se presentaban cada 7 segundos, obligándola a intentar incorporarse del cuerpo que la cargaba.

Inútil.

Era la palabra que se le venía a la mente cuando, a medida que se alejaba del lugar de la batalla, veía los cuerpos débiles de sus compañeros tirados como basura y bañados en sangre.

Molesta.

Era lo que escuchaba decir a sus secuestradores al quejarse de que estaba mojando la túnica de uno de ellos con sus lágrimas y porque no, también con su sangre.

Oscuridad.

Fue lo último que vio al sentir un golpe seco en su nuca y quedar profundamente dormida.

* * *

Gotas de agua golpeando su frente fue lo que la hizo despertar. Parpadeo confusa unos instantes y se incorporo del frio y duro suelo al cual estuvo sometido su cuerpo durante las últimas horas. Ya habiéndose sentado, el olor a sangre seca la alarmo y fue ahí cuando recordó lo sucedido. Los recuerdos llegaban difusos a su mente y con los segundos, comenzaban a tener sentido. La felicidad en la voz de Kiba festejando el éxito de la misión aun retumbaba en sus oídos, seguido del grito de Shino y los ladridos angustiados de Akamaru. Todo estaba bien, tal vez demasiado. No tuvo tiempo ni de digerir su mal presentimiento, todo ocurrió muy rápido. De golpe dos sujetos con túnicas negras y nubes rojas estaban en frente de ellos.

La batalla comenzó, y Kiba y Shino se empleaban a proteger a Hinata, debido que ella tenía algunas especialidades como ninja medico. Podrían haber escapado si se hubiese seguido el plan a la perfección. Sus compañeros podrían estar sanos y salvos si ella no hubiese cometido la estupidez de guiarse por sus sentimientos en el medio de una batalla. Ella estaría entregando el informe a la Hokage de no haber sido que uno de los Akatsuki revelo sus intenciones, siendo esta "capturar vivo a Uzumaki Naruto para la extracción del Kyuubi". Esto crispo los sentimientos de la Hyuuga y arremetió contra ellos, a pesar de los gritos desesperados de su equipo.

Y ahí estaba ella ahora, atormentándose, herida y secuestrada. Probablemente sus compañeros no hayan sobrevivido. Su cabeza y su corazón estaban llenos de culpa. Lo único que quería era salir corriendo de ahí y saber si ellos estaban bien. Jamas se había decepcionado tanto de si misma. Estaba adolorida, no sabía dónde se encontraba y poco le importaba a esas alturas. Pasaron las horas y Hinata se encontraba abrazada a sus piernas, temblando y tratando de generar calor con su abrazo para que se le quitara el entumecimiento.

Cuando pensó que la iban a dejar morir allí, escucho un chirrido de una puerta abriéndose. Cerró los ojos por la repentina luz, después de tantas horas en la oscuridad, se le haría difícil acostumbrarse. Escucho pasos acercándose lentamente a ella, y automáticamente, sintió su cuerpo tensarse. Se espero lo peor. Podrían interrogarla, golpearla, torturarla, usarla de rehén, o simplemente aburrirse de ella y matarla, después de todo, es de akatsuki de quienes estamos hablando. ¿No?

Pero nada de eso sucedió. Sintió la calidez de una mano en su hombro izquierdo y otra mano levantando su barbilla.

\- No te preocupes, no vengo a hacerte daño, hum.

Sorprendida, levanto la vista y se encontró con una cabellera rubia, unos ojos celestes, y una sonrisa amigable. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de Naruto, pero claro que no lo era. Estaba tan shokeada aun que veía rostros donde no los había. Parpadeo un par de veces y cayó en cuenta de que el cabello de ese chico era mucho más largo, al punto que un mechón tapaba su otro ojo, tenía una mirada divertida y una sonrisa amable.

\- Me llamo deidara, pero supongo que has oído hablar de mí, hum?-

\- Su... Supongo que sí – dijo hinata, tratando de encontrar su voz atorada en lo más profundo de su garganta.

\- No te oyes nada bien, ten, te he traído algo de comer y beber, si alguien te pregunta, no he sido yo, hum.-

\- No... No te pre... Preocupes, no le diré a nadie – dijo la hyuuga brindándole una tenue sonrisa. Se sorprendia de si misma. Tal vez tantos años teniendo que fingir delante de su familia comenzaba a rendir sus frutos.

-Como sea, come rápido que seguramente vendrán a buscarte en breve.- le contesto a secas.

\- ¿Bus... Buscarme? –

-Bueno, eso supongo, no creo que te hayan traído de vacaciones aquí, hum. ¿Cómo dijiste que era tu nombre?- le respondio con obviedad.

\- No... No se lo dije... Hin... Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata – dijo ella, tratando de sonar firme. Claro, que nunca lo lograba.

\- Bien, Hinata, te daré un consejo. No hables ni te muevas si nadie aquí te pide que lo hagas, eso nunca termina en algo bueno, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo el ojiazul.

\- De... De acuerdo... gracias deidara-san- le respondio, dando un asentimiento en señal de agradecimiento.

Deidara se sintió extraño, hacían ya años desde que nadie se dirigía a él con ese sufijo. Viviendo como un crminal, las muestras de agradecimiento o respeto eran prácticamente nulas. No quiso darle importancia y se levanto para encaminarse a la puerta, cuando una pequeña voz lo detuvo.

-Dei... Deidara-san... ¿por... porque me ayuda? – pregunto la peli azul.

El rubio freno en seco. Esa… era una buena pregunta.

\- No lo sé... supongo que porque tú no tienes nada que ver con todo esto, te alejamos de tu hogar y... No lo sé, no me parece justo. – dijo mientras se sonrojaba – Chst! Solo come quieres? Hum.-

Hinata sonrió tenuemente susurrando un "gracias" y comenzando a degustar lo que deidara le preparo. Acto seguido escucho pasos alejándose y una puerta cerrarse, y así, volvió a sucumbir a la oscuridad del cuarto.

* * *

 **Bueno bueno bueno, adivinen quien volvio? Sip, la abandonadora de fics. Ya edite la primera parte e ire haciendo lo mismo con el resto de los capitulos.**


	2. Proteccion

¿Cuánto tiempo habia pasado ya? No lo sabia con exactitud, puesto a que en la habitación donde se encontraba no habían ventanas. Sabia que los días pasaban porque Deidara le llevaba comida a escondidas del resto, pero de una forma muy irregular, por lo tanto no tenia forma de calcular cuanto tiempo llevaba encerrada allí. Su cuerpo pesaba y dolia, a pesar de que se alimentaba con lo poco que podía, Hinata sentía todo su cuerpo débil, hasta llegar al punto de no poder estar parada por mucho tiempo. Se recrimino internamente, ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a lograr escapar si ni siquiera podía mantenerse parada por si misma? Era una pésima ninja.

Los días y las noches siguieron pasando y todo seguía de la misma manera. Su cabello antes lacio y brilloso se encontraba opaco y bastante duro por la suciedad. Su nívea piel tenia rastros de sangre seca y tierra en donde se la viera y sus ropas se encontraban desgastadas y sucias. Hinata era una persona muy higienica y organizada y su estado actual comenzaba a volverla loca.

Ya se había acostumbrado a la soledad, la oscuridad, y el arroz mal cocido que traia deidara; ya hasta había comenzado a imaginar su vida asi de ahora en adelante. Ya no quería salir de allí. Ya no quería regresar a la aldea, no quería ver la luz del sol ni tener contacto con ningún ser humano. Solo quería comer lo que hubiera y dormir hasta que su patética vida llegue a su final.

Cuando ya se había acostumbrado a esa idea, algo ocurrió. La puerta de la habitacion se abrió. Hinata no se sobresalto, puesto a que pensaba que era Deidara con su almuerzo, pero no sintió el olor a arroz, ni tampoco reconoció los pasos.

Se tenso sobre su lugar por un momento, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada. Hacia ya tanto tiempo que no veía ni entablaba una conversación, que tenia miedo de lo que sea que estuviera de pie en frente de ella.

De repente, escucho un extraño grito provenir de la persona que tenia en frente.

-HOOOOLAAAAAA SOY TOBI Y SOY TU NUEVO MEJOR AMIGO QUIEN ERES TU?- anuncio un extraño sujeto con una mascara naranja.

Hinata se sobresalto de sobremanera al escuchar tal atemorizante voz, se arrastro hacia atrás hasta chocar con un pared y escondió su rostro entre sus piernas mientras se abrazaba a si misma. Esa voz parecía amigable, pero había algo en ella que la hacia sentir temor. ¿Tanto daño le había hecho el encierro que hasta la minima muestra de amabilidad lograba ponerla en ese estado?

-Oye, ¿por qué lloras? ¡Ven! Cuentale a Tobi, ¿estas en tus días verdad? Yo estuve en mis días una vez y….- el extraño sujeto se vio interrumpido por un estruendo en la puerta del lugar.

-¡TOBI IDIOTA DEJALA EN PAZ, TE DIJE QUE NO LA MOLESTARAS JODER, HUM!- Interrumpio Deidara arrastrándolo hacia afuera de la habitación.

Hinata levanto de a poco la vista y comprobó, como ese sujeto le había dicho, que estaba llorando. Se asusto de si misma, ¿No se suponía que era una kunoichi? ¿Dónde quedo todo su aprendizaje, sus entrenamientos? Eso solo logro deprimirla mas de lo que ya estaba.

Deidara dejo de gritarle a Tobi para darse vuelta y encontrarse con la mas desoladora imagen. La peliazul se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación llorando, demacrada y sin hacer sonido alguno. Es cierto que él, como el criminal de rango S que era, había visto muchas cosas, ya sea ver morir a alguien o simplemente matar a quien se cruce. Pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía seguir viéndola en ese estado. Tenia que hacer algo.

* * *

Hinata abrió lentamente los ojos. Todo le daba vueltas, recordaba haberse quedado dormida después de haber llorado todo lo que su cuerpo le permitió, pero nada mas. Sentia algo extraño, la habitación donde ella se encontraba no tenia muebles, por ende, había tenido que dormir en el piso durante ¿dias? ¿semanas? No lo sabia con exactitud. Asi que cuando cayo en la cuenta de que estaba en una superficie bastante comoda, se alarmo. ¿Dónde demonios estaba ahora?

Observo la habitación sin moverse, la cama parecía estar en la esquina derecha del cuarto, a su lado una mesa de luz con la lámpara encendida. El resto parecían ser dos estantes y un escritorio. La luz era muy tenue y al estar acostumbrada a la oscuridad total, su visión daba asco.

Tambien logro notar, que en frente suyo, había una ventana completamente tapada. Supuso que estaba cerrada con alguna puerta de madera porque ningún rastro de luz se filtraba de ella. Lo prefirió asi, no estaba lista para ver la realidad otra vez.

Escucho pasos provenir de lo que supuso que era la entrada y pudo ver a deidara sin su capa, solo con sus ropas negras. Tomo una silla y se sento al lado de ella.

-Estas en mi habitación. Antes de que preguntes, no me he aprovechado de ti, ni planeo hacerlo. Solo voy a pedirte que no toques mis cosas ni tampoco salgas de aquí. No debería haberte traido, me estoy metiendo en problemas por ti, ¿de acuerdo? Hum.- Dijo Deidara sin expresión en el rostro.

Hinata asintió lentamente - ¿Por qué me ha.. me ha traido aquí Deidara-san?.-

Deidara la miro un instante y le respondió – No podias seguir durmiendo ni comiendo en ese lugar. Aquí podre cuidarte mejor, ya que no tendre que andar escondiéndome para entrar a mi propia habitación. En cuanto a Tobi… no te preocupes por él, es un idiota inofensivo, vale? Hum-

La peliazul sonrio levemente y asintió.

Deidara le sonrio de regreso – Hum bien.. y ahora.. ¿Qué se supone que hare contigo?-


	3. Familia

Deidara era un sujeto divertido. Con el pasar de los días, la relación entre ellos había pasado de ser de dos monosílabos cada 24 horas, a ser la mejor relación que Hinata había tenido en sus 16 años de vida. Se complementaban perfectamente. Él hablaba hasta por los codos, y ella era muy buena oyente; llego a pensar en Deidara como su nueva familia. Pero no todo era color de rosa. La culpa seguía carcomiéndola cada noche, las pesadillas no cesaban y el rubio de su compañero comenzaba a preocuparse.

¿Qué cargas podría estar llevando Hinata? En todo el tiempo que llevaban conviviendo, jamás se le había ocurrido saber de ella más de lo necesario. Su nombre, su edad, y su comida favorita. Eso era todo con lo que Deidara solía manejarse entre las personas; pero ella era mucho más que nadie que él haya conocido. No era algo raro, después de todo, estar tantos años conviviendo con las mismas personas, comenzaba a asquearlo. Cuando decidió ayudarla, había sido por mera curiosidad, él convivía con criminales de rango S, gente con remordimientos encerrados en el fondo de su corazón, pero era una tristeza que ninguno dejaba a la vista. Con ella era diferente, podía darse cuenta solo con el brillo que se apagaba en sus ojos, cuando el nombraba algo que le recordaba a su antigua vida. Termino tomándole cariño a la distancia y sus instintos de protección que no sabía que tenía, hicieron paso en el, logrando que esa pequeña este habitando en su habitación por tres semanas. Si pensarlo demasiado, hizo su primera pregunta.

\- y... tú tienes familia en tu aldea? Hum-

Hinata levanto la mirada sorprendida – s...si,.. Podría decirse... n...No se los puede llamar fa...Familia de todos modos...-

-¿Hum? ¿Y por qué no?-

-Bu…bueno, veras… el clan Hyuuga es demasiado estricto... y mi pa...padre... no me ve como una dig... digna heredera... no tengo buena re..Relación con el.-

-Oh... bueno... ya no lo necesitas, pues yo soy tu nueva familia ahora! Hum!- Dijo Deidara con una gran sonrisa, dejando helada a la peli azul.

-¿T…tu? ¿Mi… mi familia?...-

Era extraño. Era extraño el calor que comenzó a subir hasta su pecho, expandendose or el resto de su cuerpo. No se sentía asi desde haca años. Supuso que la falta de amor era algo que realmente le afectaba.

Los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lagrimas y una enorme sonrisa surco su rostro; acto seguido, se abalanzo sobre Deidara en un gran abrazo, cayendo los dos al piso.

-O...Oye! Más cuidado Hina-chan, Hum!- Exclamo el rubio con un imperceptible sonrojo.

Hinata rio delicadamente. Era extrañamente feliz.

Hidan detuvo sus pasos en seco. Podria jurar haber vuelto a escuchar la voz de una mujer salir del cuarto del idiota de Deidara. Sonaba realmente absurdo, no había manera de que haya una mujer allí que no sea Konan. Y todos sabían que eso era imposible; Konan y Deidara eran incompatibles. Normalmente era lo suficientemente narcisista y egoísta como para interesarle la vida de alguien mas… pero sinceramente, ese dia no tenia nada mejor que hacer. Se acerco a la puerta y la entreabrió lo mas disimuladamente posible y lo que vio lo dejo sin habla. Era aquella chiquilla llorona que habían secuestrado ya hace dos meses, la kunoichi de la hoja. ¿Qué demonios…? Se suponía que debería estar en su celda; aunque debia admitir que se había olvidado de ella. El lider se había ido de viaje a dios vaya a saber donde, y olvido las responsabilidades que debía llevar a cabo con la rehén. Queria cortar en pedazos a Deidara y dárselo de comer a Samehada; pero de alguna forma le había salvado el pellejo, de no ser que Deidara había estado encargándose de ella, probablemente la chica estaría muerta y él, estaría en serios problemas. Pudo haberse dado la vuelta y fingir que no había visto nada. Pudo haber ido a contarle a Kakuzu lo que había visto, y buscar una solución discreta. Pero es de Hidan de quien estamos hablando.

Tomo aire con prunfundidad y se preparo para gritar. Abrio la puerta de una patada y se dio a conocer.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO? MALDITA SEA?!-

Hinata salto en su lugar y palideció de repente. Solto a Deidara mientras se arrastraba a una esquina de la cama. El ojiazul se quedo estoico un momento, pero de golpe reacciono.

-¡¿Y QUIEN TE CREES TU QUE ERES PARA ENTRAR A MI HABITACION DE ESA FORMA?! ¡MALDITO RELIGIOSO OBSESIVO! ¡HUM!-

\- ¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS RELIGIOSO OBSESIVO, CABELLO RUBIO MAL TEÑIDO?!-

-¡¿COMO HAS OSADO LLAMAR A MI HERMOSO CABELLO?!¡HUM!-

-¿Se puede saber a que va tanto escándalo? Estoy contando mi dinero- Dijo Kakuzu apareciendo por la puerta.

-¡ESTA NIÑA BARBIE A TRAIDO A LA ESTUPIDA REHEN A SU HABITACION Y LA HA ESTADO CUIDANDO!- grito, señalando a la pobre chica que no entendia que pasaba.

-¡¿COMO TE ATREVES?! - Deidara tomo un poco de su arcilla y comenzó a moldearla en las bocas de sus manos para comenzar una batalla –¡RETRACTATE! HUM-

-¡OBLIGAME!- Hidan coloco en posición su guadaña, preparado para dar el primer golpe.

-¡MALDIT…!- El ojiazul se quedo estoico al escuchar una delicada voz a sus espaldas- ¿Hina-chan?... Oye… lo siento, no quería asustarte… ¡YA, TU! ¡VETE A HACER MUÑECOS VUDU A OTRA PARTE Y LARGATE DE MI HABITACION, ASUSTAS A HINA-CHAN! ¡HUM! – le grito mientras se acercaba a abrazarla.

-¿Hina-chan? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? El lider va a matarte cuando se entere de esto Deidara. Sabias que tarde o temprano nos enteraríamos- Dijo Kakuzu mirando seriamente al rubio.

-Lo sé, de hecho lo he pensado bastante bien- dijo, sonriendo con suficiencia- Hina-chan era responsabilidad de ustedes dos desde que la secuestraron. De no haber sido por mi, probablemente habría muerto de hambre. Practicamente les salve el pellejo, asi que espero que podamos llegar a un acuerdo, hum- Finalizo Deidara, orgulloso de la mejor improvisación de su vida.

Kakuzu lo miro y suspiro, dándole a entender que nada saldría de esa habitación. Sin embargo, Hidan estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, ¿Quién demonios se pensaba que era? Odiaba esa estúpida organización. Ya se vengaría de ese inútil mal artista. Siguio lanzando maldiciones hasta que Kakuzu se lo llevo a rastras de la habitación, amenazando con matarlo si seguía gritando como un idiota.

Cuando ambos ninjas se fueron de la habitación, Deidara supo que el resto de la organización ya sabia todo lo acontecido, Hidan podía ser un verdadero histérico cuando se lo proponía. Sin embargo no se preocupo por él, sino por la chica. Parecia estar en shock, puesto que estaba demasiado palida.

-Oye, tranquila, ya se fueron… pero vas a tener que conocerlos a todos en algún momento… después de todo, no vas a poder seguir quedándote aquí conmigo cuando el líder se entere- Dijo Deidara sentándose a su lado, sin romper el abrazo.

Hinata le miro, asintiendo. Sabia que era cuestión de tiempo.

-Seguramente van a interrogarte, no sé qué tanta información tenga Konoha de nosotros, pero debes saber que nuestra misión en capturar a todos los Bijuus, y en tu aldea, Naruto Uzumaki es el portador del Kyuubi… tendras que colaborar con nosotros para poder capturarlo y extraerle lo que lleva dentro.-

La peli azul sentía como se le oprimía el pecho… ¿Ella? ¿Traicionar a su aldea? ¿A Naruto?¿SU Naruto?... Lo pensó un instante… su Naruto… el rubio ni se daba cuenta de que ella lo amaba, había intentado varias veces decírselo, pero siempre Sakura cruzaba su camino y él se iba arrastrando por ella. Aun asi no le culpaba. Nadie elegia a quien amar. Kiba y Shino eran sus compañeros, no podía traicionarlos… su familia siquiera la quería… ¿pero su aldea? Ellos no merecían nada de eso. Eran buenas personas, había muchos niños en juego. Suspiro amargamente y miro con tristeza a Deidara.

-Lo… lo siento… no pu…puedo trai…traicionar a mi aldea…- Se sintió mal diciendo esas palabras, pues minutos antes, Deidara le había dicho que la consideraba su familia.

El rubio sin embargo entendió, seguramente era difícil para ella hacerse la idea de tener que tirar su vida a la borda por una manga de delincuentes… a menos que…

-Oye Hina-chan, ¿tienes hambre? Puedo llevarte a la cocina si quieres, asi te preparas algo tu, ya sabes que soy un pésimo cocinero, hum- dijo en tono bromista, tratando de disipar la tensión que se habia generado.

-Cla… claro que si Deidara-san- Dijo Hinata sonriendo, aliviada de que haya cambiado tan bruscamente de conversación.

-Bien, ¡pues vamos! ¡Hum!- Dijo Deidara tomando del brazo a Hinata, le hizo pararse y se la llevo corriendo a la cocina.

Si quería obtener la información necesaria sin lastimarla, tendria que convertir a Akatsuki en su nueva familia.


	4. Hermosa

Hola! Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo! A partir de ahora van a ser incorporados nuevos personajes! n.n espero que lo disfruten y muchísimas gracias por los reviews, toda crítica, sea negativa o positiva, me ayuda muchísimo! Aquí les dejo la historia n.n

* * *

Deidara tomo a Hinata del brazo y la llevo corriendo a la cocina. Mientras iban por el pasillo, Hinata había pasado de estar feliz, a un estado de pánico… Hacía demasiado tiempo que no conocía gente, o entablaba conversación de no ser por el rubio; el sujeto que había aparecido anteriormente con la guadaña, le había dejado un sabor amargo en la boca y rogaba no volver a cruzárselo en lo que reste de su vida. Una vez llegados a la cocina, Deidara le explico donde estaban las cosas y las reglas de la misma. Cada uno se preparaba su desayuno, almuerzo y cena, debido a que era casi imposible turnarse para cocinar, casi nunca estaban todos juntos en la enorme guarida porque se encontraban realizando misiones o encargos del líder. Cuando la explicación termino, Hinata se dispuso a comenzar a cocinar; miro a Deidara con ternura.

-De… Deidara-san? Qui… quiere que le prepare algo de cenar? Se… Sé que va con… contra las reglas… pero has sido muy a… amable conmigo y… quería… quería compensarlo de alguna forma-

El ojiazul la miro extrañado. Sintió una leve opresión en el pecho causada por la culpabilidad de tener cautiva en una guarida llena de criminales, a una dulce joven; ya su vida era lo suficientemente difícil como para que tenga que soportar todos los problemas que le estaban causando.

-Ummm… me gustan las bolas de arroz Hina-chan, es lo único que se cocinar y ni siquiera lo hago bien jeje, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, Hum- Le dijo sonriendo.

-No… no es ninguna molestia Deidara-san- dijo feliz la peli azul.

-Hum… bien entonces, ¿quieres que te ayude?...- Dijo el artista sonrojándose levemente.

-Cla… claro que sí!- Hinata se sorprendió por el ofrecimiento, pero sintió un pequeño peso quitársele de encima. Cuando era pequeña, ella y Hanabi solían hacer ese tipo de cosas, ya sea jugar, cocinar o dormir juntas. Claro que eso se acabo, cuando su padre comenzó a entrenar a Hanabi y la aparto de su lado, diciéndole que con su influencia, seria débil. No pudo evitar sentirse triste frente a ese recuerdo, pero lo que vio a su lado no la dejo seguir. Deidara estaba luchando con el arroz que se le había quedado pegado a la ropa, cuando rompió el paquete al abrirlo. No pudo soportarlo y comenzó a reír, libre y sin vergüenza, como jamás lo había hecho en su vida. El rubio se sonrojo furiosamente y comenzó a regañarla, hasta que se vio contagiado y comenzó a reír junto a ella.

Ajeno a la divertida situación que se presentaba frente a él, un extraño hombre miraba la escena extrañado. ¿Qué cojones hacia Deidara con una mujer riendo en la cocina? ¡DEIDARA! ¡CON UNA MUJER! Esto era histórico, realmente. Sin hacer ruido, desapareció corriendo por el pasillo. Esto tenían que saberlo los demás.

* * *

Kiba abrió los ojos. Veía borroso… pero veía… supuso que seguía vivo. Lo último que recordaba era la fría y dura superficie del bosque. El olor a tierra y sangre mezcladas. Los gritos de sus compañeros y los ladridos tristes de Akamaru. Recuerda haber soltado una maldición y caer inconsciente. Ya no olía el bosque ni sentía el piso frio. Cuando pudo acostumbrarse a la luz, vio que estaba en el hospital de Konoha, tenia múltiples heridas. Pero estaba vivo. Cuando salió del shock inicial, comenzó a preocuparse por sus compañeros. ¿Qué había sido de Shino y Akamaru? Rogo con todo su corazón, que los que habían llegado a rescatarlo, pudieran haber traído a Hinata sana y salva. Cuando vio que el dolor le impedía moverse, paseo su vista por la habitación. Sorprendentemente, pudo ver a Shino mirando a su dirección. Se altero en un segundo.

-Oye qué demonios? Porque no hablaste, hace cuanto despertaste? Eres en verdad escalofriante Shino, joder- Dijo Kiba exaltado.

-…- Su compañero solo lo miro en silencio.

\- Oye… que ocurre? Donde está Akamaru?¿Y Hinata!? Deje el maldito suspenso, ¿están bien verdad? Llegaron a tiempo, no es así?-

-Akamaru está en tu casa, siendo atendido por tu madre. Su diagnostico es positivo, estará como nuevo en un par de días, no tienes de que preocuparte-

-YAAYYY! Lo sabía, no pudo haber sido tan malo… Espera… Hinata?-

-…Lo siento… No se encontró señal de ella. No sabemos si está viva siquiera… La hokage está decidiendo quienes irán como grupo de rescate… antes de que hagas algo imprudente, estaremos bajo observación una semana en el hospital, no podemos ser parte de ese grupo Kiba- Dijo Shino bajando la mirada.

\- Hinata… secuestrada por Akatsuki… mierda Shino… esto es malo, vana amatarla si no hacemos algo ya!- Dijo Kiba intentando ponerse de pie.

\- Kiba, llevamos en el hospital casi dos meses… yo he despertado recién ayer y fui informado de la situación, no pudieron enviar un equipo de rescate hasta hoy, porque ninguno de los dos había despertado hasta entonces.-

-Dos… dos meses? DOS MESES? PODRIA ESTAR MUERTA, COM…-Kiba comenzó a gritar hasta que Shino lo interrumpió.

\- Crees que no lo sé? Que no tengo miedo? Estoy muerto de miedo, Kiba. No podría vivir conmigo mismo si ella está muerta. Pero no lograremos nada poniéndonos más nerviosos de lo que ya estamos. Lo más que podemos hacer por el momento, es dar todo la información posible para facilitar su búsqueda y hacer todo lo que debamos en el hospital, hasta estar recuperados para ir en su búsqueda… solo… no hagas algo imprudente… no quiero perderte a ti también.-

Kiba abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Shino jamás era abierto con sus sentimientos, estaba realmente afectado. Se sintió egoísta por un momento, por no pensar en cómo se sentía su compañero, así que se incorporo como pudo, camino hasta la cama de al lado y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No te preocupes Shino, Hinata puede ser muy inocente, y muy dulce… pero es fuerte, ella estará bien- Le dijo, brindándole una radiante sonrisa.

-Lo sé… gracias… Kiba-

Se tomaron el resto del día aclarando detalles entre ellos dos, como había ocurrido todo y hacia qué dirección los vieron partir. Recuperarían a su compañera.

* * *

Un pelinegro se encontraba acostado en su habitación. Miraba el techo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Había intentado dormir una siesta, pero sus constantes pesadillas no lo dejaban descansar. Llevaba años tratando de poder pegar los ojos por lo menos una maldita noche, a causa de ello, sus ojeras eran más notorias que en su adolescencia. Cada vez sentía menos ganas de levantarse en la mañana, menos ganas de cumplir su promesa, menos ganas de una mierda. Quería tirar todo por la borda y poder dormir, o en su defecto, morir en paz. Ya no soportaba nada, la culpa lo carcomía todas las noches, ya casi no comía, debido a que su estado de ánimo, no lo dejaba ni levantarse a prepararse el almuerzo. Lo que jamás sospecho, es que la siguiente intromisión a su habitación, le cambiaria la vida para siempre.

\- OYE ITACHIIIIIIIII, DESPIERTA POR UN DEMONIO!- Grito Kisame tirando la puerta abajo.

\- Que dem…- no alcanzo a terminar su frase cuando Kisame lo tenía zarandeando de los hombros.

\- A QUE NO SABES QUE ACABO DE VER! Pasaba por el pasillo que da a la cocina, y encontré a Deidara riendo y…-

-Deidara siempre está riendo, Kisame, ya dejam…- Fue interrumpido nuevamente.

-NO HE TERMINADO, estaba riendo mientras cocinaba con…-

-Deidara siempre está riendo… y últimamente lo vi cocinando más seguido, horrendo, pero más seguido, puedes bajarm…-

\- ¡CON UNA MUJER! Deidara estaba riendo mientras cocinaba con una mujer! Qué me dices de eso eh!?- Dijo Kisame soltando una carcajada.

-…¿Qué tenemos un impostor y que Deidara es un idiota?...- Dijo Itachi enarcando una ceja.

-…..Mierda.- Itachi y Kisame se dirigieron hacia la cocina para comenzar el interrogatorio.

Lo que Itachi no se esperaba, era la sorpresa que se encontró en esa habitación. Junto a Deidara, se encontraba la más hermosa mujer que había visto en su vida.

* * *

Chan(? Bueno, los dejo con un poco de suspenso, hasta acá llega el capítulo de hoy! Ojala lo hayan disfrutado! Hasta la próxima!

Emily Sweet.-


	5. Rehén

Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo, más largo esta vez, ya que más de uno me lo anduvo pidiendo, QUIERO hacerlo más largos, pero me quedan cortos y no me doy cuenta /3 así que voy a intentarlo. Muchas gracias por leer n.n

* * *

No podía dejar de mirarla. Allí estaba parada, realmente, la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Además de su madre, claro está. Tenía el cabello azul largo hasta la cintura, enredado y opaco. La cara con rasgos finos, ojos grandes y de un color perla muy particular. Sus labios estaban pálidos y resecos. Su tez era pálida y tenía un poco de tierra en su rostro. Su ropa era muy similar a la que Deidara solía llevar, y… ¿ropa de Deidara?... algo no cuadraba. La chica estaba prácticamente demacrada, parecía no bañarse hace días. Pero eso no hizo que Itachi no notara la belleza que había debajo.

Entre que Itachi la miraba de pies a cabeza repetidas veces; Deidara se había quedado helado, no creía que había otros miembros de la organización en ese momento que no fueran Hidan, Kakuzu y Tobi. Hinata, por su parte, se había puesto pálida y exageradamente nerviosa al tener la vista del Uchiha encima de ella. Allí se percato de que no se bañaba hacia demasiado tiempo. ¿Cómo demonios fue tan descuidada? No sentía su perfume, pero tampoco la suciedad que llevaba a cuestas. ¿Deidara no lo había notado? Se moría de vergüenza, estaba sucia de pies a cabeza en frente de los peores criminales del mundo ninja. No debería importarle en lo mas mínimo, debería tener miedo de que salten a atacarla en cualquier momento, pero no podía evitarlo; ella siempre había sido muy pulcra y esa situación la ponía de los nervios.

Kisame, muy ajeno a todo lo ocurrente en la habitación; asomo su cabeza para ver lo que estaban cocinando. Habían echo de sobra.

Hinata se percato de eso – Dis… disculpen… ¿quieren acompa… acompañarnos? Hicimos a… arroz de sobra- dijo mientras sentía que su voz se hacía más pequeña cuando Kisame se dio vuelta a mirarla.

-Bueno… huele bastante bien, y tengo hambre… a menos que a "Deida-chan" le moleste que cenemos con su… "novia"- dijo el de dientes afilados con cara divertida.

-¡NO ES MI NOVIA, HUM! LARGATE DE AQUÍ!- Dijo Deidara sonrojado y echando humo por las orejas.

-Pero Deida-chan, estas sonrojado, además, ELLA me invito, ¿no es así?- Dijo Kisame mirando sonriente a Hinata.

\- Amm… así es… lo… siento Deidara-san, no… no quise im… importunar-

-Hum… no importa- Dijo el oji azul revolviéndole el cabello con ternura.

\- Awww ¿pero no son lindos, Itachi? Mira, parecen una pareja de muñequitos- Decía Kisame mientras agarraba a Deidara de las mejillas y se las estiraba de un lado a otro

-JODER DEJAME YA, HUM- Gritaba el oji azul tratando de quitarse a su compañero de encima.

-Ya, basta, los dos. Espero una buena explicación- Dijo el portador del sharingan seriamente.

Hinata se sintió achicar frente a su imponente voz; Deidara lo noto y se puso delante de ella en forma protectora. – Es un rehén… Hidan y Kakuzu la trajeron hace dos meses, pero ya saben cómo son… Kakuzu solo se interesa por el dinero y Hidan… bueno, a Hidan ni siquiera parece importarle la organización. La olvidaron por semanas, tuve que llevarle de comer y demás, a la celda 17. Pero… es inofensiva, es solo una niña. No pude dejarla allí más tiempo- finalizo el oji azul.

\- Quien diría que eras tan blando Deida-chan- se burlo Kisame- Es una rehén, deberías tratarla como tal… no ponerte a tirar arroz en la cocina, sabes que a Kakuzu no le gustaría ver que desperdicien lo que sale de su dinero.-

-Hina-chan es mi familia. No voy a dejar que se le acerquen ni le hagan daño. Aunque eso signifique tener que enfrentarme a todos ustedes.- La mirada de Deidara hablaba en serio, su chackra se sentía furioso. Hinata puso una mano en su hombro y lo miro con ternura contenida. –Deidara-san, usted es muy dulce… ojala lo hubiese conocido en otras circunstancias…- lo miro mientras se le caía una lagrima- pero tienen razón… soy… soy una rehén… y no… no merezco este… este trato-

Deidara la miro sorprendido. ¿Es que estaba loca? ¿Tanto había llegado a odiarse para pensar que merecía estar encerrada y siendo torturada el resto de su vida? Mataría. Mataría a quien sea que le haya metido eso en la cabeza.

-No. Tú te quedas conmigo, Hum- Y le paso un brazo por el hombro en un medio abrazo.

Itachi, quien en todo este tiempo permaneció callado, noto el lazo que habían llegado a formar esos dos en ese corto tiempo. Era admirable como esa pequeña había logrado derretir el corazón de uno de los hombres más sádicos que había conocido desde que asesino a su clan. La curiosidad lo mataba, ¿era ella realmente tan especial como él lo sintió la primera vez que la vio? Si realmente era especial, valdría la pena averiguarlo.

-Bien. Puede quedarse. Pero no quiero verla sola en los pasillos hasta que el líder decida que haremos con ella. Podría quitarnos información, podría traicionarte- Desvió su vista de Deidara y la poso en la chica- Si intentas algo… la más pequeña cosa… sabes que no saldrás viva. Así que supongo que serás inteligente y te quedaras quieta, ¿estoy en lo cierto?-

-Si… si U…Uchiha-san- Dijo ella temblando bajo el brazo protector de su amigo.

-Bien, quedo claro entonces-Miro la cocina- Supongo que podemos almorzar ya-

La conversación parecía haber quedado olvidada, como si la tensión de ese momento jamás hubiese existido. Ni bien se sentaron en la mesa, la oji luna sirvió su porción a cada uno y comenzaron a comer. Los elogios no se hicieron esperar, haciendo sonrojar así, a la ex heredera. Deidara y Kisame peleaban por la última bola de arroz, y Hinata, sentada en el medio de ellos, reía con disimulo, y un suave sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas. No podía dejar de mirarla, y eso comenzaba a afectarlo. ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando?

* * *

Naruto sintió como todo dejo de existir. No escuchaba sonido alguno, ni sentía el suelo. Su atención quedo en las últimas palabras dichas por la vieja Tsunade- _"Los he llamado para una misión de suma importancia, es una misión de rango S. Se trata del secuestro de Hinata Hyuuga; sospechamos que se trata de Akatsuki"-_ Todos sus pensamientos quedaron flotando alrededor de esa frase. ¿Hinata? La persona más dulce y amable que había conocido. Sintió como la culpa comenzó a golpearlo en cada parte de su ser, recordando la noche del invierno pasado, cuando Hinata le había confesado sus sentimientos. La había buscado por toda la aldea, cuando dio con ella, le dijo haber estado buscándolo también. Consideraba a Hinata una de sus más leales amigas, ella siempre había estado para él, desde el comienzo. Por eso mismo, quiso decirle a ella primero que nadie, lo que había ocurrido esa tarde. Cuando la peli azul lo interrumpió antes de darle la noticia, no esperaba lo que iba a escuchar a continuación. Una declaración de amor. De la mejor chica que había conocido, una chica a la que a pesar de todo, no amaba. Se quedo de piedra, sin saber que decir. La mirada temerosa y esperanzada de ella, le estaban rompiendo el corazón. Cuando al fin recupero su voz, no llego a medir sus palabras, después de todo, siempre se considero un idiota de poco tacto. _"lo siento Hinata… pero hoy… hoy le he pedido a Sakura-chan que sea mi novia… y bueno, ella acepto"-_ era un jodido idiota.- _"Oh!... bu…bueno…yo…yo…me… me alegro mu… mucho por ti… Na… Naruto-kun…dis…disculpa, tengo… tengo que irme"-_ Y eso había sido todo. Desde esa noche, Hinata lo evitaba cada vez que podía. Tomaba otro camino, o rechazaba las misiones en las que él participaba. Habían pasado 6 meses de aquello, y a mucho tardar, comenzó a extrañarla. Amaba a Sakura… si… pero… Sakura no cocinaba como Hinata, no reía como ella, no se sonrojaba jamás, no se movía igual, ni tenía la misma voz. No era ella, ambas eran dos extremos completamente diferentes. Y eso no hacía más que enfadarlo. Desde antes de la confesión, jamás se había puesto a fijar en todo lo que la oji perla valía, y eso era completamente su culpa; repetía, AMO a Sakura, PERO… no es ella.

-¿Secuestrada por Akatsuki? ¿Pero… porque?- Dijo Sakura sorprendida.

-Podría ser por cualquier cosa, hasta podría ser un error. Kiba y Shino siguen en el hospital, pero ni bien despertaron, acumulamos todos los datos posibles. Pero de eso han ocurrido ya dos meses… solo esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde.- Dijo Tsunade.

El portador del Kyubi trago en seco. ¿Dos meses? Y si ella estaba… No. Ella no estaría muerta, no lo estaba. No podía estarlo. Ella no lo abandonaría así, no lo había hecho antes y no lo haría ahora. La recuperaría a toda costa.

-Parten mañana a primera hora, ¿Alguna duda?- Todos negaron con la cabeza- Bien, pueden retirarse.-

Todos los integrantes de la habitación salieron con la cabeza dada vuelta.

Sakura no sabía que sentir. Estimaba a Hinata… pero solo lo indispensable, sentía cierta rivalidad con ella; debido a que su novio le había contado lo acontecido aquella noche.

Naruto no había abierto la boca. Su cuerpo estaba en automático, porque no se dio ni cuenta que ya estaban fuera de la torre Hokage.

Kakashi estaba preocupado. La ex heredera Hyuuga secuestrada no pintaba nada bien, especialmente, por el valor de sus ojos.

Ino no cabía en si misma de la angustia. Consideraba a Hinata su mejor amiga aunque todos pensaban que era la peli rosa. No podía ni imaginarla muerta, no podría vivir sin ella.

Y finalmente, Shikamaru, parecía ser el menos afectado. Solo eso, parecía. Estaba acostumbrado a no mostrar sus sentimientos. Pero el pecho lo estaba matando. Tal vez no fueron muy amigos en la niñez, pero Hinata y el compartieron una ocasión especial. Algo que el joven Nara había guardado para sí mismo, un secreto. Jamás se perdonaría si no la encontraba. Tratando de disipar la angustia, comenzó a idear un plan en base a la información que se le había dado. Tenía que encontrarla.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la guarida de Akatsuki, las cosas estaban completamente diferentes a como era en la aldea. Deidara y Kisame habían encontrado sake en una de las alacenas y habían comenzado a competir, quien aguantaba más. Obviamente, nunca se supo quien gano, debido a que ambos estaban ahora parados encima de la mesa cantando abrazados mientras reían a carcajadas. Itachi los miraba con una ceja enarcada y Hinata no podía contener la risa.

El pelinegro la analizo unos momentos, parecía estar pasándola bien. Si bien, él no había tomado tanto como esos dos, si había ingerido un par de copas. Estaba lucido si, consciente de lo que hacía, si, tenía el control de su cuerpo, completamente. Pero el alcohol logra cosas inesperadas. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba sentado al lado de ella, mirándola fijamente, esperando que la chica voltee a mirarlo. Cuando lo hizo, la miro profundamente a los ojos. Hinata dejo de reír para concentrarse en los ojos del joven que estaba sentado a su lado. No podía dejar de mirarlo. Al principio pensó que él quería comunicarle algo, pero cuando vio que se quedaba callado, comenzó a hiperventilar. –

-¿Qué tienes de especial?- Dijo él.

-¿…Eh...?- lo miro confundida.

-¿Qué me estás haciendo, Hinata?- susurro el pelinegro mientras se acercaba lentamente y apoyaba su frente en la de ella.

Hinata solo podía mirarlo con los ojos enormemente abiertos, un ligero sonrojo y completa confusión. Itachi la sintió nerviosa, quiso calmarla y acaricio su rostro muy delicadamente. Cuando pensó que estaba relajada, Deidara y Kisame cayeron estruendosamente encima de ellos, producto de la borrachera.

Sin poder evitarlo, y olvidando lo que acababa de ocurrir, la peli azul comenzó a reír nuevamente, contagiando así, a los otros dos que ya ni sabían sus propios nombres. Itachi por su parte los miro sorprendidos, la vio reír como una niña, y sonrió suavemente.-Bueno, ya, quítense, los llevare a su habitación- Miro a Hinata un momento y luego decidió que la llevaría a la habitación de Konan. Después de todo, ella estaba de viaje, seguro que ni se enteraría.

-Escucha, ayúdame cargando a Deidara que es el menos pesado, yo llevare a Kisame a nuestra habitación. Luego de eso te mostrare donde dormirás esta noche.- La kunoichi asintió lentamente sin mirarlo y apoyo a Deidara en su brazo. Caminaron con ambos ninjas tambaleándose y gritando a carcajadas. Primero dejaron al peli rubio y luego al otro. Terminado ese trayecto, Itachi la condujo hacia la habitación de Konan.- Escucha, esta habitación ya pertenece a alguien, solo te dejo dormir aquí porque Deidara está demasiado fuera de sí y no te dejara dormir en paz. La dueña de esta habitación no se encuentra aquí hace ya unos meses, así que no tienes de que preocuparte. Solo no toques nada; puedes bañarte aquí si quieres, pero trata de no dejar nada mojado porque lo notara,¿ de acuerdo?- La peli azul asintió levemente- Bien… buenas noches, Hinata- se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, no sin antes escuchar el pequeño susurro. - _"Buenas noches, Uchiha-san"-_

* * *

Bueeeno, trate de extenderlo lo más que pude, el capitulo en realidad iba a ser más largo, porque tenía como continuarlo, pero no sabía cómo ponerle fin con lo que iba a agregar, así que hasta acá llega este, ahora voy a seguir escribiendo el próximo capítulo, mañana me sacan una muela, así que si no actualizo pronto es porque mi vida se va a ver interrumpida por unos días, pero que sepan que el capitulo esta por la mitad ya y va a ser bastante extenso n.n gracias por los reviews, me alegran mucho, espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Emily Sweet.-


	6. Integracion

¡Hola a todos! Antes de empezar con el nuevo capítulo, quiero agradecer nuevamente a los lectores, y quería anunciar algo que probablemente no tiene nada que ver con el fic ni con la página, y es que hace un par de días, perdí a mi compañero perruno después de tenerlo conmigo durante 16 años. Es un momento dificilísimo en mi vida, mas teniendo en cuenta de que al final no me sacaron una muela, si no dos, las dos el mismo día que ocurrió la desgracia. Obviamente no estoy bien, no voy a mentir, y espero que en base a esto puedan ser pacientes si es que me tardo en actualizar los capítulos. Mil gracias por leer y espero que lo disfruten

* * *

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dedico a observar donde se encontraba por un minuto. Era una habitación bastante acogedora, de tonos fríos, se podía observar una cama en el centro de la habitación, un escritorio y montones de figuras echas de papel. Decidió no darle demasiada importancia y no tocar nada, como Itachi le había pedido. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se miro al espejo por un instante. Un instante que le pareció una eternidad. Pudo notar lo que ya sabía: sangre seca pegada a su pálida piel, el cabello asquerosamente opaco y enredado, ropa que no le pertenecía, y pequeños rasguños que ya estaban desapareciendo por completo, a pesar de no haber tenido atención medica. Con lo que no contaba, era con su rostro actual; ojeras enormes, sus ojos no tenían brillo y estaba por lo menos unos pares de kilos por debajo de cómo se vio hacia un par de meses, pues claro está, que vivir dos meses enteros solo consumiendo arroz y estando tirada en el piso, no le hacía bien a nadie. Deprimida y asqueada, se metió a la tina, decidió llenar la bañera con agua caliente y llenarse de todos los jabones y fragancias que encontrara en ese baño. Tal vez no sentía que mereciera ese trato siendo secuestrada, pero su cuerpo no aguantaba más el cansancio. Cuando todo estuvo preparado y su cuerpo toco el agua caliente, Hinata soltó un gemido de alivio. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba algo tan cotidiano como darse un buen baño caliente. Sus músculos se destensaron y se quedo metida allí hasta que el agua termino de enfriarse. Seco su cuerpo, su cabello y se quedo mirándose al espejo. Muchísimo mejor, como si no hubiese pasado todo un infierno. Tomo una toalla y se la enrollo al cuerpo, saliendo así del baño. Se quedo de piedra en un momento, ¿que se suponía que iba a usar para vestir? Con esa interrogante en mente, su mirada viajo hasta la cama de la habitación; allí encontró ropa perfectamente lavada y planchada, con una pequeña nota. "Usa esto, no voy a necesitarlo de momento. En lo que respecta a el resto, puedes utilizar algo de Konan… no creo que se dé cuenta". Al instante supo que fue el Uchiha quien tuve ese pequeño pero reconfortable gesto y pudo notar un short negro y una remera del mismo color. Supuso que esos shorts eran de cuando era más pequeño, tal vez, de cuando abandono su vida para meterse en la organización. Un escalofrió corrió su espalda… ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Bañándose como pancha por su casa, en la guarida de Akatsuki, agradeciéndole a un criminal por prestarle su ropa. ¿Qué pensaría su familia, la hokage? ¿Qué pensaría Naruto? Oh dios… Naruto. La realidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría, prácticamente, estaba traicionándolos. Su deber como shinobi era la aldea, siempre la aldea, no importaba si vivía o moría, siempre y cuando su hogar estuviese a salvo y ella conservara el honor. Pero no, Hinata se había dejado manejar como una marioneta allí dentro, siendo blanda como siempre lo había sido. Se había encariñado con Deidara, y hasta había pasado un buen momento viéndolo pelear con Kisame, y luego… oh dios, Itachi Uchiha. Su cara cambio de palidez total a convertirse en una berenjena, ¿Cómo pudo pasarlo por alto? Ese hombre estuvo a nada de besarla, y ella no iba a impedírselo. De su parte, estaba segura que había ingerido más alcohol de lo que ella pudo observar y por eso, el chico solo se había confundido; o tal vez, tenía esa costumbre con las mujeres. No lo sabía, ni le importaba, no debía volver a permitirlo. El problema era ella. Estaba dispuesta a dejarlo hacerlo, tal vez la falta de amor, o el rechazo del rubio de sus sueños, la tenían bastante deprimida. Tal vez el hecho de estar comiendo y durmiendo mal, la confundió. Sí, eso debía ser.

Cansada de divagar, decidió dejar de tomar tanto frio y se vistió. El short, como ella pensaba, le iba a la perfección, como nueve dedos por arriba de la rodilla. ¿En serio Itachi era tan pequeño cuando arraso con su familia? Se negó a pensarlo más y se puso la remera, la cual le iba bastante suelta, casi tapándole el short. Se encamino de nuevo al baño y cepillo su cabello; una vez terminado aquello, se dedico a secar el baño y a dejar todo como lo había encontrado. Había sido un día con demasiadas emociones y mucha información que procesar. Una vez acostada en la enorme cama, se puso a pensar en que hacía en aquel lugar. Era tan insignificante que hasta sus propios secuestradores se habían olvidado de ella. Se hizo un ovillo y ya no quiso pensar. Todas las penas y desastres de su vida hicieron un torbellino en su cabeza y sin poder evitarlo, rompió en llanto. ¿Qué había de malo con ella? Habían pasado dos meses y dudaba que hubiesen tenido la intención de buscarla. Sus secuestradores la olvidaban, su familia la detestaba y el único hombre que había amado, la había rechazado de la peor forma que pudo haberlo hecho. Atormentada por esos pensamientos, lloro hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

* * *

Ni él supo porque le daba tanta curiosidad esa niña. Seguramente tenía la edad de su tonto hermano menor, tal vez eran amigos. Tal vez. Cuando la dejo en la habitación, se fue directamente a su cuarto a intentar dormir, otra noche más. Cuando recién apoyo la cabeza en la almohada recordó, que la chica no estaba allí por voto propio, la había dejado en una habitación en el otro extremo del pasillo, sola, y sin ropa que usar luego de bañarse. Se golpeo mentalmente, tal vez era conocido como una persona sádica que mato a toda su familia, obviamente nadie sabía lo que en realidad lo impulso a todo eso, pero el siempre había sido un caballero. Cerró los ojos y dando un último suspiro, se levanto de la cama. Busco entre toda su ropa algo que le pudiera quedar más o menos lo suficientemente bien como para que no se le cayera. Y lo que encontró, lo dejo pensando durante varios minutos. Era su pijama, el que utilizaba cuando todo ocurrió. La parte de arriba seguramente la había usado de trapo o de algo más, pero por lo menos, la parte inferior, le iría bien. Busco una remera vieja de las que usaba para dormir y ya seleccionadas las prendas, salió al pasillo. Al llegar a la puerta, toco, y al no escuchar el permiso, supuso que estaba en la ducha. Entro y dejo la ropa en la cama. Demonios, olvido la ropa interior… bueno… de todas formas… no había forma de ayudarla con eso. Tomo un papel del escritorio y le escribió un pequeño mensaje. Cuando estaba por salir, escucho un pequeño sonido femenino salir del baño. Se apresuro a salir antes de que ella se hiciera ideas equivocadas. Camino tranquilamente por el pasillo y una vez llegado a su habitación, se tiro en la cama. Tal vez esa noche podría dormir.

* * *

Estaba exhausta. Llevaban meses de viaje, extrañaba su cama sus libros, su música, su tina de agua caliente. Había adelantado el paso con tal de llegar lo antes posible a su habitación. Cuando llego, abrió la puerta lentamente y dejo el bolso a un lado de la puerta, camino directo hacia el baño. Todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado. Tomo su baño tranquilamente y se enrollo una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. Todo iba bien hasta el momento en que decidió cepillar su cabello. Pudo notar como había cortos cabellos azules enredados en su cepillo, obviamente eran los suyos. Pero había otros de una tonalidad más oscura y muchos más largos que los de ella. Se quedo mirando el objeto por unos segundos, y en silencio se vistió con lo que llevo durante el viaje. Si había un intruso en su habitación, lo que menos quería era que la sorprendieran desnuda. Una vez vestida, abrió la puerta y se acerco lentamente a la mesa de luz que yacía junto a su cama. Encendió el velador y lo que encontró, la dejo totalmente sorprendida. En su cama, descansaba una hermosa joven, con sus cabellos azules desparramados en la almohada. Estuvo por despertarla, debería haberlo hecho, después de todo era una completa extraña, y ella, una criminal. Pero vio tanta paz en su rostro, que no pudo hacerlo. Ya casi amanecía, podría abordarla con preguntas cuando despertara.

* * *

Se sentía completamente descansada. Debería abrir los ojos o algo, pero no sabría que hacer… ¿debería esperar a que vinieran a buscarla? Le dijeron que no podía andar sola por los pasillos… pero ¿y si la volvían a olvidar? No quiso darle más vuelta y decidió abrir los ojos, se quedaría allí esperando; después de todo, aunque lo intentara, ella no era ni la mitad de fuerte que la gente que habitaba allí. Se estiro con completa paz en la cama hasta que escucho una voz desconocida.

-Buen día, bella durmiente… - Dijo la voz de una mujer, una que jamás había escuchado antes.

Sobresaltada, Hinata miro hacia un costado. Efectivamente, sentada en una silla que daba a la cama, se encontraba una hermosa mujer, de ojos color miel y el cabello azul, que no lo llegaba a los hombros, su cabello era adornado por una hermosa flor de papel.

-Soy Konan, ¿tú eres…?-

-Hi… Hinata… yo… yo lo si… siento…- La oji perla comenzó a palidecer cuando vio que la tal Konan se acercaba lentamente hacia ella y se sentaba a su lado.

\- Mmm… seguramente entiendes que tengo que decir que estas aquí… no sé quién eres ni como entraste, ni cómo es que nadie noto tu presencia… a menos que tengas una explicación para eso-

La pobre Hyuuga suspiro cansada y le conto más o menos todo lo acontecido, obviando detalles innecesarios.

Konan la miro sorprendida, ¿Deidara? Esto se pondría interesante. Él era de ese tipo de persona que jamás se preocupaba por el resto. De golpe aparece una inocente criatura y el señor se derrite frente a ella como si fuese una reina. Ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír. A pesar de que la chica había admitido ser una rehén, sintió lastima por ella. Seguramente tenía una aldea, una familia, amigos preocupados por ella, y ella por ellos. A veces pasaba por su cabeza, el hecho de andar secuestrando y torturando personas. Había noches en las que no podía dormir. Todo por una estúpida obsesión. Miro a la kunoichi tranquila.

\- De acuerdo… escúchame, no sé cómo es que el idiota de Deidara anda cuidándote… pero no puedes estar aquí sin que el líder lo sepa, tal como tú dijiste, eres un rehén. Ahora, quiero que te quedes aquí, y no intentes nada ¿de acuerdo? Tenemos que ver que haremos contigo.-

Konan se levanto y fue directo a hablar con el ya mencionado líder. La Hyuuga, por su parte, se había quedado temblando en su lugar, ahora las cosas se ponían serias.

* * *

Otra noche más sin poder pegar un ojo. Escucho pasos en los pasillos, unos apresurados al principio y otros más tranquilos luego. Supuso que uno era Tobi, era el único que andaba correteando a esas horas de la noche, y al otro no le tomo importancia. Había llegado a despertarse 4 veces esa noche, a causa de las incesantes pesadillas. Miro su reloj y daban las 6:30 a.m. Demasiado temprano, tal vez podría intentar seguir durmiendo un poco más. Cuando comenzaba a relajarse, la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

-Han vuelto, tenemos una reunión general en 10 minutos- Dijo Kisame con el ceño fruncido, debía dejar de beber por un largo tiempo después de lo de anoche.

-De acuerdo…- Cuando su compañero se fue, se dio una rápido ducha y se vistió. Fueron dos segundos en los que se quedo procesando la información. El líder había vuelto, Konan venía con él… Hinata. Mierda. Mierda y más mierda.

* * *

Deidara tenía un humor de perros. Le dolía la cabeza y solo quería seguir durmiendo, tan grande era su molestia, que olvido siquiera ponerse a pensar donde había dormido la Hyuuga. Estaba en el salón de reuniones, parado junto a Kisame, Hidan y Kakuzu, esperando a los demás. ¿Qué cojones querían?

Antes de poder auto responderse, la puerta principal se abrió, dejando pasar a Itachi, quien se posiciono a su lado. Por la cara que tenia, había dormido igual o peor que el.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la puerta volvió a abrirse. Por ella, entraron Konan y el líder: Pain.

-Supongo que todos saben el motivo de esta reunión- Todos se miraron entre ellos, confundidos. Todos excepto Itachi, quien a pesar de tener que haberse levantado repentinamente esa mañana, logro procesar el lio en el que se habían metido. Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu y Deidara se miraban. El portador del rinnengan comenzaba a perder la paciencia. ¿Cómo era que los mejores ninjas del mundo podían ser tan idiotas? Cuando al fin lo entendieron, Deidara palideció. Intento calmarse, no le preocupaba en absoluto lo que le dijeran ni el castigo que le podrían imponer, el tema era la chica. Era demasiado suave y delicada como para que la anden torturando las peores personas del mundo.

-Sé lo que estas pensando… debemos sacarle información del Kyubi, cueste lo que cueste. Si no quiere hablar por las buenas… debemos obligarla. Y si no hay caso… usarla de carnada, chantaje, lo que sea. Es lo que siempre hacemos, con toda la gente que traemos aquí. Pero ella es diferente… hay una mejor forma de hacer esto, y nadie tiene que salir lastimado, ¡lo juro! Hum- Finalizo el rubio.

-¿Por qué el repentino interés Deidara? Tú no eres así con nadie, ni siquiera tienes piedad con los niños que hemos traído ya varias veces aquí. ¿Te persigue algún remordimiento? ¿O es que andas enamorado?- Se burlo la única mujer del grupo. A ese comentario, Kisame no pudo evitar largar una carcajada.

El pobre oji azul se puso rojo de la vergüenza y la ira que comenzaba consumirlo. Siempre andaba haciendo bromas, pero esta vez, era algo serio. De veras quería cuidarla, la sentía tan triste y sola, que no podía lastimarla. Le recordaba demasiado a él cuando era más chico.

-Bien, te escuchare por una vez. ¿Cuál es el plan?- Dijo Pain, alzando la voz para que Kisame dejara de reír junto a Konan.

-Integrémosla. Hagámosla sentir en familia, Lo que pude averiguar en este tiempo, es que no tiene buena relación con su familia ni con sus amigos. El lazo que la une a la aldea de la hoja es demasiado delicado, no costara nada romperlo cuando vea que se siente más a gusto aquí. La han lastimado lo suficiente como para que su autoestima este por los suelos. No ha intentado escapar, como si no tuviera a donde ir. Podemos sacar provecho de la situación. Solo necesitamos un poco de tiempo…Hum-

-Tienes tres meses. Le doy tres meses. Si se rehúsa, acudiré a la fuerza, ¿Quedo claro?- Deidara se sorprendió, lo había logrado. –Sí, líder-.

* * *

Hinata seguía temblando en su lugar, había pasado ya una hora, y nadie le informaba nada. Cuando comenzaba a desesperarse de los nervios, su ángel guardián entro por la puerta – Hina-chan! Hum! Te tengo buenas noticias pequeña, vas a quedarte un tiempo por aquí, con nosotros, el líder ha dado la aprobación, pero debo remarcarte las reglas y las condiciones, ¿de acuerdo? Hum- La peli azul lo miro sorprendida… ¿la dejaban quedarse? Era lo que menos se esperaba, sintió un extraño cosquilleo en su interior… ¿estaba feliz? Eso estaba muy mal, ¿tan horrible era su vida en la aldea, que prefería quedarse rodeada de extraños? La respuesta era sí.

-Bien, comenzaremos, tenemos una habitación de sobra, puedes decorarla como quieras, y aquí dentro puedes vestir como quieras también, mañana a primera hora iremos a comprar las cosas ¿vale? Hum, bien, no podrás salir de la guarida sin compañía, ni mostrando tus ojos, tendrás que usar lentes de contacto y probablemente una peluca, Hum que mas a ver… ¡sí! Casi lo olvidaba, ya te conté el tema de las comidas, y debes obligatoriamente entrenar mínimo tres veces por semana con cualquiera de nosotros. Solo quiero aclararte algo Hina-chan- Dijo Deidara poniéndose serio- A partir de ahora pertenecerás aquí, no tendrás misiones como nosotros, porque estás aquí contra tu voluntad, ya sabes, por seguridad. Debes aportar el entrenamiento, para saber un poco mas de tu línea sucesoria, es todo lo que queremos a cambio. Y es la única opción que tienes, o te unes o seguirás siendo un rehén, pero ya no podre protegerte. Puedes pensarlo si quieres, pero realmente me encantaría que te quedaras, Hum- Antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo mas, Hinata se le adelanto – Me encan… taría quedarme a… aquí – y le mostro una radiante sonrisa. Deidara no pudo hacer más que abrazarla. Esperaba que todo saliera como lo habían acordado. No quería verse obligado a morir para protegerla. –¡Bien! Durante esta semana, conocerás al resto del grupo. Te intimidaran al principio, son muy desconfiados. Pero no será la gran cosa, ¿de acuerdo? Somos una familia ahora.- Hinata sonrió internamente. Al fin tenía una familia.

* * *

Y aqui doy finalizacion al capitulo! Gracias por la paciencia, espero que lo disfruten n.n

Emily Sweet.-


	7. Diferente

¡Hola! Perdón por el retraso, pero ya saben que anduve con algunos problemas, mas la facultad, pero ya no los molesto mas, aquí el capitulo, ¡que lo disfruten!

* * *

Sakura estaba furiosa, ¿Quién se creía Naruto para tratarla así? Cuando salieron de la torre Hokage el día anterior, ni siquiera le había dado un beso de despedida, simplemente le dijo que se sentía cansado y quería dormir bien para la misión que los aguardaba al día siguiente. Él jamás se había puesto de esa forma para una misión. Esa mañana, como siempre, Sakura se había levantado tempranísimo para alistarse para la misión de rescate. Después de todo, era la discípula de la gran Tsunade, la quinta Hokage; tenía que mantener cierta reputación. Todo necesitaba hacerlo perfecto, mas allá de estar preparada para cualquier tipo de situación de emergencia (medica o en batalla) a Sakura le importaba demasiado como se veía exteriormente. Y mucho más en ese momento, temía por la reacción que había tenido su novio cuando se entero de la desaparición de la Hyuuga. Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió insegura de su aspecto, y del amor que Naruto le profesaba. No podía perderlo, no al que dijo amarla toda su vida. Ya había perdido a Sasuke, no iba a perderlo a él, por nada en el mundo. Por eso, esa vez decidió no recriminarle su trato; si no mostrarse comprensiva y cariñosa, lo que Naruto siempre había querido de ella. Sakura no era mala persona, solo tenía una actitud fuerte y ningún rasgo de paciencia. Pero tenía que cambiar. Debía hacerlo.

Cuando llego a la puerta de la aldea, se encontró con Naruto sentado, esperando al grupo. Se sintió pequeña. Parecía estar perfectamente equipado, ni siquiera olía el característico aroma a ramen salir de su mochila; estaba bañado y su ropa estaba limpia. Mas su rostro era un desastre, parecía no haber dormido en toda la noche. Tenía los ojos hinchados y unas oscuras ojeras. No lo había visto tan desolado y nervioso en su vida, ni siquiera cuando habían tenido su primera pelea como novios. Recordó ese momento y una triste sonrisa surco su rostro. Era un día normal, Naruto la había llevado a su primera cita oficial. Sakura se había puesto su mejor vestido y su mejor maquillaje. Naruto, sin embargo, había ido con su ropa casual. La peli rosa estaba emocionada, siempre había querido tener una cita oficial con alguien, imaginaba los regalos, las rosas y el mejor restaurante de la aldea. Pero el Uzumaki no era una persona romántica, de hecho era bastante despistado. La llevo a Ichiraku ramen y una flor que encontró en el camino. Se enfureció tanto por eso, que le grito en plena calle, diciéndole que esa no era la forma de tratar a una chica, que era un desastre y que lo había arruinado. Naruto pasó la siguiente semana visitándola cada vez que podía, tratando de hablar con ella, pero se negaba rotundamente; hasta el séptimo día, que salió de su casa y lo encontró durmiendo en las escaleras. Su perseverancia la conmovió y decidió darle una oportunidad. Que estúpida había sido, lo había tratado terrible. Y aun así, su orgullo siempre le impidió pedirle disculpas por ello. Decidió dejar de pensar en tonterías, se estaba poniendo paranoica. Puso su mejor cara y se encamino hacia él.

-¡Naruto cariño! Buenos días, ¿has podido descansar?- Dijo ella poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

El rubio la miro extrañado a su novia. Pensó que le iba a dar una reprimenda por lo de ayer, pero parecía relajada. No era tan idiota como parecía, Sakura no estaba bien. Ella no era un monstruo, pero era extraño verla tan feliz, tenían una misión de rescate rango S, él la había tratado mal, y ella se comportaba así. No quiso quitarle su buen humor, así que trato de sonreír.

-Sakura-chan, no he dormido muy bien, creo que me ha caído mal algo que comí, ¿Cómo estas tu?-

Sakura mantuvo su sonrisa forzada. – Bien, de hecho, me levante extrañándote… que dices si después de esta misión, ¿vamos a Ichiraku? Podemos pasar una linda tarde-

-¿De veras? ¡Seria genial Sakura-chan! Podremos festejar el éxito de la misión con el grupo, cuando Hinata este de regreso. Hay que hacerla sentir cómoda después de todo lo que debe haber pasado, y luego podemos ir al karaoke o al cine- Dijo Naruto animándose un poco.

Esta debía ser la charla mas incomoda que hubiera mantenido con su novio. Acaso… ¿no entendía que quería estar con él a solas? Su corazón rogaba por su cariño, sentía que lo había perdido de la noche a la mañana. Pero… Naruto siempre había sido así, despistado, tal vez ella exageraba. Luego del incidente de la primera cita, habían salido a solas en un par de ocasiones, habían compartido la cama, claro está, pero luego la mayoría salían en grupo con sus amigos. Si lo pensaba bien, parecían amigos con derecho más que novios. Jamás se habían regalado nada, no habían hablado de su futuro, ni siquiera tenían citas. Solo sexo y salida con amigos. Demonios, estaba pensando demasiado. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

-Cla… claro Naruto… pero tú crees que… podríamos, ya sabes… ¿salir a solas luego de eso? Como hacen los novios, es decir, no hemos tenido muchas citas y ya llevamos meses juntos-

-Oh… claro que sí, lo siento Sakura-chan- Dijo el Uzumaki riendo torpemente.

Ese era el Naruto que ella recordaba. Sonrió con sinceridad y se sentó junto a él a esperar al grupo.

No pasaron más de 15 minutos que ya todos se habían presentado. Sai y Kakashi se veían tan tranquilos como siempre. Pero Ino y Shikamaru, parecían no haber dormido en toda la noche, al igual que Naruto. No tenían mucho que decir, así que partieron a su misión. No sabían cuanto les tomaría encontrarla. Solo esperaban que no fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

Lejos de donde se encontraba el grupo de rescate, Hinata se acostumbraba a sus nuevos compañeros. Esa mañana, Konan la había despertado con un desayuno a la cama de "bienvenida" junto con Deidara, Kisame y Tobi. Eso no había hecho más que emocionarla, aun más por el hecho que se sentaron con ella en la cama y hablaban, reían y compartían la comida juntos. Parecía estar en un sueño, su familia jamás había hecho algo tan simple y significativo para ella. No se detuvo a pensar en ellos y se dirigió al baño. Se tomo una ducha y se vistió con la ropa del día anterior; hoy irían al pueblo a conseguir lo que necesitaba.

Deidara, Konan y un extraño sujeto llamado Zetsu la acompañarían. Pero la extraña planta se quedaría a metros de ellos, vigilando que no hubiera problemas, o eso le habían informado. Antes de abrir la puerta se quedo quieta unos instantes. Se sentía irrefutablemente nerviosa. No veía la luz del sol hacia meses. Como si le leyera la mente, Konan le alcanzo un sombrero de paja con flecos blancos colgando, para protegerse la vista, y para ocultarla. Cuando abrieron la puerta, se sintió ciega por unos largos minutos, pero cuando se acostumbro a la luz, pudo ver que era un estupendo día, no hacia ni frio ni calor, no estaba nublado y el olor del bosque la hacia inmensamente feliz. Tuvo ganas de correr y revolcarse por el césped pero se contuvo. No quería parecer más pequeña de lo que aparentaba.

En el transcurso al pueblo más cercano, su compañera la llevaba de la mano como si fuese su hermana mayor y Deidara iba hablando de que no entendía como no era problema dos mujeres de la mano y dos hombres sí. Tuvieron una breve discusión por el camino, hasta que al fin llegaron.

Konan no perdió el tiempo, no tenía una amiga desde… bueno, desde nunca. Quiso darle todo lo que no pudo darle a la hermana menor que siempre había deseado. Le hizo probarse todo tipo de prendas, de todos los colores y para toda la estación de primavera-verano. Ella había notado la inseguridad palpable de la Hyuuga, así que quería borrar cualquier rastro de ello. Lo que sí, lo primero que compraron, fueron los lentes de contacto; Hinata los había elegido azules. Y una peluca negra, que le llegaba más debajo de los hombros pero tenía el flequillo hacia un costado.

Hinata ya se había acostumbrado a la luz, así que procedió a ponerse los lentes y la peluca. Se vio al espejo de la tienda y se vio irreconocible. Se veía extraña, pero nada mal. Sus ojos perlados la hacían sentirse atrapada. Jamás podría librarse la carga que llevaba en los hombros. Sus ojos estaban en peligro, y ella lo sabia… mas sentía que no podía hacer nada. Los protegería todo lo que pudiera. Sin embargo, no sentía que quisieran robárselos. Si no más bien entrenarla. Pensar en las posibilidades la ponían nerviosa, así que decidió no arruinarse el día y seguir disfrutando.

Siguieron comprando hasta el anochecer. Compraron lo necesario para redecorar la habitación y ropa. Comieron algo en el pueblo y volvieron a la guarida.

* * *

Itachi se sentía cansado. Cada vez tenía más problemas para dormir. "Dormir" era su tema principal en la vida desde que mato a su familia. Extrañaba tanto a su madre, sus comidas, su dulzura, su aroma. Todo. Era difícil levantarse cada mañana pensando que todo había sido una pesadilla. Con su padre la relación no era la mejor, pero era su padre. Lo amaba y a pesar de que odiaba discutir con él, daría lo que fuera por volver a recibir una reprimenda o un "estoy orgulloso de ti". Y luego estaba Sasuke, su hermanito. Lo extrañaba más que a nadie. Podía verlo cuando quisiera, pero sabía que eso debía esperar; Sasuke debía vengarse por sus errores. Y luego estaba su aldea. Cuando se entero de la muerte del tercero, se tomo sus días para encerrarse en su cuarto y no hablar ni ver a nadie. Lo sentía como un abuelo, adoraba al tercer hokage. Juro que si volvía a cruzarse a Orochimaru, lo cortaría en pedacitos y se lo daría a comer a los perros de los Inuzuka. Maldita serpiente manipuladora, se había quedado con su hermano. Tenía mil asuntos en mente por el cual ir y simplemente matarlo; pero la serpiente era escurridiza. Donde sabia que andaba cerca, se escapaba de él. Después de todo; era más fuerte que él y Orochimaru no ignoraba eso. Volviendo al tema, extrañaba a su aldea, y su cabeza voló hacia la hermosa Hyuuga. Ella se le hacía familiar de alguna parte, seguramente la había visto en la academia cuando iba a dejar a Sasuke, o en alguna reunión de los grandes clanes. Sentía pena por ella, seguramente extrañaba a los suyos. Odiaba tener que mantenerla encerrado con ellos, cuando ella tenía una familia que seguramente estaría llorando por ella, buscándola por todas partes. Hinata tenía la posibilidad de ser feliz, tener una familia y el calor de un hogar. Pero órdenes eran órdenes, por más que le doliera. Un ruido lo saco de sus pesares; al parecer Konan y Deidara venían discutiendo. Suspiro y se levanto, mejor sería calmarlos antes de que despertaran a Kisame, se ponía hecho una furia y luego el tendría que soportarlo. Se asomo por la puerta y se quedo mirando la situación un momento. Llevaban bolsas y cajas que estaban apiladas en el pasillo y lo que parecía ser un velador, todo roto en el piso. Seguramente se echaban la culpa el uno al otro. Cuando se decidió a intervenir, una dulce voz lo interrumpió.

-Dei…Deidara-san, Konan-san… ya… no peleen, es… es solo una velador…yo… yo puedo arreglarlo, ya verán, nin…ninguno tuvo la culpa, ¿de… de acuerdo?- Dijo la Hyuuga poniéndose entre medio de ambos.

Parecieron calmarse, porque Deidara le sonrió y comenzó a mover las bolsas y las cajas hacia la habitación de la chica, y Konan y Hinata se quedaron juntando los restos del objeto roto. Ahora que se ponía a analizarla, se veía diferente. Tenía los ojos azules y el cabello más corto y negro.

Se acerco a ellas sin saber porque – Traten de no hacer tanto escándalo, algunos tratamos de dormir- Ni siquiera supo porque había dicho aquello.-Lo… los siento Uchiha-san…no…no volverá a ocurrir- Dijo la ahora oji azul mostrándose pálida frente a él.

-Te ves… diferente.- Dijo Itachi mirándola de arriba abajo.

-¿E… eso es… algo ma… malo?- Dijo ella bajando la mirada.

-Yo no he dicho eso… limpien eso, me voy a dormir.- Y así como llego, se fue, cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

Konan se había quedado de piedra. ¿Fue la única que había notado como Itachi miraba a la chica Hyuuga? No pudo evitar pensar en la hermosa pareja que harían juntos, pero el Uchiha era una persona orgullosa y demasiado cerrado con sus sentimientos, seguramente no se daba cuenta de que le atraía la peli azul. En cambio con Hinata veía las cosas diferentes. La niña era demasiado inocente, y no parecía tenerle ningún interés al peli negro; lo cual era extraño, después de todo, hasta ella misma había sentido un leve enamoramiento por Itachi cuando lo conoció; era demasiado guapo. Luego paso de él, no era el tipo de hombre que hacía saltar su corazón.

Se preguntaba cómo era la vida de Hinata antes de llegar ahí, había notado que la Hyuuga no había intentado escapar, ni siquiera la vio sentirse obligada a nada; congeniaba bastante bien con algunos miembros del grupo y en ningún momento menciono a su familia. Le había caído bien al instante; parecía una niña en ciertos aspectos y sentía que debía protegerla del mundo. Quería hablar con ella al respecto, pero decidió que era muy tarde para eso y que lo haría en la mañana.

* * *

Karin se sentía exhausta, la tenían de aquí para allá, Karin busca comida, Karin siente si hay alguien cerca, Karin busca leña, Karin cúrame, Karin hay la vertical mientras lees un puto libro. Ya la tenían harta, ser la única mujer del grupo no ayudaba en nada, se pensaban que tenía que cocinar siempre ella, y hacer todo lo que le pidieran; los mataría si pudiera. Pero no podía, los tres eran más fuertes que ella, y Sasuke era tan hermoso que no podría tocarle ni un pelo. Sasuke… estaba raro hace unos días, desde que le dijo que sintió el chackra de su amigo Uzumaki. No había pedido alejarse, tampoco acercarse, solo pidió que traten de ocultar su chackra para no ser molestados. Después de la supuesta muerte de Orochimaru, Sasuke se había dedicado de lleno a intentar rastrear a Itachi, sin éxito, por supuesto. Ella se llevaba la peor parte, estaba agotada la mayor parte del día. Ese idiota atractivo era un explotador; pero no podía decirle que no, después de todo, él la había salvado muchas veces, además de que estaba enamorada.

Termino de recoger leña y volvió a sentir ese intenso chackra, muy cerca de donde ella se encontraba. No lo dudo y salió corriendo al punto de encuentro donde se encontraban los demás. Dejo la leña en el piso y le informo al portador del Sharingan la posición del grupo de Konoha.

El Uchiha por su parte, se sentía hastiado de su propio comportamiento. Debió haberse alejado lo suficiente del grupo para evitar confrontaciones innecesarias; pero sentía que algo no andaba bien. No quiso alejarse por ese presentimiento, pero tampoco quería tener que cruzárselos y escuchar los discursos de Naruto ni el llanto de la estúpida de Sakura. Era exasperante que no entendieran la importancia de su venganza. Tenía planeado volver a la aldea, pero no era el momento para ello. Cuando Karin volvió a informar lo mismo de hacia unas semanas, su presentimiento le hizo estrujarle el estomago. El jamás se equivocaba con esas cosas, algo malo debía de estar pasando. Así que dio una nueva orden. Se acercarían al grupo de Konoha, sin presentarse ante ellos, para tratar de averiguar de qué se trataba su misión. Tal vez tenía que ver con Itachi y por eso se encontraba tan nervioso. Si ellos sabían donde se encontraban, solo tenía que seguirlos y ponerle fin al asunto. Según Karin, se habían detenido a acampar, ya que se estaba haciendo de noche. Se acercaron los mas que pudieron, lo suficiente para escuchar sus conversaciones. Se sorprendió de ello, ninguno estaba atento. Eran grandes ninjas y no se habían percatado de sus presencias. Ni siquiera Kakashi, que estaba leyendo el libro al lado de la fogata que había creado. Había un chico pálido, ya lo había visto un par de veces pero no tenía idea de su nombre, por lo que podía ver, estaba leyendo un libro sobre sentimientos. Vaya uno a saber porqué. Luego estaba Ino, la siempre alegre Yamanaka, se encontraba horrible a decir verdad. Estaba completamente apagada mirando el fuego, con unas ojeras notables. Unos metros alejado, se encontraba Shikamaru, fumando un cigarro, mirando el cielo; tenía un aspecto casi tan horrendo como el de Ino, solo que lo disimulaba mucho mejor. Y luego logro divisar algo que lo dejo helado. Naruto estaba sentado en el otro extremo de la fogata, mirando a la nada, con la peor cara que le había visto desde que lo conocía, y Sakura a su lado, entre furiosa y triste, tratando de obtener su atención. Eso sí que lo desconcertó, la actitud de Sakura siempre le había parecido infantil, pero Naruto babeaba por ella, y no la estaba ni mirando. Las cosas estaban demasiado raras.

\- Bueno, ya basta.- Dijo Sakura con la voz demasiado tranquila.

Todos la miraron confundidos, inclusive Hebi. – ¿Sakura-chan que ocurr…?-

-YA BASTA NARUTO.- Interrumpió furiosa- ¿Qué demonios les pasa a todos? La señorita desaparece y todos se preocupan por ella. Kakashi y Sai por lo menos se han comportado decentemente, pero ¿y ustedes? Mírate Ino, están horrenda. Llorando por los rincones, como si ella te importara, tú Shikamaru, apenas sabias su nombre y TU NARUTO, ERES MI MALTIDO NOVIO, Y ANDAS PENSANDO EN ELLA DESDE AYER, intente comprenderlo, pero ya estoy harta, no seguiré fingiendo que esto está bien para mí. De hecho, ¿saben qué? Es pero que este muerta. Espero que le hayan arrancado los ojos, espero que no la encontremos, solo lo arruina todo, estoy can…- El griterío de la peli rosa se vio interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en su mejilla de parte de Ino.

-¡CALLATE! ¡Tú no sabes nada! No sabes nada de ella, ni de mí, ni de Shikamaru ni de nadie, que diablos hay contigo Sakura? Desde que andas con Naruto que la tratas mal cuando puedes, la hieres intentando que nadie lo note, pero no soy estúpida, las conozco a ambas y siento la tensión cada vez que se cruzan. No puedo creer lo celosa y estúpida que estas siendo, ¡estas deseando su muerte Sakura! Ella jamás te agredió, jamás hablo mal de ti, aun estando enamorada de Naruto, todos lo sabemos, no es ninguna novedad. Ella les deseo lo mejor, y aquí estas tu, pidiéndola muerta. ¿Pues sabes qué? Eres la única que quiere eso aquí, así que si no vas a enfocarte en el rescate de Hinata, vuelve a la aldea. No diremos nada de lo que has dicho aquí, pero vete. No sirves para esta misión, cegada por el odio, solo nos llevaras por mal camino. No quiero verte ¿oíste? Ni intentes hablar conmigo- Dicho esto, la rubia, con lágrimas en los ojos, se metió dentro de su tienda.

Todos se habían quedado callados, no sabían si había algo mas para decir, después de todo Ino había hablado por todos. Kakashi se avergonzó del comportamiento de su alumna y ni siquiera se giro a mirarla. Sai no entendía realmente qué demonios acababa de pasar, debía seguir en su lectura. Shikamaru tuvo ganas de seguir diciéndole a Sakura unas cuantas verdades, pero prefirió seguir fumando e ignorar la situación. Naruto, por su parte, estaba estoico. Su cara no tenía ninguna expresión. Se acerco a Sakura y dijo algo que no pensó decir jamás en su vida.

-No creo que esto vaya a funcionar Sakura. Hinata es mi amiga… se de sus sentimientos hacia mí, y es por eso que no puedo perderla. Tal vez yo no sienta lo mismo por ella, pero me ha dado su apoyo incondicional desde el primer día. Tú no lo has hecho. Y te amo… pero no quiero a mi lado a una persona de sentimientos tan egoístas… creo que debes tomarte un tiempo para pensar las cosas, y una vez que lleguemos a la aldea, lo discutiremos mejor… necesitas calmarte…- Dicho eso, siguió en lo que estaba antes, mirando el fuego sin hacer nada más.

Sakura se había quedado con la mano en su mejilla golpeada, en un estado de shock ¿En serio sentía todo lo que acababa de decir? ¿En serio Naruto había cortado con ella?

Sasuke por su parte, había escuchado toda la discusión… Entendió que Naruto y Sakura eran pareja… pero cuando escucho el nombre de la Hyuuga, entendió su dolor de estomago. Su amor de la infancia. La pequeña heredera Hyuuga. La eterna enamorada de su mejor amigo. Secuestrada, tal vez muerta. Sintió ganas de vomitar, sintió ganas de destruir el bosque entero para quitarse esa inquietud de su cuerpo. No lo pensó, y se presento ante el grupo de Konoha. Los integrantes de Hebi lo siguieron, cuestionando en su cabeza la decisión de su líder.

El grupo se sorprendió. Naruto se paró de golpe, volviendo a ser el mismo de siempre; Kakashi y Sai también se pusieron de pie. El Nara tiro su cigarro y se puso serio. Ino seguía en la tienda y Sakura seguía metida en un gran Shock, el cual empeoro al ver al hombre de sus sueños en frente de ella.

-Voy a ser claro… ¿Dónde está y que ocurrió con Hinata Hyuuga?-

* * *

Este es un poquititititititittitito más largo que el episodio anterior, disculpen la demora chicos, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, Mil gracias por los mensajes de apoyo que recibí por mi problema personal, ojala existieran mas personas así, ¡Muchas gracias y prometo no tardar tanto para subir el próximo!

Emily Sweet.


	8. Pasado

¡Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo, ¡espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

Konan se levanto energética esa mañana, quería ver a Hinata todo el tiempo posible, ya que en la noche se le había informado una nueva reunión en un lugar con nosequien, ni siquiera había escuchado a Pain, el asunto comenzaba a cansarla. Se levanto, se baño y se dirigió campante por la vida a hacer el desayuno de Hinata, cada uno hacia su propia comida, pero realmente no le molestaba cocinar para ella. Cuando entro a la cocina, percibió un delicioso aroma en el aire, y se sintió confundida. Hinata se encontraba cocinando con Tobi molestándola alrededor, a lo que ella solo reía. En la mesa se encontraban todos los demás, Inclusive Pain. Todos estaban discutiendo, gritando, conversando y riendo. Sasori era el único que faltaba, pero solo porque estaba de misión. Estaba maravillada con la vista; si bien el grupo se llevaba bien desde siempre, no cruzaban muchas palabras, mucho menos se sentaban a comer todos juntos. Se acerco a ella y la ayudo con la cocina, sacando a Tobi a patadas más de cinco veces.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, sirvieron todo en la mesa y se integraron al grupo. Konan se había levantado con la misión de saber más de la vida de la pequeña Hyuuga, y eso pensaba hacer.

-Hina-chan, ya que vas a estar aquí un tiempo, creo que hablo en nombre de todos cuando digo que quisiéramos saber más de ti, podríamos empezar cooon mmm ¡tus gustos!- Dijo la hermosa oji miel. Todos en la mesa prestaron atención a su manera, atentos a la Hyuuga. El único que sabía algunas cosas de ella era Deidara, pero solo algunas cosas.

-Bu… bueno mmm… me… me gusta prensar flores… los rollos de canela… mi… mi color favorito es... el gris… el violeta a veces mmm… me gusta co… cocinar… me gustan los niños y los animales… su… supongo que eso es lo pri… primero que se me viene en mente Konan-san.- Dijo Hinata sonrojándose al notar todas las miradas en ella.

-¡Eres tan linda Hina-chan!- Dijo Konan abrazándola- Bueno, a ver que mas, mmm ¿tu familia?-

Hinata se tenso y Deidara se puso serio, si ella no quería hablar de ello, intervendría.

-Bueno… no tengo mucho que decir sobre ellos… mi madre murió al nacer mi hermana menor, Hanabi… Hanabi me odia por ser débil, al igual que mi padre. Mi primo Neji era lo más cercano a una familia que tenía en esa casa… mmm tengo un equipo… Kiba, Akamaru y Shino… no son malas personas… de echo nadie lo es… pero me cuidaban demasiado y jamás me dejaban dar mi opinión, ni destacar en una batalla… supongo que no confiaban en mi. Y luego… - Recordó a Naruto por un instante-… y eso es todo…- Todo lo había dicho sin tartamudear, la razón de eso era que mientras hablaba de ellos, recordaba cada desilusión que vivió. Aprendió a reprimir sus sentimientos cuando se trataba de su familia, ya estaba cansada de llorar.

Konan se sintió mal por ella, y culpable a la vez. Aun no entendía la dulzura y el amor que Hinata profesaba por esa gente que tanto la había dañado.

-Mmm mi familia es muy peculiar…- Miro a Konan- tengo una hermana mayor muy hermosa, es alegre y muy inteligente… - miro a Deidara- también tengo un hermano mayor muy divertido y dulce, lo quiero mucho – miro a Kisame- tengo un padre que me cuida mucho – miro a los demás- y tengo grandes amigos, un poco serios y muy distintos a mí, pero los aprecio por todo lo que han hecho por mí- sonrió con un adorable sonrojo- yo creo que eso es lo importante ahora… lo demás es el pasado, solo es una pesadilla… es todo lo que necesitan saber de mi.-

Konan y Deidara tenían los ojos húmedos y se lanzaron encima de ella, comenzaron a pelear por quien la abrazaba primero y terminando abrazándose los tres juntos. Kisame estaba levemente sonrojado y con una sincera sonrisa que mostraba todos sus filosos dientes. Los demás no entendían, la habían tratado pésimo… y ella les decía amigos. Tal vez ella era demasiado dulce para estar ahí, y ellos no la merecían… no cometerían el mismo error que Konoha.

* * *

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde demonios esta Hinata Hyuuga? No lo volveré a preguntar.-

-Sasuke-kun…- Sakura sentía el peor dolor que había sentido en su vida. Primero Naruto y ahora Sasuke. ¿Qué tenía ella de especial?

-…Esta secuestrada… sospechamos que fue Akatsuki- Dijo Kakashi viendo que todos estaban en shock.- Se que estas preocupado… no soy idiota, pero ponerte violento no va a ayudar. Puedes ir por tu cuenta a buscarla o puedes ayudar. Juntos la rastrearemos más rápido.-

-Deberían tener a un grupo de rastreo con ustedes, ¿donde está su familia? ¿Sus compañeros de equipo? ¿Son los mejores de rastreo, donde demonios están?- Comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Shino y Kiba están en el hospital hace dos meses… tienen suerte de haber quedado con vida. Su familia… ni siquiera sabemos si están informados de esto. Lleva más de dos meses perdida, no teníamos la información necesaria para empezar a buscar, y nosotros nos enteramos de esto recién ayer… todos tenemos mucho que procesar. Nos vendría bien la colaboración… quédate tranquilo, será una tregua temporal.- Finalizo Kakashi.

Sasuke lo pensó… su ex sensei lo sabia… lo había agarrado mirando a la Hyuuga cuando aún vivía en la aldea. Ella tenía la costumbre de entrenar por días, más de 18 horas sin parar. Cuando su cuerpo cedía y se desmayaba, Sasuke la llevaba hasta su casa, entraba por la ventana y la dejaba en su cama. Siempre la había cuidado, desde que era un niño. Solo que ella jamás lo había sabido. No podía culparla, él era más frio de lo normal con ella, le temía al amor más que a otra cosa en el mundo. Las veces que la cuidaba era desde las sombras, así es como él siempre había sido. La quería, no le iba a negar eso a su corazón.

-Bien… pero solo por esta vez.-

Naruto se sorprendió. No había podido pronunciar palabra cuando lo vio; lo había perseguido por cielo y tierra, había hecho todo lo posible por regresarlo a la aldea, y ahora accedió a hacer una tregua. Por Hinata. Eso era lo que ella lograba. Lograba unir amigos y enemigos. Lograba amor. Sonrió sinceramente. La extrañaba, tenía que verla y decirle de los nuevos sentimientos que sentía despertar en el. Estaba tan ensimismado en eso, que ni se percato del porque Sasuke estaba haciendo todo aquello.

* * *

Estaba nerviosa, ni siquiera los entrenamientos con su padre la habían tenido preocupada. Luego del hermoso desayuno, llegaba la tormenta: tenía que entrenar. Cumplir con su parte del trato. Tenía que entrenar con los mejores ninjas que se había cruzado en la vida. Y para sus pesares, le todo con nadie más ni nada menos que con Hidan. Sentía que no le caía bien a ese hombre… o más bien, nadie le caía bien. Insultaba a todo el mundo, a toda cosa que se cruzara, las 24 horas del día. Le llegaba a doler la cabeza frente a tanto insulto. Pero él era así, y todos parecían estar acostumbrados a su maltrato. En fin, su primer entrenamiento era con el integrante más sádico, y poco comprensivo del grupo. Habían empezado con taijutsu y luego comenzaron a explotar todas las habilidades de la Hyuuga. Le había pedido que de todo lo que tenga. Ella, simplemente no podía hacerlo, igual que siempre. Le daba demasiada pena lastimar a la gente, más ahora que le tenía cierto aprecio. Hidan, hastiado de esa actitud, comenzó a provocarla. Empezó a decirle obscenidades, luego a insultarla, luego a golpearla, hasta terminar golpeándola con fuerza. Se empezaba a cansar, ella no daba todo su potencial, parecía que no quisiera lastimarlo. No lo entendía, es decir, el disfrutaba el dolor, era inmortal, es por eso que lo pusieron a entrenarla. No tenía que tener miedo de golpearlo. Llego un momento, que intento pasarse de la raya, a ver si ella reaccionaba. Por supuesto no lo hizo, Deidara tuvo que intervenir por ella. Enojado por haber arruinado su plan, Hidan comenzó a insultar al rubio; y como impulsivo que era, lo ataco. Fue en un segundo, que salió volando hacia atrás, hasta dar su cuerpo de lleno con una roca, que termino derrumbándose sobre él. Hinata le había dado el mejor golpe de su vida. Y ahí lo entendió. Ella realmente lo consideraba un amigo. No había querido lastimarlo porque lo quería, no le importaba si eso significaba morir contra él. Pero cuando vio que atacaba a Deidara, la chica se convirtió en un león. Ella era leal a la gente que amaba. Ella les seria leal frente a Konoha, si lograban que los ame aun más. Y era fuerte, porque vaya que ese golpe le había dolido. Le dolió como el infierno. Se quiso tocar la zona afectada y se encontró con una sorpresa. Tenía un pequeño hueco en el estomago… mierda.

Hinata se puso pálida cuando vio eso, no pudo hacer más que desmayarse. Deidara la sostuvo mientras se partía de risa al ver la cara de Hidan.

-JAJAJAJAJA JODER, TIENES UN AGUJERO EN EL ESTOMAGO-

-¡CALLATE MALDITO HOMOSEXUAL REPRIMIDO!- Le grito el peli blanco furioso, junto con otros insultos más.

Al rubio no le afectaban sus insultos, estaba demasiado ocupado partiéndose de la risa. Kisame que había estado viendo toda la batalla, tomo a la Hyuuga en brazos y la llevo a su habitación. Una vez allí la acostó y la dejo descansar. Debió haber sido duro para ella descubrir un poder que no sabía que tenía, habiéndole perforado el estomago a una persona apreciada. Pero solo con ese golpe, pudo ver su potencial. El había peleado con varios Hyuugas en su vida, había matado decenas de ellos por cada vez que Konoha intentaba capturarlo o matarlo. Pero jamás lucho con alguien con ese poder. Un poder oculto que con el entrenamiento adecuado, seria inmenso.

* * *

Lo primero que haría al llegar, era darse una merecida ducha, o más bien, pasarse un buen trapo por el cuerpo. Si bien su cuerpo ya no era humano del todo, seguía sintiendo la suciedad cuando la tenía encima. Llevaba meses en esa estúpida misión, y esperaba que por lo menos cuando llegara, Tobi no le molestara demasiado. No pasaron más de un par de horas cuando entro por la puerta de la guarida y camino tranquilamente por el pasillo. Llego a su habitación y se quito la enorme marioneta que lo protegía. Se miro al espejo; volvía a ser él otra vez. Después de asearse, decidió ver como marchaban las cosas en el grupo, tal vez tenía que actualizarse. Se dirigió al patio, de donde venia todo el escándalo.

-YA DEJA DE MIRARME PEDAZO DE MIERDA, Y TU APURATE CON ESTO, ME ESTA DANDO FRIO EN UN RIÑON- Gritaba Hidan mientras Kakuzu lo cosía y Deidara se burlaba de él.

-Vaya, parece que al fin alguien te dio tu merecido- Dijo Sasori riendo levemente.- Bien hecho Deidara-

-Yo no lo he hecho, debiste verlo, salió disparado como 20 metros JAJAJAJA-

-Pues, ¿Quién ha sido entonces?-

-Hum, la chica nueva, Hina-chan. Se desmayo de la impresión, así que la conocerás mas tarde-

-¿Chica nueva? ¿Quién ha muerto?-

-Es una larga historia, nadie ha muerto… deberías hablarlo con el líder a solas, él quería informarte de la situación personalmente.-

-Mmm…- A Sasori le pareció extraña la situación, tenían un miembro nuevo y para colmo era una mujer. Konan era una de las fundadoras de la organización; pero los demás eran todos hombres. Se dirigió a hablar con el líder, tenía mucho que explicarle.

* * *

 _Hinata se encontraba en el jardín, vestida completamente de negro, admirando las flores que había plantado con su madre. Se acercaba el invierno y los pétalos comenzaban a caer. Silenciosas lágrimas escaparon de su rostro, cayendo contra la fría hierba. A lo lejos, se escuchaba el llanto de un bebe._

 _-Hinata, levántate ya, se nos hace tarde- Dijo el líder del clan._

 _La pequeña peli azul asintió y se incorporo._

 _El cielo amenazaba con llorar, con compartir el día en que la vida de esa niña se convirtió en una pesadilla._

 _El entierro no duro mucho, dijeron las tradicionales palabras, y todos se marcharon, inclusive el patriarca. Solo quedaron Hinata y la lluvia. Ella solo lloraba, como cualquier niña lo haría si perdiera a su madre. La lluvia caía estrepitosamente sobre su cuerpo hasta que de golpe, dejo de sentirla._

 _Confundida, alzo la mirada y se encontró con una mirada oscura, llena de confusión. Era un niño, con el cabello negro y la piel pálida; estaba sosteniendo un paraguas sobre ella y el, para que no se mojara. Se agacho junto a ella._

 _-Oye… ¿Por qué lloras?-_

 _-Mi… mi mama… mi mama…-No pudo ni siquiera decirlo y volvió a romper en llanto._

 _El niño la miro confundido y decidió girar su vista a la lapida que tenía en frente. La peli azul había perdido a su madre. El estomago se le encogió, y se imagino a si mismo perdiendo a la suya. No podría vivir sin ella. Sin más, la abrazo y la dejo llorar en sus brazos. No le importo que estuviese empapada, ni si alguno de sus compañeros los veían y lo molestaban en la academia. Seguro ella necesitaba apoyo en ese momento; vio como su familia la dejaba sola y se sintió molesto. ¿Qué clase de familia era esa? Estúpidos Hyuuga._

 _Sintió a su hermano acercarse, después de todo estaba con él cuando decidió acercarse a la Hyuuga.-Sasuke, mama nos está esperando en casa, debemos ir yendo-_

 _-No puedo dejarla sola así hermano… solo… mírala-_

 _Itachi se asomo y la vio. Entendió el asunto al instante. Le dio a Sasuke una mirada significativa, de esas que solo los hermanos entienden._

 _-Se fueron… la dejaron aquí sola… ¿Qué hacemos?- Dijo Sasuke, entendiendo la mirada de su hermano mayor._

 _-Mmm a ver- Se agacho junto a los niños y se dirigió a ella- Oye, ¿quieres venir a casa con nosotros? Nuestra madre era amiga de la tuya… no la debes recordar, pero te estima mucho, además, está haciendo la merienda, y te enfermaras si te quedas aquí-_

 _Hinata lo miro con los ojos hinchados y asintió en silencio._

 _Una vez que llegaron, ingresaron a la cocina, donde ya la mesa estaba armada y Mikoto alarmada, a punto de reprender a sus hijos por haberse tardado y logrado preocuparla, se paró en seco cuando vio a la pequeña de cabellos azules en la espalda de Itachi._

 _-Itachi quien es… Hi… ¿Hinata-chan? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Saben sus padres que está aquí?-_

 _-Madre… lo siento… la madre de Hinata ha muerto… de ahí venimos, la encontramos en el camino; la dejaron sola y como el distrito Hyuuga queda lejos, preferimos traerla aquí… ya sabes, por su familia…- Dijo el mayor._

 _Mikoto sintió todo desaparecer por un minuto. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se había desplomado de rodillas al suelo; Sasuke se alarmo y se acerco a ella tratando de animarla._

 _Itachi en cambio, esperaba esa reacción. Ellas eran mejores amigas, eran inseparables, hasta que Hiashi y Fugaku tuvieron un pequeño desacuerdo, el cual significo obligarlas a dejar de visitarse. Eso le rompió el corazón a su madre, pro siempre que se cruzaban en la calle, se escondían en un callejón y hablaban por horas. Cuando la Hyuuga quedo embarazada, dejo de salir a la calle. Al parecer el embarazo estaba complicado, y ese fue el resultado._

 _-Mama… mama por favor, ¿qué ocurre?- El menor se alarmo cuando la vio romper en llanto._

 _-Sasuke, déjala tranquila… necesita llorar un rato, ¿de acuerdo? Yo llevare a mama a su habitación, tu quédate con Hinata y merienden, en un segundo vuelvo.- Dijo Itachi dejando a la peli azul de pie junto a su hermano y tomando a su madre por los hombros, conduciéndola por el pasillo._

 _-¡Oh Itachi! ¿Por qué ha pasado esto? ¿Por qué no se me ha informado nada? ¡Maldito y estúpido Hiashi! No he podido siquiera despedirla… no he estado allí para ella… oh dios mío…-_

 _-Pero puedes estar para Hinata-chan madre… ¿la has visto? Su familia la dejo en el cementerio sola… si no la encontrábamos pudo haber cogido una hipotermia, seguramente nadie ha salido a buscarla.-_

 _Mikoto freno su llanto. Oh dios… la niña. La pobre Hinata. Se levanto rápidamente y lavo su cara en el baño. Miro a Itachi con tristeza y fue hacia la cocina. Una escena enternecedora la recibió. Sasuke estaba haciendo reír a Hinata, el más frio y conservador de sus hijos, haciendo reír a una niña. Ojala tuviera una cámara._

 _El resto de la tarde transcurrió entre ellos tres, animando a la heredera Hyuuga. Le habían ofrecido una ducha y ropa seca de Sasuke. Habían merendado y reído, para finalmente ver álbumes de fotos, en los que aparecía la madre de la pequeña. Hinata no había llorado al ver las fotos, si no que se le ilumino la mirada. Quería quedarse allí, en esa casa llena de amor, donde todos hablaban de lo hermosa que era su madre. Donde podía comer rollos de canela, los cuales había probado por primera vez ese día y de los que se había enamorado. Pero no falto mucho para que la escoltaran hasta su casa y la recibiera un furioso Hiashi. Le prohibió volver a verlos, a hablarles y a visitarlos._

 _En medio de su reprimenda, la golpeo. Descargo toda su ira y tristeza en su pobre hija, que no sabía ni que culpa tenia. Cuando se dio cuenta, se detuvo en seco… era demasiado orgulloso para pedir perdón, así que solo la dejo marcharse a su habitación._

* * *

Se despertó sobresaltaba y al borde de un colapso. Se levanto de la cama y corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación que buscaba. Golpeo la puerta, hasta que su dueño le abrió. Él la miro confundido; mucho más cuando ella lo abrazo mojando su remera con lagrimas.

-¿Por qué… porque lo ha hecho Itachi-san?-

Entendió la pregunta al instante. – Porque me obligaron a hacerlo…- Hinata se separo de él y lo miro a los ojos.

-Fuiste tú. Tú… y tu hermano,… ustedes… ustedes me salvaron esa tarde… yo… no… yo no he podido agradecerles…-

-¿Eras… tu? ¿Es por eso que no has intentado escapar de aquí? ¿Cualquier lugar es mejor para ti que esa mansión?- Tomo el silencio de Hinata como un sí. Sintió mucha tristeza por ella. Mira que preferir a criminales sin salvación, que a su propia familia. Él había sido testigo de los gritos de la niña cuando era golpeada, y no podía hacer nada, eso solo generaría problemas entre los clanes. Mas de los que ya había. Pero ahora era diferente. Le había prometido a su madre que la protegería mientras pudiera. Había perdido ese derecho, pero lo había vuelto a obtener. Hinata siempre había sido como era, dulce, tímida e insegura. Pero paso de ser una niña a una hermosa mujer. Ya sabía lo que debía hacer. Con ella a su lado, todo se arreglaría.

* * *

Pasaban los días y el grupo de Konoha comenzaba a impacientarse. El ambiente estaba como el demonio, la tensión se podía tocar con las manos. No se podía trabajar así. Sasuke no había querido detenerse ni siquiera a hidratarse, Naruto y Shikamaru estaban de la misma manera. Ino seguramente habría dicho lo mismo, de no ser que tuvo un golpe de calor y tuvieron que parar a atenderla. Kakashi estaba acostumbrado, al igual que Sai, no por nada eran ex anbu. Karin estaba furiosa, obviamente. Ella podía desmayarse o perder un brazo y Sasuke la ignoraría siempre. Pero desaparece una niña que no conoce y pierde la cabeza, a tal punto de someterlos a un calvario para recuperarla. Suigetsu se quejaba de que tenía hambre cada dos por tres y Juugo no decía nada; él le seria fiel al Uchiha hasta el final. Sakura estaba reanimando a Ino. Se sentía agotada tanto física como emocionalmente. Su estúpido egoísmo infantil le estaba pasando factura. La Yamanaka despertó a los minutos, pero decidieron acampar para que no volviera a descomponerse, ni ella, ni ninguno mas. Así, solo perderían el tiempo.

Shikamaru decidió hacer la primera ronda de vigilancia. Después de todo no podía dormir. Desde que anunciaron su desaparición, que su cabeza estaba estancada en los recuerdos de ese día. Le había dicho a Kurenai que haría lo imposible para traerla de vuelta. Y se lo había prometido a sí mismo. Después de todo; Hinata había sido una luz en su vida.

Recordó ese día y una sonrisa se mostro en su rostro. Dios, le debía tanto; podría decirse que le debía el futuro, le debía ese rescate. Le debía protección y le debía su amistad. Esa sonrisa comenzó a apagarse hasta que termino en un silencioso llanto. Demonios Hinata, fui un idiota. Soy un estúpido vago, debí estar allí, debí estar cuando todo se arruino. Mierda Hinata, no podemos perderte ¿Dónde estás?

* * *

Chan(? Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, el siguiente ya está en curso, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no me maten por dejarlos con la intriga; mil gracias por los reviews, me animan muchísimo!

Emily Sweet.


	9. Negro y blanco

**Hola, aquí el nuevo capítulo n.n ¡disfrútenlo!**

* * *

 _Ella corría. Solo quería escapar de todo, de su familia, de su desatento equipo, de Naruto. Su gran amor, el amor de su vida, su fuerza y voluntad. La acababa de rechazar, diciéndole de su noviazgo con Sakura. La peli rosa y ella eran amigas, ¿Cómo pudo hacerle una cosa así? Sin embargo, Hinata sabía que no era su culpa, ni la de Naruto. Si no de ella. Si hubiese tenido el valor de decírselo antes..._

 _Corría, en la noche más helada de invierno que había tenido la aldea. Corría ningún lugar, porque las lágrimas cegaban sus ojos .Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando una persona doblo la esquina y lo choco. Esperaba sentir la fría nieve en su trasero; pero en vez de eso, sintió como un brazo rodeaba su cintura para no dejarla caer._

 _-Oe, Hinata… ¿te encuentras bien?-_

 _La peli azul levanto la vista y se encontró con Shikamaru. Se limpio las lágrimas y asintió con una fingida sonrisa._

 _-…Supongo que te has enterado ya… ya sabes... lo de aquellos dos…-_

 _Hinata asintió con pesar; agradeció que no mencionara sus nombres._

 _-¿Sabes? Me estaba encaminando a beber algo, pero Chouji se echo atrás, ¿quieres acompañarme? No me gusta beber solo- Dijo el Nara mostrando una pequeña sonrisa._

 _Ella se lo pensó. No le gustaba el alcohol; pero no era necesario beber, podría hacerle compañía un rato y despejarse un poco. Además, quería conocer mejor a Shikamaru hace un tiempo, después de todo; Vivian cruzándose debido a la "secreta" relación que llevaban sus sensei. Asintió sonriente y se encaminaron a un bar._

 _Una vez allí, el Nara pidió una botella de sake y dos vasos._

 _-Bien… y… ¿cómo te sientes?-_

 _-Me… eh sentí… sentido mejor…- Dijo ella cabizbaja._

 _\- Si, te entiendo… el amor es… problemático.- Le dio un trago a su bebida y vio que la chica ni había tocado el vaso. –Oye, se que probablemente no tomes alcohol… pero podría ayudarte a relajarte un poco, deberías probarlo-_

 _Ella no dudo, y se tomo todo el contenido de su vaso de un solo trago, después de todo, prefería morirse intoxicada que seguir sufriendo como lo hacía._

 _Se tomaron unas copas más y todo fueron risas, anécdotas y recuerdos… Se había formado una nueva amistad. Las cosas se habían vuelto relajadas, ya saben, los efectos del alcohol. Esos mismos efectos, lograron que entre ellos se formara una confianza que jamás habían tenido. Que ninguno había tenido con nadie. Luego de eso, él se ofreció a llevarla a su casa; pero la tormenta que había afuera no les permitía avanzar mucho, a pesar de ser ninjas, entre la nieve y el viento, no era inteligente arriesgarse. Por ende, como un buen caballero, debía buscar una solución. Recordaba muy bien ese momento. Se acerco a su oído porque el viento no permitía que ella le escuchara con facilidad .Le pregunto si no le molestaría quedarse en su casa hasta que la tormenta cese, ya que su casa estaba a una cuadra de allí. Se alejo lentamente unos centímetros para escuchar su respuesta. Miro el brillo de sus ojos y sonrió. Le parecía más linda que de costumbre. Cuando salió de su shock, Hinata le respondió…_

Los pensamientos de Shikamaru se vieron interrumpidos, cuando noto que su compañera de equipo se sentó a su lado. - ¿Estás bien? No soy tonta, se exactamente en lo que piensas…-

El Nara sonrió, claro que lo sabía. Hinata y él, se habían notado como grandes amigos de un día para el otro, nadie sabía el porqué ni el cómo, solo se sabía que contaban el uno con el otro siempre que no tuviesen en misiones.

-…No voy a mentirte Ino… estoy preocupado… Llevamos días buscándola, casi una semana… no hay ni una sola pista. Lo extraño es que… si la secuestraron, no fue para matarla… algo querían de ella… es decir, la hubiesen matado el día de la batalla y ya… me aterra pensar en que quieren sus ojos o sacarle información, lo cual es lo más probable… sea lo que sea… han pasado dos malditos meses… hay posibilidades de que viva, pero seguramente estará… ya sabes…-

Ino bajo la mirada. Había escuchado a Shikamaru sollozar a pesar de que él había sido cuidadoso en no hacer ruido. Decidió esperar a que su llanto cesara, sabia lo orgulloso que era, y seguramente hacer acto de presencia en ese momento, no era lo mejor. Cuando lo vio calmado se acerco a él. Todavía podía ver las lágrimas secas pegadas a sus mejillas.

-…Lo sé… pero la encontraremos de una forma u otra… oye… ¿tu porque piensas que Sasuke-kun nos está ayudando?...-

-Mmm… no lo sé. Hinata jamás lo menciono, ¿aun sientes algo por él, Ino?-

-¿Mmm? No lo creo Shika… de hecho… he tenido una cita con Sai una semana antes de esta misión… yo creo que podría tener chance, él conmigo obviamente, ya sabemos que yo tengo chances con quien quiero- Dijo ella poniéndose en pose orgullosa.

-Que ególatra, Yamanaka. No entiendo como convives con él, no entiende nunca nada-

-¡No seas malo! Hinata me hubiese apoyado…-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y decidieron cubrir la guardia juntos. Después de todo, la noche era joven aun.

* * *

Pasaron un par de horas y Sasuke, que no podía pegar un ojo, teniendo en mente montar la guardia para despejar su mente, mando a dormir a los otros. Sin embargo, aunque había una tregua de por medio, ninguno se fiaba del grupo Hebi. Eran renegados, así que Shikamaru, sin pensarlo demasiado, le pidió a Sakura que haga guardia con él, y que si ocurría algo, despertara al campamento.

El Uchiha suspiro cansado, mira que tener que soportar a su admiradora de la infancia durante dos malditas horas. Haruno, por su parte, estaba nerviosa. Desde el ataque de histeria que había tenido, nadie la había volteado a mirar, ni mucho menos le dirigieron la palabra directamente. Solo el Nara, cuando la fue a despertar. Tenerlo cerca la estaba torturando. Como lo había extrañado. Su aroma, su cabello, sus ojos, dios, sus malditos ojos. La trataba peor que antes y sentía un aura de odio hacia su persona que provenía de él. No supo porque, pero se le vino a la mente que su aversión hacia ella, era por lo que dijo de la Hyuuga. Se dio vuelta para preguntarle, pero se había ido. Desesperada, se encamino al bosque a buscarlo; no por miedo a una traición, si no porque no quería perder la única oportunidad de hablarle a solas que iba a tener en el resto de la misión.

Cuando lo encontró, su vista se deleito con su imagen. Sasuke estaba recostado en el césped junto a una laguna; con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza, mirando el cielo. La luna hacia ver aun más perfecta su pálida piel. Se acerco en silencio y se sentó a su lado. Le sorprendió que no la mirara mal ni la corriera en el acto, así que permaneció en silencio unos minutos junto a él.

-¿Por qué lo haces?...-

-¿Disculpa?-

-¿Por qué lo haces? Naruto, Kakashi y yo hemos intentado lo imposible para regresarte a la aldea, o para que mínimo nos escuches… y ahora… tu…-

-¿Yo que, Sakura? Soy libre de hacer lo que quiera… nadie tiene ningún poder sobre mí, podría irme ahora mismo y me importaría una mierda si me siguen o me dejan ir.-

-¿Pero no lo harás verdad? No mientras ella este desaparecida…-

Sasuke suspiro cansado, ya sabía a dónde se encaminaba la conversación - ¿Qué quieres Sakura?-

-Yo… yo solo quiero saber… si sientes algo por ella, es decir, quiero saber la razón por la cual nos estas ayudando- Dijo ella mirándolo esperanzada.

-Eso no te incumbe. Si no te importa, estoy tratando de relajarme, hazme el favor y déjame solo-

-¡Claro que me incumbe! ¡Te amo Sasuke-kun, lo sabes! Sé que estuve con Naruto… pero él me ha dejado, ¡Tu lo has visto!-

-¡Ya cállate! ¿Cómo puedes ser así? Ese estúpido se babea por ti desde que tiene uso de la razón, si te ha dejado, ha sido solo tu culpa Sakura.-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Es culpa de esa maldita niñata rica que solo se mete en todo lo que no le incumbe!-

-¡No hables así de ella, maldita sea! ¡No la conoces, no sabes nada de ella!- A ese punto, ambos se habían parado de sus respectivos lugares y se gritaban de frente.

-¡¿Qué demonios se supone que tengo que hacer para que me quieras?! Seré todo lo que quieras que sea, hare lo que sea Sasuke, solo dame una oportunidad, por favor…- Dijo ella acercándosele lentamente.

Sasuke se canso de la discusión. La tomo de los hombros y la beso. Fue un beso duro, feroz, lleno de ira. Sakura correspondió con ansias al principio, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que el Uchiha la estaba lastimando; fue allí cuando comenzó a empujarlo, hasta que él la libero. Mas no la alejo demasiado; pego su frente a la de ella, mirándola a los ojos- Tú no puedes ser ella. Tú no eres ella. Entiéndelo ya. ¿Quieres eso para ti? ¿Tan poco valor te tienes? ¿Qué puedes tú hacer por mí? ¿Vas a dejarte crecer el cabello y lo teñirás de azul? ¿Lentes de contacto? ¿Dejaras de tocar la luz del sol para cambiar tu tono de piel? ¿Me dejaras decir su nombre cuando te haga el amor? Porque te aseguro Sakura, que ni siquiera porque hagas todo eso y mucho mas, te acercaras un céntimo a lo que es Hinata. Lee mis labios, memorízatelo. Tú no eres ella. Y si no eres ella, no me interesas- La soltó lentamente y se encamino al campamento. Allí no lo molestaría, menos con lo que acababa de suceder.

Sakura se quedo en su lugar, tocando sus labios. Había esperado tanto por ese momento, que no podía creer que había ocurrido de una forma tan cruel. Desde niña su gran fantasía había sido besar al Uchiha. Cosa imposible, porque él no parecía tener absoluto interés en ninguna chica de la aldea. Pero sus esperanzas nunca decayeron, a pesar de que los había abandonado en busca de venganza. Ella pensaba que cuando volviera, retomarían su vieja amistad, saldrían en una cita y se enamorarían. Se casarían y restablecerían el clan juntos. Pero esa niña no estaba en sus planes. Muy lejos de ser racional, la peli rosa rompió en llanto y comenzó a gritarle a la nada. Esto era demasiado para ella, jamás había sido envidiosa, jamás se había sentido tan insignificante. Mucho menos por una chica como la Hyuuga, recatada, tímida, silenciosa, rara y completamente con un sentido de la moda tan horrendo. No llamaba la atención en lo más mínimo. Decidió quedarse allí hasta el amanecer. No quería ver a nadie.

* * *

Hinata se despertó en su habitación. La decoración había quedado bastante bien, muy acorde a su personalidad. La tonalidad de las paredes eran un lila apagado, sus muebles eran blancos y tenía una repisa llena de libros. Su armario estaba lleno de ropa muy distinta a la que acostumbraba, pero eran esas prendas que siempre le habían gustado, mas jamás se atrevió a comprarlas. Konan la había obligado a cambiar un poco su look, hasta le había comprado un poco de maquillaje. No sabía cómo usarlo, en su vida se había aplicado nada de eso, pero su compañero prometió enseñarle esa tarde luego del entrenamiento. El entrenamiento… ¡Oh dios mío! ¿Qué hora era ya? El día anterior, Hidan le había dado un susto de muerte, ella no sabía que él era inmortal. Luego se tranquilizo al verlo caminando por el pasillo, como si no le hubiese destrozado el estomago. Se asusto de su nuevo poder. Hoy le tocaba con Kisame. Era uno de los más fuertes allí dentro, así que tendría que dar lo mejor. Y luego estaba Itachi. Parecía frio y distante, pero en realidad, lo había notado muy protector con ella la noche anterior. Se sonrojo, ¿Cómo había tenido el valor de abrazarlo así sin más? Está bien, ella lo había recordado como uno de sus salvadores de la infancia, al parecer él también la recordaba. ¿Y ahora? Ella le tenía respeto y cariño. Aun no podía creer lo que hizo con su familia… pero Hinata no era estúpida, se lo había preguntado y el Uchiha le respondió que lo habían obligado. Necesitaba averiguar qué había detrás de la masacre… Escucho a Kisame llamándola desde el pasillo ¡El entrenamiento! Joder, ya iba tarde.

* * *

Kiba y Shino habían sido dados de alta ese día, deberían estar felices, pero les pesaba en los hombros no haber recibido noticias del paradero de su compañera. Habían ido a donde Tsunade a pedirle prácticamente de rodillas poder unirse a la misión de rescate, pero era imposible, se necesitaban ninjas en la aldea, ya que Akatsuki podría atacar. Se movían más que nunca, y la desaparición de la Hyuuga, solo empeoraba las cosas; pero les prometió que si había complicaciones de algún tipo o se requerían refuerzos, serian los primero que enviaría. Kiba estaba por amar un berrinche, pero Shino lo freno y le dio las gracias a la Hokage. No podían hacer mas nada. Pensaron en escapar de la aldea y buscar por su propia cuenta, pero eso les podría traer más consecuencias que beneficios. Se dedicaron a entrenar arduamente todos los días que pudieron. Sus padres comenzaban a preocuparse. Volvían muy tarde, o a veces no volvían; se instalaban en los campos de entrenamiento para no perder tiempo. No se detenían mucho a comer ni a hidratarse. Hubo un día en que sus cuerpos no lo resistieron y terminaron en el hospital nuevamente. Tsunade los regaño severamente y les dijo que si no paraban con esa actitud, no les daría chance a unirse al a misión. Todo era un desastre. No podían pegar un ojo pensando en cómo le habían fallado. Inclusive Akamaru no quería dejar de entrenar, estaba más irritable que de costumbre, tan así que ignoraba las ordenes de Kiba.

Todo era una autentica mierda. Pero ese día, iban a meter la pata hasta el fondo. Habían salido al centro de la aldea a hacer unos recados de sus padres. Los habían puesto a hacer tareas del hogar para distraerlos un poco del entrenamiento; cuando se cruzaron a Hanabi Hyuuga. La pequeña se les acerco corriendo con una sonrisa. Una extraña y feliz sonrisa. Al portador de insectos le dio mala espina la felicidad de la Hyuuga menor; pero Kiba era un caso aparte, era tan despistado como Naruto.

-¡Hey chicos! ¿Dónde está mi hermana?-

-Lo siento Hanabi, no nos han dejado ir a la misión de rescate… nos dijeron que avisarían si necesitaban refuerzos, pero por ahora no hay novedades… -

-¿De… de que estás hablando Kiba? No juegues conmigo de esa forma…-

-¿Mm? ¿Cómo que de que estoy hablando? De la desaparición de tu hermana… volvimos de esa maldita misión hace dos meses… Akatsuki se la llevo, estuvimos inconsciente hasta la semana pasada… ¿Hanabi?- La heredera se había puesto pálida y su vista comenzó a desenfocarse. Lo último que escucho fue al Inuzuka llamándola y su cuerpo desvanecerse.

* * *

Hiashi no reaccionaba hace aproximadamente 7 minutos. Tenía la vista fija en la nada, mientras las señoras pertenecientes al bouke que se encargaban del aseo de la casa principal, trataban de traerlo de vuelta a la realidad. ¿Hinata desaparecida? Nadie se lo había informado. El asumió que ella se encontraba en una misión. Jamás le preguntaba a donde iba ni con quien, ni cuando volvería a casa. Si hubiese sido más atento, pudo haber hecho algo al respecto. Ignorando a sus inesperados invitados, se dirigió a la oficina de la Quinta. Exigía explicaciones de por qué no había sido informado, y que podrían decirle de la búsqueda que se estaba realizando. Obviamente, al llegar a la oficina, a Tsunade se le genero un automático dolor de cabeza. Seguro Kiba había abierto la boca y el líder del clan venia en busca de explicaciones. Él no necesito abrir la boca para que la quinta entendiera que hacia allí.

Le explico lo poco que sabían y el patriarca sintió como sus piernas se volvían de gelatina; mantuvo su compostura y su gesto indiferente, pero sentía morirse por dentro. Recordó prometerle a Hitomi que no dejaría que nadie la dañara… por eso intento cambiar su personalidad, siendo tan dulce, todos la pasarían por arriba. Pero Hinata, fue persistente, y logro mantener su dulce, amable e inocente forma de ser, a pesar de sus intentos. Había fallado como esposo y como padre. El Hyuuga no quería subestimar a su hija mayor… pero teniendo en cuenta su debilidad emocional, supo que si ella hizo algún intento de escape, la habían matado. Y debido a su fuerte lealtad hacia sus amigos, si la torturaban, jamás abriría la boca… todo apuntaba a una muerte segura. Ella estaba muerta… había muerto pensando que su padre la odiaba. No estaba seguro de poder vivir con ese peso lo que restaba de su vida.

* * *

El entrenamiento con Kisame, la había dejado agotada. Ese hombre era prácticamente intocable, invencible. Pero le dio el mejor entrenamiento de su vida. Jamás titubeo al golpearla; no se enojaba con ella cuando dudaba, ni la miraba con lastima; si no que la animaba a dar lo mejor de ella, además que claro; Konan, Deidara y Tobi estaban al pendiente de que ella se sintiera cómoda y apoyada. Si tan solo su padre hubiese sido como ese peli azul… y su familia como los otros tres, tal vez ella hubiese tenido más confianza en sí misma… se le habría declarado a Naruto antes de tener la oportunidad de perderlo… tantas cosas serian diferentes…

Pero agradeció en el fondo de su corazón, la vida que le había tocado. De no haber pasado por tanto sufrimiento, no hubiese podido conocer a las maravillosas personas que ahora consideraba una familia.

Había comenzado a olvidar su vieja vida muy lentamente… ya no tartamudeaba tanto ni tampoco le daba vergüenza reír. Cada vez olvidaba más el rostro de Naruto. Su voz, su sonrisa, sus brillantes ojos… desde que tenía memoria, había soñado con el… su salvador, su luz en la oscuridad. Pero durante las últimas noches, había sido reemplazado por otra persona… alguien con cabellos negros y ojos carmesí. No podía distinguir muy bien que era, o por lo menos no recordaba bien su rostro cuando despertaba… pero lograba ponerla nerviosa, inclusive en sueños. Se sentía enamorada de alguien que no estaba muy segura de conocer o de haber visto alguna vez en su vida.

En fin, el entrenamiento la hizo avanzar a zancadas de lo que era antes. Solo requirió un día para pasar a un nivel completamente diferente al que estaba antes. Todo gracias al portador de unos filosos dientes. Se dio su merecida ducha y se encontró con Konan en su habitación. La oji miel le dio unos fabulosos consejos referidos a su maquillaje, parecía que se divertía mucho. Le recordó un poco a Ino. Extrañaba mucho a su mejor amiga. Pero estaba segura de que ella tenía mejores amigas de las que preocuparse; después de todo, la seguridad de Hinata no había tenido muchos cambios. Seguía sintiéndose muy por debajo de lo que en realidad era. Y no sentía que nadie la extrañara en su antigua aldea. Se pregunto si Kiba y Shino se encontraban bien. Se pregunto por su padre, también por su hermana. Pero quien más curiosidad le daba, era Haruno Sakura. La Hyuuga no era estúpida en absoluto, se daba cuenta de los puñales que le clavaba en la espalda cuando pasaba caminando junto a ella. Sabía que Naruto seguramente le había contado acerca de su confesión. Pero pensó que tal vez, con ella desaparecida, la relación de Naruto era mucho mejor. Ya no debían pelear porque ella hacia acto de presencia.

Su pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Tobi casi derrumbando la puerta, como de costumbre; seguido de un furioso Deidara.

-HINA-CHAAAAAAAANNN… ¡OUCH!- Se quejo Tobi al recibir un golpe del rubio.

\- CALLATE DE UNA VEZ, ME ESTAS DEJANDO SORDO DESDE HACE 15 MINUTOS, ¡HUM!-

-¿Qué les ocurre ahora? ¿No ven que estamos ocupadas? Estoy maquillando a Hina-chan, manga de tarados-

Y efectivamente, Konan había hecho un reluciente trabajo. Había arqueado sus pestañas y había aplicado un poco de mascara. Un sutil delineado, un suave rubor y un poco de gloss en los labios. La peli azul no necesitaba más, por si misma era toda una muñeca. Solo le faltaba resaltar sus hermosas facciones. Deidara se había sonrojado, le daba celos pensar que ella iba a salir así, después de todo, no le gustaba que nadie mirara de manera inadecuada a su hermana menor.

-Le pedimos permiso al líder para salir un rato, antes de que anochezca, hay una feria en el pueblo, tal vez Hina-chan necesite salir del encierro un poco, iremos Tobi y yo, ¿se suman?-

-¡Claro que sí! Amo las ferias- Dijo la oji miel mientras le brillaban los ojos - ¿Qué dices Hina-chan?-

-Me… me gus… gustaría mucho- Dijo sonriente.

-¡Bien! Vayan a vestirse mientras tanto, nosotras nos terminaremos de arreglar-

Deidara suspiro y se llevo a Tobi. Estarían dos horas arreglándose.

* * *

El grupo de Konoha volvió a pasarse todo el día recorriendo, buscando, investigando. Llevaban más de una semana durmiendo en el piso, así que decidieron parar en un pueblo y alquilar habitaciones. Estaban preocupados por su compañera, pero se merecían un descanso. Sakura no volvió a dirigirse al Uchiha después de lo ocurrido en el bosque, pasó de estar desolada, a furiosa, nuevamente. Sasuke lo prefería de esa forma. Ino no se separaba de Sai, necesitaba ánimos y a pesar de parecer raro, no había mejor persona que él para dárselos. Shikamaru había roto su record en fumar cigarrillos. Definitivamente tenía que dejarlos. Kakashi estaba preocupado por sus alumnos; pensó que la aparición de Sasuke animaría a los otros dos, pero era todo lo contrario. Los tres se evitaban a toda costa. El grupo Hebi estaba harto de tanto viaje, pero no se les había hecho tan pesado convivir con los ninjas de Konoha; hasta se podría decir que les caían bien. Karin finalmente había aceptado, que los sentimientos de Sasuke, solo le pertenecían a él mismo, y solo él, decidía a quien dárselos. Ella no era la persona indicada… jamás podría darle a Sasuke lo que buscaba, porque ni siquiera estaba segura de que era aquello. Solo esperaba que esa chica por la que había tanto escándalo, valiera la pena. La mataría de no ser así.

Una vez instalados en el hotel, Kakashi propuso salir a dar unas vueltas al festival que se organizaba en el pueblo, para aliviar tensiones. Todos entendieron el mensaje, y decidieron tratar de dar lo mejor de sí mismos para apaciguar los conflictos. Inclusive, trataron de integrar nuevamente a Haruno en el grupo, pero ella se mostraba reacia a la idea. Estaba furiosa.

Caminaron durante media hora, mirando puestos, comiendo, jugando y participando en concursos.

* * *

Llevaban unos minutos en el festival, y Tobi ya había llamada enormemente la atención con sus gritos. Habían salido prácticamente corriendo, puesto que Deidara llevaba hora y cuarto esperándolas afuera. Hinata solo tuvo tiempo de ponerse la peluca antes de que las sacaran a rastras de la habitación, así que sus ojos habían quedado al descubierto. Se habían dado cuenta tarde, pero le restaron importancia, después de todo, solo era por un rato, saldrían un par de horas y volverían de donde vinieron. Tobi había comenzado a correr y gritar cuando una niña rompió en llanto, ya que la peculiar apariencia de Tobi, la había asustado. Deidara, fastidiado, comenzó a perseguirlo, y Konan arrastro a Hinata con ella, para no perderlos de vista.

Todo iba bien por el momento, Naruto había pegado una buena camadería con Suigetsu, ambos se dedicaban a molestar a Karin, y es resto del grupo, conversaba amenamente, menos Kakashi y Sasuke, claro está.

\- ¡Fíjate por dónde vas idiota!- Exclamo la peli rosa cuando un extraño sujeto de mascara anaranjada la tiro al suelo por ir corriendo sin mirar por donde iba.

* * *

Hinata se tenso al escuchar esa histérica voz provenir de enfrente suyo. Sakura estaba tirada, insultando a Tobi por tirarla, mientras este intentaba, sin éxito, disculparse.

Todo había quedado en profundo silencio, allí estaban ellos. Los que habían tardado más de dos meses en salir a buscarla. Los miembros de Akatsuki, automáticamente lo supieron. La oji perla paso su vista por cada uno de ellos, que la miraban atónitos. A pesar de la peluca, sus ojos eran reconocibles para cualquier ninja de la aldea de la hoja. Mucho más, porque Hinata era la única Hyuuga con esos rasgos tan inocentes en su rostro.

Pero hubo una persona en particular que llamo la completa atención de la Hyuuga. No podía despegar sus ojos de los suyos y fue allí, donde **el negro y el blanco se encontraron.**

* * *

 **Intente alargarlo lo más que pude, pero ya no sabía cómo conectar todo jaja, así que hasta aquí llega el capitulo, tratare de no demorar tanto en subir el próximo, espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Emily Sweet.-**


	10. Confusion

**¡Hola a todos! Gracias por los reviews, ¡me hacen súper feliz! Como es el capitulo 10, va a ser mucho más largo que otros capítulos que haya hecho, es por así decirlo un especial, lo que voy a hacer es enfocarme un poco más en los demás personajes de Konoha, ya que me estuve explayando con Hinata mas que con nadie, ¡espero que lo disfruten mucho!**

* * *

Sasuke estaba luchando con emociones que ni sabía que tenía. Quería gritarle. Quería gritarle por ser tan estúpida, por no defenderse lo suficiente de sus secuestradores, por desaparecer de esa manera. Quería abrazarla. Quería abrazarla para sentir realmente que ella estaba en frente suyo, sentir la calidez de su cuerpo. Quería llorar. Quería llorar porque no podía creer que estaba viva, sana y salva; porque seguía viendo en ella esa mujer de la que estuvo enamorado toda su vida. Quería besarla. Quería besarla porque la amaba, porque necesitaba que ella le corresponda a su maltratado corazón. Quería besarla porque no podía dejar pasar más tiempo sin ella. Más no hizo nada de todo eso. Simplemente se quedo allí, en completo estado de shock, mirando el sorprendido y sonrojado rostro de la oji luna, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Enseguida dejo de escuchar las quejas de Sakura y todos a su alrededor desaparecieron. Solo podía mirarla a ella. Dios santo, como la había extrañado. Estaba más hermosa de lo que podía recordar. Sus pies se movieron solos. Por fuera, cualquiera podía ver el rostro frio y estoico del Uchiha, sus pasos calmados y distantes. Pero los ojos del portador del Sharingan, brillaban. Tenían un brillo especial, uno que nadie jamás había notado. Sus ojos rebalsaban de amor por la mujer que tenía en frente. Se planto en frente de ella y la miro unos segundos más. Tenía las pestañas largas, los ojos con un brillo muy particular, y un sonrojo jodidamente adorable. Y sus labios… se veían suaves, rosados y estaban entreabiertos. Aun así, por más tentador que fuera, no la beso. No sería de esa forma el día que suceda. Simplemente la abrazo. Fue un abrazo dulce, lo hizo lentamente como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento. Temía su rechazo. Lo temía con todo su corazón. Pero vaya cual fue su sorpresa, al sentir como lentamente, ella le correspondía. Él la había abrazado por los hombros y ella le rodeo la cintura. Fue el abrazo más largo de su vida, o así lo sintió; cuando ella sintió la confianza, apoyo su cabeza en uno de sus hombros y lo abrazo más fuerte. Él realizo la misma acción, pero apoyando su cabeza en la de ella. Supo que ya no podría dejarla ir.

Hinata por su parte, se sintió confundida desde que lo vio. En su estomago miles de emociones se la comían por dentro; no pudo evitar corresponderle el abrazo. No desde cayó en sus ojos. Eran tan oscuros que parecían no tener fin, pero había algo especial en ellos; algo que recordaba haber visto el día que Itachi y Sasuke la salvaron. Su aroma la hipnotizo, le recordaba a algo. A momentos poco específicos de su vida; portaba un leve aroma parecido a aquel cada vez que se levantaba sorpresivamente en su habitación cuando terminaba de entrenar. Tenía 12 años en ese entonces. Tenía muchas dudas al respecto. No entendía ese abrazo, no entendía porque le correspondía; quiso atosigarlo con preguntas. Pero solo se dedico a abrazarlo, a deleitarse con su calor todo el tiempo que se le pudiera permitir. Jamás había sentido tanto cariño en un abrazo, era como si todo lo que había pasado en su vida, se viera recompensado con ese simple roce. Pero nada dura para siempre. La burbuja exploto cuando Akatsuki arremetió contra aquellos que tanto habían lastimado a su nueva compañera. Obviamente, ellos respondieran al ataque, arruinando así la salida para ellos, y para los pobres aldeanos que nada tenían que ver.

Hinata se quedo paralizada en su lugar, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Y cómo saberlo? Tenía que decidir entre su antigua familia y la nueva. Amaba a ambas. El Uchiha vio su confusión y sin dudarlo, la saco de allí. La alzo en sus brazos, y comenzó a correr hacia el bosque. Ella se dejo llevar, después de todo, quedarse allí solo traería más conflictos. Necesitaba pensar, tenía mucho en que pensar. El Uchiha, en cambio, no quería que ella pensara. Quería llevársela con él, a donde sea que nadie pudiera lastimarla ni arrebatársela. Amaba tenerla en sus brazos, se sentía más vivo que nunca y una nunca antes experimentada adrenalina, fluía por su cuerpo. Estaba prendido de ella.

Cuando sintió que se habían alejado lo suficiente de la aldea, la bajo. Todo quedo en silencio; pues no se veían hace años.

\- Me has dado un susto de muerte… -

-¿Mm?-

-… Deberías tener más cuidado Hyuuga… creo que tienes mucho que explicar; ¿Qué se supone que haces así vestida? Saliendo de fiesta con las personas que te secuestraron. Creo que tu vuelta a la aldea no será lo que todos esperan.-

La voz de Sasuke era fría, filosa. Estaba enojado. Estaba preocupadísimo por ella, y la chica estaba perfectamente maquillada, con un hermoso vestido de verano, riendo y corriendo con las supuestas personas que la habían secuestrado ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Ellos eran peligrosos, ahora que recordaba, su hermano estaba entre ellos. Le corrió un desagradable escalofrió por la espalda.

-Me guiaras a esa guarida- La peli azul lo miro confundida- Me llevaras hasta donde esta mi hermano. Y entonces, lo matare. Vengare a mi clan.-

El rostro de la Hyuuga se escandalizó. De ninguna manera permitiría tal atrocidad. Frunció el seño ante la arrogancia del Uchiha menor, e hizo lo que jamás había hecho en su vida. Negarse.

-No. Uchiha-san no merece esto… yo… yo se que tú crees que… que sabes toda la historia… pero no es así… hay algo mas… el no tuvo la culpa… no la tuvo. No… no puedo permitir que le hagas daño… lo siento.-

El Uchiha gano un grado más de enojo luego de eso. ¿Por qué demonios defendía hasta ese punto a su maldito hermano? No podría ser lo que estaba pensando… ¿se había enamorado de él? No le sorprendería… Itachi siempre había sido el preferido de todos, siempre un paso más adelante que él. Toda la felicidad, la adrenalina y el brillo de sus ojos, había desaparecido. Sintió su cuerpo pesado y un horrible escozor en sus ojos. –Bien… ya has elegido tu bando entonces; que te haga muy feliz.- Ni siquiera la miró, cuando se dio la vuelta y se marcho de allí.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la aldea, Deidara, Tobi y Konan decidieron dar por terminada la batalla cuando se percataron de que la persona que intentaban proteger, había desaparecido. La buscaron por todos lados, y no lograron encontrarla. Comenzaron a desesperarse, ¿Y si se había ido? No podría dejarlos, ¿O sí? Ella los denomino "familia" ¿Acaso les había mentido? ¿Se fue con ellos? Las dudas los estaban carcomiendo. Konan estaba al borde del llanto. Fueron a la guarida para pedir ayuda; pero encontraron a la persona de sus actuales tormentos, sentada en el pasillo. Mirando a la nada. El alivio invadió el cuerpo de Konan, que no había podido evitar soltar algunas lágrimas; corrió hacia ella y la abrazo, arrodillándose. Pero le extraño el hecho de que la Hyuuga, no movía ni un musculo de su ser. Parecía una estatua. Intentaron reanimarla, pero no hubo caso. Había tenido demasiado que procesar esa noche; así que se decidieron a llevarla a su habitación. La acostaron y se marcharon.

* * *

El equipo de Konoha había perdido la noción del tiempo en lo que llevaban tratando de analizar todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Era ella, después de todo, hasta el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha la había reconocido. ¿Por qué llevaba una peluca? ¿No quería que la encontraran?...

-¿Se los dije o no se los dije? Era mejor no encontrarla… Hinata traiciono a nuestra aldea, ¿No se dan cuenta? ¡Está con ellos! Iban de la mano, riendo y corriendo por todo el festival, no había signos de maltrato en ella, yo creo que deberíamos…-

-Sakura, para ya. No tenemos idea de si ella nos traiciono, pudieron haberle lavado la cabeza; estamos hablando de Akatsuki, ¡Y de Hinata!, ella jamás nos traicionaría; todo debe tener una explicación. Hagamos lo siguiente, dividámonos en grupos de dos y busquémosla. Tal vez todavía no han llegado muy lejos- Explico Shikamaru.

-De acuerdo, escuchen. Yo me quedare aquí hablando con la gente de la aldea. Si estaban por aquí, significa que es la aldea más cercana a donde se andan hospedando. Y seguramente Sasuke volverá a este punto en algún momento. Los equipos serán así: Naruto y Sakura; Sai e Ino; Shikamaru y Juugo; Karin y Suigetsu. Yo esperare a Sasuke aquí, ¿alguna duda?- Debido a la repentina situación, nadie se quejo y todos asintieron.- Bien, Es todo.-

Todos partieron en diferentes direcciones hacia el bosque. Tenían mucho en que pensar.

* * *

Decidió tomarse un tiempo a solas antes de regresar a la aldea a escuchar cómo le exigían explicaciones de donde estaba la Hyuuga. Pensar en ella le daba un dolor en el estomago. No quería verla, ni pensarla, pero tener todo su aroma en su cuerpo no ayudaba mucho. Mierda ¿Por qué Itachi? ¿Qué tanto tenia Itachi que todos lo amaban? ¿Era estúpida? Su hermoano era un jodido asesino, mato a toda su familia, y ella aun así, lo prefería a él. Sentía un estúpido y molesto ardor en los ojos desde que la había dejado sola en el bosque; sabía lo que era. Tenía ganas de llorar. Pero no señor, como buen Uchiha, no tiraría la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Mucho menos cuando sintió dos presencias acercándose. Las mas molestas de las presencias.

-Sasuke… He alcanzado a ver qué pudiste llevarte a Hinata-chan del campo de batalla, ¿Dónde está? Kakashi te espera en la aldea- Dijo el Uzumaki con una inquietante seriedad.

Sakura los miraba desde una distancia prudente. Aun estaba enfadada con ambos. Tan enojada como confundida.

-…Fue un error venir. Ubicare a mi equipo y nos largaremos de aquí; tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que seguir a alguien que tiene tan extrañas… prioridades.-

-La abrazaste… ¿Qué significo eso Sasuke?-

-No tengo que darte explicaciones Uzumaki.-

-Si, debes. Hinata me ama; y yo a ella… espero que lo entiendas; no dejare que te quedes con ella.-

-¿Hinata te ama? ¡JA! El pasado te ha golpeado duro; ella está enamorada de mi hermano… no de ti. Creo que has llegado un poco tarde Naruto… Ambos lo hicimos… Iré con Kakashi, esperare que mi equipo se reúna y me largo de aquí.-

Sasuke se bajo de la rama del árbol en la que estaba sentado y se encamino con aparente tranquilidad hacia la aldea. Quiso golpear a Naruto… la tuvo detrás de él todos los años que él estuvo detrás de ella. Y por la niña con cabello rosado, jamás se dio vuelta a mirarla. La verdad, un verdadero idiota. Sin embargo, para Sasuke, Hinata no era una idiota por no voltear a mirarlo. Él era un vengador; no estaba en posición de tener algo para ofrecerle… desde que mataron a su familia; se había dedicado a entrenar para hacerse más fuerte; y a cuidarla a ella… las veces que podía; mas cuando se fue con Orochimaru, supo que una parte de sí mismo, quedaría en la aldea… y se prometió a si mismo que una vez que hubiera vengado a su clan, volvería por ella. Pero no todo era tan fácil, jamás lo había sido; no cuando supo de su amor por el rubio. Pensó que el día que regresara a la aldea, seguramente Hinata y Naruto, estarían juntos. Tal vez casados, tal vez con hijos. Todos podríamos pensar que, teniendo esa pasión y personalidad normal en un Uchiha, el portador del Sharingan haría lo que sea para separarlos o para manipular la relación, con tal de estar con ella. Pero lo cierto es que no. **La dejaría vivir la vida que ella deseara, solo y únicamente, si eso la hacía realmente feliz.** Pero lo de su hermano fue como un balde de agua fría, eso estaba muy alejado a la realidad que creía conocer. ¿Cómo había ocurrido? No entendía absolutamente nada. La Hyuuga le parecía una mujer muy difícil de alcanzar… siempre tan callada, tímida y sumisa. Podía parecer fácil, pero ella tenía una fidelidad muy fuerte cuando de amor se trataba. Sasuke recordaba haber sido el más buscado de la aldea, tenia variedad de mujeres para elegir. Seguramente, si volvía, estarían todas esperándolo, preparadas para seguir jodiendole la existencia. Pero ella no se daba vuelta a mirarlo. Ni siquiera lo llamaba por su nombre. No se desprendía de su amor por Naruto, ni siquiera cuando más de una vez le dedico sus mejores sonrisas. Si, la había hecho sonrojar un par de ocasiones, pero ella se sonrojaba por cualquier persona que se mostrara amable frente a ella; no estaba acostumbrada a aquello. Demonios, no era justo. Cuando se habían abrazado, pensó que todo había quedado claro. Que no tendría que humillarse hablándole de sus estúpidos sentimientos. Pero no, seguramente ella le correspondió por pura confusión; tal vez no sabía cómo rechazarlo entre tanta gente. Dios, esa mujer sí que le había pateado el culo a su orgullo, a su dignidad. Quería odiarla, detestarla, pero no podía. Era la única esperanza, su único farol entre toda la tormenta. Si se decidía a odiarla, estaba perdido. Al carajo su vida y su futuro, al carajo todo. No sabía qué hacer ahora… si mataba a Itachi, ella lo odiaría por siempre. Viviría triste el resto de su existencia. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

* * *

Karin y Suigetsu estaban más preocupados por su líder que por la chica. Después de todo era por él que estaban allí; así que decidieron mejor buscar al Uchiha. Sería más fácil así, Karin ya tenía de memoria su presencia.

-Qué raro que no te estás volviendo loca con todo el asunto… pensé que ibas a saltar a agarrar de los pelos a la pobre niña y a tirarle brillantina o algo así.-

-Si… yo también me sorprendí… pero supongo que ella es la única que puede tenerlo realmente… siempre querré a Sasuke-kun y siempre será hermoso a mis ojos… pero él no me quiere… ¿Qué más puedo hacer? No soy ella y no quiero serlo.-

Suigetsu se sorprendió ante la repentina madurez de su compañera. Realmente ese viaje la había hecho crecer como persona, y lo prefería así, aunque extrañaría burlarse de ella siendo rechazada por el Uchiha. No supo porque. Pero desde donde la veía, Karin… estaba más linda que de costumbre.

-¿Qué tanto me miras, dientes de tiburón?-

Una gotita cayó por la nuca del peli blanco, esa mujer sí que sabía arruinar un momento. – Nada, solo confirmaba lo bien que combinan tus cuatro ojos con tu pelo de zanahoria, bruja ególatra-

No se dijeron nada más. Pero durante el resto de la búsqueda, ambos tenían una sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

 _Yamanaka Ino era conocida como una persona segura de sí misma, atractiva e inalcanzable para cualquier hombre. Pero la verdad, es que ella no se sentía así. Si bien siempre andaba gritando y regalándole una sonrisa al mundo; tenía muchas inseguridades pesándole encima. Como si no fuese suficiente, tenía que andar ocultando que carecía de confianza en sí misma, dado que su clan tenía una reputación importante, y debía protegerla. La rubia había estado muy enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha en el pasado y aunque a veces sentía melancolía, ya no sentía nada romántico por él, solo le parecía un buen partido. Pero había una persona en particular que le robaba el aliento y las palabras: Sai. No sabía cómo hablarle ni cómo comportarse a su lado .Quería que la invitara a comer algo o a pasar el tiempo juntos… pero el chico era… bueno, extraño. No entendía mucho los sentimientos ni actitudes de las personas; tal vez era aquello lo que tanto le gustaba de él; además de su belleza. Siempre decía la verdad; a veces de manera muy brusca, pero no era hipócrita con ella; normalmente la gente a su alrededor solía darle la razón; ya sea por su popularidad o por su fuerte carácter. Sai simplemente decía lo que tenía en la cabeza, ni más ni menos. Había hecho de todo, nuevo peinado, maquillaje, ropa, TODO para que el chico la invitara a salir… solo la saludaba y le sonreía… eso era todo. Comenzó a deprimirse… se sentía impotente, temía no ser lo suficientemente bella._

 _Una tarde de invierno, mientras tenía esos pensamientos dándole vueltas, se encontró a Shikamaru y Hinata saliendo de la casa del Nara. Ambos reían, hasta la Hyuuga había dejado su tartamudeo atrás… le pareció extraño, jamás los vio hablar, apenas se saludaban. Pero no le dio mucha importancia, estaba muy decaída como para ponerse a husmear asuntos ajenos. Santo dios, ese chico la tenía loca. Vio como ambos ninjas se despidieron y se fueron cada uno por su lado. Quiso seguir a su compañero… pero luego la molestaría si le decía algo de su inseguridad; es decir, Shikamaru no era malo, pero siempre se molestaban y hacían bromas; es solo que ella no podía soportar bromas sobre algo que la carcomía todos los días. Decidió ir tras Hinata. Necesitaba hablar con una mujer… había pasado a ver a Sakura pero la rechazo rotundamente porque tenía algo que hacer con Naruto. La entendía, siempre hay que darle lugar a los entrenamientos, pero le daba cierto enojo… ella jamás le había dicho que NO cuando la peli rosa estaba deprimida por alguna razón. Cuando al fin logro alcanzar a la peli azul, esta se asusto ya que la Yamanaka solía asustarla con su extravagante comportamiento. Comenzaron a caminar juntas y a hablar cosas triviales. Cuando Ino se sintió más en confianza con ella, comenzó a pedirle consejos._

 _\- Hinata-chan… tu… ¿Qué crees que me falta para ser más bonita?-_

 _La Hyuuga se mostro sorprendida… ¿Acaso se podía ser más bonita que Ino Yamanaka? Algo estaba muy mal en el mundo para que le preguntara eso._

 _-Ino-san… yo… yo no creo que… halla nadie más bo… bonita que usted en la aldea… ¿Qué… que es lo que le o… ocasiona esa inseguridad?-_

 _Fue el turno de la oji azul de sorprenderse, ¿Desde cuándo Hinata la conocía tan bien? No recordaba haber mantenido alguna conversación con ella. Tal vez esa era la cualidad secreta de la oji perla. Callar y observar._

 _-Bu… bueno, veras… hay un chico… él ni siquiera me mira… no como yo quisiera; he intentado verme bien para que me invite a una cita, pero ha pasado de mi como si nada… ¿crees que haya algo más que pueda intentar?-_

 _\- Si… si quiere una… una cita con Sai… solo… solo debe pedírselo usted, Ino-san… los… los chicos suelen… suelen ser muy… muy despistados sabe… él siempre la menciona, o… o al menos ha… ha sido así cuando… cuando he tenido misiones con él…-_

 _Ino se puso roja de pies a cabeza, ella jamás había dicho que ese chico era Sai. ¿Era tan obvia?- ¿Pedírselo yo? … No lo sé Hina-chan… ¿Y si me dice que no? No sabría como mirarlo luego de eso…-_

 _Ino-san… usted es hermosa… si de algo la ayuda… él ha dicho que le gusta mucho su fortaleza y confianza en sí misma… además de que le parece muy bella… creo que debería pedírselo… de una forma entendible, es decir… no creo que Sai sepa lo que es un cita…-_

 _La Yamanaka le dio la razón y comenzó a reír. Se sentía mucho mejor. Al día siguiente de eso, se entero del noviazgo de Naruto y Sakura. Le dolió que la peli rosa no le contara nada… pero estaba feliz por ella. En su cabeza solo podía ver a Hinata enterándose; no podría dejarla sola luego de que ella le dio tanto valor. Así fue como comenzaron a verse más seguido, a veces Ino se juntaba con otras chicas de la aldea. Con ellas era escandalosa, gritona y chismosa, como siempre. Pero con Hinata era ella misma. Podía contarle lo que sea .Inclusive el tema "Sai"._

 _Con Sai, las cosas habían mejorado mucho desde su charla con la peli azul. Se había despedido de ella y había corrido por toda la aldea, buscándolo. Lo invitaría, debía hacerlo, su nueva amiga tenía razón; Sai seguramente ni sabía lo que era una cita._

 _Cuando estaba por darse por vencida, lo encontró sentado en una banca en frente de una plaza, dibujando en su cuaderno algo que no alcanzo a ver. Toda la confianza que destilaba, se esfumo de un segundo a otro… ¿Y si le decía que no? No, no debía ser negativa. Se puso firme y camino hacia él. El peli negro la miro y le sonrió- Hola, linda ¿Quieres sentarte un rato? Necesito un poco de ayuda-_

 _Ino se puso roja, siempre que se veían, le decía linda. Solo a ella. Eso tenía que ser una buena señal._

 _-De… de acuerdo…Oye… Sai…-_

 _-¿Mm?- Le respondió el oji negro mientras la miraba de reojo y plasmaba arte en su cuaderno._

 _-Te… te gustaría… bueno… ¿salir conmigo? No como amigos… o si... si lo prefieres así… o no lo sé… ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo… lo siento…- Los nervios hacia que se le atoraran las palabras en la garganta y salieran en un orden erróneo._

 _-¿En serio? Justo estaba pensando en pedirte una cita-_

 _Ino se quedo en blanco… ¿Qué?- Disculpa… ¿Qué dijiste?-_

 _-Quiero invitarte en una cita, lo leí en un libro, dice que cuando a una persona le agrada mucho una persona del sexo opuesto, salen en "citas"… y tú me agradas de una forma extraña Ino… así que quería probar contigo, ¿qué dices? ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?- Finalizo, entregándole lo que había estado dibujando desde que llego._

 _En el dibujo se podía ver a Ino; riendo, enojada, relajada y sonrojada. Esa última toma, la había dibujado en ese momento, mientras ella estaba nerviosa tratando de hablar con él._

 _La Yamanaka tenía los ojos brillantes y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Una hermosa sonrisa se planto en sus labios. Había salido todo mejor de lo planeado._

Luego de ese episodio, Sai e Ino comenzaron a verse más seguido. Almorzaban juntos y hasta a veces entrenaban. Sabían que entre ambos pasaba algo más, pero no había pasado nada fuera de lo común en sus citas. Solo se dedicaban a hablar e Ino intentaba explicarle las cosas que no entendía sobre las reacciones, actitudes y sentimientos de las personas. Sai, por su lado, se dedicaba a mostrarle las cosas hermosas de la vida, como lo era el arte.

Durante su misión no habían tenido mucho tiempo juntos, pero ahora que los habían separado en grupo de a dos, el pelinegro se había animado a juntar su mano con la de la oji azul. Los libros aprobaban eso, y el sonrojo de la rubia, al parecer también.

* * *

Kakashi se había dedicado a recolectar información, es decir, a buscar testigos que hayan visto miembros de Akatsuki rondando por esa aldea. Al parecer el nombre de dicha organización, no había llegado a los oídos de esa gente, pero si los conocían como personas normales. Decían que la chica de pelo azul se llamaba Konan, que era muy alegre y amable; siempre ayudaba a la gente que vivía allí si lo necesitaban. Que el rubio se llamaba Deidara (cosa que Kakashi no desconocía) y que era bastante divertido, los niños lo amaban. Y Tobi era conocido como un adulto con algún problema de nacimiento, debido a que era tremendamente escandaloso y tonto. Jamás lo habían visto sin mascara. Quiso seguir preguntando por el resto de los miembros, pero ni siquiera sabía sus nombres. Con eso debía bastar por ahora. Era como si… no fuesen criminales. Eran personas normales… tal vez esa era la clave. Si su información era correcta y esa gente era como los describían, Hinata seguramente no habría podido evitar tomarles cariño… tal vez la querían por su Byakugan. Ya tenían a Itachi Uchiha con ellos, era normal que quisieran un Hyuuga; a decir verdad, le sorprendía que no hayan intentado raptar a alguno de ese clan anteriormente. ¿Pero tenía que ser Hinata? Él era un ninja muy observador. Podía ver la mala relación que tenia la niña con su familia, lo dejada que se sentía por sus amigos y la tristeza que cargaba por el rechazo de su alumno. Esa chica debía sentirse por el suelo, tocando fondo. Todos la habían dejado de lado… la sobreprotegían y demás, pero nadie en si se preocupaba por ella, o al menos ella no lo notaba debido a su baja autoestima. Tal vez, si en Akatsuki habían logrado notar eso, quisieron darle todo lo que no tenía. Amor, cariño y compañía. Si era como él lo pensaba, sería un gran problema… debía estar confundida, pero de todas formas, era una traidora a la aldea. Un suspiro cansado salió de sus labios. Era una situación inesperada para cualquiera, después de todo, jamás pensaron que su compañera se olvidaría de ellos tan rápido. Pero el peli plata no pensaba mal de ella, al contrario, quería buscar la solución. Hablar con ella, tratar de hacerla recapacitar. Trataría de hablar con la Hokage y explicarle lo mejor que pudiera la situación para que Hinata no tenga que ser tachada de traidora. Escucho unos pasos cerca y visualizo a Sasuke. Tenía los ojos cansados y no parecía estar de buen humor. No hablo con él, sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo. Así que se dedico a intentar buscar una solución. En esos momentos, estaría necesitando al genio Nara.

* * *

Juugo miraba a su compañero de misión… o lo que sea. Tenía miedo de en cualquier momento salirse de control y atacarlo, era muy difícil detenerlo, el Uchiha no estaba cerca para frenarlo. Pero le llamo la atención la oscuridad de sus ojeras y su gesto de preocupación mal disimulado. No era una persona muy curiosa normalmente, pero debido a que no sabía cuánto tiempo más pasarían juntos, intento entablar una conversación.

-¿Qué tan preocupado estas?-

-… Bastante a decir verdad… no me esperaba esto… no puedo pensar con claridad, han pasado muchas cosas últimamente… ¿Por qué el repentino interés?

\- Cuando hablo puedo distraer mi mente un poco más que estando callado. Mi condición no es algo que pueda manipular… solo Sasuke puede controlarme de momento, así que trato de evitar una desgracia… y dime… ¿eras muy amigo de esa chica?-

-…Ja… ¿amigos?...-

 _-…Me parece bien Shikamaru-kun- Dijo la peli azul sonriendo animadamente. El Nara sonrió en respuesta y se tomaron de la mano para cruzar la fuerte ráfaga de viento y nieve que les impedía el paso. Solo tuvieron que caminar una cuadra antes de dar con la casa que buscaban. Se apresuraron a quitarse los abrigos y a prender la calefacción, hacia un frio de los mil demonios afuera. Shikamaru no sabía muy bien qué hacer, no tenía muchas visitas, solo Asuma lo visitaba de vez en cuando, y lo único que hacían era… - Oye Hinata, ¿Sabes jugar Shoji?-_

 _Llevaban jugando 3 partidas, Hinata llevaba la victoria por el momento, cosa que sorprendió a Shikamaru, ya que después de abandonar el bar, siguieron tomando sorbos de sake en su casa. No estaban completamente ebrios, pero para ser la primera vez que ingería alcohol, Hinata se mostraba bastante lucida y alegre. Y le iba ganando 2 partidas, pero no la dejaría ganar la siguiente, era el genio de la aldea, después de su padre. Lo descolocaría por completo perder._

 _-Y tú no te has enamorado nunca Shikamaru-kun?-_

 _-Mmm… es más complicado que eso, veras, no sé si estoy enamorado de ella… es muy problemática y violenta, me aterra a veces-_

 _-Temari-san es muy agradable…-_

 _-Yo nunca he mencionado a ninguna "Temari"- Dijo el Nara sonrojándose._

 _-Pero es muy obvio Shika-kun, ¿Qué te detiene?-_

 _-No sé si esto es amor… no lo sé, siquiera he dado mi primer beso ¿sabes? No sé que se sienten esas cosas-_

 _-Mm… de hecho yo tampoco… pero… no necesitas eso para saber si es amor… o eso creo… no lo sé… dices que… ¿tal vez lo que siento por Naruto… sea un error?-_

 _-Yo no he dicho tal cosa… solo digo que a veces es necesario, es decir, sería como el último paso, la última prueba para entender por completo lo que sientes. Como un comprobante-_

 _-Ves el amor de una manera muy seria… lo piensas demasiado Shika-kun- Dijo ella riendo suavemente._

 _-Si… tal vez lo haga… ¡Ja! He ganado, ¿Qué me dices de eso?-_

 _-Pues te felicito Shika-kun, ya te doy tu estrellita dorada- Se burlo la peli azul. A decir verdad, debía llevarla a tomar sake más seguido;_ _ **el asunto**_ _ **se estaba tornando divertido.**_

 _ **-**_ _Oye, tengo una idea, hagamos el desempate…pero más interesante esta vez, ¿Qué te parece una apuesta?-_

 _\- ¿Una apuesta? No me digas que te estás convirtiendo en Tsunade-sama- Bebió un poco mas mientras sonreía- Bien… ¿Qué apostamos?-_

 _-Sera una sorpresa, por ahora solo sabremos qué apostamos algo… tu piensa en tu apuesta y yo en la mía, si ganas, hare o te daré o diré lo que tu pidas, y si no, al revés, ¿Hecho?-Pregunto el Nara extendiendo su mano hacia ella._

 _-Mmm… hecho- Dijo la peli azul cerrando el pacto mientras unían sus manos en un apretón._

 _Así comenzó, la partida más larga que el genio había tenido, no podía perder, Hinata ebria parecía bastante divertida, pero peligrosa al mismo tiempo. Quién sabe, tal vez lo haría quedar en ropa interior y lo haría pararse en el medio de la calle por 15 minutos, hasta que se le congelara el trasero. No señor, no podía darse el lujo de perder. Ya llevaban 40 minutos jugando, teniendo en cuenta las distracciones cuando charlaban y reían tanto que tenían que dejar el juego por un momento. Después de que la partida estuvo bastante pareja, ocurrió…_

 _-No puede ser…-_

 _-¡Ja! Gane, amaría tener una cámara para congelar tu cara en este momento Hyuuga-_

 _-Bueno ya- Dijo ella apenada- ¿Cuál sería el reto?-_

 _-Mmm déjame pensarlo bien… - al cabo de unos minutos, se decidió- ya, quiero tu primer beso.-_

 _Se quedo helada… ¿en serio le estaba pidiendo eso?_

 _-Shikamaru-kun… no estoy tan ebria- rio ella- puedes pedirme lo que sea que quieras, dinero o un almuerzo o no lo sé-_

 _-Quiero tu primer beso, Hinata… no estoy bromeando, piénsalo, no lo has hecho jamás ni yo tampoco… el día que nos toque con la persona que amamos… ¿Qué haremos? Es decir, no me gustaría pasar por algo así, y sé que si le pido un beso a Ino, va a crucificarme, cortarme en pedacitos y darme como alimento a Akamaru-_

 _Hinata rio- De… De acuerdo… pero te advierto que no… no sé hacerlo-_

 _Shikamaru sonrió, no podía creer que la había convencido._

 _Rodeo la pequeña mesa y se sentó a su lado, ella no quería levantar la mirada, puesto que estaba comenzando a ponerse colorada. Era como si el alcohol se hubiese evaporizado y estuviese entendiendo lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Su cercanía con los hombres no era memorable, puesto que vivía desmayándose. Pero no lo haría esta vez. No quería decepcionarlo._ _ **Solo era un beso.**_

 _El Nara estaba igual de nervioso, pero impaciente, así que tomo el rostro de Hinata con sus dos manos. Se miraron a los ojos mientras acercaban sus rostros. Era el primer beso de ambos, por lo cual no se besaron de inmediato, rosaron sus narices unos segundos y aspiraron la respiración del otro. El tiempo se detuvo unos segundos, hasta que al fin, se besaron. Fue delicado, fue solo un roce. Los labios de Hinata eran tan suaves que eran difíciles de sentir. Por lo cual se animo a moverse un poco más. Sintió el impulso de succionar su labio inferior; pero lo siguiente no se lo esperaba, la peli azul soltó un pequeño suspiro. No sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien, pero su reacción le gusto._ _ **Quería más de ese sonido**_ _. Lentamente siguió moviendo sus labios hasta lograr tocar su lengua con la suya. Ambos sabían a Sake, pero levemente, nada desagradable. El juego de lenguas continuo hasta que el Nara ya no se conformo con sostener su rostro, y bajo una de sus manos, rodeándole la cintura con el brazo y atrayéndola hacia él. Ambos se habían puesto de rodillas y Hinata había pasado ambos brazos alrededor del cuello del chico. Las cosas se estaban descontrolando, pero ninguno hacia nada por detenerse. De golpe, la ropa comenzaba a estorbar; Shikamaru se quito remera y Hinata su campera y su remera de red. Se siguieron besando de la misma manera, solo que esta vez, más apasionadamente. El Nara comenzó a bajar por su cuello, haciendo suspirar a la chica que estaba con él, hasta que bajo al nacimiento de sus pechos. Había escuchado rumores… pero no pensó que era cierto. Ya entendía las enormes camperas que portaba con ella. Comenzó a tocarlas… eran suaves. Toda ella parecía ser suave, su piel era muy pálida, pero no llegando a parecer enferma; su cintura era estrecha y su cadera redondeada; tenía unos pechos enormes y un cuello fino. Lo estaba volviendo loco sin querer hacerlo. El deseo lo estaba cegando y le quito los pantalones, acostándola en el piso. Necesitaba verla así desde que comenzó a besarla. Sus piernas eran largas y suaves como el resto de su cuerpo. Se quedo mirándola un segundo, grabando esa imagen en su mente._

 _Hinata no se quedaba atrás, admiraba el cuerpo de su… amigo. Como toda persona que hace actividad física, tenía los abdominales marcados y unos lindos brazos. Su pantalón la molestaba, así que intento quitárselos, pero él lo hizo por ella. Desde que se habían besado, su sonrojo iba en aumento. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Ya casi no tenían ropa encima… pero había una pequeña voz dentro de ella que le decía que continuara… algún día tenía que pasar, ¿Y qué mejor persona que él? Sabía que sería un secreto, el mejor que guardarían, y aunque se moría de vergüenza, admitía que le estaba gustando la situación._

 _Siguieron besando cada parte de sus cuerpos, hasta que Shikamaru se sintió listo para quitarle el sostén. No se lo pregunto, porque sabía que ella se negaría al principio y que luego lo aceptaría. Decidió ir al punto y no le dio tiempo a cubrirse, ya que había comenzado a succionar uno de sus pezones, mientras el otro era torturado por uno de sus dedos. Hinata sentía su cara arder, le encantaba, pero dios, se moría de vergüenza. Sus gemidos fueron en aumento cuando una de las manos del Nara, se adentraba en sus bragas y comenzaba a acariciar su clítoris. Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y comenzó a gemir su nombre, se estaba volviendo loca,_ _ **necesitaba más**_ _. Le dio mucha pena, pero no era justo disfrutar de todo sola… así que se animo a meter su mano dentro de la ropa interior de Shikamaru y comenzar a masajear su miembro, este comenzó a gemir y metió uno de sus dedos dentro de ella. Luego dos. Luego tres. Ambos gemían, casi al punto de sentir que iban a explotar._

 _Él no lo soportaba más, así que se termino de sacar la ropa interior y la de ella también. Se posiciono sobre la chica y comenzó a besarla con desesperación. La Hyuuga lo prefería así, no quería que sea delicado con ella. Le dolería de todas formas, y quería que fuese rápido._

 _Cuando vio que ella no protestaba, acerco su miembro a su entrada y entro de una sola estocada. Sintió como el cuerpo debajo de él se tensaba y se dedico a besar su cuello, sus pechos y por ultimo su boca, hasta que sintió que se relajaba. Las primeras embestidas le dolieron, claro que sí; pero luego todo se volvió más de lo que ella podía soportar. Quería mas, sentía su cuerpo hirviendo. Él no se quedaba atrás, necesitaba mucho más, así que aumento el ritmo._

 _Ambos transpiraban, gemían y decían sus nombres, pero nunca cambiaron la posición, era la primera vez de ambos y estaban más que cómodos de esa manera. De un momento al otro, los gemidos de Shikamaru aumentaron y su ritmo se intensifico. Las paredes de ella lo estaban apretando cada vez más y se estaba volviendo loco. Hinata sintió un nudo en su vientre y su interior explotar; grito el nombre del Nara al mismo tiempo que ambos llegaban al clímax._

 _Habían pasado unos segundos y aun no quería salir de ella. Trataban de normalizar sus respiraciones y entender lo que acababa de ocurrir._

 _-… ¿Sabes? Creo que el alcohol y las apuestas no son una buena combinación…- Dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa cansada._

 _\- Ti… tienes razón… pero… me… me alegro de que hayas sido tu…-_

 _-Si… también me alegro de que hayas sido tu… ¿supongo que será un secreto no es así?...-_

 _-S… si… creo que… que será lo mejor…-_

 _-¿Qué es ese tartamudeo? Te has puesto tímida de repente… ¿fue por algo que dije?- Bromeo Nara._

 _Ella se dedico a sonreír tímidamente mientras un fuerte sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. Se quedo dormida al poco tiempo, él la cubrió con una manta y se acostó a su lado. Si bien en algún momento de su vida había odiado esforzarse tanto por el puesto que tenia, agradecía haber juntado el dinero suficiente para mudarse solo. No creía que a sus padres les gustara mucho todo el ruido que acababan de hacer._

 _A la mañana siguiente, Hinata había vuelto a su común timidez, hasta que comenzó a acostumbrarse de nuevo a su compañía. Luego de ese importante acontecimiento para la vida de ambos, la confianza aumento. No habían vuelto a hacer nada de lo que hicieron esa noche. Se planteaban problemas y se pedían consejos. Hinata había logrado que Shikamaru y Temari comenzaran una relación a larga distancia, lo cual el chico le agradecía enormemente, ya que si, finalmente pudo entender que era amor lo que sentía por la rubia de la arena. Lamentablemente, tenía que viajar mucho hacia Suna, y su amistad con Hinata comenzó a desgastarse; se tenían presentes, pero ya no tenían tiempo para verse. La Hyuuga comenzó a tener muchos problemas, pero él no lo había notado. Tenía muchas ocupaciones y ella no quería molestarlo. Lo cual no era posible… ya que el la consideraba una especie de salvación. De no ser por ella, jamás habría tenido la idea de declararse ante Temari, ni hubiese aprendido a escuchar a la gente, ni hubiese pensado siquiera en formar una familia en algún futuro. La ex heredera tenía un amor infinito por los niños, así que él se vio contagiado por eso luego de pasar tanto tiempo juntos. Era la mejor amistad que había tenido._

-Si… Hinata era lo más parecido a una mejor amiga de lo que antes he tenido…-

Juugo supo que había tocado un tema personal y decidió hablar de otras cosas que aliviaran la tensión en su nuevo compañero. Tenían una extensa búsqueda por delante.

* * *

 **Bueno, fue mi primer lemon asi que no me maten si quedo medio medio, es el unico indicio de ShikaHina que va a haber, se que a mas de uno no le va a gustar que los haya emparejado, pero tenia esta idea desde que comence a escribir el fic, asi que lo iba a hacer de todas formas. Pero bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado n.n**

 **Emily Sweet.-**


	11. Sentimientos

¡Hola a todos! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo, pero quería decir algo antes de que lo lean. Con respecto al capítulo anterior, vi que a muchísima gente le gusto. No voy a dar nombres ni nada de eso, pero hubo alguien muy disgustado con el ShikaHina; aclaro esto así no se vuelve a repetir. En la descripción del fic puse que iba a ser un NaruSasuItaHina… pero no puse nada respecto a este personaje. La razón de eso es que con Shikamaru, NO HAY ningún sentimiento AMOROSO. Solo una hermosa amistad que tuvo un momento de lujuria, nada más. Yo acepto TODA crítica, pero constructiva… obviamente si alguien viene a ofenderme o a tirar abajo algo que yo misma cree con tanto amor como este fic, voy a responder. Así que solo digo, tomo todos sus consejos y los trato de poner en práctica, la mayoría me ayudo muchísimo a seguir creando este fic y les agradezco muchísimo eso. Solo estoy haciendo este mensaje por una persona particular, que al parecer no entendió que el fic es mío y hago de él lo que me plazca a mí. Ojala ninguno se haya sentido ofendido por lo que escribí, pero es algo que a decir verdad me pareció fuera de lugar y quise compartirlo para que no vuelva ocurrir, si les disgusta el fic de alguna forma háganmelo saber siempre que quieran, pero con respeto. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer tanto el fic como este comunicado. Y también quiero pedir disculpas! Por no actualizar en MESES, la verdad es que tuve muchísimos problemas familiares y en el estudio, así que espero que sepan comprender que no pude actualizar por razones serias. Sin más, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo n.n

* * *

Hinata llevaba un día entero acostada sin dormir, mirando el techo. No lloraba, no gritaba, no reía, no hablaba y ni se notaba cuando parpadeaba. No se movía en absoluto. Parecía totalmente en paz, tranquila en su propio mundo, pero la realidad era que su cabeza estaba hecha un caos. Naruto había sido el amor de su vida, si, había. Ya no lo sabía con certeza; la principal razón por la cual no intento escapar de Akatsuki fue porque prefería sufrir aquello o morir, antes de tener que volver a Sakura y Naruto besándose, de la mano, abrazados… le partía el corazón, él era su única esperanza, y lo había perdido. Pensó que iba a morir en esa celda, que la iban a torturar, pensó lo peor. Pero se encontró con una familia llena de amor y cariño, que estuvo dispuesta a enfrentar a su propio líder para que ella se quedara. Nadie había peleado tanto por ella. Ni siquiera su primo Neji… Neji se había convertido en anbu y llevaba muchísimos meses de misión… podría decir que llevaba 9 meses sin verlo. El punto era… que tal vez era como le dijo a Shikamaru aquella noche… tal vez se había equivocado con Naruto, es decir, porque de ser el rubio el hombre indicado para ella, no hubiese hecho lo que hizo esa noche. Pero aun no lo sabía… estaba dolida, pensó que estaría sola para siempre luego de eso, ya que jamás había conocido a alguien como él… tenía miedo de no volver a enamorarse, de no poder tener su primer beso, su primera vez, temía jamás poder sentir esas sensaciones. Por eso lo hizo, y fue la mejor decisión que había tomado. Aunque…

 _Habían pasado ya tres semanas de su extraño encuentro con el Nara. Se cruzaban a diario y se regalaban una sincera sonrisa, pasaban el tiempo, y estudiaban juntos de vez en cuando. No entrenaban por la flojera del chico, y por el rechazo que tenia la Hyuuga hacia la violencia. Pero Hinata se sentía preocupada desde esa noche… si bien ella era bastante tímida y recatada, como toda persona de 16 años, sabía lo que ocurría luego de ese acto. Un bebe. No se habían cuidado, lo que había ocurrido fue una irresponsabilidad de parte de ambos. Su periodo debía de haber llegado hace unos días, y aun nada. Necesitaba hacerse chequeos, pero solo se los haría con Tsunade-sama. Estaba segura de que si iba con alguna otra persona, el chisme no tardaría en volar y su padre la mataría. Se hizo los estudios correspondientes ante la mirada divertida de la Hokage, ¿Quién diría que la tímida Hyuuga se vería envuelta en una situación así? Quiso preguntar quien había sido el afortunado, pero la palidez de la kunoichi era preocupante._

 _\- Hinata, debes calmarte, tal vez tuviste la suerte de que nada ocurriera… ¿de acuerdo? Vas a descomponerte si sigues así.-_

 _Hinata asentía pero no la escuchaba; le pidió que los estudios estén listos lo más rápido posible, ya que debía saber qué hacer en caso de que de positivo. Amaba a los niños… pero… tenía 16 años. Si no era por su familia, era por sus amigos. Pero jamás abortaría, estaba segura de aquello. Tsunade la ayudaría a buscar una solución, lo sabía._

 _-Puedo tenerlos para mañana, pero debes estar aquí temprano ¿de acuerdo? Tengo varias reuniones que atender… malditos viejos del consejo- Dijo la rubia con pesar._

 _Hinata no se sorprendió de la rapidez que tenía esa mujer, después de todo, era la mejor ninja medico del mundo. Paso el resto del día en el bosque, admirando el cielo. Volver a su casa era lo último que quería. Cuando llego a la mansión, no ocurrió nada fuera de lo común; nadie salió a recibirla, ni le preguntaron donde había estado. Nada de nada. Se fue a dormir pensando en las posibilidades, se fue a dormir pensando en que si daba positivo… tal vez le arruinaría la vida a su compañero._

 _A la mañana siguiente, salió de la mansión a paso lento. Moría de ganas por saber, pero moría de miedo al mismo tiempo. Su terror se incremento cuando vio al Nara caminar sonriente hacia ella. Desinteresado y tranquilo como siempre. Santa suerte tenía._

 _-Hinata, ¿puedo acompañarte hoy?-_

 _-Lo… lo siento, de… debo ir a hacer algo- Dijo ella sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo._

 _-Mmm ¿Vas al hospital?-_

 _Mierda. Adoraba el ingenio de ese hombre… pero le estaba jugando en contra esa vez._

 _-Te he visto salir de allí ayer… ¿Tienes algo que decirme?...-_

 _La Hyuuga palideció… ¿Qué le decía? No sabía si mentirle y asegurarle una vida tranquila y hacerse cargo de todo sola, o decirle la verdad. Eso le facilitaría la vida a ella pero arruinaría la de el… Oh dios, llevaba minutos mirándolo asustada. Pensó que se impacientaría o la regañaría. Pero ese hombre que tenía en frente, era un genio, y sobre todo, un caballero. La abrazo sin más._

 _-Sea lo que sea… lo superaremos juntos… veremos cómo arreglarlo, no voy a dejarte sola… así que dime… tienes dudas y viniste a hacerte un chequeo con Tsunade ¿me equivoco? Si es por lo que paso hace unas semanas… no dudes en decírmelo Hinata, en todo caso no es solo tu culpa, sino también la mía -_

 _No supo que responder a eso así que solo asintió. Sentía un nudo en la garganta. Estuvieron en la sala de espera 15 minutos. No hablaban ni se miraban. Solo porque ella se negaba; él tomaba su mano y la miraba de vez en cuando. Pero ella nada. Tenía mucho miedo, no podía reaccionar de otra manera._

 _Luego de esos extenuantes minutos Tsunade los miro a ambos y sonrió divertida hacia el Nara- Tranquilo flojo, no tienen de que preocuparse. Pueden ser niños felices por unos cuantos años más; es negativo. Solo háganme el favor de cuidarse la próxima vez… tuvieron mucha suerte.- Dicho esto, se marcho hacia su oficina._

 _Los ojos de ambos estaban abiertos como platos. Sentían alivio, pero también, una repentina decepción. No estaban enamorados… eran demasiado jóvenes. Pero a pesar de todo… se les había creado una ilusión, como cualquier otra persona la tiene. Se miraron y sonrieron, estarían bien. Tenían muchos años por delante, les faltaba conocer a muchas personas._ _ **Estarían bien.**_

Quiso sonreír frente a ese recuerdo, pero no tenia ánimos de nada. Sus sentimientos estaban colapsando. Cuando paso por ese sentimiento de decepción por el bebe que jamás había crecido dentro de ella, no se había dado cuenta de que el rubio por el cual suspiraba tanto en su niñez, no había hecho acto de presencia en su cabeza, en ningún momento. Desde de lo que ocurrió con Shikamaru, todo había sido más fácil. Tenía con quien verse y con quien hablar. Jamás se había enamorado de él, no había estado ni cerca de aquello. Pero lo apreciaba muchísimo, tanto que lo ayudo en su relación con Temari. Eran la pareja perfecta.

Luego llego a ese extraño lugar. Con gente de todos los colores. Hasta se encontró con uno de sus dos héroes de la infancia: Itachi Uchiha. Era un hombre muy atractivo y amable; el sueño de cualquier mujer… lograba sentirse cómoda a su lado. No quería que se fuera nunca, anhelaba que llegara de sus misiones para hablar con él, y no tenía vergüenza alguna a la hora de abrazarlo. Y al parecer, él se sentía igual con ella. Se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro, no tenían secretos, y juro haber visto un sonrojo en sus mejillas una tarde. De hecho, lo estaba extrañando ahora.

Y luego estaba la frutilla del postre. Sasuke Uchiha. Condenadamente hermoso, pero frio y arrogante. Su segundo héroe de la infancia; que apareció sin más y la abrazo. Como si no fuese un traidor, como si fuera su mejor amigo de toda la vida. Sintió su preocupación y eso logro conmoverla. Sasuke era distinto; sintió miedo de que se enojara con ella cuando vio que su secuestro no era lo que parecía. Temió que no la recordara, sintió una atracción instantánea al verlo. Fue como si… como si nadie más existiera. No lo recordaba mucho, solo ese día que falleció su madre, y luego… unas cuantas veces lo vio con Naruto… pero si Naruto estaba allí, era obvio que no debió notar al pelinegro. Pero de todas formas, había algo más… algo que no podía recordar. De todas las horas que llevaba tirada en la cama, había intentado recordar aquel acontecimiento importante, pero por cada que lo intentaba, le dolía la cabeza. Se sentía asfixiada. No podía respirar, se sentía atrapada en su propio cuerpo, puesto que estaba intentando gritar y no salía nada de su garganta. No podía mover su cuerpo. Y como si fuera poco, comenzó a llorar. La desesperación de no poder moverse la estaba matando y no sabía qué hacer. Pedía ayuda a los gritos pero nada ocurría. De golpe el sonido comenzó a volver lentamente, aumentando por segundo, volviendo así, a escuchar con normalidad. Pudo escuchar sus gritos, su llanto, la puerta siendo abierta de golpe e Itachi Uchiha abrazándola, hablándole tranquilamente para que se calmara. Al parecer llevaba rato gritando porque la garganta le ardía horrores.

No solo eran sus sentimientos. Fueron las caras sorprendidas de sus compañeros al verla tan feliz. Fue la culpa carcomiéndola, fue la traición a su villa, a sus amigos y a su familia. ¿Cómo podía Itachi vivir con eso? Mato a toda su familia, convirtió a su hermano en un criminal, abandono su villa, traiciono a todo el mundo. Ahora ella era como él. Lo había perdido todo. No había vuelta atrás, la habían visto. Pero algún día ocurriría, algún día tenía que elegir de qué lado quedarse. Pero ya no había opción; seguramente sería catalogada como traidora, la pondrían en el libro Bingo tal vez… no sería aceptada por ninguna aldea. Lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse a él. Lo abrazo y lloro por horas. Lloro todo lo que había reprimido.

* * *

La había escuchado gritar desde su habitación, no dudo en correr hacia ella. Se había encariñado más de lo que tenía permitido, la cuidaba y amaba charlar con ella durante horas. Mas su corazón, seguía prendido de su novia… más bien, ex novia; la cual vio por última vez en la masacre. Supo que no estaba enamorado de Hinata cuando comenzó a recordarle a Sasuke. La sentía una tonta hermana pequeña a la cual debía cuidar con su vida. Sabía por todo lo que la Hyuuga había pasado todos esos años, así que no le sorprendía que se sintiera extraña con la vida que estaba llevando.

Al mismo tiempo, Itachi se sentía culpable. No debió permitir que ella se quedara allí; debió sacarla de esa guarida y dejarla en su aldea, donde pertenecía. Le quitaron todo lo que tenia, una familia a la cual regresar, amigos que la esperaban; no ignoraba su mala relación con su padre… pero sabía que lo quería muchísimo. Después de todo, a él le pasaba igual… solo que su persona ya no tenía la posibilidad de arreglar las cosas con su progenitor. Pero la peli azul tenía una oportunidad. Solo debía darse cuenta. Pero la chica llevaba horas llorando descontroladamente, y no parecía querer parar; sabía que no estaba en posición de ponerse a pensar ni recapacitar sus opciones.

Le alteraba el hecho de que tanto llanto iba a terminar lastimándola, así que la tomo en brazos y la llevo al patio, la acostó en el pasto y se acomodo junto a ella.

A los pocos minutos, dejo de escucharla, y la encontró mirando las nubes. Se había percatado de esa costumbre, cuando se encontraba intranquila, ella miraba las nubes todo el tiempo que necesitara hasta calmarse.

-Hinata-san… si ya se siente mejor… puede contármelo-

-No… no puedo. Ni siquiera yo sé que me ocurre… estoy tan… aterrada y confundida… no se qué camino tomar… ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Es decir… todo lo que has sufrido…-

-Sinceramente… aun no puedo dormir con facilidad… no es fácil… piénsalo, yo no puedo arreglar lo que hice… pero tú puedes arreglar lo que nosotros te hicimos a ti…-

-¿Lo que me hicieron?... Se han convertido en la familia que siempre he querido tener… no veo lo malo en eso…-

-Te apartamos de tu aldea, de tus amigos y de tu verdadera familia… no has escogido estar aquí, te hemos obligado.-

-Lo sé… pero… no creo querer volver a Konoha… ya me han visto, me reportaran con la Hokage y mandaran la alerta al resto de las aldeas… a pesar de que usted dice que debo tenerlo todo allí… no he sido más que infeliz… aquí, en cambio, me siento como… en casa.-

-Tal vez necesite pensarlo un poco mas… y dime, ¿eso es todo lo que te esta atormentando?-

-Yo… no… pero no tiene importancia…-

Itachi la miro un instante y sonrió. – ¿Estas confundida respecto a algo más?-

Hinata podía competir con un incendio en ese momento.– ¿Dis… disculpe?-

-No por nada me decían "genio"…y cuéntame… ¿Qué ocurrió con Sasuke, Hinata?-

-¿Emm… co… como lo… supo?- Susurro ella horrorizada-

-Después de verte pálida como una hoja, no creerás que deje a los demás idiota marcharse sin una explicación… me dijeron que te topaste con tus amigos… y con Sasuke… el te llevo a otra parte y no supieron que ocurrió que te dejo tan mal…-

-Yo… bueno… él… él me ab… abrazo y yo… yo no sé… no se qué pensar…-

-¿Mmm? ¿Sasuke te abrazo con gente presente?... Vaya… así que aun sigue detrás de ti…-

Bien, si la cara de Hinata antes competía con un incendio, ahora podría competir con el sol. Se voltio hacia él, y lo miro confundida- ¿In… interesado en… mi? -.

-Veras Hinata… -

 _-Puedes volver cuando desees Hina-chan, Itachi te alcanzara hasta tu casa, ¿de acuerdo? El te cuidara muy bien- Dijo Mikoto brindándole una amable sonrisa a la pequeña Hyuuga._

 _Hinata asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas y una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Ella e Itachi se miraron y emprendieron viaje luego de que la heredera se despidiera. Cuando la Uchiha los vio desaparecer en la noche, su sonrisa se desvaneció, dando paso a que una profunda tristeza invadiera su ser. Esa tarde había sido el funeral de su mejor amiga… y ella no había estado allí, es más, ni siquiera la habían notificado. Sus dos hijos encontraron a la pequeña junto a la tumba de su madre llorando sin parar bajo la lluvia, y estos habían tenido la amabilidad de llevarla al complejo Uchiha. La tarde se convirtió en noche rápidamente, cuando estuvieron gran parte del día animando a la niña, mirando fotos del pasado y merendando juntos. Decidió enmascarar su tristeza por el momento, después de todo, Sasuke aun estaba despierto y no quería preocuparlo._

 _Itachi alcanzo a la pequeña Hyuuga a su mansión y luego de recibir una reverencia y un agradecimiento, partió corriendo hacia el interior. Cuando el Uchiha se dispuso a marcharse, basto con pegar la vuelta para comenzar a escuchar los gritos provenientes de la mansión. Se escuchaba muy parecido a su padre… daba el mismo miedo. Lo seguido fueron golpes y el desgarrador llanto de la niña que se suponía que debía proteger todo el camino. Cuando en realidad, no había peor peligro para ella, que su propia casa. Quiso entrar y partirle la cara al malnacido que la estaba golpeando; pero nuevamente las reglas de su clan, volvían a limitarlo. No quiso causar problemas a su madre entrometiéndose, así que se dispuso a marcharse, pero todo quedo en silencio. Ya no escucho más golpes… pero lo único malo, es que dejo de escucharla a ella, en un segundo el llanto de Hinata había desaparecido. Eso lo alarmo de sobremanera, y a pesar de ser un crio, era un ninja muy habilidoso, demasiado para ser real. Así que se enfrento a uno de sus mayores desafíos; entrar a la mansión Hyuuga sin ser descubierto. Le tomo los 10 minutos más largos de su vida, pero finalmente logro entrar en la sala principal, y allí la encontró. Desmayada en el suelo, llena de moretones y cortes._

 _Se acerco alarmado y escucho su respiración tranquila. No supo cómo reaccionar, así que se dedico a tomarla en brazos y tratar de encontrar su habitación sin despertar a nadie. Por suerte, no tuvo mucho que buscar, y la acostó en su futon, tratando de curar muy delicadamente sus heridas con el botiquín que encontró en su escritorio. La vio dormir con tranquilidad y cuando tuvo las heridas más superficiales desinfectadas, salió por la ventana. Hubiese querido llevarla al hospital, o intentar hacer más por ella, pero se había arriesgado demasiado. Si llegaran a descubrir que se infiltro donde los Hyuugas, estaba muerto._

 _Al llegar a su hogar se encontró con una escena por demás… extraña. Su madre estaba sutilmente sonrojada y riendo y Sasuke parecía un tomate._

 _-¿Qué ocurrió?- Dijo Itachi sintiéndose inmediatamente contagiado por la risa de su madre._

 _-Parece que Sasu-kun está enamorado de nuestra hermosa invitada, ¿no es cierto Sasuke?- Dijo Mikoto sin dejar de sonreír. Sasuke solo miraba al suelo sumamente sonrojado._

 _-En fin- Dijo la Uchiha dejando de reír- ¿Pudiste acompañar a Hina-chan a su casa?_

 _-Si… madre, sobre eso… tengo que hablar contigo… a solas- Dijo mirando a Sasuke._

 _Su pequeño hermano lo miro curioso y pensativo por un instante y luego corrió a su habitación para no estorbar._

 _-¿Qué ocurre, cielo? ¿Hiashi te ha dicho algo? Porque si se ha atrevido a levantarte la voz, juro que…-_

 _-La ha golpeado- Interrumpió abruptamente Itachi._

 _-… ¿Qué has dicho…?- Dijo ella poniéndose pálida._

 _-Hiashi Hyuuga golpeo a Hinata… no fue solo uno, fueron varios, no dejo de hacerlo hasta verla desmayada en el piso… no supe que hacer, escuche todo desde afuera…-_

 _-…- No salía palabra de su boca. Ese hombre ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Había sufrido su amiga tal aberración?_

 _-No puse irme hasta ver que no la había matado… se que te enojaras conmigo, pero me infiltre y la acosté en su habitación luego de intentar curar algunas heridas… no me anime a llevarla al hospital, se que hubiesen habido muchos problemas para ti y papa…- Itachi esperaba una reprimenda, pero le sorprendió el abrazo que le brindo su madre, mientras entre lagrimas, le hacía prometer que siempre cuidaría de la pequeña Hyuuga cada vez que pudiera hacerlo-_

 _En medio de ese acto, hizo acto de presencia Fugaku Uchiha, confundido por las lágrimas de su esposa. Ella rompió el abrazo con su hijo para ir corriendo a abrazar a su frio marido y contarle la triste noticia. Al ver como su padre correspondía el abrazo, Itachi se sintió fuera de lugar y abandono la habitación. Se encaminaba a acostarse cuando escucho la voz de Sasuke salir de su habitación. Nunca tenía tiempo para él, así que no podía negarle unos 5 minutos. Lo sorprendente y gracioso, era el sonrojo del pequeño. Ya entendía._

 _-Así que Sasuke… ¿Qué dudas tienes con Hina-chan?- dijo sonriendo divertido._

 _-No le digas así… solo yo le digo Hina-chan-_

 _-Ohh ¿y eso porque?-_

 _Sasuke no dijo nada mientras jugaba con una pulsera plateada en sus manos._

 _-Oye, ¿qué tienes ahí?- Dijo el mayor mirando la pulsera._

 _-Bu… bueno… se… se le cayó a ella… y y yo…bueno…- era tan inusual el tartamudeo y el sonrojo en Sasuke, que Itachi se puso serio. Su pequeño hermano normalmente detestaba a las chicas, Vivian acosándolo. La niña Hyuuga debía de haber impactado en él.- De acuerdo, de acuerdo- Lo interrumpió Itachi- Debes devolvérsela, te acercas a ella en el receso mañana y se lo entregas, ¿de acuerdo?- Sasuke escuchaba con atención cada palabra y cada consejo que su hermano mayor le daba; se quedaron despiertos hasta pasada la medianoche, hasta que Sasuke que durmió._

 _Al día siguiente Itachi ya estaba en la puerta de la Academia, yendo a recoger a su hermano menor, con la curiosidad a flor de piel. Pero cuando vio la entristecida mirada de su hermano y la pulsera en su mano, supo que algo no andaba bien. Levanto la mirada y ahí lo vio. El patriarca de los Hyuuga tomando fuertemente del brazo a una angustiada Hinata. Por un momento se miraron a los ojos. Negro y blanco desprendiendo odio. Ahí lo entendió. Sasuke se había armado de valor para entregarle el objeto a la niña y su padre debe de haberlo despreciado por ser un Uchiha. Maldita sea. Miro entristecido a la pobre niña que era jalada con fuerza sin delicadeza y siguió a su hermano._

 _Luego de ese incidente, Sasuke no había vuelto a acercarse a Hinata. Ella vivía con la cabeza gacha ya que no sabía si su padre volvería a molestarse con ella si volvía a hacer amigos. Y él, la miraba alejado, en silencio, siempre con su pulsera en la mano._

 _Dos años después, sucedió la gran masacre Uchiha y Sasuke solo consiguió alejarse más y más de las personas. Itachi sintió que le había fallado a su familia… decepciono a Sasuke y se gano su odio, mato a su padre a quien amaba con la vida y a su madre también, y no solo eso… le había fallado en su promesa de proteger a Hinata Hyuuga._

-Al parecer… los sentimientos de Sasuke son tan serios como siempre creí desde que lo vi tartamudear por primera vez… y dime… ¿pudo devolverte la pulsera?-

-…No… jamás me ha vuelto a dirigir la palabra… solo me saludaba por mi apellido… y luego… ese abrazo…- Dijo ella en un susurro.

-Vaya… -

Y allí se quedaron. Tirados en el pasto, sin decir ni una sola palabras. Pasaron varios minutos en paz, hasta que, como siempre, los gritos de Tobi arruinaron el ambiente.

-HINATA-CHAAAAAAN-

-¿Um? ¿Qué ocurre Tobi-kun?-

-Líder-sama requiere tu presencia- dijo el extraño sujeto mientras hacia una vertical.

\- Vale, gracias Tobi-kun! Itachi-Nissan ahora regreso- Dijo ella partiendo hacia el salón principal.

* * *

-Hinata, llevas aquí ya algunos meses, pero hay un miembro de esta organización a quien todavía no has tenido el placer de conocer. Le dije que estuviese aquí, pero como nadie me respeta en esta maldita casa, supongo que lo conocerás en otro momento- Dijo el líder dramáticamente- Pero no es solo por eso que te hice venir, debido a tu arduo y positivo entrenamiento, tengo una misión para ti. Iras acompañada, por supuesto-

Hinata se sintió nerviosa pero feliz al mismo tiempo… la habían reconocido y confiaban tanto en ella, que la dejaban realizar una misión. A continuación, se dedico a escuchar los detalles.

* * *

La buscaron por todos lados; todos los grupos volvieron al punto de encuentro donde Sasuke y Kakashi los esperaban. Lamentablemente, sin ninguna buena noticia.

\- No hay rastros de ellos, es como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra. Tampoco hemos encontrado rastros de la guarida… por sus rostros puedo deducir que ninguno de nosotros ha encontrado un demonio…- Dijo Shikamaru visiblemente entrando en la desesperación.

Sasuke se apresuro a interpretar la inusual reacción del Nara.- ¿Y qué te importa? ¿Acaso tienes sentimientos encontrados, Nara?-

\- Tu… Tú te la habías llevado, ¿Dónde demonios esta? ¿Qué hiciste con ella? Te juro que si le has puesto un dedo encima…-

-La deje ir. Al parecer, si no ha vuelto aquí, ya decidió su lugar. Seguro debe estar muy feliz en su estúpido nidito de amor-

-¿De qué estás hablando? Le han lavado la cabeza, Hinata jamás se atrevería a traicionar a su aldea- Grito Yamanaka enfurecida.

-Pues, por la conversación que he llevado con ella, parecía muy convencida a defender a sus captores… en especial a Itachi.- Dijo el Uchiha ensombreciendo la mirada.

-¿Ah sí? Pues cuéntanos la maravillosa conversación que has tenido con ella, porque me niego rotundamente a creerte una palabra a ti.- Dijo Shikamaru con la cabeza a punto de explotarle.

-Eso no te incumbe, Nara.- Dijo Sasuke activando su Sharingan.

Cuando todos pensaron que se avecinaba una peligrosa e indeseable batalla, Kakashi intervino.

-Basta los dos. Shikamaru, compórtate. Y tu Sasuke, si tanto quieres irte… vete… pero no siembres caos en nuestro grupo, ya hay suficiente confusión como para que lo empeores. Escuchas lo que quieres escuchar e interpretas lo que quieres interpretar, tal vez sea por eso que Hinata se ha negado a regresar. Solo tú sabes de que hablaron y que ocurrió, si quieres guardártelo para ti, no te detendré. Pero no estorbes.- Volteo a mirar a los demás – Estamos cansados, no podemos quedarnos en esta villa luego del desastre que hemos provocado, dudo mucho que nos den hospedaje aquí… la aldea de la arena queda medio día de aquí, podremos descansar allí unos días y pedir el refuerzo del equipo de rastreo una vez allí.- volteando una vez más hacia Sasuke y su grupo dijo- Si van a venir con nosotros les aseguro que la entrada a la aldea de la arena les será denegada; y si no lo es, dormirán en una celda toda la noche.-

-No te gastes… nos largamos, hemos terminado aquí… seguiré buscando por los alrededores la guarida, encontrare a Itachi y lo matare.- Dijo Sasuke dándose la vuelta y marchándose con su equipo.

-¿Y qué harás luego?- Pregunto su antiguo sensei, mas Sasuke lo ignoro haciéndose la misma pregunta en su cabeza… luego de matar a Itachi… **¿Qué haría? –**

* * *

Salió pálida del despacho, como ya era costumbre. Su misión era clara "infíltrate en la aldea escondida entre la arena y roba los pergaminos prohibidos del Kazekage" ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso la estaban poniendo a prueba? Estaba agradecida de alguna manera de no tener que visitar su antigua villa… pero… ¿tenía que ser allí? ¿Donde también tenía amigos? No podía retractarse ya… dedico su tiempo a prepararse para el viaje… saldría ni bien se viera el primer rayo de sol, aunque no sabía quién era asignado como su compañero aun.

Estaba mentalmente harta… no sabía qué demonios hacer con su vida… no sabía qué bando elegir… porque cualquiera que eligiera estaba mal… siempre saldría alguien lastimado eligiera a quien eligiera, y eso la carcomía. No supo cuando todo se volvió tan complicado… pero estaba cansada… **muy cansada.**

* * *

Karin estaba podrida. Si, podrida. Repugnantemente podrida. Ya no quería caminar más, es decir, así no se trata a una hermosa dama. No quería seguir acampando en el bosque con los mosquitos picándole y el suelo duro. Pudo haberse ido con los de Konoha, pero su lealtad hacia Sasuke se lo impidió. Por la cara de Suigetsu, pudo notar que sentía lo mismo que ella. Juugo caminaba con el semblante preocupado y la frente arrugada. Su líder parecía un zombie.

Sasuke ya ni volteaba a mirarlos, no hablaba más que para decirles "armen el campamento" al anochecer o "levanten todo, nos vamos" al amanecer. Sinceramente, ya había dejado de buscar la guarida. Había dejado de buscar a Itachi. Había dejado sustituir su odio por una enorme tristeza que rozaba la depresión, si es que no la había rozado ya. No dormía hace tres noches y no comía hace 5 días… ninguna persona normal se podría mantener de pie con no dormir una noche y no comer por dos días… pero Sasuke parecía ser siempre la excepción a todas las reglas. Se sentía vacio, deprimido y comenzaba a asustarse de sí mismo. Sabía que se estaba dejando morir. Todos los horribles sucesos de su vida los había podido llevar, solo con el pensamiento de que una vez muerto Itachi, volvería a la aldea y se casaría con la Hyuuga…. Esa maldita y estúpida Hyuuga. Pero… demonios que la amaba… con todo su ser. Tanto así que decidió dejar vivir a su hermano, a quien Sasuke pensaba que la chica amaba. Todo para verla feliz… pero la pregunta de su antiguo sensei le rondaba la cabeza… ¿Qué haría? Demonios... no tenía un plan B… la Hyuuga siempre había sido su único plan… sentía que nada mas seguía luego de ella… era lo único que le quedaba. Sintió su cuerpo desplomarse de rodillas al suelo y la lluvia que comenzaba a caer. Quiso llorar, gritar y destruirlo todo. Pero… ¿Qué diablos? Era un Uchiha. Santa madre de Dios, era un maldito Uchiha. ¿Qué diría su padre? ¿Qué diría su madre? Le había dado todo a Itachi… dejo que se llevara a su familia, dejo que lo convirtiera en un criminal, dejo que secuestrara al amor de su vida… pero no dejaría que se quede con ella. Eso no… eso jamás. La determinación volvió a los oscuros ojos de Sasuke. "No te dejare ir" Fue el ultimo pensamiento que tuvo mientras ordenaba a Karin rastrear el chackra de Hinata, **mientras apretaba con fuerza la pulsera que hasta el día de hoy, estaba en sus manos.**

* * *

Muy lejos de todo ello y ajeno a los problemas, un exhausto Hyuuga regresaba a su hogar luego de una misión de 9 largos meses. Moría de ganas por reportarse con su tío, pelear con Hanabi y las meriendas de Hinata. Anhelaba el abrazo de sus dos primas cada vez que lo veían entrar en la mansión. Seguramente habían sentido su chackra cuando entro a la aldea y estarían esperándolo en la puerta como siempre lo hacían.

Abrió la puerta principal. Lo primero que pudo notar es que todas las luces yacían apagadas, y la habitación se iluminaba por los fuertes rayos de la tormenta que se estaba dando. Seguido de eso, diviso una pálida y ojerosa Hanabi bajando las escaleras corriendo, para abrazarse a él y llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Trato de tranquilizarla y mirarla a los ojos en vano, ya que ella se rehusaba a soltarlo y a dejar de llorar. Miro confundido a su tío, que yacía igual o peor que Hanabi, pálido y con ojeras, sentado en la mesa del salón, bebiendo sake. Un horrible escalofrió le recorrió la columna vertebral, y de su boca le salió, lo único que necesitaba saber.

 **-¿Qué le ocurrió y donde esta Hinata-sama?-**

* * *

Bueeno, ya se que deben odiarme por desaparecer asi, tratare de no volver a hacerlo, pero no pense que iba a pasar por todo eso. Asi que espero que les haya gustado, gracias a los que siguen leyendo a pesar de todo, y a los que no, gracias por haberlo leido en algun momento. n.n

Emily Sweet.-


	12. Frustración

**Holaa, perdonnn por tardar de nuevo, quise hacer más largo este episodio como regalo de fin de año para las personas que a pesar de todo siguen leyendo esta hermosa historia n.n pero obviamente, como les pasara a muchos, tuve cierta falta de inspiración por momentos y tuve que despejarme para retomarlo, es decir, hay TANTO que desarrollar y son tantas cosas y tantos personajes que a veces me olvido de lo que puse el capitulo anterior o si me olvide de mencionar a alguien (no sé si es mi subnormalidad o realmente hay gente a la cual le pasa) peeero bueno, tome algunas decisiones que quiero comunicar; primero, voy a empezar a responder los reviews al final de cada episodio que suba, para que sepan que realmente los leo y agradezco mucho el apoyo, y segundo, que en unas semanitas voy a estar comenzando un nuevo fic. Todavía no sé muy bien cómo va a ir, pero voy a escribir varios capítulos antes de publicarlo, así no pasa lo mismo de la otra vez, que los deje sin capítulos por meses. En fin, sin más molestias, les dejo el nuevo capítulo n.n**

* * *

Demonios. Otra vez lo mismo. Otra mañana muerta de calor. Se despertó sintiéndose pegajosa nuevamente, como todos los días de su vida. Se iba a dormir por las noches de buen humor, hacia frio y se dormía tapada hasta la cabeza, calentita con su mullida almohada. Las mañanas eran de terror, se despertaba transpirada y de muy mal humor. Extrañaba Konoha; era envidiable el clima eternamente primaveral de ese lugar. Ni frio ni calor. Perfecto. Pero no, ahí estaba ella, levantándose de la cama con la sabana pegada al trasero, mirándose al espejo y deprimiéndose. Ino y Sakura tenían un hermoso cabello… en cambio ella siempre lo tenía bastante descuidado… no porque no le diera atención, si no porque el calor de ese lugar lograba arruinar su cabello, mas la arena y demases cosas, claro está. Aun así, era una de las jóvenes más hermosas de su aldea, que era una de las pocas cosas que lograban levantar su autoestima con respecto a su cabello. Se metió a la ducha fría y se tomo sus 10 minutos habituales allí dentro. El agua en Suna escaseaba, por ende tenían un límite de tiempo para gastar agua en la ducha; más que no llovía desde hace meses, a excepción de la noche anterior. Se miro al espejo nuevamente y se hizo su típico peinado de 4 coletas, se vistió y bajo a desayunar. Pero algo inusual la esperaba en el comedor. Lo sabía de antemano, tenia ciertos nervios rondándole desde que abrió los ojos. Más no se esperaba ver un grupo de Konoha reunido hablando con su hermano…. El cual se encontraba más pálido de lo normal.

* * *

¿Qué hora era? El reloj marcaba las 9 en punto. No era tan temprano… podría tomar un pequeñiiiito vasito de sake. Además de los 31 que se había tomado la noche anterior. No sabía si era la resaca lo que provocaba ese horrendo dolor de cabeza o si era tener a un furioso Neji gritándole a altas horas de la mañana. O tal vez era el hecho de que no tenían noticias sobre la princesa Hyuuga. Esa maldita búsqueda la estaba irritando… en realidad… la poderosa hokage se había dado por vencida al ver las horribles condiciones en las que habían ingresado al hospital Inuzuka y Aburame. No quería subestimar a los Hyuuga pero Hinata era muy diferente a los demás. Era demasiado dulce y odiaba luchar. Había encomendado esa misión solo para aplacar los nervios de la familia y amigos de la chica, más no tenía en fe en que siguiera con vida. La cabreaba que Neji se la agarrara con ella… pero entendía su preocupación.

\- ¡Es inconcebible que no se me haya hecho saber su situación!-

-¡Neji! Cálmate ya hombre… volviste de una misión de varios meses anoche… se que estas preocupado, pero deberías ir a tu casa, tomarte un buen baño y relaj...-

-¡Y un demonio! Autoríceme ahora mismo para salir de la aldea. Iré a buscarla.-

-Envié un grupo de 6 personas a buscarla Neji… no he recibido ninguna noticia nueva hasta ahora.-

-Por eso mismo iré a buscarla por mi cuenta, ¡soy su protector! No me moveré de aquí hasta tener su autorización. Y de no tenerla, tenga muy seguro que buscare la manera de salir de aquí.-

-¡Vale, vale!... maldición- Suspiro cansada. La cabeza la estaba matando y la verdad no quería más problemas… tenía que ceder. Estaba pensando en qué demonios hacer hasta que escucho los apresurados pasos de Shizune entrar a su despacho. - ¿Y ahora qué?-

-¡Tsunade-sama, mensaje de Sunakagure!-

La nombrada suspiro y rodo los ojos. ¿Qué más le iba a pasar?

* * *

Se hallaba deprimido. La peli azul se negaba a verlos. No quería hablar con ellos, ni entrenar, ni… nada…

Estaba casi seguro de que se había enfadado porque enfrentaron a sus amigos cuando los cruzaron en la aldea. Más que se había enterado de que saldría de misión en unas horas y quería despedirla. Pero no quería amargarla más de la cuenta… el líder la estaba poniendo a prueba ya que se estaba por cumplir el plazo de la Hyuuga para decidir el bando del que quería ser parte. Akatsuki o Konoha. Las primeras semanas estaba casi seguro de que sin duda, se quedaría en Akatsuki. Le habían dado todo lo que no tenía. Amigos, cariño, risas, abrazos, regalos y apoyo. Pero al ver su rostro cuando se cruzo a los ninjas… supo que el corazón de la chica estaba arraigado a su aldea… ella era demasiado buena para guardar rencor a nadie… seguramente los extrañaba. Al enterarse de ese acontecimiento, el líder decidió mandarla de misión a Suna; para ver con quien estaba su lealtad. Estaba jodidamente preocupado… y no podía hacer nada contra eso.

* * *

No tenía ganas de ir… demonios. Era la primera vez que un insulto venia a la cabeza de Hinata. Quería dormir todo el día y olvidar. Olvidar el desastre en el que se había convertido su vida. No había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche gracias a Sasuke Uchiha… no supo porque, pero cada vez que recordaba su fría mirada cuando se despidió de ella… sentía una enorme incomodidad en el pecho. Una enorme tristeza. No le gustaba pelear con absolutamente nadie… pero tampoco quiso dar el paradero de Itachi… no se lo merecía, no después de todo lo que sufrió para cuidar la vida de su hermano menor. Para sumar estrés al caso, la misión que debía realizar, era junto al miembro que no conocía. Siquiera lo había cruzado. Eran las 9 en punto. Al mismo tiempo que apareció ella, apareció su nuevo compañero, se sintió incomoda, hasta que escucho su suave voz.

-¿Hinata Hyuuga? Mi nombre es Sasori, seré tu compañero de misión. Me gusta remodelar marionetas, no tengo comida favorita ya que no necesito comer, no me gusta esperar ni ser esperado y amo la belleza eterna- finalizo para luego mirarla- ¿Algo que deba saber de ti?-

La peli azul se había quedado muda. Su hablar era suave pero directo y tenía una piel… perfecta parecía un muñeco. Esperen…. ¿No comía nada?- Dis… disculpe Sasori-san pero… ¿co… como es que no come nada?...-

-No lo necesito… no tengo órganos humanos que requieran de alimentación, soy total y exclusivamente de madera. Como una marioneta-

-Ya… ya veo- Dijo ella sonriendo. Aun se sorprendía de lo originales que eran los miembros de esa organización.

-¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Bu… bueno, es que… parece un… muñeco… ya veo por… porque-

Sasori sonrió. Por lo menos, no criticaba su arte… no como el imbécil de Deidara.

-¿Qué me dices de ti?-

-Bueno… me gustan los rollos de canela… prensar flores y su… supongo que también la be… belleza eterna- Dijo ella recordando a su madre.

-Bien, en marcha.-

Dicho esto, ambos ninjas renegados partieron hacia su próximo destino; Sunagakure.

* * *

-¿Qué ocurre?... ¿Shikamaru?- La rubia de cuatro coletas se acerco corriendo hacia su novio preocupada, al ver su deplorable estado. Sin embargo, el no dijo nada. La tomo de la cintura y la abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en la nuca de la chica. Ella no hizo más que sorprenderse, Shikamaru jamás demostraba su afecto en público ni tampoco se mostraba vulnerable ante nadie… mucho menos ante su hermano. Ese abrazo no hizo más que preocuparla y no tuvo más remedio que corresponderle. A través de ese abrazo, pudo divisar el seño fruncido de su hermano hablando con Hatake. Solo escucho la palabra "secuestro", "Akatsuki" y "Hinata". Todo tomaba su lugar, menos su comprensión. Se separo lentamente del Nara y lo miro a los ojos - ¿Qué… que ocurrió?... ¿Hinata esta…?-

-No. No digas eso… la hemos visto, pero todo fue tan… confuso…-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Que la mosquita muerta nos traiciono, es parte de Akatsuki ahora- Exclamo una peli rosa frustrada.

-¡Calla la maldita boca de una vez! ¿Es que no queda nada de bondad en ti? Que Sasuke te haya vuelto a rechazar y Naruto te haya dejado, no es culpa de ella, si no tuya Sakura- Dijo Ino con los ojos centellándoles de la ira.

Sakura se sintió ofendida por ese comentario, hasta que vio el rostro de Naruto… y se sintió avergonzada… no por lo que había dicho, si no por la mirada decepcionada de su ex novio. Se limito a retirarse a la habitación que le habían designado, no pensaba bajar a comer siquiera.

-¿Que haremos ahora?- Pregunto la rubia aun extrañada con lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Debemos informar a la hokage que Hinata aun está con vida… si recibe esa información, podremos pedir de refuerzo al equipo de rastreo para encontrarla más rápido y entender que está ocurriendo con ella.- Dijo Kakashi, tratando de pensar en frio.

-Bien, informare yo mismo a la Hokage… Naruto, a mi despacho, debemos hablar…- Dijo Gaara dirigiéndose a su despacho.

Naruto no se mostro extrañado por su conducta. Ya sabía lo que iba a pedirle.

* * *

-Oh cielos… no puedo creerlo, ¡Shizune! ¡Exijo al equipo de rastreo en mi despacho en cuanto antes!- Grito una agitada rubia.

-H… ¡hai!- La castaña salió corriendo a toda velocidad con la enorme duda de lo que comunicaba el mensaje.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es ella? – Dijo desesperado el Hyuuga al escuchar que el equipo de su prima fue llamado al despacho con suma urgencia.

\- La han visto… te informare lo que haya que informar cuando tus nuevos compañeros de misión entren por esa puerta; no lo explicare dos veces- Dijo ella sobándose la cabeza. Maldita y estúpida migraña.

Neji apretó los puños. No tenían tiempo que perder.

* * *

El viaje a Suna se había alargado de sobremanera, debido a que su compañero quiso hacer varias paradas de por medio. El viaje que debió tomarles un día, terminaría llevándoles tres, ya que se desviaron del camino para conseguir los materiales que Sasori necesitaba para sus nuevas marionetas. A Hinata no le molestaba en absoluto, rogaba extender lo más posible esa misión, no quería cruzarse con nadie… no quería volver a ver esas confundidas miradas. Pararon en un pueblo a dormir, inclusive. Ambos tomaron habitaciones separadas. La peli azul se sentía cómoda con su compañía… pero por momentos sentía como un frio escalofrió le corría por la espalda… recordaba a ese chico… Sai. Su sonrisa. La más falsa que había visto en su vida; y no solo falsa, si no también **vacía**. Seguramente estaba alucinando… estaba muy estresada emocionalmente como para tener cualquier pensamiento racional; era normal sentirse perseguida. Cuando alquilaron las habitaciones, eran aun las tres de la tarde; por lo cual la Hyuuga decidió dar un paseo por el pueblo, colocándose así; su peluca y lentes de contacto.

Utilizo la ropa de civil que había comprado al llegar al pueblo y salió a mirar tiendas de regalo. Siempre la habían fascinado esas hermosas estatuillas de vidrio, hechas con tanta delicadeza; es más, siempre quiso aprender a fabricarlas. Recordó que en Konoha había un talentoso hombre que fabricaba esas hermosas esculturas en miniatura. Cuando le pidió permiso a su padre para aprender a hacerlas, recalcando que no descuidaría su vida ninja ni su vida como Hyuuga, le dio un rotundo NO y la mando a entrenar con Neji. La observo en su entrenamiento y termino diciéndole lo inútil que era… Ahora que se ponía a pensarlo… por cada cosa que ella deseaba o amaba con todo su corazón y lo compartía con su familia; pasaban las desgracias. Y con desgracias se refería a las incontables veces que llegaba la madrugada y ella se encontraba moretoneada y llorando sin entender absolutamente nada…

Los recuerdos de esos horribles días se hicieron presentes en su cabeza, recriminándose por pensar que era normal todo lo que le ocurría en esa mansión donde tanto había sufrido… porque cuando ella salía a la calle, no lograba ver signos de maltrato en los demás niños… iban con sus padres de la mano, comiendo dulces y riendo… cosa que ella jamás pudo disfrutar con su progenitor.

En medio de estos recuerdos, un enorme dolor de cabeza se hizo presente en ella. Cerró los ojos fuertemente para diluir el dolor, pero no solo el dolor no se fue, si no que junto con eso, apareció un recuerdo. Algo que al parecer ella había reprimido durante todos esos años.

 _Una gennin de 12 años había vuelto de una misión con su equipo la cual había sido un éxito, extrañamente_ _ **gracias a ella.**_ _Se dirigió al despacho de su padre para comentarle lo sucedido, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro; solo se había tratado de escoltar a un comerciante hacia su humilde pueblo, pero en medio de la travesía el único puente cercano se había hecho añicos por su mal estado, tanto así, que casi arrastra a la mitad de su grupo y al cliente hacia una muerte segura. Pero con un rápido movimiento, y una gran estrategia, Hinata no solo le salvo la vida a todos, sino que también logro que en menos de media hora, hubiesen cruzado y llegado al desino sin más complicaciones. Una gran muestra de su inteligencia, rapidez y buena presencia en la academia. Esta vez tenía la fe de que lo lograría, de que su padre lograría ver mucho más en ella y obtendría sus felicitaciones._

 _Pero al llegar al despacho y sentarse frente al imponente líder, vio la decepción en su rostro… pero… acababa de llegar… no tuvo que decir ni una sola palabra, que ya el Hyuuga comenzó a hablar._

 _-Me he enterado de que la misión ha ido con éxito…-_

 _-H… Hai, padre-_

 _-… No es suficiente… mírate… pareces mas retraída que la última vez que te vi… ¿Cuándo será el día que una misión sea suficiente para formar tu personalidad? ¿Acaso algún día podrás ser una verdadera Hyuuga?-_

 _-Pe… pero yo…-_

 _-¡Deja el maldito tartamudeo! No eres digna de presentarte frente a mí siquiera… lárgate. Debo entrenar a tu hermana-_

 _Hinata ni siquiera le hablo, y con la vista escondida tras su flequillo, salió caminando del despacho. Camino con pasos cortos y pausados, hasta que en el pasillo se cruzo a su primo Neji… que parecía odiarla con su vida y quería hacerla sentir menos a como dé lugar. Antes de que él pudiera recriminarle algo, comenzó a correr. Corrió alejándose del complejo Hyuuga, y corrió hasta alejarse lo suficiente de la aldea. Solo lo suficiente. Sin darse cuenta, había corrido hasta llegar hasta el campo de entrenamiento 7; cosa que la extraño. Tal vez inconscientemente quería encontrarse con Naruto… pero él no estaba allí. Sin más vueltas se puso en posición para comenzar su entrenamiento, más cada vez que trataba de dar el primer paso, se le venían a la mente las duras palabras de su padre, las que le daba todos los días. Las miradas de desprecio, las actitudes de Neji, la frialdad repentina de su hermana… su mente comenzó a bloquearse hasta hacerla perder la fuerza de sus piernas. Se echo a llorar. Lloro por horas, todo lo que reprimía hace unas semanas, se había dicho a si misma que no volvería a hacerlo, pero allí estaba ella, teniendo sentimientos y siendo débil para su familia. Cuando pensó que no le quedaban mas lagrimas por derramar, sintió una presencia en frente de ella. No le importo en lo más mínimo, no se sentía bien para lidiar con nadie ese día._

 _-Oye, si no vas a entrenar, por lo menos levántate del piso y deja de hacer el ridículo, este no es tu campo-_

 _Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo… solo el único Uchiha de la aldea lograba causarle más temor que su propio padre. Sin mirarlo, se levanto y corrió hacia el árbol más cercano que encontró, se sentó allí y siguió abrazándose las piernas con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas. De todas las personas, ¿Por qué justo se tenía que cruzar con él? No tenía nada en contra de Sasuke, pero aun no olvidaba la paliza que le había dado su padre el día que Itachi Uchiha la escolto hasta su casa… temía horriblemente volver a pasar por eso. Si bien era normal que la golpeara, ese fue su peor castigo. Esperaba que el peli negro comenzara a entrenar, ignorándola y cuando así sea, irse de ese lugar sin que se diera cuenta. Pero nada en la vida de Hinata Hyuuga salía como ella deseaba._

 _-¿Qué crees que haces? Deja de ser tan llorona y levántate, ponte en posición-_

 _Levanto la mirada sorprendida… ¿Eso quería decir…?- Dis… ¿disculpe?-_

 _Suspiro cansado- Vamos Hyuuga, que no tengo todo el maldito día-_

 _Debía decirle que no. Su padre iba a matarla, y vaya que estaría en problemas. Pero… entrenar con el estudiante más fuerte que había tenido la academia ese año, era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar. Seguramente el la dejaría desecha, pero no le importaba. Necesitaba aprender, volverse más fuerte. Se paro con decisión y se acerco a él para comenzar la batalla. Pero sus pies dudaron… ¿Y si su padre se enteraba…? No. No podía ser más mala su suerte ¿no?_

 _El Uchiha arremetió contra ella. Él atacaba y ella se defendía. No había podido siquiera intentar golpearlo una sola vez. Sabía que donde bajara su defensa, Sasuke le daría un golpe que la dejaría en el hospital. Era exageradamente fuerte y rápido. Pudo notar que no se estaba conteniendo. Estaba peleando con ella con todas sus fuerzas. Y eso muy lejos de asustarla, la hizo feliz. Por fin alguien no le tenía lastima. Prefería que la odien a que la subestimen, un millón de veces. Esa observación le levanto el autoestima. Cuando el Uchiha activo su línea sucesoria, ella hizo lo mismo. Comenzaron a atacarse mutuamente. Sus movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos, y los golpes cada vez soltaban más furia. Las horas pasaban y el atardecer llego; sin que ninguno de los dos frenara a descansar, y lo más importante aún, ninguno había caído al suelo ni una sola vez._

 _Sasuke estaba sorprendido. Sabía que ella era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba… pero no pensó que tanto. Por cada hueco que encontraba para golpearla, ella lo esquivaba o se defendía muy bien. Se sentía en cierta forma orgulloso, de que la razón por la cual ella peleaba sin barreras, era por él. La había visto entrenar con su equipo y muy pocas veces con alguien de su familia (se sentía un poco entrometido por ello) y vio que sus compañeros eran muy suaves con ella… y su familia siquiera hacia esfuerzo, no la tomaban en serio. Así que decidió ver como actuaria ella si la trataran como a todos los demás. Sasuke jamás había tenido favoritismos en lo que batalla se refiere, por lo cual peleo contra ella con todo lo que tenía. La veía defenderse con miedo, y cuando pensó que ella saldría huyendo o se pondría a llorar; activo su sharingan. Necesitaba seguir, estaba seguro de que solo necesitaba más presión. Y tenía razón. Inmediatamente ella activo su línea sucesoria y comenzó también a golpearlo._

 _Normalmente sus mejores entrenamientos cuerpo a cuerpo eran con Naruto (cosa que jamás admitiría en voz alta) pero este entrenamiento, era sin dudas el mejor que había tenido. No solo por encontrar a alguien a su medida, que aguantara entrenar horas sin parar, alguien a quien no había podido asestarle ni un solo golpe… si no porque se trataba de ella. Cuando la vio en el campo su corazón se había desbocado, ¿Por qué lloraba ahora? Seguro el perdedor de su padre la había vuelto a regañar por vaya Dios a saber por qué. Pudo haberla insultado como hacía con las demás, pudo haberla hecho llorar por haberlo ignorado durante años… pero sabía que no era su culpa… el también le había temido mucho a su padre, y seguramente también le hubiese hecho caso. Tenerla tan cerca lo ponía excesivamente nervioso… no supo qué hacer más que obligarla a entrenar con el… sabía que si le gritaba y le decía que se fuera, probablemente nunca volvería a tenerla tan cerca. Parecía un idiota, dudando y temiendo por una niña. Era muy perceptivo con las personas. Sabía que su timidez y su bondad no era una faceta para agradar a los demás. Ella siempre había sido así, toda su vida._

 _Pero no todo es eterno. El sol no estaría el resto de la eternidad alumbrándolos, ni tampoco el tiempo frenaría. Tampoco estaban solos en el mundo. Una gran prueba de ello, fue la interrupción que Sasuke tanto maldijo._

 _-EEEEYYYY SASSSUKKEE-_

 _Ambos dejaron de entrenar. El rostro del Uchiha se torno en molestia y el de la Hyuuga se prendió fuego. A los lejos, Naruto y Sakura corrían al encuentro del pelinegro, con un perezoso Kakashi caminando detrás. La peli rosa automáticamente se colgó del brazo del peli negro._

 _-Sassuuke-kuunn te estábamos buscando, ¿Dónde…? ¿Hinata? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Dijo Haruno con fingida inocencia… en realidad estaba a punto de matarla._

 _-Y… yo… bu… bueno… emm-_

 _-¡Hey Hinata! No te había visto, ¿Qué haces por aquí?- Dijo el rubio poniéndole un brazo en el hombro, sin tomar en cuenta el volcán que era el rostro de la oji luna._

 _-Entrenaba conmigo idiota, suéltala, estas interrumpiendo.- Dijo Sasuke quitándose a Sakura de encima y tomando a Hinata de la mano._

 _-S… ¿Sasuke-kun?- La oji verde miraba confundida la escena… ¿Qué demonios era todo ese teatro?_

 _-¡¿Oye que haces?!Ella no es tu propiedad, ¿Verdad, Hinata-chan?-_

 _-Bu… bueno… yo…- se odiaba, ¿Por qué era tan tímida? Nunca le había gustado el trato que Sasuke le daba a Naruto, pero esta vez la había salvado de un desmayo seguro. Mas la desconcertaba el hecho de que Sasuke ni había soltado su mano y eso comenzaba a espantarla de sobremanera._

 _-Ya, ya… es tarde de cualquier forma, y los Hyuuga son muy estrictos, Hinata debería volver a su casa- Dijo Kakashi leyendo su libro con su único ojo al descubierto._

 _-Ha… ¡hai! Uchiha-san… gra… gracias por el entre… entrenamiento- Seguido de eso, dio una pequeña reverencia y se fue corriendo a su hogar. Estaba inmensamente feliz._

 _Sasuke solo la vio alejarse. Su rostro reflejaba su indiferencia de siempre… pero le dolía el estomago al verla marchar… algo no iba bien. La seguiría para asegurarse de que llegara bien a su hogar._

 _-Oye Sasuke, aun no he dicho el motivo de la reunión, nos tomo horas encontrarte y todos queremos irnos a casa.-_

 _Suspiro hastiado-… vale, que quieren.-_

 _-Bueno, quería informarles que tendremos una misión en tres días, pero antes de partir tendrán dos días de exhaustivo entrenamiento, ya saben, por si acaso-_

 _Naruto festejaba y saltaba mientras Sakura suspiraba derrotada. No tenía ganas de entrenar… pero si eso significaba tener cerca a Sasuke, haría lo que fuera._

 _El Uchiha simplemente marcho a paso tranquilo hacia donde se fue Hinata. Y no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar. Camino hasta el complejo Hyuuga, hasta que la vio, parada frente a la puerta, dubitativa. Como siempre. Vio como se armo de valor y entro a su "hogar". Hogar donde la esperaban un furioso Hiashi y un encantado Neji._

 _Sabía que podrían matarlo por hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero fue lo más cauteloso posible hasta dar con la ventana del dojo Hyuuga._

 _-Pensé que te había quedado claro, Hinata. Hace unos años te deje MUY en claro que no te acerques a los Uchiha… y hoy viene tu primo, tu protector a decirme ¡qué has estado viéndote con uno! Con el único que queda en esta aldea… ¡¿Cómo te atreves a desobedecerme?!-_

 _Hinata se encogía por cada palabra, cada insulto y cada cachetazo que recibía. Sabía que no debía hacerle caso… sabía que no debió quedarse. Pero no se arrepentía…_

 _Su padre al ver que no le respondía, comenzó a golpearla hasta que la vio en el suelo. Cansado del horrible dolor de cabeza que lo consumía, se alejo del dojo para irse a acostar. Odiaba esa vida. La dejo sola con Neji._

 _Por supuesto, el Hyuuga menor tampoco tuvo piedad con ella, de todas formas la aborrecía. Sasuke no pudo seguir mirando. No pudo seguir apretando sus puños hasta que sangraran. Entro sin hacer el menor ruido y golpeo en la cara al Hyuuga. Lo miro a los ojos y lo durmió. Al día siguiente ya no lo recordaría. Quería matarlo… pero sabía que no podía, no tenía tiempo y no estaba pensando cuerdamente. Entonces la vio allí tirada y se le encogió el estomago. Sabía que algo malo iba a ocurrirle. Lo que termino de convencerlo de aquello, fue la sangre que salía de su pequeña cabeza. Entro en absoluto pánico._

 _Minutos después, se podía ver a un niño con ojos rojos saltando de techo en techo, con una niña inconsciente en brazos. Estaba furioso. Y estaba en serios problemas. Pero prefería aquello a dejarla morir. No podía perderla._

 _Hinata Hyuuga estuvo una semana inconsciente en el hospital. Tenía un severo golpe en la cabeza. No había dejado de visitarla desde que la dejo allí… si no lo dejaban quedarse dentro, dormía en el techo de la habitación mirando las estrellas. Seguía furioso. Se había negado a ir de misión, poniéndole una estúpida excusa a Kakashi, que por supuesto, no le creyó. Al final tuvo que decirle "la verdad", que se sentía responsable por la Hyuuga y que se quedaría hasta que despierte. Kakashi no era idiota, sabía los sentimientos que abundaban; y quiso seguir molestándolo, pero tampoco quiso tentar su suerte._

 _Cuando le comunicaron que ella había despertado, pero que no recordaba mucho de lo ocurrido, no quiso molestarla. Sabía que no recordaba haberlo visto, nada ocurrido ese día. Las pocas esperanzas que tenia de formar una amistad con ella, habían quedado en la nada. Sabía que si se le volvía a acercar, tal vez ella no viviera para contarlo. Y no podía permitir su muerte. Ni su dolor, nada de ello. Prefería verla desde las sombras a arriesgar su vida nuevamente._

 _Cada vez que intentaba recordar, su cabeza dolía como si le clavaran 20 puñales al mismo tiempo. Debido a que ella no recordaba lo ocurrido, nada se podía hacer con quien sea que haya sido su agresor. Le dijeron que con el tiempo recordaría, que no lo forzara. Cuando volvió a su hogar, aun tenía su venda en la cabeza. Neji y su padre la trataban de débil como de costumbre, y Hanabi ni la miraba. Todo seguía igual, su entrenamiento una pérdida de tiempo y su vida monótona de siempre. Lo único que había cambiado, era que cada vez que Sasuke Uchiha se le cruzaba,_ _ **cruzaban sus miradas, logrando una calidez en su corazón.**_

Oh dios mío… no podía creerlo, al fin lo recodaba… ¿su padre le había hecho aquello? Y Sasuke… Sasuke la había cuidado… la había salvado, había estado con ella todo ese tiempo… Ojala pudiera cruzarlo para agradecerle por aquel día… hubiese querido que todo sea diferente, tal vez con él a su lado… nada de eso estaría pasando.

Sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar, pero se las aguanto… ¿habría algo más que no recordara?

* * *

Karin ponía su máximo esfuerzo en ayudar a su líder, Trataba de sentirla, pero no había rastro de ella, ni un indicio. Lo más probable era que se había marchado… pero no supo como decírselo. Estaba tan callado, tan pensativo… temía que si perturbaba esa paz, la ligarían ellos, como siempre. Pero lejos de encontrar lo que buscaba, ellos iban a ser encontrados por alguien más…

-…Oh dios mío…-

-¿Qué ocurre Karin? ¿La encontraste?- Dijo el Uchiha mirándola desesperado.

Negó con la cabeza lentamente- Itachi… Itachi se acerca a nosotros-

* * *

Su caminata en la aldea paso a ser un momento de relajación a convertirse en el peor remolino mental que había tenido. Ya dudaba de sí misma, temía haber olvidado alguna otra cosa. Mas ya estaba oscureciendo, no creía preocupar a su compañero, pero mañana llegarían a Suna y quería estar descansada para lo que debía enfrentar. Después de todo, su cabeza estaba peor que antes.

Volvió a su habitación tranquila, tratando de calmar su dolor de cabeza. Decidió tomar un baño, si eso no la relajaba, bajaría al comedor del lugar por un poco de té. Esperaba que funcionara, no quería bajar, se sentía demasiado cansada para hacer nada. Para su buena suerte, un buen baño caliente era justo lo que necesitaba, había comprado algunas lociones aromáticas que lograron relajarla lo suficiente para que el dolor cesara. Después de estar casi una hora allí, se dispuso a secarse y peinar su cabello. Se sentía extraña con ese sujeto en la habitación de al lado, así que decidió vestirse en el baño. No es que desconfiara… si no que no confiaba del todo… bueno, si, efectivamente desconfiaba. Nunca sabía sus intenciones y eso la ponía nerviosa. Tal vez su aspecto hermoso y tétrico al mismo tiempo era lo que lograba asustarla, era demasiado irreal y vacio. Salió del baño, apago las luces y fue directo a acostarse.

Lo que Hinata no pude ver, era la extraña silueta que estaba en la esquina de la habitación. El extraño se acerco sigilosamente a ella con un afilado bisturí en la mano. Lo que estaba haciendo ya se lo harían pagar en la base… pero ahora mismo no le importaba. Para su mala fortuna, la Hyuuga siempre fue muy paranoica.

No le dio tiempo a huir cuando prendió su lámpara y activo su línea sucesoria.

-Us… ¿usted? ¿Qué…?-

El pelirrojo no sabía qué hacer. Por primera vez en años, lograba sentir algo. **Culpa. Vergüenza. Miedo.**

Ambos se quedaron mirándose sorprendidos, ninguno de los dos terminaba de entender que sentía. El marionetista estaba confundido, jamás había tenido piedad con un ser humano, ni con sus propios compañeros. No tenía afinidad con ninguno, debido a que su transformación lo había dejado carente de sentimientos. Cuando vio a la peli azul por primera vez, quedo encantado con su rostro. Quería que sea suya, siempre hizo eso con quien quiso. Tenía una piel hermosa, perfecto cabello, perfecto cuerpo… eso no podía deteriorarse, no señor. **Ella debía ser eterna. Belleza eterna. Igual que él.**

Pero viéndola como estaba ahora, con esa mirada acusadora, se sentía como un niño al cual lo habían descubierto haciendo una travesura y que estaba en serios problemas. ¿Lo odiaba? Debía odiarlo. Había intentado convertirla en parte de su sangrienta y hermosa colección. Contra su voluntad, igual que con todo el mundo. No sabía que decirle… jamás se había paralizado de esa manera. No entendía que demonios pasaba, pero eso no era bueno. Se suponía que no podía sentir… ¿Por qué lo pensaba tanto?

Hinata por su parte sentía que vomitaría en cualquier momento. Fue una tonta en dudar de su juicio, jamás había fallado en la percepción que tenia con la gente. Se daba cuenta muy fácil de qué tipo de persona era Sasori. Un frio y cruel asesino, que nunca se paró a pensar o a sentir por sus víctimas. Pero ahora… su mirada era distinta. Estaba desconcertado. Pensó que iba a atacarla de nueva cuenta, pero solo parpadeo confundido, tomo el bisturí que se le había caído y se marcho. No pego un ojo en toda la noche.

* * *

-¡¿Qué Hinata qué?! Es imposible, debes estar bromeando… ¡Hinata jamás nos traicionaría!- Bramo un furioso Inuzuka.

\- Cálmate Kiba, aun no sabemos qué paso… Kakashi y Shikamaru creen que tal vez pudieron manipularla o lavarle la cabeza de alguna manera, seguramente hay una explicación… la idea es encontrarla y traerla de vuelta a la aldea. La interrogaremos y haremos todo lo posible por solucionarlo… sin embargo…- Se detuvo la Hokage.

-¿Sin embargo que?- respondió Neji dubitativo

-…Sin embargo… necesitare hablar con ella personalmente antes del interrogatorio… tal vez tenga alguna información útil sobre Akatsuki. No quiero que nadie, absolutamente nadie le haga preguntas hasta que esté en la aldea… no quiero complicaciones ni enredos, ¿quedo claro?-

-¡Sí!- Respondieron los tres shinobis presentes.

-Marchan en una hora, ¿alguna duda?-

-Si se rehúsa…-

-Si se rehúsa, la traen a la fuerza. No me importa si inconsciente o lastimada, mientras la traigan viva… pero tráiganla, ¿de acuerdo? No podemos darnos el lujo de ser compasivos si ella no está en sus cabales, la única forma de salvarla es devolviéndola a su aldea, donde pertenece. Ahora largo.-

Los tres shinobis salieron del despacho con un horrible escalofrió recorriéndoles el cuerpo. Pensar en lastimar a la persona que tanto querían, les resultaba hasta un disparate… harían lo que sea para traerla sana y salva.

* * *

-Naruto… supongo que sabes porque te he llamado aquí-

-Si… sé lo que me dirás… pero todos estamos muy preocupados por Hinata, cuando la vimos… parecía tan feliz… tan ajena al mundo, realmente no se qué pensar de ella… es una persona muy buena y sé que jamás nos lastimaría… pero…-

-¿Pero?- continúo el kazekage.

-Pero… ¿Qué tal si no le lavaron el cerebro? ¿Y si es feliz allí? Yo…-

-Naruto, no creo que sepas porque te he llamado… quiero hacerte una pregunta… ¿ella te ha confesado sus sentimientos?-

-… ¿qué?- El rubio estaba perplejo… joder, ¿tan idiota era? ¿Acaso no había alguien que no se hubiese enterado antes que él?-…si pero… ¿Qué importa eso ahora?

-Yo no sé mucho del amor… ni de los sentimientos… no sé si te has enterado, pero Hinata paso una temporada aquí; Matsuri fue ascendida y ya no podía ocupar el puesto de secretaria… así que pedí a Konoha que me enviara a alguien, y me la han enviado a ella… cada vez que tu nombre surgía en una conversación, se ponía nerviosa y evitaba preguntas comprometedoras… sus sentimientos hacia ti eran muy obvios, no me sorprende, eres una gran persona. Pero… al parecer no tuvo la respuesta que deseaba, ¿no es así?-

-No… yo… le dije que… Sakura había aceptado ser mi novia ese día… realmente no tuve mucho tacto con ella esa noche… después de eso solo me evitaba-

-Ya veo…-

-Sin embargo… amo a Sakura pero últimamente parece… una niña de 5 años, pero no de esas niñas adorables, si no de esas caprichosas que ni sus padres las aguantan… odia a Hinata, solo porque ella está enamorada de mí. Puedo entender eso, pero todos somos amigos desde muy niños, no creo que su odio este justificado… y estoy confundido con respecto a Hinata-chan… yo… realmente no sé qué es lo que siento.- Finalizo el Uzumaki bajando la mirada.

\- Creo que no deberías apresurar las cosas… estas detrás de Haruno desde que te conozco, no creo que sea algo que se pueda olvidar de un día al otro. Y Hinata… tal vez solo te sientes culpable-

-Si… podría ser…-

-Vamos, entrenemos un poco, necesitas despejarte- Le sonrió el pelirrojo, ganándose así, la animada sonrisa de el oji azul que tanto tiempo llevaba apagada.

* * *

Esa mañana se levanto y se dirigió directo al baño. Con "se levanto" solo se hace referencia a la palabra "levantarse", ya que si de dormir se trata, no logro hacerlo en toda la noche. Sus ojeras la delataban, mas en su pálida piel. Su cara no tenía ningún color y sus ojos estaban apagados. Pasar la noche en vela temiendo por tu vida, no es el mejor tratamiento de belleza. Se dio un baño rápido, se vistió y se dirigió al comedor sin detenerse. Desayuno rollos de canela y té y se dirigió a la puerta. Al llegar ahí, su compañero la estaba esperando.

No se miraron ni se dirigieron palabras, solo continuaron su camino hacia Suna, estarían allí al atardecer.

* * *

-Tengo una venganza que cumplir… pero no será ahora, Itachi.-

El mencionado sonrió. Conocía a su hermano menor demasiado bien, no había cambiado en absoluto. Sin embargo, aunque quisiera estar cerca suyo, no tenía tiempo que perder; debía ser directo y rápido.

-Se que estas buscando a Hinata-chan, Sasuke. He venido a decirte donde encontrarla; pero tengo una condición.-

"¿Hinata-chan?" De acuerdo, ya se estaba cabreando. –No negociare contigo. Dime donde demonios esta.- El sharingan de Sasuke se activo inmediatamente. El pobre grupo de tres personas que lo acompañaba, retrocedió instintivamente; pero se hallaban preocupados. El estado de salud de su líder, no era el más satisfactorio.

-No te lo diré a menos que aceptes mi condición. Y sabes que no moveré mi postura.-

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- Bramo el Uchiha menor

-Cuando la encuentres, llévatela.-

Parpadeo confundido-… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Llévatela de aquí, que Akatsuki no la encuentre… ella no pertenece allí, tiene una familia a la cual volver, y te tiene a ti.-

¿Qué dem…? Un momento… eso quería decir que Itachi y ella…

-¿Qué significa eso? ¿Me tiene a mí? ¡Te ha elegido por sobre mí, no ha querido decirme dónde estabas! Todo el mundo te prefiere siempre, ¡No importa lo que hagas todo el maldito mundo te ama!-

Sabía lo que había ocurrido, la Hyuuga se lo había contado todo. Su hermano jamás cambiaria. Era una persona con los sentimientos a flor de piel, que actúa antes de pensar, creyendo que todos están en su contra.

-…Ella sabe algo que tu desconoces. Por eso no te ha dado mi ubicación… después de todo, ambos la salvamos esa noche, y está en deuda con los dos. La aprecio tanto como a ti… y ella me aprecia tanto como a su primo. Solo somos… hermanos. En cambio, es diferente contigo, Sasuke… pero ni ella lo sabe aun. Podría decirte un millón de cosas, pero debes darte prisa. Se dirige a Suna con un compañero de nuestro grupo… pero no confío en el… es un tanto mas trastornado que el resto, y si encuentra en ella lo que yo creo, podría matarla sin pensarlo dos veces. Van en busca de un pergamino secreto; no sé que contiene, pero no deben obtenerlo. Suna te queda a poco más de medio día de aquí, así que date prisa.- Seguido de aquel monologo, Itachi se desapareció transformando su cuerpo en cuervos; dejando a Sasuke mas confundido que antes.

Sin pensarlo demasiado ni mirar a su grupo, salió directo en dirección a Suna.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí llega el nuevo capítulo, ¡espero que lo hayan disfrutado! A continuación voy a responder los comentarios del capítulo anterior n.n

 **Patohf** **:** **¡perdón por tardar en actualizar! En el capitulo siguiente va a haber muchiiisima zuculemthidad jajaja besos y gracias por leer n.n**

 **Beethlehem** **:** **¡Siempre tendré una relación amor/odio con Sasuke! Ya va a madurar el niño bonito jaja gracias por comenzar a leer mi historia, espero que te quedes hasta el final n.n**

 **Michaelis Aro:** **¡genial! Gracias por leer n.n**

 **LimaNyo:** **Hermosaaa, tranquila que Neji no va a sufrir mucho, no soy mala como Kishimoto jajaja**

 **Nano:** **¡Acá tenes masss y próximamente mucho más! Gracias por leer n.n**

 **Didma:** **Oh muchas gracias, sos muy dulce n.n tomadísima tu recomendación n.n gracias por leer n.n**

 **Guest** **:** **Me alegra mucho que te guste n.n ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Chise:** **Si, yo también amo el ita-hina, por eso mi próximo fic será de ellos n.n ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Gajeel:** **Sii Neji siempre siendo el primo celoso n.n ¡muchas gracias por leer!**

 **NelmUnicorn** **:** **¡Que ternura tus palabras! Los problemas familiares siempre están lamentablemente, pero tratare de no volver a desaparecer n.n no sufrirannn, nadie va a sufrir al final, yo los amo a todos jajaja ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Hime-Uchiha: ¡Oh, muchas gracias por perdonarme! ¡Y muchísimas gracias por respetar mi historia! Espero que te guste el capitulo n.n ¡gracias por leer!**

 **mnicole005** **:** **Siii subí capitulo jajaja y tal vez era un poco corto, estaba apurada porque los había dejado sin leer durante mucho, feliz navidad a ti también n.n ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Bueno, ¡felices fiestas a todos y que la pasen con sus seres queridos! ¡Gracias por los hermosos comentarios!**

 **Emily Sweet.-**


	13. Nervios

**Hola n.n bueno, les traigo oootro capitulo, tome en cuenta muchas opiniones y consejos, así que espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado n.n Espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad y comiencen muy bien el año n.n Sin más, aquí les dejo el capitulo, ¡que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Tenían tres días hasta Suna. Tres malditos días. El calor era insoportable, ya que llevaban horas corriendo sin parar. Akamaru no se quejaba, pero se le notaba cansado. También a los demás. Ni siquiera aviso a su familia que volvería a salir de misión. Y tenía varias razones para aquello.

Primero y principal; la hokage podría estar en problemas si su familia se enteraba de que el mismo día que volvió de una larguísima misión de meses, fue enviado a otra. Debía darse mínimo una semana libre luego de una misión de ese calibre.

Segundo; Hanabi seguramente buscaría escabullirse para ir con él a buscar a su hermana; y si no conseguía acompañarlo, lo retendría por miedo a perderlo a él también.

Tercero; su tío, se enojaría con Hinata por eso. Siempre se enojaba con ella por absolutamente todo.

A decir verdad, estaba harto de verla así… si bien hubo un tiempo que la odio y trato de matarla (tiempo del cual se avergonzaba y se arrepentía totalmente), con el paso de los meses comenzó a ver en ella, lo que ella no veía en sí misma: bondad, dulzura, delicadeza, perseverancia, fidelidad, amabilidad y fortaleza.

 _Luego de la paliza que había recibido de parte de Naruto Uzumaki en los exámenes chunnin y haber escuchado la verdad sobre el fallecimiento de su padre, Neji se sentía culpable de alguna forma. Le había echado la culpa a su prima por todo lo ocurrido, cuando se suponía que él era su protector y debía cuidarla. Había intentado matarla, la había tratado de inútil; había cometido muchos errores. Sin embargo, era una persona orgullosa. No se le plantaría en frente y le pediría perdón por todo lo que había hecho. Porque tampoco significaba nada… una simple disculpa no arreglaría sus errores. Así que decidió actuar._

 _Cada mañana la despertaba para bajar a desayunar, durante el desayuno le preguntaba sobre su entrenamiento, y si ninguno tenía compromisos, entrenaban juntos._

 _Ya al mediodía cuando Hinata no estaba de misión, entrenaba con sus compañeros. A pesar de que eran personas de confianza, siempre la veía desde lejos cada vez que podía. Al principio lo hizo por culpa, por tratar de arreglar las cosas. Luego comenzó a quererla, como siempre debió hacerlo._

 _Luego de los exámenes se habían complicado las cosas en la aldea; Orochimaru ataco asesinando al tercero; también se había presentado Akatsuki para secuestrar a Naruto. Neji siempre fue una persona muy observadora. Lo había notado antes, pero ahora que protegía a Hinata, se había hecho más frecuente la mirada del Uchiha menor hacia su prima. Eso lograba irritarlo, si tenía algo que decirle ¿Por qué no lo hacía y ya? El punto era que desde el ataque de Itachi Uchiha hacia la aldea; Sasuke se volvió más cerrado, más violento y más oscuro. La miraba con más intensidad, tratando de decirle algo. Ella solo se sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada._

 _El Hyuuga nunca había olvidado la vez que los había encontrando entrenando juntos. Las habilidades de su pequeña prima eran increíbles; pero jamás había entrenado así con él. Supuso que luego del golpe que tuvo en la cabeza, ya no recordaba lo ocurrido esa tarde, de lo cual se arrepentía enormemente. Tal vez si las cosas no hubiesen sido así, ella tendría más confianza en sí misma, y sería mucho más fuerte. Pero a pesar de no recordar nada, lograba darse cuenta de que algo había cambiado entre ellos. Ella palidecía, se escondía o ignoraba la mirada del Uchiha; pero luego de ese entrenamiento, sus miradas eran diferentes._

 _Una noche llego casi a la medianoche a la mansión. Cuando atacaron la aldea, destruyeron muchas viviendas y comercios, y los gennin tenían la obligación de ayudar a reconstruir las casas, junto con los ninjas que no estén en misiones en ese momento. Estaba agotado, pero aun era un ninja, y sus instintos jamás lo abandonaban. Más aun sabiendo que la aldea podría ser atacada por X razón en cualquier momento._

 _Escucho un leve ruido que provenía de la habitación de su prima, y automáticamente se prendió una alarma en su cerebro. Se acerco sigilosamente y abrió muy levemente la puerta para encontrarse con algo que lo había dejado helado._

 _Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba sentado en la cama de Hinata, acariciándole el rostro mientras la veía dormir. Tenía una mochila en su espalda y su ropa de misión. Vio como le dijo algo que no alcanzo a entender y le dejo algo en su escritorio. Seguido de eso, se marcho. No quería ser entrometido, pero como excusa a todo, el era el protector de la Hyuuga, así que tenía derecho a saber que hacia un Uchiha en su habitación a altas horas de la noche._

 _Al acercarse al escritorio pudo ver un lirio, la flor favorita de su prima y un papel con el emblema Uchiha, con un comunicado demasiado polémico para cualquiera que lo leyera. Tomo el papel y la flor y se deshizo de ellas. No quería volver a ver a su prima en problemas._

 _Al otro día, dieron la alarma de que Sasuke Uchiha había escapado de la aldea por voto propio, para ser entrenado por Orochimaru._

Aun se recriminaba por privarle una verdad como aquella a su prima… ¿hubiesen sido distintas las cosas? Tal vez era demasiado tarde para decírselo. La flor había sido consumida por la naturaleza misma, pero pudo recuperar el papel, después de tantos años se encontraba bastante descuidado, pero aun se lograba distinguir lo que decía. En su momento pensó que era lo mejor eliminar toda prueba existente, pero algo lo hizo volver sobre sus pasos al día siguiente.

 _Casi había muerto. De hecho, todavía podría decirse que estaba a punto de morir. Pero no le importo un demonio. Se levanto como pudo y lo busco. Kidomaru lo había herido demasiado, logro vencerlo, si, pero a un gran precio. Apenas podía caminar. Necesitaba respuestas; necesitaba saber. Quería protegerla, pero no sabía si esa era la manera, ni siquiera sabía si debía protegerla de aquello. A pesar de ser una persona perseverante, dudaba poder moverse más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Pensó que su última oportunidad de encarar al Uchiha se le había ido por el caño._

 _Pero para su sorpresa, minutos después, pudo ver como un cambiado Sasuke se plantaba en frente suyo con el ceño levemente fruncido. Estaba todo azul, su cabello era largo y parecía tener alas… era espeluznante, más bien sabía que era una transformación otorgada por el sello de maldición._

 _-¿Por qué has botado el obsequio que deje en su habitación? No tienes el maldito derecho de decidir por ella.-_

 _-Y tú no tienes derecho de meterte en su habitación a altas horas de la noche… ¿Qué tramas Uchiha? He visto como la miras…-_

 _-Eso no te incumbe Hyuuga.-_

 _-De hecho, soy su protector, si me incumbe. Tengo posesión de lo que le has dejado anoche, te conviene ser gentil conmigo. Podría dárselo, o bien ella podría jamás enterarse.-_

 _-… Lo sabrá de todas formas, pienso volver por ella.-_

 _-¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¡Siquiera le hablas! Jamás la escuche decir tu nombre. Escucha… jamás me has gustado. Pero necesito saber… por una vez… si representas un peligro real para Hinata.-_

 _-¿Tu? ¿La persona que intento matarla en frente de todos sus compañeros? No me hagas reír. No te importa un demonio Hinata, he visto como la golpeabas esa noche… ¿Quien te crees que eres para venir a protegerla ahora?-_

 _Abrió los ojos sorprendido- Entonces esa noche… fuiste tú… tu me detuviste…-_

 _Sasuke lo miro indiferente, con algo parecido al odio impregnado en sus ojos.-No me interesa. Te merecías ese golpe, y te merecías muchos más. Ella estaba inconsciente y aun así, ¡seguiste golpeándola!-_

 _-Yo… estaba ciego en ese tiempo… y tú lo sabes. Agradezco que me hayas detenido… no estaría viva de no ser por ti así que… supongo que no tengo de que preocuparme.-_

 _Sasuke lo miro sin expresión, pero levemente sorprendido- ¿A qué te refieres?-_

 _-Se lo hare saber cuando sea el momento… tú has elegido un camino y como veras, no estoy en forma para tratar de detenerte. No puedes simplemente… decirle algo así... e irte. Lo sabrá cuando tenga que saberlo, Uchiha.-_

 _Sasuke no se sintió satisfecho con esas palabras, pero también sabía que no podía hacer mas ni esperar tener más suerte de la que había tenido.-Bien… entonces solo te pediré una cosa, Hyuuga-_

 _Neji intento sostener la mirada, ya que comenzaba a ver borroso por la falta de sangre._

 _-Cuídala…-_

 _Seguido de eso, el Hyuuga le dedico una última sonrisa de complicidad antes de caer desmayado. Cuando despertó, estaba en el hospital de Konoha, con su dulce prima cuidándolo._

 _-Hinata-sama… ¿Qué…?-_

 _-Te… han encontrado en… la puerta de la… la aldea Nissan… ¿te encuentras bien?-_

 _-Si, Hinata-sama, perfectamente.-_

 _Jamás lo admitiría. Pero si Sasuke no lo hubiese alcanzado a la aldea, probablemente, estaría muerto._

No sabía porque esas escenas no paraban de repetirse en su cabeza. No sabía porque tampoco, pero sentía que si había un buen momento para que Hinata supiera la verdad, era ese. El Hyuuga nunca había estado tan seguro de algo. Dejando de perderse en sus pensamientos, acelero el ritmo. Faltaban dos largos días.

* * *

Extrañaba entrenar con Gaara, había pasado toda la mañana dando lo mejor de sí mismo contra el kazekage de la arena. Si bien había sido divertido, ya era hora del almuerzo, y el pelirrojo tenía trabajo que hacer. Le agradecía enormemente que se haya hecho un tiempo en su apretada agenda para subirle los ánimos.

Una vez en la mansión, tanto como ellos dos, los demás también se sentaron en la mesa a comer. Ino y Shikamaru parecían estar más tranquilos, y Temari no paraba de parlotear, logrando sacarles pequeñas risas a ambos. Kakashi y Sai hablaban de cosas triviales, como que no era correcto decirle a una mujer que sus senos están caídos. Naruto supuso que Sai cometió ese error recientemente ya que lograba ver roja su mejilla. Sin duda, un tipo raro. Y Sakura… no se presento a almorzar. Ella lo había advertido, pero no pudo hacer más que preocuparse. Hacía un calor bastante fuerte en Suna y debía comer algo. Tomo un plato, sirvió algo (alimentos que sabía que a ella le gustaban), tomo su plato y se dirigió a la habitación de su ex novia. Cuando toco la puerta, pensó que le gritaría que se largue o que lo ignoraría. Pero vaya sorpresa se llevo al ver como abría la puerta y asomaba su cabeza para ver quién era.

-Naruto…-

-Sakura-chan… oye se que dijiste que no almorzarías con los demás pero puedes comer algo aquí ¿no crees? Te hare compañía- Dijo mostrándole su plato.

Ella le sonrió desganada y lo dejo pasar. Tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y estaba completamente despeinada, mas el rubio no quiso hablar del tema. Solo se dedicaron a comer y a mirarse reojo todo ese tiempo. No era un silencio incomodo. Era como sellar la paz entre ellos. Una vez que terminaron de comer, comenzó a insistirle para salir a caminar por la aldea. Ella lo miro confundida, ¿no se suponía que todos estaban enojados? Harta de sentirse sola, le dijo que lo vería en la puerta en dos horas. Debía bañarse y arreglarse y seguramente, después del entrenamiento, él también debía hacerlo.

Naruto marcho feliz hacia su habitación, se tomo su merecido baño y se recostó sobre la cama mirando el techo. Se sentía como si fuese la primera vez que le pedía una cita y ella le decía que si. Sentía como hace unos meses atrás. Pero el tema "Hinata" no estaba zanjado del todo. Es decir… tenía que hablar con ella de lo ocurrido, es solo que no quería arruinar más las cosas, mucho menos ahora que parecía que estaban llevándose bien. Sakura tenía un carácter explosivo, y una personalidad que parecía poder cambiar de un minuto a otro. Así que lejos de ser impulsivo por una vez en su vida, decidió dejar que ella sacara el tema cuando estuviese lista. Paso el resto de las dos horas vistiéndose y acostándose a pensar. Se levantaba, se ponía una remera y se acostaba. Se levantaba y se ponía el pantalón y se volvía a acostar. Así hasta que las dos horas se cumplieron y ya estaba en la puerta esperándola. La observo llegar y sin decir palabra, partieron hacia el centro de la aldea. A medida que pasaban los minutos, comenzaron a hablar, a la hora, ya habían comenzado a reír; para cuando habían pasado tres horas, todo parecía ser como antes; como cuando eran los mejores amigos y hablaban de lo que no hablaban con nadie.

Naruto no había dejado de amarla, pero no sabía si podía decir lo mismo de ella. La había extrañado mucho en esos días. Quería tomarle la mano, o abrazarla. Lo que sea para sentirla más cerca… pero su lado maduro le gritaba a los 4 vientos que dejara pasar un tiempo más… que no la hiciera sentir como si todo estuviese perdonado. Después de todo, no habían hablado de "ella".

Habían pasado una hermosa tarde conociendo la aldea, hablando, riendo, haciendo bromas, corriendo juntos mientras reían, era demasiado perfecto y no quería que nada lo arruinara. En eso vio a una joven… bastante familiar. La había visto, pero no sabía dónde. Tenía el cabello negro por la cintura y los ojos azules; piel pálida y hermoso cuerpo. Vaya, el sueño de cualquier hombre. Estaba acompañada por un tipo… perfecto. No parecía real, era pelirrojo y un poco moreno, sin duda se notaba que era un aldeano de la arena. Por alguna extraña razón, sintió curiosidad hacia ellos. El tipo pasó sin mirarlo por su lado, pero esa chica… con esa mirada, los miro… con total indiferencia. Nada, entonces no la conocía… parecía un idiota. El calor de ese lugar realmente lograba volverlo loco, volteo a mirar a Sakura y vio su confundido semblante.

Entonces… no fue su imaginación. ¿Conocían a esas personas?

* * *

Ino y Sai hacían una particular pareja. Ella era romántica, extrovertida, chusma, y muy hermosa. Sai era introvertido y… extraño. No sabría si llamarle frialdad, porque seguramente tampoco sabe lo que eso significa. Pero si había algo que le peli negro sabia, era que lo que sentía por Ino, no había logrado sentirlo por nadie más en toda su vida. Quería estar con ella todo el tiempo y por alguna extraña razón, besarla. Suponía que era amor, pero no tenía mucha forma de saberlo, si se lo preguntaba era capaz de enojarse y los libros no le alcanzaban a veces. Y luego de la pregunta que le había hecho a Temari sobre sus senos, entendió que no le podía preguntar nada.

Temari y Shikamaru nunca mostraban su amor en público, pero por alguna razón bastante conocida para ambos, el incidente con Hinata los había vuelto más unidos. La rubia no era estúpida. Cuando vio la amistad entre su novio y esa chica, no paró hasta saber de dónde habían salido tan amigos. Al principio casi destruye la aldea entera al enterarse… la llamo mosquita muerta, zorra y entregada. Exigió conocerla, exigió una explicación, Pero cuando la conoció, no pudo odiarla; era hermosamente amable, se puso muy nerviosa cuando la confronto y le pidió disculpas por algo que no era culpa suya… después de todo… Shikamaru y ella no eran novios en aquel momento. Cuando empezaron a hablar, entendió porque el Nara le tenía tanto aprecio, Hinata era adorable, inteligente, dulce y amable. Se sintió hasta insegura, pero eso cambio cuando se cruzaron a Naruto y la vio ponerse de mil colores para luego salir corriendo. La Hyuuga tenía un amor secreto y no correspondido por el chico rubio. Sintió pena por ella y entendió lo que la llevo a… bueno… lo que habían hecho. La adopto como una pequeña hermana, mucho más cuando se entero de que la valentía que tuvo Shikamaru de abandonar la aldea y viajar tres días solo para pedirle que sean novios, fue gracias a la peli azul. Si no, seguramente con lo orgullosos que eran ambos, jamás hubiesen terminado juntos. Aunque veía a Ino y a su novio más tranquilos, sentía el peso que ambos cargaban. Se sentía por demás angustiada de la desaparición, y mucho mas por enterarse tan tarde, si no, seguramente también la estaría buscando.

Los cuatro iban caminando por la aldea, cada uno con su respectiva pareja, pero como un grupo al fin. Ino contaba del chismerío de la Hoja, para poner al tanto a su amiga; Shikamaru bostezaba y Sai sonreía falsamente. Todo parecía como antes… todo estaba demasiado tranquilo. Pero sin dar oportunidad a pensar; comenzó a sonar la alarma.

Intrusos.

* * *

No había dirigido palabras con su compañero cuando se puso sus lentes de contacto y su peluca. Se quitaron las capas y se vistieron de civiles. No le importo un comino cruzarse a Sakura y Naruto riéndose, valiéndoles mierda su desaparición. No le importo que Naruto este riendo junto a ella a pesar de lo que la peli rosa había dicho de ella en su última confrontación. Tampoco le importo sus miradas curiosas. No le importo que la descubrieran. No le importo la misión, ni su compañero. No le importo si fallaba, si la desterraban. No le importo nada.

En su viaje hacia Suna, decidió poner en frio su cabeza. Sabía que podía cruzarlos allí, por eso se mentalizo con todo lo que le habían hecho, todas esas cosas que ella siempre quiso obviar y dejar pasar, pero que siempre estuvieron ahí, como una barrera para su cabeza. Todos pusieron una barrera en su vida. Solo en tres personas estaba segura de poder confiar.

Naruto la había rechazado sin miramientos. No la busco, no le pidió disculpas por su brusquedad, nunca hizo nada por ella que no sea luchar con su primo Neji y ponerlo en su lugar… pero eso no era suficiente para la peli azul… demonios, ¡la había rechazado de la peor forma posible!

Sakura era una de las peores en la lista de la Hyuuga. Le dio su amistad condicional, le conto sus sentimientos hacia el rubio… ¿Qué hizo ella? Se acostó con él. La mejor amiga del maldito mundo. De hecho, la peli rosa estaba enojada con ella. ¿Es una broma? ¡Ella no le había hecho nada! Había respetado sus decisiones y no había vuelto a molestar. La verdad que ya no comprendía nada.

Ino solo le hablaba de Sai. Sai esto, Sai lo otro. Sai no entiende nada pero es tan hermoso. Sai es un insensible, pero lo amo. Después de escuchar su nombre tantas veces, estaba harta. ¿Quién era Hinata para dar consejos amorosos? Nadie, a decir verdad. Ella tenía miles de problemas… a nadie le importaba.

Shikamaru fue importante en su vida, fueron grandes amigos, pero ni bien tenía a quien amar, se olvido de ella. Al igual que Temari.

Kiba y Shino no eran malas personas. Pero la hastiaban. La cuidaban demasiado y estaba harta. La trataban como a un bebe, como si no supiese ni agarrar un estúpido kunai.

Su padre era un maldito y completo idiota. La odiaba porque si. Solo la odiaba. Y ella lo quería, ¿qué cosas no? Todo lo que Hinata amaba se alejaba 20 mil kilómetros de ella, pateándola constantemente.

Sus sentimientos se habían convertido en nada, debido al resentimiento que afloro en su ser durante esas horas.

Neji, Itachi, Sasuke… las únicas personas reales en su miserable vida. Los tres cuidándola REALMENTE cuando debían hacerlo, sin subestimarla, sin tratarla como una niña. Dejándola luchar libremente.

A pesar de todo ese odio, no sabía a dónde ir luego de esa misión. No quería volverá Konoha. No quería ver a su padre, a sus amigos, a nadie. Tampoco quería ver a Akatsuki. Le daban todo lo que siempre había querido… pero estaba cansada de tenerlos constantemente encima, ¡Dios Santo! Odiaba dar explicaciones, contar su pasado, su cabeza podría explotar en cualquier momento con los comentarios de Tobi.

Esta no era ella. Esta era la persona en la cual la transformaron tantos años de indiferencia y falsedad. Esta era la persona a la cual le habían negado la libertad en el amor, en su trabajo, en su camino ninja. No tenía poder de decisión en su propia vida, es decir, ¿Qué tan normal les parece eso?

Su cabeza era un lio y un peligro, tanto para ella como para las personas de su alrededor. Ya ni pensaba cuerdamente. Demasiada culpa, demasiado odio, demasiada mierda. Se sentía traicionada, enojada y quería destruirlo todo.

Como si de un rayo se tratara, ambos entraron al despacho del Kazekage. Para su fortuna, no lo encontraron allí. La habitación se veía ordenada, había una taza de té caliente en el escritorio, por lo cual supusieron que no tardaría en regresar. Hinata trabajo allí una temporada, así que tenía más o menos en claro en que sección del enorme estante se hallaban los pergaminos. Los buscó durante unos minutos que parecieron eternos, al encontrarlos los tomó, le dio una mirada a su compañero, y luego de un asentimiento de cabeza, se empeñaron a salir de allí. Pero por supuesto que todo venía siendo demasiado fácil. La alarma se había activado y los guardias llegaron en un segundo, rodeándolos. En un torbellino de arena, apareció el kazekage.

Hinata no movió un centímetro de su rostro, solo lo miro con la indiferencia y frialdad digna de su clan. Gaara sin embargo estaba sorprendido, aquella chica se parecía mucho a Hinata… y probablemente era ella. Sus rasgos eran inconfundibles… pero no esa actitud. La chica que había conocido no se parecía en nada a la que tenía en frente.

Justo cuando iba a decir algo, Sasori refunfuñando, hizo explotar la habitación. Solo esperaba que Deidara no se enterara, se burlaría de él toda la eternidad. Hinata arrojo la calurosa peluca y se quito los irritantes lentes de contacto. Después de todo ya no los necesitaba, la había reconocido.

Salieron corriendo con los pergaminos a cuestas, los guardias los perseguían, más Hinata no se defendía ni atacaba, solo escapaba con los pergaminos mientras Sasori y sus marionetas, hacían todo el trabajo.

Justo cuando escucharon la explosión, Naruto y Sakura encontraron al otro par de parejas mirando expectantes la torre del kazekage. Todos sabían que Gaara no había salido herido, pero era preocupante que la aldea haya sido atacada. Temari y Shikamaru salieron en dirección a la torre, mientras que Ino y Sai tomaban un camino hacia el centro de la aldea y Sakura junto Naruto, tomaban otro. Tal vez así lograrían atrapar a los causantes de ese desastre.

El rubio y la peli rosa corrían entre la gente que gritaba horrorizada y corría a esconderse sus casas. Veían ninjas corriendo a toda velocidad y otros tratando de calmar a los civiles.

Pero el tiempo pareció frenar cuando vieron pasar en frente de ellos, una larga cabellera azul y unos apagados y fríos ojos perlas, que los miraba con odio. Y así sin más, no pudieron seguir corriendo. Sus cabezas gritaban que la siguieran, pero… ¿Cómo era posible? Entonces… ¿Hinata los había traicionado? ¿Por qué…? No sabían ni que preguntarse ya.

Sakura reacciono y llevo a Naruto a rastras hasta que pudo correr por sí mismo. Debían alcanzarla, debían saber si estaba en sus cabales, debían saber qué hacer con ella. Pero la Hyuuga era rápida. Casi tan rápida como su ex compañero de equipo.

Ino y Sai la habían visto pasar también, así que los siguieron en el recorrido hasta las puertas de la aldea. Pero cuando pensaron que podían detenerla, las marionetas de Sasori se interpusieron en su camino. Hinata se detuvo detrás de él y los miro. Se sentía… fuerte… superior… a todo aquello la habían llevado. Antes de que su compañero los atacara, puso una mano en su hombro, deteniéndolo.

-¡Hinata! ¡Hemos venido a buscarte, te llevaremos a la aldea!- Grito Naruto

¿Lo había amado realmente? No tenía idea… tal vez solo estaba enamorada, pero la humillación le pesaba fuerte.

-Nos preocupamos mucho por ti, por favor Hinata… ¿Qué está pasando?- Dijo Ino a punto de llorar.

-… ¿Qué está pasando? Bien, veamos… Si me golpearan por cada vez que mencionas el nombre de Sai, estaría muerta, Ino… ¿Jamás pensaste que no eres la única persona en el mundo? ¿Qué no eres el centro del mundo de nadie? Yo también tenía mis problemas… y no podías dejar de hablar de ti. No tengo nada contra ti Sai… jamás he hablado contigo. Naruto…- El nombrado la miro dolido- … me rompiste el corazón a gran escala, debo decir… no tenía mucha fe de que me aceptaras ¿sabes? Siempre supe que la querías a ella… pero… podrías haber tenido un mísero tacto conmigo… en vez de responder mi confesión con que Sakura era tu nueva novia… ya no te amo, y no creo haberlo hecho nunca realmente… pero me ha dolido horrores que la persona que más admiraba, haya resultado ser… el idiota del que todos hablan. Y Sakura… nuestra amistad está completamente destruida solo por tu culpa, la verdad que estaba tratando de aceptar tu relación con Naruto… pero nunca me sentí tan despreciada, solo por mi padre debo aclarar… ¿y sabes qué? Yo no te hice nada. Tú me traicionaste y acepte tu amistad de todas formas. Kiba. Shino. Shikamaru. Temari… mi padre. Todos ellos… y todos ustedes… lograron arruinarme. Yo quería ser feliz siendo como soy ¿Está mal eso? Me subestimaron, me tacharon de débil, me silenciaron y pasaron por encima mío como si de un pedazo de basura se tratara. He estado aquí por años escuchando sus problemas, aconsejándolos y limpiando sus lágrimas. Pero no he visto que ninguno de ustedes haya hecho algo por ayudarme a salir adelante… y me he cansado.-

Los cuatro espectadores la miraban… dolidos y con una nueva culpa sobre sus hombros.

\- No tengo nada más para decir… Sasori, haz lo que quieras.- Se dio media vuelta para marcharse, cuando…

-¡Hinata! Espera… yo… lo siento mucho… en serio… no quise decir nada de lo que dije ni… ni tampoco hacerte sufrir, no pensé que causaría tanto daño…- Dijo Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos- yo realmente amo a Naruto… y lo siento mucho Hinata… pero no soy tan buena como tú, soy más bien egoísta, yo… yo no podía dejarlo ir… no sé cómo has hecho para saludarnos con una sonrisa todos los días… realmente te admiro… y te envidio… y lo siento mucho…-

Naruto sonrió ante esas palabras- Tampoco fue mi intención Hinata-chan… te quiero mucho… pero como has dicho… siempre he amado a Sakura y no estamos tratando de lastimarte a propósito aunque… pudimos haberlo hecho de una manera más delicada… lo siento… solo… vuelve con nosotros Hinata-chan…-

Hinata estaba de espaldas, ahí estaba de nuevo, esa maldita amabilidad que comenzaba a atormentarla… ¿cambiaria algo si ella regresaba? Podía regresar… todo estaría bien… todo… todo no era perfecto… ¿y Akatsuki?

-Hina-chan lo siento, es que hablo mucho y tu solo sonríes y callas y yo solo pensé que… que si estabas tan mal… lo hubiese sabido, no es que no me importes es solo que… no me he dado cuenta… por favor Hinata, perdónanos… vuelve con nosotros, todo estará bien, te ayudaremos en lo que necesites, pero por favor…- sollozo Ino.

-Yo… no lo sé…-

Sasori estaba atento a las palabras y las acciones de la peli azul. Estaba debatiéndose… estaba dudando. El no pensaba intervenir, nadie le estaba pagando por quedarse allí parado siquiera.

Hinata estaba tratando de tomar todo su autocontrol por no llorar ni mostrarse débil… respiro hondo y abrió los ojos tratando de evaporar sus lagrimas, pero no contaba con que llegarían los demás.

-¡Hinata! Escucha… lo siento, lo siento mucho… no la he pasado bien cuando desapareciste, Temari tampoco, no quisimos dejarte de lado Hina… solo… date vuelta… ven, arreglaremos esto, siempre lo hacemos ¿no es así?- Dijo Shikamaru tratando de acercarse cautelosamente a su amiga, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Si… siempre lo hacemos… es solo que… luego nada cambia… todo sigue igual, y luego empeora…- Dijo ella. Sin poder contener más las lagrimas, se dio la vuelta apartando el brazo de Shikamaru de su hombro- ¡Ustedes lo tienen todo! ¿Se piensan que lo tengo todo, que soy feliz? ¡Pues no es así! Mi padre casi logra asesinarme dos malditas veces, ¡¿Dónde estaban?!-

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos… ¿Cómo no sabían eso?

-Itachi y Sasuke me han salvado ambas veces y ustedes… los leales a la aldea, mis mejores amigos… ¿Dónde estaban?... ninguna flor en el hospital, ninguna visita para saber cómo me encontraba, me vieron con una venda en la cabeza por meses y jamás me han preguntado nada… ¿Cómo puede estar todo bien? ¿Me quieren un poco aunque sea? ¿Entienden lo que ocurre? ¡He estado sola toda mi vida!- Grito sin parar de llorar. Sentía que por cada palabra que decía algo que no sabía que tenía, volvía a romperse. Si decirlo en voz alta lo hacía más real… imagínense lo que sería gritarlo en frente de una aldea, perdiendo toda la dignidad.

Shikamaru la miro con profunda pena y cuando quiso volver a tomar su hombro, ella volvió a apartarlo con su brazo y salió corriendo hacia dios sabe dónde. La llamaron por su nombre a los gritos, pero no la siguieron. Era demasiada información por un día y demasiados sentimientos. Sasori se había marchado sin que nadie lo notara cuando la vio llorar. Sabía que no volvería con él a la guarida después de todo. Lo único malo… ella se había quedado con los pergaminos.

Los guardias no detuvieron a Hinata por orden directa del kazekage. Él sabía lo que era ese sufrimiento, esa maldita sensación de falsedad a tu alrededor y de constante soledad. También la conocía, y sabía que cuidaría esos pergaminos y que los traería de vuelta sin que nadie lo pidiera. Cuando Naruto quiso salir corriendo a buscarla, lo tomo del brazo para detenerlo. Como nadie parecía caber en lo que había ocurrido, decidió hablar por ellos.

-Déjenla sola. Si la presionan ira peor, lo digo por experiencia… y créanme que no quieren tener que luchar con ella. Si para mañana en la mañana no aparece, mandaremos a un equipo en su búsqueda, pueden ir ustedes mismos si quieren… pero denle unas horas para que se calme y decida qué hacer. Confío en ella, háganlo también ustedes.- Dicho esto, soltó el brazo del rubio y junto con Temari, volvieron a lo que quedaba de la torre. Debían repararla cuanto antes.

* * *

Sasuke estaba sumamente cabreado. En el trayecto, Karin había pisado una rama floja y ahora tenía el tobillo torcido. Esa mujer no hacía más que darle dolores de cabeza. Ahora se encontraba como un estúpido esperando que Suigetsu le vendara el tobillo, sabiendo que la Hyuuga podría estar en peligro. Estaban a metros del desierto, estaban a pasos del final del bosque, donde se terminaban los arboles.

Karin intento pararse, pero cayó sentada en el piso. Bufo molesto. No tenía tiempo para eso. Pero no pudo ni dar dos pasos cuando comenzó su vista comenzó a nublarse y cayó de rodillas al suelo ¿Qué dem…? Ah, cierto. No comía ni dormía hace lo que el sospechaba una eternidad. ¿Por qué justo cuando estaba por encontrarla? Si no se hubiesen detenido tal vez aguantaba más tiempo. Quiso ponerse de pie, pero en vez de caer arrodillado esta vez, cayo redondo al suelo. Aun consciente, comenzó a maldecir en voz alta.

Sus compañeros lo miraron agotados, se dedicaron a armar el campamento bajo una cueva que habían encontrado pese a las negativas de su líder. Se aproximaba una tormenta y no querían amanecer mojados. Estaban cansados, tenían hambre y sueño y Sasuke podría morir si seguía así. Parecía un crio de 5 años, no dejaba de quejarse y no quería dormirse. El atardecer comenzaba a convertirse en noche y Sasuke llevaba durmiendo 3 horas. 3 horas en los que no paraba de tener pesadillas. Hinata esto, Itachi lo otro.

Juugo decidió dormir. No sabía cuando seria la próxima vez en la que podría pegar un ojo y comer decentemente, así que lo disfruto lo más posible.

Karin se quedo sentada junto al fuego, sobándose el tobillo. Su compañero peli blanco se sentó junto a ella, sin fastidiarla ni molestarla. Todos estaban muy cansados para pelear por lo que sea, además de que no querían despertar a Sasuke. Estuvieron así un buen rato, viendo como el sol terminaba de ponerse en el horizonte y como las nubes de una nueva tormenta comenzaban a emerger.

-Oye zanahoria… ¿crees que la encontremos? Sasuke se pondrá furioso cuando vea que ha estado durmiendo en vez de buscarla…-

-Pues… tiene muchas ganas de encontrarla, no creo que sea imposible pero… realmente estoy preocupada… va amatarnos mañana y no nos dejara dormir en dos semanas de corrido-

Un escalofrió les corrió a ambos por la columna vertebral. Si era así, y seguramente no volverían a dormir en dos semanas, lo mejor sería aprovechar el tiempo.

-Bien… iré a acostarme, ¿vienes bruja?-

-Tengo mi propia tienda, tiburón, lárgate.-

Suigetsu sonrió juguetón y le planto un beso de buenas noches en los labios. – Descansa, malhumorada-

Karin se fusiono con su cabello y se metió rápidamente en su tienda antes de sonreír como una niña.

Y finalmente, todo el campamento se quedo dormido.

* * *

Hinata llevaba horas corriendo, casi medio día se podría decir. Eran pasadas las 12 y ella seguía corriendo, llorando de vez en cuando. Su pecho dolía y sentía que no podía respirar. Al fin había llegado a la parte donde comienza el bosque, justo cuando comenzaba una torrencial lluvia. No tenia tienda, no tenia comida, ni siquiera la capa de Akatsuki se había traído con ella… solo esos pergaminos que para colmo, estaban sellados. Se sentía demasiado sola… le rompió el corazón las palabras de sus amigos… le rompió el corazón hacerlos sufrir, y también le rompía el corazón imaginar las caras de los miembros de Akatsuki cuando Sasori llegara sin ella… todo dolía. Y dolía como nunca antes. Se sentó bajo un árbol para tratar de protegerse de la lluvia, en vano, claro. Se abrazo a sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar nuevamente ¿Había alguien que la quisiera sin importar nada mas? Estaba sumergida en su llanto, cuando escucho pasos cerca y lentamente, volvió la cara hacia su nuevo visitante.

* * *

Lo despertó el sonido de la lluvia. Vio el cielo. De noche; seguramente de madrugada… POR UN DEMONIO MALDITA SEA. ¿Qué no entendían que no quería descansar? Seguramente Hinata se había ido, o… no. Se negaba a pensar lo peor. Aun estaba un poco débil, pero aun así se puso en pie; con sus pantalones puestos, sus sandalias y su camisa, salió a buscarla bajo la lluvia. Tal vez la encontraba, tal vez encontraba alguna pista. Además si no salía, probablemente prendería fuego a cada uno de sus compañeros por obligarlo a retrasarse.

No tuvo que caminar mucho, cuando vio a alguien encogido bajo un árbol. Estaba por preguntarle bruscamente quién demonios era y que hacia cerca de su campamento, cuando diviso esa inconfundible melena azul. Se detuvo a un metro de ella; al parecer lo escucho llegar, ya que levanto su pálido rostro lleno de lágrimas hacia él.

-Sasuke-kun…-

-Hinata…-

-…sácame de aquí… por favor…-

Y no necesito más para tomarla en brazos.

* * *

 **Al fiiinnn Sasuke y Hinata vuelven a encontrarse, el próximo capítulo se viene una bomba que se que muchos están esperando ya hace rato, así que no se pierdan el próximo n.n**

 **A continuación; respondo comentarios del capítulo anterior n.n:**

 **26Kaori-San** **: Feliz navidad para ti también n.n ¡gracias por leer!**

 **kaitlynleonant13** **: ¡La continuare! ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Patohf** **: Feliz año nuevo a ti también n.n No paso exactamente lo que me pediste, pero espero que te haya gustado de todas formas n.n ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Cami-shama** **: Sii, es hermoso Itachi n.n espero que te haya gustado, ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Violetamonster** **: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, espero que este también los hayas disfrutado mucho n.n**

 **Beethlehem** **: Tome tu consejo y me sirvió mucho, es verdad, faltaba mucho de Neji en la historia, espero que haya sido de tu agrado n.n**

 **Hime-Uchiha: Gracias n.n espero que te haya gustado n.n**

 **hinatacris** **: Oh muchas gracias, me hacen muy feliz tus palabras n.n ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Didma** **: Yo también amo mucho el sasuhina, así que no te pierdas el próximo capítulo, ahí va a haber salseo del bueno jajaja ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Tieve: Espero que este capítulo te haya sacado las dudas n.n ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Sexxykittydarxs: Yo también la shippeo con medio mundo y próximamente estaré publicando un nuevo fic itahina n.n Quiero llegar por lo menos a los 15 capítulos mínimos, si tienen que haber más, los habrán n.n Y si, por supuesto que habrá mas lemon, soy fanática del lemon jaja es solo que quise esperar un poco más para que vuelva a pasar algo n.n ¡Gracias por leer y felices fiestas!**

 **Emily Sweet.-**


	14. Encuentro

**Hola a todos! Al fin concluí este capítulo! La explicación de mi tardanza estará al final del capítulo para no entretenerlos, lean y disfruten, espero que sea de su agrado!**

* * *

La tormenta era fuerte. No era normal que lloviera en Suna, pero si era un alivio para los aldeanos. En ese lugar escaseaba el agua, así que les venía muy bien; es más, desde donde estaba, lograba ver personas, familias con sus hijos, admirando el agua caer desde su ventana, con una sonrisa en sus rostros. La noche era joven, todos disfrutaban… pero ellos llevaban en silencio dos horas, a excepción del constante sollozo de Ino, encerrados en la misma habitación y no sabían qué hacer. No tenían autorización para ir a buscarla y dudaban que ella quisiera verlos. Pero era un lio el clima ahí afuera. Naruto se despego de la ventana y miro a sus compañeros.

Sakura y Temari trataban de calmar a Ino, pero era en vano. Y no era para menos, todos se sentían culpables… y ahora Hinata estaba sola, en vaya a saber uno donde, con pergaminos sumamente importantes, sin comida, sin nada.

Pero Gaara ya lo había dicho; si para el amanecer, no la encontraban, debían salir a buscarla. Si la veían con eso encima, seguramente quisieran atacarla para quitárselos.

* * *

En Akatsuki las cosas no estaban mejor. Sasori no movía ni un solo musculo de la cara a pesar del griterío constante que había en la habitación.

-¿INTENTASTE MATARLA? ¿ACASO NO TIENES AMOR NI POR TUS COMPAÑEROS DE EQUIPO?- Le grito Deidara.

-No.-

-¡VOY A MATARTE, ERES UN…!-

-¡BASTA YA! Lo conoces, todos sabíamos que lo intentaría… lo importante es encontrarla, ¿por lo menos viste hacia donde se fue?-

-No.-

A Konan se le inflo una vena, este tipo era irritante. Tal vez si debió dejar que Deidara le metiera unas cuantas bombas en el trasero.- ¿Le quitaste los pergaminos?-

-No.-

La tensión estaba por las nubes. Tobi fingía llanto en un rincón, Kisame estaba completamente serio, Deidara y Konan tenían el rostro rojo de la furia e Itachi estaba tranquilo, como siempre. Tenía fe en que su hermano había dado con ella. El único problema era… que por cómo se veían las cosas, Hinata había dejado Akatsuki… y no de la mejor manera. Por ende, como siempre **, al líder no iba a gustarle eso.**

* * *

Sasuke la tomo en brazos. Estaba mojada, congelada y temblaba como una hoja. No se dirigieron palabras, solo la llevo hasta el campamento donde todos los demás seguían durmiendo. La dejo sentada en el piso y volvió a encender la fogata que se había extinguido. Y…. ¿ahora qué? Si su plan en un principio había sido llevársela con él, no había pensado… en qué demonios le diría. Podría ser "Hola Hinata, ¿me recuerdas? Soy Sasuke Uchiha, ex mejor amigo del amor de tu vida, traidor de la aldea, amargado, gruñón e incomprendido. Te secuestre porque te amo y quiero que tengamos mil hijos juntos. " Claro que no. Estaba nervioso, ¿Qué debía hacer? La miro y la encontró mirando el fuego, abrazada a sí misma. Era un idiota, ella estaba empapada, muriendo de frio y el pensando estupideces. Inmediatamente se levanto y fue en busca de algo para que se cambie y se seque. Tomo una remera suya que usaba para dormir y le quito un short a Karin. No pensó que le importaría… y si le importaba… le valía una mierda. Finalmente tomo una toalla y se las extendió. De la ropa interior debía hacerse cargo ella… no pensaba husmear en la ropa interior de Karin ni si le valiera la vida. Ella alzo la vista curiosa y sorprendida, y le dedico una tenue sonrisa al recibir las prendas.

-Puedes secarte y cambiarte en mi tienda… es la azul de la derecha, te esperare aquí.-

Hinata asintió y se apresuro a entrar a la tienda. Se puso el short que parecía ser de una mujer y la remera de Sasuke… inconscientemente, se llevo la prenda a la nariz y aspiro su perfume. El aroma de Sasuke se le hacía remotamente familiar…

 _Su rutina no era la gran cosa. Se levantaba temprano, desayunaba, entrenaba con Neji o su padre, almorzaba, salía de misión y cuando volvía entrenaba; de no tener misiones entrenaba todo el día, y de ser posible, prefería hacerlo sin su equipo._

 _Pero los entrenamientos de Hinata, eran excesivos. Se esforzaba demasiado. Utilizaba demasiado chackra y solo se detenía una o dos veces a beber agua. No se alimentaba en el proceso y no importaba cuantas veces cayera o se lastimara, siempre se levantaba y seguía hasta la inconsciencia. A la madrugada, con suerte a la medianoche, despertaba en el campo de entrenamiento, cansada, pero salva. Allí era cuando se recriminaba por ser tan débil y cansarse tan rápido. Por ser tan descuidada._

 _Pero una de esas tantas tardes de arduo entrenamiento, se sintió observada. Aunque ni con su Byakugan lograba divisar a nadie, no le incomodaba, sabía que si quisieran atacarla, ya lo habrían hecho._

 _Con el paso del día, a medida que se centraba más y más en su entrenamiento, mas se olvidaba de que alguien podría estar observándola. Como siempre, al llegar a su punto máximo, cayó rendida al suelo y se quedo dormida. Pero al despertar esa madrugada, se encontró con que su mano tenía una manzana. Ella no recordaba haber llevado nada para almorzar…_

 _Se asusto ante tal descubrimiento, y corrió hacia su casa, dejando la manzana en el campo._

 _Los días siguientes ocurría lo mismo. Entrenaba hasta el cansancio y una manzana aparecía mágicamente en su mano cuando despertaba. Obviamente no era "mágicamente", alguien se estaba molestando en hacerla alimentarse mejor. Comenzó a tomar confianza, como si de un conejito se tratara, y empezó a comer las manzanas que diariamente alguien dejaba para ella._

 _Con el tiempo la manzana se transformo en dos, y esas dos manzanas pasaron a ser un bento completo. No lograba comprender el interés de ese o esa extraña en su persona, pero le daba curiosidad que toda la comida que comenzaba a dejarle, tuviera tomates. Hasta se había hecho adicta a ello y no se imaginaba sus noches sin comerlo. Pero en uno de sus entrenamientos, Hinata pesco una fuerte fiebre. Cayo rendida al frio suelo y no podía abrir los ojos del dolor de cabeza que se le había generado. Tenía escalofríos y dudaba poder moverse por lo menos esa tarde. Inesperadamente, sintió como alguien se acercaba sigilosamente a ella y la tomaba en sus brazos. Sintió pánico y se forzó a abrir los ojos; podrían estar secuestrándola, sea lo que sea, estaba aterrada y completamente indefensa._

 _Entreabrió los ojos como pudo, pero veía todo borroso. Solo lograba distinguir una cabellera negra. Sin poder hacer nada más por sí misma, se dejo descansar. Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, estaba en su habitación, tapada y con un bento en su escritorio. No había podido asistir a su entrenamiento diario debido a la fiebre, pero en una semana ya estaba como nueva. Tomo sus ropas de entrenamiento y sintió un fuerte perfume masculino. Se sonrojo hasta las orejas. La persona que había estado haciendo todo eso por ella… ¿era un hombre? Dios santo, se moría de vergüenza. Sabía que no era Naruto. El rubio olía a ramen las 24 horas del día. Kiba olía a perro, después de todo, vivía con Akamaru encima… Shino tenía un rico perfume, pero no era tan… ¿fuerte? ¿Misterioso? ¿Masculino? ¿Sexy?... ¿Acaso había dicho sexy? Y válgame, es que era delicioso._

 _Luego de aquel incidente, comenzó a despertar en su habitación, con el bento en el escritorio. Se recriminaba todos los días por quedarse dormida… quería saber quién era la persona que se estaba tomando tantas molestias con ella._

 _Cuando Neji la hirió de gravedad en los exámenes chunnin y quedo semanas en el hospital, recordaba que cada vez que habría los ojos en las mañanas, decenas de gruyas de papel colgaban en el techo de la habitación. Y cada día aumentaban. Los papeles eran violetas y azules, dándole un aire de misterio y paz a ese encantador regalo… por el olor que había en la habitación, sabía que era esa misma persona. El día en que le dieron de alta, logro contar las mil gruyas… ni una más, ni una menos. Las descolgó con delicadeza, las metió en una caja y se las llevo a su habitación. Lamentablemente para ella… ese fue el último regalo recibido por esa misteriosa persona. Poco después, atacaron la aldea… cuando vio que despertaba sola en el campo de entrenamiento sin nada que comer, supuso que esa amable persona había muerto en el ataque de Orochimaru y no pudo hacer más que lamentarse por ello._

Pero ese olor… ese perfume… todo encajaba a la perfección y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Hyuuga… ¿estás bien?- pregunto el Uchiha del otro lado. Hinata abrió la tienda en silencio y le indico que pasara.

-Sasuke-san… ¿fue usted todo este tiempo no es cierto?...-

Sasuke trago en seco – No sé de qué me hablas, Hyuuga…-

-Las gruyas en el hospital… las manzanas, el bento… he recordado… nuestro entrenamiento… tu… salvaste mi vida muchas veces… ¿verdad que si?...-

Sasuke se debatía entre hacerla suya en ese momento o irse corriendo y cambiarse el nombre. Le sudaban las manos y estaba seguro de que un tic se asomaba por su ojo derecho.- No le des tanta importancia…-

-Has estado ahí para mí, aun cuando nadie lograba verme… ¿Cómo podría no darle importancia a algo así?... desde que recordé todo aquello… no he podido dejar de pensar… en…ti…- Finalizo la peli azul completamente roja. Se felicitaba a si misma a pesar de que había tartamudeado lo último que había dicho. Poco a poco sus sentimientos comenzaban a aclararse. Tenía la vista gacha, se moría de vergüenza, seguramente la echaría o le soltaría alguna frase indiferente.

Pero la cabeza de Sasuke estaba muy lejos de ello, de hecho, flotaba en una nube rosa llena de unicornios. Se sentía un idiota por sentir toda esa emoción en su estomago. Se sentía patético, pero inmensamente feliz. Sin más, tomo el rostro de la oji luna y pego su frente a la de ella. Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos le dijo **\- …y lo haría mil veces mas aunque eso significara no tenerte nunca, Hinata…-**

Ella lo miraba con un adorable sonrojo en su rostro y los ojos completamente asombrados- Sasuke-kun… ¿Por qué…?- Pero no pudo terminar de hablar al sentir como suavemente, unían sus labios. Se sentía suave y lleno de amor.

Pero lo que comenzó como un simple rose, termino en un beso fogoso, lleno de deseo y necesidad; el Uchiha comenzó a introducir su lengua en la boca de la chica, robándole suspiros de placer, cuando al mismo tiempo, le acariciaba la espalda por debajo de la remera. Ella solo pudo pasar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y acariciar sus cabellos.

Sasuke estaba en el cielo, y ciertamente la espalda de Hinata era como tocar el cielo con las manos. Pero si algo le había enseñado su madre… era a ser un caballero. Un maldito caballero. El beso que tanto se había intensificado, comenzó a volverse lento y tranquilo, hasta que ambos terminaron con las respiraciones agitadas y mirándose a los ojos.

-Hinata… duerme conmigo-

Ella lo miro asombrada comenzando a ponerse roja.

-No… no quise decir… bueno, si tu quieres… es decir… solo dormiremos…- Titubeo el pelo negro nervioso. Ella le sonrió con ternura y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Nunca me dejes… Sasuke-kun-

Ante esa petición, solo pudo cerrar lentamente sus ojos mientras le devolvía el abrazo. Hundió su cara en su cuello y aspiro el aroma de su cabello. Ojala pudiese estar así el resto de su vida, jamás se cansaría.

Cuando se rompió el abrazo, ambos se acostaron de frente, mirándose, y acariciando sus rostros de vez en cuando; mientras el fuego se extinguía y la tormenta se intensificaba. Ya nada volvería a separarlos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, las ojeras de la peli azul y el rubio no eran disimulables. Habían pasado la noche en el pasillo, con la esperanza de que ella apareciera arrepentida y los abrazara. Más eso jamás ocurrió, y ahora estaban frente a Pain, junto con los demás miembros. Eran Akatsuki. Eran la organización más peligrosa y temida del mundo ninja. No podían quedarse brazos cruzados cuando una ninja de un poderoso clan, había estado en sus instalaciones, había entrenado y convivido con ellos, cuando tal vez tenía el secreto para destruir a cada uno de sus miembros. No podían dejar pasar nada de aquello solo porque una niña se sentía confundida… podrían perder todo por lo que tanto habían luchado… por lo que él había luchado. A pesar de los reclamos de la mayoría de sus miembros, se dio la orden. Directa y clara. _"Mátenla y tráiganme los pergaminos"_

Hasta el mismísimo Hidan se había sentido levemente afectado al ver que ella no había regresado. Sasori prefería tenerla lejos… esa mujer le había hecho sentir algo imposible y representaba una amenaza para sí mismo. Kakuzu se había acostumbrado a la alegría e inocencia de la Hyuuga y le parecía una lástima, no rompía nada, no le pedía dinero extra ni pedía un aumento por cada semana que pasaba, en su opinión, la perfecta compañera. Tobi no paraba de "llorar" y patalear, exigiendo que le devuelvan a "su Hina-chan". Kisame estaba enojado. Enojado con ella y con todo el mundo; les había dicho que eran como una familia… hasta había aprendido a verlos de otra forma, les había tomado cariño a todos, había abierto su estrictamente cerrado corazón para intentar tener una vida más llevadera… y ahora se iba… pero como a muchos miembros de la organización, no le apetecía matarla… era una niña para él, pero no una de las tantas niñas de las aldeas que ataco… si no que era como la pequeña hermanita del grupo, que lograba unirlos a todos. Deidara y Konan se negaban a colaborar al principio… pero luego accedieron a formar parte de la misión. Tal vez así, podrían solucionar las cosas de otra manera. Pero aunque Itachi mostraba la indiferencia de siempre, estaba preocupado. Irían tanto por Hinata como por Sasuke, y a pesar de ser extremadamente fuerte, no podría luchar contra todos ellos para detenerlos. Su intención era ser asesinado por Sasuke… pero no podía dejar que los lastimaran… si tenía que morir por ellos, lo haría.

Ya estando todos listos, partieron en la búsqueda de Hinata Hyuuga.

* * *

El amanecer se colaba por las ventanas de los aldeanos de Suna; solo se sabía que ya era de día por la hora que marcaban los relojes; porque fuera, el cielo se hallaba negro y la tormenta no había cesado. Aun marcaban las 6 de la mañana, pero todos estaban ansiosos por salir en búsqueda de su compañera. Lamentablemente, Gaara les había dicho de esperar al mediodía, que ella volvería sola y que no la presionaran mas.

Mierda, ¿Y si no volvía? Tal vez la meterían en más problemas de los que se había metido por sí sola. Ino miraba impaciente por la ventana, como Shikamaru y Temari se encimaban encapuchados y con un paraguas a la entrada de la aldea, para esperar el regreso de la peli azul.

En eso, siente que es abrazada por la espalda. Ladeo la cabeza y pudo divisar a Sai, sonriéndole. No hizo más que devolverle la sonrisa y volver a mirar por la ventana.

Él no supo que mas hacer, así que mantuvo el abrazo y apoyo su mentón en el hombro de su especial compañera. Sería una larguísima mañana.

* * *

Hinata se encontraba en paz. Había despertado hace unos segundos, pero no había abierto los ojos aun; necesitaba recordar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Supo que había tenido un fuerte colapso al cruzarse a los ninjas de la hoja en Suna… había corrido hacia el bosque, luego la lluvia… y luego…

Sintió su cara caliente de repente… lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el perfecto rostro de Sasuke Uchiha a centímetros del suyo. Lo único que logro calmarla, fue divisar que el Uchiha seguía durmiendo. Recordó los pocos minutos que paso a su lado el día anterior y sonrió tímidamente. No podía creer que ese hombre hiciera tantas cosas por ella y la cuidara tanto, no después de que ella lo había ignorado y le había temido durante tantos años. Las vueltas de la vida eran increíbles. Casi sin darse cuenta, comenzó a acariciar sus suaves cabellos, desordenándolos un poco. Poco a poco, su mano recorrió parte de su rostro, siguiendo su recorrido con sus ojos. Paso por su nariz, sus mejillas, sus labios, y su mentón. Cuando volvió a posar las manos en su cabello, palideció y se quedo de piedra, al notar que el Uchiha se encontraba despierto hace no sabía cuánto tiempo y la miraba fijamente. Lentamente comenzó a eliminar el contacto que había creado con él y bajo la mirada. Para su sorpresa, en vez de enojarse, Sasuke la beso de repente. La acerco hacia él abrazando posesivamente su cintura y tomando una de las piernas de la chica y poniéndola encima de sus caderas mientras le acariciaba lentamente el trasero. Ella igual que la noche anterior, solo pudo rodear su cuello con sus brazos, aumentando el contacto.

Jamás había tenido un tan hermoso despertar. Ver su rostro semi sonrojado, y la cara de sorpresa cuando lo vio despierto, fue digno de admirar. No pudo resistirse a saciar su sed besando sus labios.

La temperatura en la tienda aumentaba, los besos se intensificaban y las caricias se volvían más atrevidas. Mas cuando Sasuke quiso quitarle la sudadera, se escucho una maldición provenir del lado de afuera.

-¡SUIGETSU! ¿HAS ESTADO URGANDO MIS COSAS DE NUEVO? ¡DEVUELVEME MI MALDITO SHORT GUSANO PERVERTIDO!-

La Hyuuga palideció de golpe y se alejo de su… ¿Amigo? ¿Amante? De un salto. El Uchiha sin embargo, suspiro frustrado y frunció su seño. ¿Por qué demonios no se le daba? Salió de la carpa como un rayo y con un aura oscura a su alrededor.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios tanto escándalo?-

-¡Esta maldita lagartija se ha robado uno de mis shorts!-

-Yo los tome. Ahora deja de gritar.-

La pelirroja lo miro confundida. -¿Por qué los has tomado tú?-

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera responder, Hinata salió de la tienda; se encontraba despeinada, con la remera desacomodada y fuertemente sonrojada… adorable a la vista del Uchiha.

-Y… yo lo sien… siento… no tenia que pon… ponerme… mi ropa de… debe de haberse secado ya… me vestiré y le devolveré su prenda…- dijo ella haciendo una leve inclinación. Acto seguido, tomo sus ropas se metió en la tienda con el rostro bajo y sin mirar a nadie.

-… ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿Cómo ocurrió esto?- Susurro Karin hacia el peli negro.

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo… levanta a los demás, si es que no lo has hecho con tus gritos ya. Levanten el campamento, iremos a Suna a aclarar unos asuntos.-

* * *

Las horas pasaban, y solo faltaban 30 minutos para el mediodía. Los ninjas de la hoja ya estaban preparados para salir en busca de su compañera. Solo media hora más. Y Gaara iría con ellos de ser necesario. Esos pergaminos en manos equivocadas, podrían arruinar a su aldea. Pero a pesar del tiempo, no se desanimaba. Conocía a la Hyuuga, y sabia que tarde o temprano, su verdadera naturaleza saldría a flote y arreglaría las cosas.

Y aquello se vio confirmado, al divisar a lo lejano, una cabellera azul.

* * *

No entendía porque luego de que se pelearan, ahora que estaban juntos, debían ayudar a la chica a resolver sus problemas. Sasuke había dicho que sus problemas eran ahora de él también, y que siempre lo habían sido. Sintió un poco de envidia las primeras horas. Se había esforzado al máximo para conseguir la atención de Sasuke desde que lo conocía; y esta niña que ni sabía que existía, le había robado el corazón desde muy corta edad. Y sus shorts le quedaban mucho mejor a la peli azul que a ella, eso la hundió. Pero luego entendió que no valía la pena la amargura, debido a que su amor por Sasuke no había ido más allá. Su admiración por él la había confundido y las peleas y el tiempo le habían dado camino a su amor por el estúpido tiburón. Jamás lo diría en voz alta, se repetía. Pero quería creer que él sentía lo mismo por ella.

Suigetsu y Juugo, simplemente se habían resignado a los planes de Sasuke. Sabían que ya nada sería como antes, ya que el amor que su líder profesaba hacia la Hyuuga, parecía imperturbable. O el grupo se dispersaría ya que el haría su vida con ella, o estarían en constante peligro. La vida y el destino del grupo, dependían de esa mujer. Y ella seguramente ni siquiera lo sabía. No los alegraba ni les molestaba. Era una chica tranquila y respetuosa, hasta parecía que Sasuke se había vuelto más blando con ellos desde la mañana gracias a ella. Mientras sus vidas y metas estuvieran a salvo, nada los perturbaba.

Sasuke estaba paranoico. No podía dejar de pensar en lo tranquilo que todo parecía estar, miraba hacia todos lados, le pedía a Hinata que activara su línea sucesoria cada 5 minutos y también le pedía ayuda a Karin. Temía por la vida de la Hyuuga. Porque si le decían que ella había dejado Akatsuki por voluntad propia y sus miembros la habían despedido con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro mientras le deseaban una buena vida, sabía que le estaban mintiendo. Seguramente la estaban buscando, la matarían y le quitarían los pergaminos. No pensaba permitirlo. Itachi se lo había advertido, y hasta el momento, no le había mentido. Su venganza había sido aplazada… de hecho… ya ni sabía si la cumpliría… él le dijo que ella sabía algo. Algo que a su entender, era una información crucial para tomar una decisión que seguramente cambiaria su vida. Volteo a mirarla. Se veía nerviosa y preocupada, así que extendió su mano hacia la de ella y la apretó levemente. Sonrío al ver el sonrojo y la media sonrisa de ella. Ya lograba ver Suna desde donde se encontraban.

* * *

Ya casi, casi llegaban. Se habían desviado del camino por una tormenta acontecida el día anterior. Solo durmieron un par de horas durante el largo trayecto, para lograr llegar más rápido. Y lo habían conseguido. Lograban ver Suna, y una gota de esperanza ilumino los ojos de los tres ninjas y el can. Akamaru ladro feliz y corrió más rápido, al igual que Kiba que trataba de seguirle el paso a su compañero. Neji y Shino mantenían su ritmo, ya que el cansancio les estaba pasando factura, pero estaban ansiosos. Tal vez ella se encontraba ahí, la habían rescatado y los abrazaría fuerte cuando los viera. Todo estaría bien.

* * *

Jamás habían salido todos juntos. Jamás nada había tenido la importancia suficiente. Cuando un miembro de su organización moría, se encargaban de que no quedaran rastros de él. Lo quemaban o lo que sea, y al demonio. Lo sustituían en cuestión de días, a veces, en cuestión de horas. Pero ahora estaban todos reunidos por una única razón. Por la única persona que había logrado encender algo en sus corazones, que les dio algo por lo que luchar. Una meta propia, una motivación real. Hinata Hyuuga. Si bien tenían ordenada su muerte para su propia seguridad, cada uno tenía en mente una solución diferente, lo que sea que no implicara lastimarla lo suficiente como para dejarla sin vida. No estaban muy lejos de Suna. Sin embargo, no sabían si ella se encontraba allí. Pero sabiendo el amor sin límites que tiene la peli azul por sus seres queridos, pensaron en atraerla atacando a sus… amigos. Conociéndola, iría corriendo a arriesgar su vida por la gente que ama, tal como lo hizo en el entrenamiento con Hidan.

* * *

Los ninjas de la hoja volvían a respirar, al ver a su tan querida compañera, llegar con los pergaminos cargados en su espalda, sanos y salvo. La palidez y la mirada de esta, les hacia comprender su culpabilidad. Unos minutos más tarde, Sasuke y su equipo se plantaron en frente de ellos, sin cruzar palabras.

Hinata camino directo hacia el kazekage y haciendo una inclinación, le entrego los pergaminos en perfecto estado. –Lo siento mucho kazekage-sama… recibiré sin protestar mi castigo… solo por favor… no culpe a mis compañeros por lo ocurrido, todo ha sido mi culpa.-

Gaara sonrió. Ahora si se encontraba en frente de Hinata. – No ha sido todo tu culpa…- Dijo mirando al grupo de la hoja. Entendiendo el mensaje, Naruto se posiciono en frente de ella.

-Hinata… lo siento mucho… todos lo sentimos… por favor… vuelve a casa-

-Naruto…- Sonrío feliz y lo abrazo mientras comenzaban a brotar lágrimas por su sonrojado rostro.

Poco a poco, todos sus amigos se acercaron abrazarla, inclusive Sai, aunque no entendía porque debía hacerlo.

El abrazo entre Naruto y Hinata, había producido un horrible dolor de estomago en Sasuke. Pero prefirió callar. Se sentía ajeno a todo ese acontecimiento… como si lo que estuviese viendo, en realidad sea una película en una gran pantalla de cine llegando a su final. Un final feliz. En el cual él, no estaba incluido. Los sentimientos de Sasuke vivían a flor de piel. La tristeza lo embargo inmediatamente, pero obviamente, la oculto bajo una cara de completa indiferencia.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, se escucharon unos ladridos, y se vio a una Hinata siendo inundada por los lengüetazos de un gran perro blanco.

\- ¡Oye, Akamaru! Déjala respirar amigo- Dijo Kiba quitando a su mascota de encima de la peli azul y alzándola por los cielos.- No tienes una idea de lo preocupados que estábamos por ti Hina-chan, estuvimos dos meses en coma y no hemos podido dar información para buscarte, ¡lo siento mucho! ¿Cómo ha ido todo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han lavado el cerebro? ¿Cómo escapaste? ¿Qué…?...-

-Ya, cálmate, Akamaru tuvo más paciencia que tu. Me alegro que estés bien, Hinata.- Dijo Shino. Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Lo conocía, era una persona reservada y no quería abrumarlo con abrazos y llanto. Pero sus lágrimas fueron incontenibles, cuando veía a Neji aparecer detrás de Shino. Tenía los ojos brillantes y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Jamás lo había visto así, y no pudo contener sus sentimientos. Era al que más tiempo llevaba sin ver.

-¡Neji-nissan!- Corrió como una niña pequeña y se colgó de su cuello, sollozando en silencio. A pesar de su conocida frialdad, no pudo evitar abrazarla con fuerza. Era un alivio. En lo que duraba ese abrazo, pudo divisar al Uchiha mirando, ajeno, la situación. Al tener la misma indiferencia, podía entender que por dentro, estallaba de celos, y probablemente sentía que perdería a su prima.

-Hinata-sama… me alegra tanto que se encuentre a salvo… hay algo que debo decirle- le susurro en medio del abrazo. Ella solo escucho con atención.

* * *

Mientras Hinata abrazaba a su querido primo, Naruto volteo a ver a su olvidado mejor amigo… Sasuke. Tenía la misma cara de todo me vale una mierda, pero conocía sus miradas, y la que llevaba no era nada alentadora. Miraba con tristeza como Hinata se reencontraba con sus amigos, alejándose de él. No fue muy difícil de entender que no sentía una simple atracción por ella. Ahora que lo pensaba, siempre que la cruzaban en la academia o por la aldea, fijaba su vista en ella hasta que la veía desaparecer. La vez que los encontraron entrenando juntos, no quiso soltar su mano y la siguió hasta su casa. Hasta una vez aterrizo en el balcón de su apartamento para ir a entrenar juntos y lo vio fabricando grullas de papel, las mismas que vio cargar a Hinata en una caja mientras salía del hospital. La amaba de toda la vida. Tal como el amaba a Sakura. Era curioso. Sakura había amado a Sasuke toda su vida. Sasuke a Hinata. Hinata a él. Y él a Sakura. Menudo embrollo. Rio al darse cuenta de lo estúpidos que eran los 4. Sasuke y el por no percatarse de los sentimientos de las chicas. Y ellas dos, por amar al hombre equivocado.

-No la alejaremos de ti, teme… pero no ha pasado unos buenos meses… debes entender que nos necesita.-

-Hmp-

* * *

-La noche que Uchiha partió de la aldea, ha dejado algo para usted… en ese momento lo oculte para su seguridad… pero creo que ha de ser el momento de que lo decida usted misma.- Acto seguido la suelta lentamente, y le ofrece la gastada tarjeta con el símbolo Uchiha en ella.

La peli azul la toma con cuidado y la abre, leyendo su interior:

" _Hyuuga… no sé realmente que escribir, ni tampoco sé que ganare con esto… sé que no hemos cruzado palabras, pero… no puedo permanecer aquí, tengo una venganza que cumplir. Necesito más poder… debo vengar a mi familia. Ya no hay nada en esta aldea para mi… solo tú. No recuerdas nada o simplemente no lo sabes. Te he cuidado de todas las formas que han estado a mi alcance… hemos entrenado juntos una tarde y a causa de eso tu familia… te lleve al hospital y como no despertabas, hice grullas para ti… te lleve el bento cada vez que entrenabas y… siento ser un cobarde… solo lo soy cuando se trata de ti. No he dejado de pensarte desde que hablamos la primera vez siendo niños… y probablemente jamás te olvidare. Siento irme y dejarte sola… siempre he estado allí aunque no pudieras verme Hyuuga. Cuídate mucho y por favor… espérame. Te amo."_

-… ¿Sasuke-kun?...- El nombrado la miro curioso, y luego miro el papel que ella tenía en sus manos. El símbolo Uchiha. Oh mierda, lo ha leído… y yo estoy aquí. Mierda.

La tarjeta resbalo de sus manos, y sus brazos fueron a parar en un abrazo hacia el pelinegro.

–Gracias… Sasuke-kun…- levanto su mirada avergonzada y beso suavemente sus labios.

Los ninjas de la hoja miraban entre con sorpresa y ternura la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

Al demonio. La abrazo lo más que pudo. Nada podía arruinarle ese momento.

Nada. Excepto el grupo de ninjas criminales que se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia ellos.

* * *

 **Bueeeno, se acerca el final, no me quedan muchos capítulos por subir, así que tratare de tomar sus comentarios para darles los mejores capítulos que estén a mi alcance.**

 **Explicación: Demore meses en actualizar; tuve problemas en casa y tuve que irme un tiempo, dejando mi computadora. Luego estuve dos semanas de vacaciones (si, con mi misma familia, debido que los pasajes y la estadía ya estaban pagos) y a pesar de los problemas se pudo aliviar un poco la situación durante ese viaje. Recién ahora volví y pude seguir escribiendo el capitulo que lo tenía hecho por la mitad… las cosas en mi casa supongo que están mejorando, pero muy lentamente y dudo mucho que se solucionen del todo. Así que estaré en busca de empleo para mudarme, pero mientras tanto, voy a tratar de ponerme a escribir en el tiempo que tenga libre para concluir esta historia y comenzar mi amado itahina. Pido disculpas por la tardanza y por no poder siquiera avisar. Pero al mismo tiempo, no ha sido culpa mía y espero que puedan entenderlo. Empecé el año de una manera muy distinta a la que creía y todo fue muy inesperado. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, fue bastante corto pero porque lo quería subir lo antes posible!**

 **Respondo comentarios del capítulo anterior:**

 **hinatacris: belleza, perdón por subir la continuación tan tarde, espero que puedas leer este capítulo si aun me sigues y que lo disfrutes mucho saludos!**

 **Patohf : Oh si! Lemon era mi idea! Pero lo he tenido que terminar corriendo porque ya me había tardado mucho en actualizar y cambio un poco el rumbo, pero prometo que habrá lemon, lo espero ansiosa! Espero que puedas disfrutar el capitulo si aun me sigues! Saludos!**

 **Cami-shama : Lamento spoilear, pero Itachi jamás morirá en mis fics, lo amo demasiado para hacer algo tan cruel jajaja espero que puedas disfrutar el capitulo si aun te interesa el fic! Saludos!**

 **kaitlynleonant13: Me dolió escribirlo, en serio, porque me sentí muchas veces así en mi vida… por momentos el fic se vuelve muy personal para mí, espero que disfrutes de este capítulo y gracias por seguirme! Saludos!**

 **Guest: No estoy teniendo un buen comienzo de año, pero espero que tu si! Belleza, vi que me has dejado como 4 comentarios pidiéndome actualización, te lo agradezco muchísimo y lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo! Muchas gracias! Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, saludos!**

 **Beethlehem: hermosa, perdón por la ansiedad que te hice pasar con mi tardanza, espero que este capítulo ayude a compensarlo! Saludos!**

 **Chise: Muchas gracias, estoy ansiosa por comenzar el itahina, pero sé que si lo comienzo ahora, comenzare a distraerme, así que una historia a la vez! Gracias por leerme, saludos!**

 **Didma: gracias por leerme! También ame esa parte, fue una buena descarga jaja saludos!**

 **SuiUchiha: no mas itahina en esta historia u.u no quería fomentar odio entre Sasuke e Itachi, por eso u.u pero estoy por escribir un hermoso itahina! Así que espero que te animes a leerlo n.n saludos!**

 **26Kaori-San: me alegra que te haya gustado! Saludos!**

 **Valeria: mi maldita bomba se desvió por los problemas que estuve teniendo, pero en el episodio que sigue se junta todo así que algo va a explotar y no solo serán las esculturas de Deidara jaja saludos!**

 **fran.s : Ojala se pudiera! Nunca voy a dejar de actualizar, aunque tarde una eternidad! Jamás dejaría mis historias sin terminar! Saludos!**

 **DII8719: Gracias por leerme! Saludos!**

 **SadhyRose : Actualice tarde, pero espero que puedas leer este capítulo! Saludos!**

 **Hime-Uchiha-Namikaze Tarde pero seguro, aquí estoy! Disfrútalo, saludos!**

 **Hasta el proximo capitulo!**

 **Emily Sweet.-**


	15. Enfrentamiento

**Holaaa n.n trate de hacer el capitulo lo más rápido posible, espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Pocas cosas sorprendían a Sasori. Había batallado en muchas guerras. Matado a cientos de hombres. Había matado mujeres, niños y hasta ancianos. Jamás sintió ninguna culpa ni tampoco sintió tener que pedirle perdón a ningún dios. Él era su propio dios. Y no se arrepentía de nada en su vida. Las marionetas de sus padres eran la prueba de ello. Toda su persona estaba fabricada de madera. La más fina y fuerte que había conseguido. Su única parte humana era su corazón, ya que era por el único medio que podía manejar su chackra. Pero era para lo único que lo utilizaba, además de para seguir viviendo. Había dejado de sentir realmente, tanto físicamente como emocionalmente. La última vez que se había permitido sentir, fue por la muerte de sus padres. Después de todo, se suponía que no había nada peor en el mundo que perder a tu familia. Y no lo había… pero si existía otro tipo de dolor. Y era el que estaba sintiendo a medida que se acercaba a la entrada de Sunagakure y veía a esa maldita extraña compañera de misión que había tenido el día anterior, abrazando a un mocoso de cabello negro.

No lo entendía, realmente su cabeza era un caos. ¿Qué se suponía que le ocurría?

 _Eran las 8:59. Un minuto para las 9. Se consideraba una persona extremadamente puntual, y aquello era lo que para él, marcaba su relación inicial con una persona. Odiaba la impuntualidad y a la gente que tenía esa maldita costumbre. Su tiempo era oro, no podía andar derrochándolo así como así. No conocía a la chica de la que tanto hablaban aun, pero donde llegara un minuto tarde…_

… _¿que?... Ya estaba allí, en la entrada, aparentemente esperando por él. De acuerdo, por lo menos comenzaban con el pie derecho. Iba a hablarle, hasta que la vio voltearse, mirándolo. Las 9 en punto. ¿Acaso por eso los había puestos de compañeros? La chica parecía tener la misma afinidad que el. Parecía estar hecha de porcelana a simple vista… le pareció inútil aunque delicado; la porcelana se rompía de nada, ¿Por qué alguien convertiría su cuerpo en porcelana? No supo que eran imaginaciones suyas hasta que se acerco mas a ella. No era de porcelana… era una… chica normal. Con la más hermosa piel que había visto. Perfectos labios, perfecta nariz, perfectos ojos… sus ojos. Toda ella se veía extremadamente perfecta y delicada. Como una muñeca. Noto que llevaba mirándola varios segundos al ver el rostro incomodo de la peli azul, así que se dispuso a presentarse para comenzar de una vez por todas._

 _-¿Hinata Hyuuga? Mi nombre es Sasori, seré tu compañero de misión. Me gusta remodelar marionetas, no tengo comida favorita ya que no necesito comer, no me gusta esperar ni ser esperado y amo la belleza eterna- finalizo para luego mirarla- ¿Algo que deba saber de ti?-_

 _Noto que ella se había quedado en su cabeza, recalculando lo que le acababa de decir. Lo miro curiosa. Pero no era una mirada de rechazo… era más bien como una caricia._

 _Dis… disculpe Sasori-san pero… ¿con… como es que no come nada?...-_

 _Sabía que le preguntaría eso. Luego lo miraría como si fuese un bicho raro y; habían opciones: pediría otro compañero por asco o por miedo. O simplemente no le dirigiría más la palabra. Ya había pasado eso con anteriores compañeros._

 _-No lo necesito… no tengo órganos humanos que requieran de alimentación, soy total y exclusivamente de madera. Como una marioneta-_

 _Pero para su sorpresa, la encontró sonriéndole._

 _-Ya… ya veo-_

 _-¿Por qué preguntas?-_

 _-Bu… bueno, es que… parece un… muñeco… ya veo por… porque-_

 _Sasori sonrió. Por lo menos, no criticaba su arte… no como el imbécil de Deidara. Era una niña respetuosa y madura. Gracias a todos los cielos._

 _-¿Qué me dices de ti?-_

 _-Bueno… me gustan los rollos de canela… prensar flores y su… supongo que también la be… belleza eterna- Dijo ella recordando a su madre._

 _La belleza eterna…_

 _-Bien, en marcha.-_

Dolía. Su pecho dolía ante ese recuerdo. ¿Por qué malditos demonios le tenía que fallara el único órgano que tenia justo antes de una de las más peligrosas batallas de su vida? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

* * *

Al lado del confundido Sasori, se veía a un ojeroso y gruñón Deidara. ¿Cómo había llegado a todo eso, alguien podía explicárselo maldita sea? Era un tipo feliz, demonios. Bueno… no sabría decir si "feliz" es la palabra para aquello. Pero estaba tranquilo, joder. Le decían que hiciera explotar algo y lo hacía. Había familias, niños, lo que sea. Pero ¿a quién cojones le importaba? No los conocía, no sentía nada por ellos. Que se pudran. Llevaban prisioneros varias veces. Algunas por información. Otras por dinero. Y otros simplemente para ser convertidos en marionetas por Sasori. Y jamás le había hecho atención a aquello. Si tenían hambre, que se pudran. Si tenían sueño, que se duerman o algo. Si estaban incómodos pues… que se mueran. No lo sé. ¿Qué lo había llevado a cometer tal anormalidad? ¿Por qué la había salvado? Oh, cierto.

La escucho llorar amargamente. Le recordó inmediatamente a su hermana menor cuando unas malditas idiotas la habían golpeado de salida al mercado. La envidiaban por su belleza, claro está. Pero no fue solo una golpiza. Habían llegado al punto de romperle varias costillas y dejarle moretones en todo el cuerpo. Las había amenazado. Les grito, maldijo y escupió o esas malditas crías para que le dejasen en paz. Un día al volver de misión, se encontró con la noticia de que su hermana no había resistido una golpiza más y había fallecido en el hospital por haber perdido demasiada sangre. Eso lo volvió loco. Simplemente las hizo tragar arcilla y las reventó. Al demonio las malditas leyes, la supuesta policía ninja, los malditos prejuicios. Al carajo esa maldita aldea y sus muy malditos niños. Robo pergaminos secretos, y escapo de ese lugar. Ya no le quedaba nada más que hacer allí.

En Hinata encontró lo que había perdido. Una pequeña niña maltratada por la sociedad simplemente por tener un corazón de oro, a la cual cuidar. Compartió momentos únicos con ella, había vuelto a sentir que todo tenía sentido. Ella le había mostrado un mundo diferente. Un mundo en el matar niños está mal; porque ninguno de esos niños había matado a su hermana. Un mundo donde los ancianos deben ser respetados. Un mundo donde cada vida es valiosa e importante.

Comenzó a ser más cuidadoso a la hora de cumplir una misión. Ya no mataba lo que sea que viniera. No hacia explotar las cosas como sea y donde fuera. Se había vuelto humano. Llego a querer a sus compañeros, a preocuparse por ellos. No lo demostraba claro, pero vaya que lo sentía.

Y ahora… ahora tenía que verla abrazando a la supuesta familia que tanto la quería. La habían lastimado tanto... le habían quitado las ganas de respirar. Le hicieron lo mismo que le habían hecho a su difunta hermanita. No la habían golpeado, claro. Pero la habían destruido como persona. Aunque ella más de una vez le había confesado que su padre la había molido a golpes en varias ocasiones. Ojala ese vejete se encontrara allí. Le haría salir arcilla hasta por el maldito trasero. Aunque sabía que ella no se lo permitiría. Maldición.

La veía abrazada a ese maldito Uchiha con su maldito Sharingan. Joder, como odiaba a los Uchiha. Se creían tan especiales solo por poder cambiar el tono de sus ojos y verse comestibles para las mujeres. No le gustaba ese tío para su hermana.

Saber la razón por la cual se dirigían hasta allí, le hacia un hueco en el estomago. Un dolor de esos que no te dejan dormir por las noches y te traen nauseas. Pero no. Perderla no era una maldita opción.

* * *

Kisame estaba enojado. En realidad, vivía enojado. Tenía una naturaleza violenta después de todo; pero el caso es que esta vez, estaba enojado consigo mismo.

¿Por qué lo permitió? Desde que opto por matar a todos sus compañeros de equipo para proteger información de su ex aldea, Kirigakure, que se había prometido ya no encariñarse con nadie más, en lo que le restase de vida. Al fin y al cabo, todos morían. O tenía que matarlos a todos.

Si bien había tomado cariño hacia Itachi, se había dejado en claro que si le daban la orden de matarlo, iba a tener que hacerlo. Pero reconocía que Itachi era muchísimo más fuerte que él y no se lo permitiría. Eso le daba cierta paz.

Pero esta niña… era fuerte. Sí que lo era. Pero… ¿cómo golpeas a una chica como esa? Es decir, solo hay que mirarla. Es… adorable, mierda. La quería demasiado para lastimarla. Con ella, sin querer hacerlo, les había tomado cariño a todos. Se debatía entre su lealtad hacia la organización y el amor a sus compañeros. Algo que se suponía, había quedado en el pasado.

Pensó que Tobi era el único que podía darle cierta alegría a esa oscura y rota organización; pero ella llego y le dio felicidad. Ya ni sabían para que existiera ese grupo, ya se sentían una familia; y lograba ver que todos se sentían así. Inclusive el puerco insensible de Hidan. Estuvo callado todo el viaje, no maldijo ni condeno a nadie por su "Tasin-sama". Cosa muy extraña. Veía como Deidara se rompía por cada paso que daban hacia ella. Veía lágrimas retenidas en los ojos de Konan.

Estaba enojado.

* * *

Kakuzu es una persona codiciosa, avara, a menudo no se involucra en algo a menos que gane algo. Incluso comentó que el dinero es lo único fiable en el mundo. Debido a ello, se refirió a sí mismo como el "tesorero de Akatsuki". El tenía control sobre el dinero que entraba y salía de esa organización. Si no fuese por él, todo sería un desastre. Como en un juego de ajedrez, el se consideraba el rey, la pieza más importante, lo sea o no lo sea.

Constantemente sus compañeros destrozaban sus capas en batalla, o necesitaban armas nuevas o Vivian comiendo. Y él tenía que pagar por aquello. La luz, el agua, toda la maldita cosa tenía que conseguirla él. Nadie lo ayudaba. Malditos malcriados. Y luego viene esa mocosa de allí, a darle hasta el último centavo de lo que ganaba o gastaba, cumplía los limites de horarios para ducharse, comía lo justo y necesario y hasta hacia durar más la comida cuando cocinaba porciones perfectas para cada uno de ellos. Cuando un Akatsuki agarraba la cocina, se hacia un mísero cucharon de arroz o hacían arroz para tres familias juntas. Terminaban tirando y desperdiciando más de lo que debían. Ella llego y puso orden. De una manera muy particular. Con amor.

Kakuzu no conoció el amor hasta que Deidara comenzó a integrarla al grupo. Jamás lo había visto tan ilusionado por algo. Podían llegar cansados, heridos casi de muerte, con la ropa toda estrujada y sucia; y aun así ella los esperaba despierta en la cocina, a punto de caer rendida en la silla, pero con la cena preparada, o el desayuno, o el almuerzo. Sea cual sea el horario en el que ellos llegaran, ella tenía todo listo. La ropa limpia y recién planchada en la mesa de la cocina; sabía que no tenía permitido hurgar en sus habitaciones, así que simplemente lavaba lo que encontraba en la cesta de ropa sucia y les dejaba todo hecho. Una vez les preparo un baño caliente. Le ardía el rostro de la vergüenza; solo dejo el agua allí y se retiro. Era muy servicial. No le pareció ni bien ni mal. Pero ahora que se había marchado, le parecía un escándalo vivir sin ella en la guarida.

Nadie cocinaba así, nadie respetaba nada, peleaban, gritaban, rompían cosas, no cuidaban su ropa, no la lavaban, hacían todo como niños viviendo solos en una guardería. Kisame e Itachi eran los más ordenados, pero ambos cocinaban como el demonio también. Nadie era completo, como ella. Si la vida le hubiese dado hijos, hubiese querido que sean como ella. O si tuviese madre, o la hubiese tenido alguna vez, le encantaría que sea idéntica a ella. Tal vez… tal vez así, no sería el asesino que era hoy en día. Pero definitivamente, lo enojaba que personas como ella existieran. Tan buenas, humildes y dulces. De aquellas que te rompen el corazón y te hacen sentir la peor escoria de la tierra si las haces llorar. Una adulta que parecía una niña. Era una adulta inocente, que a pesar de haber tenido una vida llena de lujos, le había faltado amor de todos lados. Y aun así, era la bella persona que divisaba sonriendo con alegría mientras abrazaba al Jinchūriki del zorro de nueve colas. Sabía que no era el único que tenía la cabeza pendiendo de un hilo. Kisame y el tenían un estricto parecido en lo que consistía como lealtad. Eran fieles y leales a esa oscura organización hace muchos años. ¿Podía una simple niña hacer la diferencia?

* * *

Tenía un nudo en la garganta, como cuando algo se te queda atorado y no lo puedes tragar. Tenía los ojos ardiéndole hace días. Desde que se fue que dormía poco, comía nada y lloraba siempre. Su corazón se había cerrado desde la muerte de su amado Yahiko. Desde la muerte de su familia, sus amigos. Cada muerte significaba un candado nuevo. Cuando llego y vio a Hinata durmiendo en su cama, no le faltaron ganas de taparla y besarle la frente.

Nunca había tenido hermanas. Siempre había anhelado una, pero su destino no se lo había permitido, hasta esa noche. La quería con todo lo que podía, con el corazón roto que tenia. Era su amiga, su mejor amiga, su única amiga. ¿Cómo solucionar esto? Si, la habían lastimado muchas personas de su aldea, su padre era un idiota y le habían arruinado la cabeza; pero ella los amaba de todas formas. Lo sabía cada vez que la oía nombrarlos y quedarse callada mirando la nada. No podían secuestrarla a la fuerza y llevársela, aunque ganas no le faltaban.

Ya lo habían hecho una vez, si lo repetían, ella no se los perdonaría. Verla tan feliz con sus amigos le hacía doler el pecho. Como cuando te quitan algo que no sabías que tenias. Konan sabía que ese día lo definiría todo.

* * *

La idea de tener que matar a toda la bola de idiotas que estaba en la puerta de la aldea de la arena, hacia que su Jashinismo se fortaleciera. Amaba matar. Y era genial, porque era la orden que les habían dado. Si bien no era una persona que optara por seguir las reglas, seguiría esa consigna con mucho gusto.

Oh sí.

Ya se imaginaba la sangre, las miradas de desesperación. Sus fallidos intentos por revertir su infalible jutsu. El dolor de las lesiones que le provocaría en su propio cuerpo. Demonios, amaba el dolor físico. Se podía imaginar…

… las lagrimas de la Hyuuga.

Oh no. No, no, no y no. Mil veces no. ¿Desde cuándo, a ver? Eso no estaba bien. Jashin lo castigaría si le negaba sacrificios. Pero… se sentía confundido. El era una persona sádica, completamente fiel a su religión. Lo único que sabía que no estaba bien, era irrumpir en templos o asesinar monjes. Era su límite, estaba en contra de lo que creía. Matar a esa bola de tarados y a esa niña no debería causarle nada. Pero se lo causaba.

Cuando lo obligaron a entrenarla, la chica ni siquiera lo golpeaba en serio. Temía lastimarlo, Es decir, nadie teme lastimarlo. Todos lo odian, darían lo que sea por matarlo o mínimo asestarle un golpe. La peli azul no se lo tomo en serio hasta que vio a un ser querido en peligro. Le costaba pero lo entretenía imaginar, ¿qué haría ella ahora?

Estaba seguro de que los había llegado a considerar familia. Al igual que los ñoños que estaban allí con ella. Esto sería interesante. Un sacrificio mas, un sacrificio menos… no había diferencia ¿Verdad?

* * *

La infancia de Itachi Uchiha había sido dura. Había visto la guerra en primera persona a muy corta edad. Había sido manipulado, usado y alejado de su hogar. Había sufrido mucho para que al final lo tachen de traidor y asesino, cuando el solo había cumplido órdenes por el bien de su aldea.

Había arruinado la vida de su ser más preciado, Sasuke. Le había arrebatado su infancia, el calor de una madre y el orgullo de un padre. Había obligado a su pequeño hermano a conocer el odio y la miseria humana demasiado rápido. Pero no se arrepentía de aquello, ya que fue la única opción que tenia. Los Uchiha iban a ser asesinados de todas formas, y seguramente Sasuke hubiese muerto también. Por lo menos había podido mantenerlo con vida a el, y a el resto de la aldea.

Verlo abrazando a la mujer que amaba, le hacía cosquillas en el pecho. Por lo menos su hermano había podido enamorarse entre tanta pesadilla, no como él. Y la merecía, merecía mucho a la mujer que había elegido para ser su compañera; puesto que ambos conocían la soledad y el dolor. Eran increíbles personas… odiaba tener que pensar que lo que estaban por hacer, era seguir arruinándoles la vida.

Ojala Sasuke lograra perdonarlo. No podría cumplir su palabra, su hermano no obtendría su venganza. Pero debía interponerse. Tenía que hacer algo.

* * *

Todos estaban tan ensimismados con el encuentro, que nadie se percato de la batalla que se les venía encima. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, Hidan ya se le había adelantado al grupo y arremetió directamente hacia Kakashi, que era el que tenía más cercano.

Gracias a sus reflejos logro esquivarlo, pero solo por centésimas. Un segundo mas y no vivía para contarlo.

-¡Hidan detente! ¿Puedes dejar de ser un maldito desquiciado por un segundo?- Le grito Konan a punto de matarlo. Ojala pudiera matarlo.

Se volvió con el seño fruncido - ¡Me vale mierda tu opinión! ¡Jashin te castigara por esto, son todos unos malditos ateos infieles!-

-Hina-chan… - se adelanto Deidara ignorando al peli blanco- …lo siento… no sé qué decir realmente… pero tenemos una orden…-

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡No la llames así!- bramo Kiba acercándose amenazadoramente al rubio, con Akamaru gruñendo a su lado.

-¡Quítate aliento de perro! ¿Acaso no ves que no te estoy hablando a ti?-

-¡Eres un…! – Pero antes de poder terminar su frase, sintió como alguien lo tomaba dulcemente del brazo.

-Kiba-kun… está bien… no tenemos que pelear… por favor…-

-Hinata… ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Te han tenido secuestrada por meses! ¡Lo mínimo que deberíamos hacer es matarlos!- Akamaru lo apoyo con un ladrido.

\- Lo sé… es que ellos… ellos no son así… por favor- Se voltio a sus compañeros- Por favor… no necesitamos pelear… solo… déjenme hablar a mi…-

-Hina-chan, si vuelves con nosotros todo estará bien… no lastimaremos a nadie y nos iremos pero… por favor, no lo hagas mas difícil.- dijo Konan con la voz rota.

-Konan-san… no puedo hacer eso… yo… yo sé que me han hecho muy feliz pero… pero Konoha es mi hogar y… y yo no puedo irme…-

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces, comencemos de una vez!- Grito Hidan para luego reír como un maniático y comenzar a atacar. Kisame y Kakuzu dudaron unos minutos, pero luego se unieron a la gran batalla. Si ella había tomado esa decisión, lamentablemente no les quedaba más que obedecer las órdenes.

Deidara y Konan se habían quedado estáticos, negándose a atacar. Fue así hasta que un resentido Kiba, arremetió contra el rubio y se vio obligado a responder.

Ino fue tras Konan junto con Temari y comenzaron una comprometedora batalla.

A Hinata se le estaba por salir el corazón del pecho. Sasori solo miraba impaciente todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. No sabía ni que hacer consigo mismo, así que se limito a observar, mientras nadie lo atacara.

Pero la real preocupación de la Hyuuga, emergió cuando vio como Sasuke se precipito hacia Itachi y comenzaban a luchar. Eso la descoloco. ¿Qué demonios debía hacer?

Hidan estaba hilarante, reía y disfrutaba la batalla, pero no había conseguido acertar ningún corte aun. Pelear contra un usuario del Byakugan y un portador de insectos jamás se le había hecho tal difícil.

* * *

Kisame no sentía nada. No estaba disfrutando de esa batalla como las anteriores, ya no sentía que eso fuera correcto. Ya no sentía la motivación que le producía Samehada al querer sangre. Llego a pensar que hasta su espada desgarradora de músculos no se sentía a gusto con esa batalla, ya que no estaba funcionando como antes. Kakashi y Naruto no le temían a su oponente, pero notaban sus dudas a la hora de atacar y defenderse.

* * *

Sakura estaba furiosa, cuando pensaba que ya todo se había solucionado, aparecen los seres más extraños del mundo para matarlos a todos. Ni decir que le había tocado batallar junto a Sai, contra un tío al que ni la cara se le podía apreciar. Tenía una fuerza descomunal, al igual que ella. Sería una dura pelea.

* * *

El cerebro de la peli azul iba a estallar. Sintió sus piernas desfallecer ante la presión y termino de rodillas en la arena.

\- ¿No vas a intervenir?-

-Yo… yo… no… no se… ¿ que se supone que debo hacer?...- Sasori la miro con el ceño levemente fruncido. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Era la persona menos indicada para responderle aquello. Siempre se considero bastante egoísta, no iba a dejar de serlo ahora.

-¿Qué me pasa contigo?-

Hinata miro al pelirrojo confundida, ¿a qué se refería con eso?

\- No me gusto verte abrazada a ese tipo. Me duele recordar cuando te conocí. ¿Qué significa?-

 _La había visto salir a dar un paseo por la aldea. Aun no se quitaba la incomodidad y ansiedad que tenia encima. La quería, la quería para él. Quería convertirla en su marioneta. Estuvo pensando en todo el procedimiento, en que materiales necesitaba, algunos ya los había comprado y otros aun le faltaban. El material principal, era ella. No sería difícil. La esperaría en su cuarto y la mataría mientras dormía._

 _Para cuando ella volvió, ya era de noche, así que mientras ella entraba y salía del baño, espero en la esquina de la habitación, paciente, a que se durmiera. Se acerco sigilosamente a ella con un afilado bisturí en la mano. Lo que estaba haciendo ya se lo harían pagar en la base… pero ahora mismo no le importaba. Para su mala fortuna, la Hyuuga siempre fue muy paranoica._

 _No le dio tiempo a huir cuando prendió su lámpara y activo su línea sucesoria._

 _-Us… ¿usted? ¿Qué…?-_

 _El pelirrojo no sabía qué hacer. Por primera vez en años, lograba sentir algo._ _ **Culpa. Vergüenza. Miedo.**_

 _Ambos se quedaron mirándose sorprendidos, ninguno de los dos terminaba de entender que sentía. El marionetista estaba confundido, jamás había tenido piedad con un ser humano, ni con sus propios compañeros. No tenía afinidad con ninguno, debido a que su transformación lo había dejado carente de sentimientos. Cuando vio a la peli azul por primera vez, quedo encantado con su rostro. Quería que sea suya, siempre hizo eso con quien quiso. Tenía una piel hermosa, perfecto cabello, perfecto cuerpo… eso no podía deteriorarse, no señor._ _ **Ella debía ser eterna. Belleza eterna. Igual que él.**_

 _Pero viéndola como estaba ahora, con esa mirada acusadora, se sentía como un niño al cual lo habían descubierto haciendo una travesura y que estaba en serios problemas. ¿Lo odiaba? Debía odiarlo. Había intentado convertirla en parte de su sangrienta y hermosa colección. Contra su voluntad, igual que con todo el mundo. No sabía que decirle… jamás se había paralizado de esa manera. No entendía que demonios pasaba, pero eso no era bueno. Se suponía que no podía sentir… ¿Por qué lo pensaba tanto?_

 _Estaba desconcertado. Parpadeo confundido, tomo el bisturí que se le había caído y se marcho._

-¿Por qué me duele tanto recordar la mirada que me diste esa noche Hyuuga?- Dijo Sasori mirándola dolido a los ojos- ¡Respóndeme! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!-

Ella lo miro perturbada, ¿Cómo explicarle a alguien sus propios sentimientos? Se puso celoso cuando vio que Sasuke la abrazaba. No sabía cómo responder a eso, ni siquiera se lo creía aun.

Él no espero respuesta. Se sentía furioso y de alguna forma, no quería que ella pagara por aquello. Se alejo lo suficiente para decidir si quedarse allí o marcharse. No era que volver a la base le interesara mucho.

* * *

-¿Para esto me informaste su paradero? ¿Para dármela servida en bandeja y luego llevártela? ¡¿No te cansas de arruinar mi vida, Itachi?!- Estaba furioso. No hacían más que implementar taijutsu en su batalla. Quería respuestas. Quería saber por qué demonios Hinata estaba teniendo una crisis emocional por un maldito grupo de aficionados, entre los cuales, se encontraba su hermano mayor.

Itachi sonrió – Te informe su paradero para que la encontraras antes que nosotros y te la llevaras de aquí, Sasuke… pero siempre eres tan tonto, pequeño hermano menor. Tómala y sácala de aquí… los distraeré-

-¡No te dejare escapar! Debo cumplir mi venganza contra ti-

-¿Tu venganza contra mí es más importante que la vida de Hinata? Te aseguro que no te lo perdonara si me haces daño-

Mierda. Tenía razón. Pero la muerte de su familia no era algo que podía dejar en la nada. Debía pagar. Debía pagar por quitárselo todo. Y Hinata debía entenderlo. Se dejo de rodeos y activo su sharingan.

Sasuke tiene la ventaja ya que utilizó el Katon para calentar la atmósfera, preparándola para usar posteriormente el Kirin, pero Itachi logra cubrirse gracias a su Susanoo.

Itachi no atacaba, solo se defendía. El Uchiha menor cada vez se ponía más furioso. Mierda, se suponía que era la última batalla, la batalla en la cual podría dejar descansar a sus padres en paz, ¿Por qué no le devolvía los ataques? Vio como su hermano deshacía el Susanoo y se quedaba allí, mirándolo. Esperando que ataque. Y eso solo lograba crisparlo más y más. Creo un chidori en su mano y arremetió contra él a toda velocidad.

Pero a veces, la vida se mete en tu cabeza y en el medio del camino, tratando de hacerte ver tus errores de la manera más confusa e inevitable posible. Como si un rayo de luz le hubiese quemado el cerebro, Sasuke tuvo uno de sus más preciados recuerdos proyectándose en su cabeza.

 _Se sentía tan avergonzado y confundido… cuando su madre fue llevada por Itachi a su habitación para calmarla; tuvo que quedarse con esa extraña niña triste sentada en la mesa con él. Estaba lleno de exquisiteces, las meriendas de su madre siempre eran dignas de admirar; pero ella no parecía tener ánimos de nada. Ni siquiera de hablar sin parar, de colgársele del cuello… nada. La muerte de su madre seguramente ocupaba toda su mente. Sabía que tal vez luego de eso, no lograría quitársela de encima el resto de su vida; pero no podía ver a una niña triste. Por lo menos no a una que lloraba por verdaderas razones. No como Ino y Sakura que lloraban porque tropezaban o porque eran inconteniblemente estúpidas y caprichosas._

 _Con la vergüenza marcada en su rostro, tomo el sorbete ubicado en su licuado de frutas y se lo puso en la nariz. Soplo por esta logrando hacer un gracioso sonido en la bebida y ocasionando burbujas. Ella volteo curiosa y sonrojada ante su acción. Pudo haberlo hecho con su boca, pero se le hacía que hacerlo por la nariz, se le haría más gracioso._

 _Se puso nervioso ante la tontería que estaba haciendo y soplo más fuerte, haciendo que no solo salieran las burbujas y el sonido, sino que también salpicándose a sí mismo el licuado en toda la cara. Genial. Ahora ella pensaría en lo idiota que era y se lo contaría a toda la academia. Pero decir que se sorprendió ante su delicada risa, era quedarse corto._

 _Esos momentos insignificantes y tontos, son los que a veces marcan a uno en la vida._

 _Así, con su cara, parte de su ropa y la mesa levemente cubierta de salpicones de licuado, la miro sorprendido y con un brillo muy singular en sus ojos. Comenzó a sonrojarse levemente al ver la belleza de la pequeña Hyuuga. Riendo tierna y delicadamente, con las manos en su regazo y un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ese fue el instante en el que entendió porque su hermano Itachi tomaba de la mano a su novia a veces cuando creían que nadie los veía. Entendió porque cuando iban por la calle y alguien la miraba, activaba el sharingan y prometía matar con la mirada. Entendió porque le regalaba cosas y la hacia reír a carcajadas. Entendió el amor, como ningún niño lo entendería jamás. Quería que ella solo sonriera así para él. Hacerla reír, jugar, divertirse, contarse secretos y que nadie la volviera a hacer llorar jamás. Para no apenarla, se contagio de su risa y ambos comenzaron a reír sin parar. En medio de las risas, ella tomo una servilleta y comenzó a limpiar la mesa, luego la ropa del moreno y finalmente, su rostro. El había dejado de reír, para sonreír levemente mientras le huía a su mirada. Se sentía como si con mirarla a los ojos, ella fuese a leer su mente._

 _Le reprocho cuando ella se disculpo por el atrevimiento de tocar su rostro sin pedir permiso, y comenzó a contarle anécdotas de la academia. Ella lo escuchaba con atención, sonreía y reía por momentos. Jamás había tenido a nadie con quien hacer aquello que no sean su madre y su hermano mayor. Se sentía cómodo y sabia que ella también._

 _Fue entonces que su madre e Itachi ingresaron en la habitación más calmados y merendaron los cuatro juntos, mirando fotos de la difunta madre de Hinata. Era tan bonita como su madre._

 _Pero los días no eran eternos. Itachi se llevo a la peli azul a su casa y él se quedo solo, con su madre. Ella comenzó a levantar la mesa, guardar las sobras y limpiar los platos. Se iba a levantar a ayudarla con sus tareas, hasta que vio un pequeño destello salir debajo de la mesa._

 _Una pulsera. Era plateada y tenía dijes de aves volando. Se sonrojo, estando seguro de que ella lo había olvidado mientras jugaban. Sin darse cuenta, se había quedado apreciando el objeto varios minutos, por lo cual Mikoto se acerco sigilosamente, para ver porque tanto silencio. Ya saben, el silencio es armonioso, menos cuando tienes hijos pequeños. Es señal de una travesura._

 _Pero lo que vio, lejos de ser una travesura, la enterneció. Comenzó a hacerle preguntas inocentes sobre la academia y demases cosas, para luego preguntarle de golpe si le gustaba la pequeña niña que había estado esa tarde en su casa. Automáticamente, Sasuke dijo que sí. Ni cuenta se había dado hasta que la peli negra comenzó a reír con suavidad. Su rostro se torno rojo._

 _Para su mala suerte, llego Itachi y comenzó a reír también, ¿pero qué demonios?_

 _-¿Qué ocurrió?- Dijo Itachi sintiéndose inmediatamente contagiado por la risa de su madre._

 _-Parece que Sasu-kun está enamorado de nuestra hermosa invitada, ¿no es cierto Sasuke?- Dijo Mikoto sin dejar de sonreír. Sasuke solo miraba al suelo sumamente sonrojado._

 _-En fin- Dijo la Uchiha dejando de reír- ¿Pudiste acompañar a Hina-chan a su casa?_

 _-Si… madre, sobre eso… tengo que hablar contigo… a solas- Dijo mirando a Sasuke._

 _Su pequeño hermano lo miro curioso y pensativo por un instante y luego corrió a su habitación para no estorbar. Jamás se metía en cosas privadas de adultos, siempre lo metían en problemas._

 _Corrió hasta su habitación, prendió la luz y se sentó en su futon a esperar a su hermano. Tenía serias dudas de lo que le ocurría. En todo el tiempo que lo estuvo esperando, creyó oír entrar a su padre a la casa y a su madre llorar. No quiso meterse. Su padre lo aterraba._

 _Vio que su hermano se encaminaba a acostarse, así que lo llamo bajito cuando paso por su habitación. Itachi entro curioso, pero parecía que rostro lo delato, ya que le sonrió divertido y se sentó a su lado._

 _-Así que Sasuke… ¿Qué dudas tienes con Hina-chan?- dijo sonriendo divertido._

 _-No le digas así… solo yo le digo Hina-chan-_

 _-Ohh ¿y eso porque?-_

 _Sasuke no dijo nada mientras jugaba con una pulsera plateada en sus manos._

 _-Oye, ¿qué tienes ahí?- Dijo el mayor mirando la pulsera._

 _-Bu… bueno… se… se le cayó a ella… y y yo…bueno…- era tan inusual el tartamudeo y el sonrojo en Sasuke, que Itachi se puso serio. Su pequeño hermano normalmente detestaba a las chicas, Vivian acosándolo. La niña Hyuuga debía de haber impactado en él._

 _\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo- Lo interrumpió Itachi- Debes devolvérsela, te acercas a ella en el receso mañana y se lo entregas, ¿de acuerdo?- Sasuke escuchaba con atención cada palabra y cada consejo que su hermano mayor le daba; se quedaron despiertos hasta pasada la medianoche, hasta que Sasuke que durmió._

Ese recuerdo calo profundo en su ser. Fue el mejor día de su vida. Fue el día en que se enamoro de Hinata y la noche en la que se había sentido más unido que nunca a su hermano mayor.

Todo pasó en un segundo. Tanto su recuerdo como el cuerpo de Hinata entrometiéndose en medio de él e Itachi.

No pudo detenerse. Bajo la potencia de su ataque lo mas que pudo, pero no lo suficiente para deshacerlo. Y ella no se movió. Ni siquiera su hermano reacciono a tiempo cuando el chidori impacto en ella.

Sasuke freno el chidori. No la había atravesado de pura suerte, solo la había chocado; pero no era poca cosa. Estaba sangrando… y era su culpa.

La sostuvo antes de que cayera de rodillas y todo comenzó a moverse en cámara lenta. Comenzó a gritar su nombre al ver como caía en sus brazos con los ojos cerrados. No escuchaba su propia voz. Ni sentía las lagrimas salir desenfrenadamente de sus ojos. Solo pudo ver como Itachi corría hacia ellos y le decía que se tranquilizara, que podían salvarla.

Toda la batalla se detuvo. Miembros de Akatsuki se acercaron preocupados y también ninjas de la hoja. La unión del bien y el mal, la persona que parecía iluminar el mundo de cada presente, estaba cayendo en la oscuridad.

Todo quedo en silencio, a excepción de los gritos y el desgarrador llanto de Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy, no creo que realmente importe mucho, pero de todas formas lo informo por si en algún momento me vuelvo a retrasar para subir el fic. Las cosas en mi casa siguen igual, llevadero pero aun complicado. Así que si me retraso pido disculpas adelantadas. De todas formas, ya empecé el capitulo siguiente debido a que la inspiración hizo presencia en mí y quiero sacarle todo el jugo que pueda jajaja, bien, respondo reviews del capítulo anterior y luego les dejo una noticia más abajo:**

 **cmoralessalazar976** **: Me alegro que lo hayas disfrutado! No sé si este capítulo fue una bomba, pero di lo mejor que pude para que lo sea jaja ¡gracias por seguir leyéndome!**

 **Beethlehem** **: Es que me gusta pensar que en el fondo es una persona normal con pensamientos normales jajaja, ¡me alegro que lo hayas disfrutado!**

 **Sexxykittydarxs: se me hacía muy repentino el lemon, y se me sigue haciendo que es pronto, porque antes de eso quiero lograr solucionar el dilema Akatsuki/Konoha que seguramente intentare solucionar en el siguiente episodio o tal vez me lleve dos episodios jaja lo iré viendo, pero te aseguro que habrá lemon, jamás los dejaría sin lemoooon, me alegra que te haya gustado a pesar de todo n.n**

 **Patohf** **: Que dulce n.n lamento haberte dejado con ganas de lemon, pero prometo que va a haber, no puede faltar, me alegra que te haya gustado n.n**

 **Hime-Uchiha-Namikaze** **: noooo, no te me mates que aquí estoy n.n y ya tengo el siguiente capítulo empezado, así que espero que te guste n.n**

 **Hinatacris** **:Oh si, amor al sasuhina n.n tratare de alargarlo, también me da nostalgia que se termine, es mi primer bebe jajaja pero bueno, no quiero alargarlo de mas y arruinarlo. Siento que está bien como esta y que terminara cuando llegue su momento, pero puedo predecir que no falta mucho para eso u.u espero que te haya gustado n.n**

 **26Kaori-San** **: supongo que este capítulo te hará estallar con arcoíris por todos lados entonces jajaja este fic quedo en sasu Hina, pero el próximo fic será un Itahina, así que espero que me esperes n.n me alegra que te haya gustado!**

 **Bien, ahora la noticia; ya empecé mi siguiente fic, que como vine anunciando, será un Itahina; todavía no sé muy bien el desarrollo total de la historia, solo tengo en mente los primeros capítulos, así que esperare a terminar este para comenzar a subir los capítulos del otro fic n.n**

 **Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que no se pierdan el próximo! Saludos!**

 **Emily Sweet.-**


	16. Hermanos

**Hola, les dejo el siguiente capítulo, que lo disfruten n.n (por alguna razón los reviews me llegan súper tarde, no todos, algunos. A veces creo que la mayoría llega a tiempo, pero luego veo la fecha en la que lo escribieron y caigo de que me llegan como dos días tarde D: si no respondo sus reviews, es por eso, hasta entre a mail para ver me habían llegado antes, pero nada u.u)**

* * *

Sakura actuó de inmediato mientras Sasuke se negaba a soltarla.

-Hinata… Hinata por lo que más quieras, abre los ojos… por favor… mírame, ¡Maldición!- Comenzaba a desesperarse, necesitaba mirarla, que lo mire.

-Sa… Sasuke…- La voz rota de ella logro atravesarlo como 20 puñaladas al estomago- …no… no peleen… por… por f… favor…- Entreabrió los ojos para asegurarse de que sus palabras eran escuchadas – Ita… Itachi-san no es… no es quien tu… crees que e… es… solo… de… déjame ex… explicarte…-

-Luego, luego me lo explicaras ¿de acuerdo? Luego hablaremos de lo que quieras. Ya no pelearemos, pero por favor Hinata… no cierres los ojos, quédate conmigo ¿de acuerdo? Yo… lo siento… lo siento tanto hermosa… yo…- ella sonrió y puso un dedo en sus labios para callarlo.

-No… no llores… y te… te prometo… que no… no me iré a… a ningún… lado…- dicho eso, Sasuke logro calmarse un poco, pero no paraba de temblar. Hasta ella parecía más compuesta que el.

-Sasuke…- hablo Sakura- Debemos movernos rápido… está perdiendo mucha sangre y a este ritmo no podre hacer mas nada… debemos llevarla al hospital de Sunagakure y rezar porque el banco de sangre tenga dosis para Hinata… si no…- No la dejo terminar. La cargo y comenzó a correr hacia la aldea.

Gaara los siguió, sabiendo que no lo dejarían entrar sin su autorización. Sakura corrió tras él junto con los demás ninjas de la hoja. Kakashi se quedo unos minutos en su cabeza. Cuando vio que todos se dirigían con rapidez a la aldea; miro a los que quedaban.

Akatsuki.

No era como Naruto, no se lanzaría a luchar contra ellos… porque… habían bajado la guardia cuando notaron que Hinata estaba herida. Parecían realmente estimarla. Lejos de actuar como siempre lo hacía, decidió pactar la tregua momentánea.

-No pueden ingresar… no hace falta que lo diga… pero si me dejan hablar con Lord Kazekage, tal vez logre convencerlo de dejarlos esperar aquí hasta que tengamos nuevas noticias…-

-Yo… nosotros… gracias… esperaremos aquí- Hidan quiso protestar, pero Konan lo freno- es lo menos que podemos hacer…- Se volteo- Itachi… deberías estar ahí… tú tienes relación directa con Sasuke, y temo que su estado perjudique a Hinata…-

El aludido miro al peliblanco con duda. No era tan fácil, Hatake ni siquiera pertenecía a esa aldea… pero las únicas personas que le quedaban en el mundo lo necesitaban… haría el intento. Se aproximo al hijo del colmillo blanco y se encaminaron a la entrada de la aldea.

Su mente era un caos, la imagen que había presenciado, había calado en lo más profundo de su ser al recodar la muerte de su difunta compañera, Rin. No había llegado a tener sentimientos románticos con ella. Pero fue su mejor amiga, su compañera. No quería imaginarse cómo se sentía Sasuke en ese momento. Conociéndolo, el hecho de que no le importara mostrar sus sentimientos y derribar su orgullo ante sus enemigos, significaba un hombre enamorado. No un amor caprichoso. Sino un amor que podría enternecer hasta al más duro ser.

No sabía cómo lograría hacer entrar a Itachi Uchiha a la aldea… todo era tan extraño e irreal, que se pregunto si estaba teniendo un mal sueño o simplemente había caído en un genjutsu y no había reparado en ello. Al no verse consumido por llamas o alguna aberración de esas, descarto inmediatamente esa opción. Volteo a ver al ninja renegado y lo vio sudar en frio. Se notaba realmente preocupado y pensativo. Tal vez le preocupaba no saber cómo ingresar. Tal vez le preocupaba su hermano y su crisis emocional. Tal vez sufría por el destino de la Hyuuga. Tal vez, todo eso le pesaba en los hombros y en el corazón.

Suspiro aliviado al llegar a la entrada y ver que Gaara los esperaba. No hubo que dar explicaciones, lo entendía, pero tuvo que advertirle que al mínimo disgusto, los ninjas no dudarían en matarlo. El peli negro asintió tranquilo. Dicho eso, partieron al hospital, cuyo camino era marcado por gotas de sangre.

* * *

Corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, tenía miedo de mirarla y que haya cerrado los ojos. Se sentía la peor escoria.

Sakura lo seguía de cerca junto con Naruto, Temari los guiaba al hospital lo más rápido posible, ya que seguirle el ritmo al Uchiha era tremendamente difícil.

Habrá sido, el recorrido más largo de sus vidas. Por cada minuto que pasaba, la vida de la Hyuuga se apagaba y todos temían lo peor. Estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre y Sakura no había podido hacer mucho ya que la arena del desierto le dificultaba cualquier tarea. Si intentaba curarla y la arena se mezclaba con su sangre, podía causarle una severa infección. Debían darse prisa. A esta altura, ya no sabía que se podía hacer por ella.

* * *

-Maldición… no debimos venir… debimos dejar que se vaya a su hogar a tener la vida que quisiera… no hubiese habido batalla si no veníamos, ¡no estaría herida de no ser por esta maldita orden!- Grito furioso Deidara. Se sentía pésimo, debió ser su prioridad cuidarla.

-Alterarnos no nos servirá de nada… si requieren ayuda supongo que nos lo dirán… y ustedes… ya pueden salir de ahí… no hay ánimos de pelear- Agrego Konan, mirando hacia un punto no muy lejano.

Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo, al ver que comenzaba una batalla, decidieron no meterse. Por más que Suigetsu moría por ganas de pelear con el demonio Kisame, al ver su poco ánimo para batallar, decidió esperar un mejor momento. Quería que su batalla fuese épica.

Juugo por su parte, quiso absorber toda su sed de sangre, no quería lastimar a nadie.

Karin sabía que Sasuke había esperado la pelea con su hermano durante muchos años, y le habían prometido que no se interpondrían. Eso, y que temía pelear contra Akatsuki.

Habían optado por esconderse, no era la intención de ninguno de los tres involucrarse en una pelea que no era la de ellos. El ambiente era extraño. Los Akatsuki parecían… normales, blandos. No los miraban siquiera, si no que hablaban entre ellos. Algunos preocupados y un par se callaban, metidos en sus pensamientos. El de pelo blanco vociferaba a todo lo que le daba la garganta y se comía un coscorrón por el tipo todo encapuchado de vez en cuando. Era insoportable. Y habían notado, que uno de ellos había desaparecido, el pelirrojo que había decidido quedarse al margen, Seguramente se había hastiado y se había marchado, no se veía muy interesado en lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Solo esperaban que la salud mental de su líder no fuese tan mala como esperaban.

* * *

 **Itachi Uchiha**. Hermano mayor de Sasuke Uchiha. Después de masacrar al Clan Uchiha, se unió a Akatsuki donde su compañero asignado fue Kisame Hoshigaki. Uno de los criminales rango S más buscado en la historia ninja. Realmente no podía creer que estaba en una sala de espera, sentado junto a él. Fueron compañeros un tiempo en ANBU, por lo tanto cuando se entero de su traición, no pudo no sorprenderse con la noticia. Arruino la vida de su hermano y ahora parecía genuinamente preocupado por él. Realmente no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Itachi… ¿Por qué decides preocuparte por Sasuke cuando… cometiste semejante crimen?-

El mencionado sonrió nostálgico –Jamás ha sido mi intención arruinarle la vida a Sasuke, si no todo lo contrario… el problema Kakashi… es que nadie puede controlarlo todo… hay cosas que se deben hacer, por cada camino y sueño debes hacer un sacrificio, y ese ha sido el mío…- se vuelve a mirarlo- Supongo que ya has notado el amor que profesa mi hermano hacia Hinata… siempre ha sido así, y sé que tu lo sabías… para Sasuke, perder a la única persona que cree amar, seria revivir lo que yo le hice pasar. El ve en la Hyuuga una familia… se mas de el de lo que la gente de su alrededor sabe. No he quitado un ojo de encima suyo en todos estos años… asegurándome que se encontrara bien. Sabía que Orochimaru lo buscaría, y el odio e ingenuidad de mi hermano se verían manipulados por el deseo de poder- se detuvo un momento – pero no hice nada por detenerlo, sabía que a la larga el poder de mi hermano se incrementaría y lograría matarlo antes de que manipulara su cuerpo…sin embargo… si tan solo…-

Su confesión se vio interrumpida al escuchar los gritos de Sasuke siendo escoltado fuera de la sala de urgencias donde estaba siendo atendida la peli azul; sin pensarlo se levanto y calmo a los guardias, llevando al Uchiha menor a tomar asiento con ellos.

-No pueden alejarme de ella así, yo…-

-Sasuke, no sabemos qué tan delicada es la situación, los médicos no pueden trabajar si tu estas allí alterado… cálmate- hablo Kakashi en un susurro.

-… ¿Qué haces aquí todavía?... ella me pidió que no peleemos, y no lo hare… no hoy… pero no entiendo qué demonios haces aquí sentado, como si te importara ver como pierdo lo único que me queda.- Escupió hacia su hermano. Sin embargo el no reacciono como esperaba; si no que puso una mano en su hombro, obligándolo a verlo a los ojos.

-Tal vez ella sea la persona más importante para ti ahora… pero no es la única… tus amigos aun te quieren de vuelta Sasuke… tienes una aldea a la cual regresar-

-No tengo nada en ese lugar-

-La tienes a ella. Y aunque de nada sirva… me tienes a mí-

-… ¿a ti?... – Sasuke rio sarcástico- Claro, te confiaría a mis hijos Itachi… no me hagas reír.- lo pensó un momento- ¿Qué es lo que ella tiene que explicarme sobre ti?...-

-… No es el mejor momento.-

-Es la única vez que pienso pararme a escucharte… si no lo dices ahora, no lo dirás jamás.-

Itachi suspiro intranquilo. La verdad tenía sus consecuencias… unas graves consecuencias, pero tenía la esperanza de que Hinata fuese la solución al caos que se avecinaba.

-Bien… pero debes mantener la calma y no ponerte como un desquiciado, ¿de acuerdo?-Sasuke lo miro interrogante- Solo empeoraras la situación si te alteras… te digo lo mismo a ti, Kakashi- El mencionado lo miro sorprendido- Es una verdad que involucra a todos…- Tomo aire antes de comenzar.

\- Como tú debes saber, Kakashi, ha habido un persistente problema desde que se fundó Konoha, y que influyó en la forma en que yo viví mi vida La historia es larga, pero puedo asegurar que todo es cierto. – Miro a Sasuke – debes dejarme hablar hasta el final… luego decide que pensar.-

Sasuke asintió, nervioso.

-La historia comienza hace unos ochenta años. En aquel entonces, el mundo estaba en la batalla sin fin, fue una era de estados en guerra. Los países hicieron la guerra por la expansión de poder y territorio. En ese momento, los shinobi no eran más que clanes actuando como milicias armadas, cada uno siendo contratado para luchar por diferentes países. De todos ellos, dos fueron considerados los más fuertes, uno de ellos fue nuestro clan, y el otro era conocido como el clan Senju. El clan Uchiha disponía de una chackra excepcional, el sharingan y eran buenos en batalla. Pero había un hombre, que nació con un chackra más poderoso que todos. Madara Uchiha.- frunció levemente el seño antes de continuar.- el hecho de que el aun siga vivo… es la prueba de ello.-

Kakashi abrió desmesuradamente los ojos… ¿eso significaba que…?

-En aquel entonces, la vida no era más que una batalla sin fin. La fuerza lo era todo, así que ese hombre mató a su amigo, junto con su propio hermano menor sólo para ser aún más fuerte. Al obtener un perfecto Mangekyou, se convirtió en el líder del clan. El luchar con Hashirama del clan Senju era inevitable. Ese hombre tu lo conoces como el primer hokage.- Dijo mirando a su hermano, el cual lo miraba sin perder detalle.

-Llego a la cima del mundo shinobi, y él era el hombre que más admiró Madara. Hashirama del clan Senju fue el primero en tomar el título de Hokage. Todos los clanes reconocían su superioridad y le temían. Fuimos los únicos que podían coincidir con los Senju. Si un país contrataba los Senju, sus enemigos contrataban a los Uchiha. Éramos rivales. Pero entonces los Senju pidieron una tregua con los Uchiha, y nuestro clan estuvo de acuerdo. Ambos clanes estaban agotados de los enfrentamientos sin fin. Habían finalmente llegado al límite; pero Madara no lo acepto. Él no lo entendía, ¿Donde fue retenido todo el odio por los demás? ¿Con qué propósito se había sacrificado su hermano? Después de todo, los Uchiha y los Senju eran como agua y aceite. Él no pudo evitar pensar que los Senju finalmente exterminarían al clan Uchiha. Pero incluso sabiendo eso, sus compañeros querían simplemente la tregua, y como su líder, no tenía otra opción más que desistir. Poco después, nuestra alianza shinobi hizo un pacto con el país del fuego que necesitaba ayuda en el control de su territorio. Así es como comenzó el sistema de un pueblo dentro de un país. Así es como comenzó Konoha y el país fuego. Poco después, otros países se empezaron a adaptar al mismo sistema, y así, los combates habían disminuido. Por una vez, hubo paz. –dijo sonriendo nostálgicamente- Pero entonces sucedió algo que llevo a Konoha al caos.

Sasuke lo miro confundido. Hasta ahora todo venia perfecto -¿qué pasó?-

La disputa sobre quien se convertiría en el primer Hokage… eso paso- Itachi vio como su hermano menor trago en seco- Como ya saben, el que consiguió aquel puesto fue Hashirama. Fue elegido por el pueblo, junto con el resto del país fuego. Era evidente que los Uchiha fueron perdiendo poco a poco su supremacía. Con el fin de proteger a los Uchiha, Madara decidió elegir el camino del liderazgo. Decidió enfrentar Hashirama. Sin embargo, nadie entre los Uchiha quería seguir sus pasos. El clan le dio la espalda, pensando que estaba tratando de encender las brasas de la guerra una vez más. Según él, fue traicionado. Alegaron que estaba actuando egoístamente para su propio beneficio. Lo detestaban, diciendo que estaba plagado por la codicia y que había robado los ojos de su hermano para salvar su propia vida. El solo quería proteger a los Uchiha… de la manera errónea, claro. Salió de la aldea, como un hombre traicionado por todos. Y luego, insistente en la venganza, desafío y lucho contra todo el pueblo. Sin embargo fue derrotado en el lugar ahora conoce como "el valle del fin"- Sasuke recordó así, su pelea con Naruto años atrás- Pensaron que murió allí. El hermano menor de Hashirama, el segundo Hokage, quería asegurarse de que otro traidor como él nunca apareciera de nuevo, y en una muestra de confianza, le asigna a los Uchiha una posición especial. Él estableció la policía militar de Konoha. Sin embargo, la verdad es que fue para distanciar a los Uchiha del gobierno del pueblo, y poder mantener un ojo en el clan. Hubo algunos entre los Uchiha, que se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Había rebeldes que decidieron seguir los pasos de Madara. Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde; pasó el tiempo y los Senju continuaron dominando. Entonces la predicción de Madara finalmente se convirtió en realidad. Algo ocurrió que destruiría por completo a los Uchiha. Fue el ataque del Kyubi hace dieciséis años.-

Sasuke lo miro asombrado, ¿Qué tenían que ver los Uchiha con eso?-… ¿Qué quieres decir?-

Kakashi solo entrecerró los ojos, sabiendo la respuesta.

-Sólo los poderes oculares de los Uchiha pueden dominar y controlar al Kyubi. Los superiores de Konoha sospechaban que un Uchiha estaba detrás del incidente… y tenían razón. –Kakashi lo miro asombrado y Sasuke se quedo de piedra- Madara Uchiha fue quien despertó la ira del Kyubi esa noche... Y sin embargo, nuestro clan no sabía nada de eso, era normal que la aldea pensara que los Uchiha planeaban una rebelión en un intento de tomar la sede del poder, después de todo, la rivalidad no había sido del todo disipada. Después del incidente, fueron supervisados en todo momento por los ANBU y se vieron obligados a vivir en una pequeña conserva del pueblo. El tercer Hokage era el único que protesto ante las extremas medidas. Pero aun así, Danzou de ANBU, junto con los superiores, no mostraron aprobación ante su protesta. Después de todo, el clan Uchiha no debía ser tan digno de confianza. La discriminación inició. Su falta de confianza dio lugar a malos sentimientos, y luego sus sospechas se convirtieron en realidad.- Se tomo un minuto de silencio y tomo aire antes de decir aquello que venía callando.- El clan Uchiha planeó un golpe de estado para tomar el control de la aldea. Así que los superiores de Konoha plantaron un espía dentro del clan Uchiha, y ese espía… era yo.-

El mundo de Sasuke comenzó a perturbarse más de lo que ya lo estaba -… ¿Los Uchiha planearon un golpe de estado?... tu… ¿tú fuiste un espía…?- Kakashi se sintió asfixiado por un momento… ¿Qué demonios era todo esto?

-A pesar de ser un Uchiha, ni tu sabias la verdad… aún eras sólo un niño, después de todo. Sin embargo, esta es la verdad... nuestro padre, Fugaku, fue el cerebro detrás del golpe de Estado. Y yo bajo sus órdenes, entre en ANBU como espía.-

"Itachi, tu eres el tubo que conecta la columna vertebral entre nuestro clan y el pueblo. ¿Entiendes eso?"

Eso fue lo que me dijo… sin embargo, yo no lo entendía. Yo… estaba dándole información al Hokage, es decir, me convertí en un agente doble. – Cerro los ojos al sentir a su hermano temblando a su lado, se venía una bomba.

-¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿Por qué traicionaste a nuestro clan?!- Sasuke temblaba de la furia y a pesar de la nueva información recibida, no olvidaba donde se encontraba.

-Como alguien que nunca ha sido testigo de una guerra, es probable que no puedas entenderlo…- miro a Kakashi encontrando comprensión en su mirada, lo cual lo alentó a seguir su relato.- La tercera gran guerra Ninja ocurrió cuando yo tenía solo 4 años, a esa edad había sido testigo de la muerte de innumerables personas. Era demasiado joven para tener una experiencia de este tipo… La guerra es el infierno. El trauma me llevó a detestar el conflicto, y termine por convertirme en un hombre que amaba la paz. Coloque la estabilidad del pueblo antes de cualquier otra cosa, y trabaje por el bien de la paz. Ese era el tipo de hombre que era. Los superiores de la aldea explotaron eso y me entregaron una misión secreta… Su misión era la de aniquilar a todo el clan Uchiha…-

Kakashi sintió nauseas… ¿el consejo de la aldea era tan repugnante? ¿Por esa gente habían sido gobernados tanto tiempo? Ya no le extrañaba la apatía que se veía reflejada en los ojos del tercero cuando esos vejetes se hacían presente. No podía ni siquiera comenzar a imaginar cómo se sentía en aquel entonces. Todo lo que podía hacer, es adivinar. Itachi se vio obligado a tomar una decisión dolorosa. A traicionar a su clan, debería haber sido algo imposible de hacer.

-Fue… una decisión muy dolorosa…- Itachi miro a su hermano a los ojos, y Sasuke pudo ver verdadera tristeza en ellos-…Sin embargo, en caso de permitir que un clan como el Uchiha desatara una guerra civil, sería tirar tanto a Konoha como al país del fuego en el caos. Otros países, sin duda, lo utilizarían como una oportunidad para invadir. Sería sin duda causar la cuarta gran guerra ninja. Muchos, incluyendo aquellos que no tienen asociación con el mundo ninja, habrían enfrentado a la muerte debido a la ideología egoísta de los Uchiha… Sasuke… Dime ¿Tu que habrías hecho en mi lugar? Piénsalo bien…-

Sasuke sudo frio… ¿Qué hubiese hecho él? La muerte de su clan había salvado la vida de millones de inocentes… las medidas que los Uchiha tomaron, hubiese matado a su familia de todas maneras… podían ser muy poderosos, si… pero otras aldeas hubiesen venido… los hubiesen aniquilado tarde o temprano, él, su hermano, su madre, su padre, sus primos, sus tíos, y todos los demás, hubiesen vivido el mismísimo infierno por muchos años. Sasuke siempre había oído que los Uchiha eran un clan maldito… se puso a pensar en todas las maneras… y no vio otra salida…

-Fue entonces cuando tome una decisión. Aniquilar el clan usando mis propias manos. No es como si les hubiese traicionado por odio, es sólo que no tenía otra opción. La verdad es que… Madara Uchiha también estaba esperando una oportunidad para iniciar una guerra… Él aun tiene un resentimiento contra la aldea de Konoha, el clan Senju y los Uchiha. Sin embargo, lo note a tiempo; al parecer fui el único que se dio cuenta que todavía estaba vivo. Exigí un encuentro con él, y le presente ciertas condiciones: le dije que a cambio de dejar conseguir su venganza contra el clan Uchiha, él no podía poner un dedo sobre la aldea, y que lo ayudaría con mis propias manos para exterminar a nuestro clan. Sin embargo, el tercero quería probar un enfoque diferente… trabajó hacia un arreglo con los Uchiha, y reanudó las conversaciones con ellos… eso hubiese solucionado… tantas cosas…- dijo Itachi oscureciendo la mirada-… Sin embargo, el tiempo se agotó, y su oportunidad se perdió. Y luego todo ocurrió... Era mi misión. Una misión para acabar con el clan, la cual seguí al pie de la letra a excepción de una cosa… no fui capaz de matar a mi hermano menor.-

Posteriormente, me presente con el tercer Hokage para protegerte de Danzou y los superiores. A continuación, amenace a Danzou, y me fui de la aldea… Le dije que si te ponía un solo dedo encima, expondría toda la información de la aldea a otros países… Estaba muy preocupada por ti… Sin embargo, no pude revelarte mis verdaderas intenciones… yo...-

 _Acababa de aniquilar a sus padres, cuando vio a su hermano parado en el umbral de la puerta, totalmente paralizado._

 _-¿Quién ha podido hacer algo así…?- No había terminado de hablar cuando rozo su mejilla con una shuriken, obligándolo a callar._

 _-Tonto hermano menor… Actué como el hermano mayor que deseabas... con el fin de medir tu capacidad. Y ahora, es mi turno de hacer la prueba. Hay mucho potencial encerrado en tu interior. Has estado celoso de mí, y me has odiado. Has apuntado continuamente a superarme. Debido a eso, te voy a permitir a la vida. Ni siquiera mereces que te mate, estúpido hermano menor. Si quieres matarme, ódiame, aborréceme y sobrevive como puedas. Huye, escapa y aférrate a la vida…. y cuando tengas unos ojos como los míos, ven a por mí-_

 _-Esto no puede ser rea l ¡No puede ser mi hermano!-_

-Te di el objetivo de la venganza con el fin de hacerte más fuerte… quería que todavía creyeras que el clan Uchiha era un clan orgulloso de Konoha. Le pedí al Hokage nunca revelar la verdad y una vez que deje el pueblo, ya había decidido que iba a morir, mientras que luchaba contigo. Así que cuando llegara el momento, yo sería capaz de otorgarte un nuevo poder… esa es la verdad-

Sasuke se paró de su asiento agarrándose de sus cabellos- ¡Mentiras... todas son mentiras! ¡Todo tiene que ser una mentira! …Esto no tiene sentido. ¡¿Recuerdas cuántas veces has intentado matarme?!- Dijo mirándolo furioso.

-Sasuke, si alguna vez hubiera luchado contra ti dando todo mi potencial, no hay duda de que estarías muerto… estás empezando a entenderlo ahora, ¿verdad?-

-Estás mintiendo. ¡Tú y Madara han estado jugando con nuestro clan!-

Eso fue sólo una mentira. Temía que descubrieras la verdad por alguna razón. No quería dejar incluso la posibilidad más pequeña. Mentí para que no confiaras en Madara una vez que acabaras con mi vida, y encima de eso, iba a implantarte el amaterasu en uno de tus ojos para que lo mataras en mi lugar.-

-¿Esperas que me lo crea? Tú… ¡tú eres malvado! Eres un criminal que mató a nuestro clan y fuiste corrompido por Akatsuki!-

-Me uní a Akatsuki para mantener una estrecha vigilancia en una organización peligrosa por el bien del pueblo. Siempre pensé en Konoha, y también en ti. Después de que el tercer Hokage, quien había prometido protegerte, muriera, aparecí en Konoha para advertir a Danzou y a los superiores, que "todavía estaba vivo", y que donde quisieran pasarse de listos, mi amenaza seguía vigente.- Kakashi suspiro recordando esa visita, habían luchado contra él y su compañero.

-¡Basta! ¡Mentiras! ¡Todas son mentiras!-

-Entonces dime, ¿por qué sigues vivo?- Sasuke se quedo de piedra- ¿Por qué estoy aquí sentado velando por la salud de la persona más importante para ti? ¿Por qué la protegí todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué te revele su paradero? Sasuke, hice todo lo posible para devolverla a Konoha, pero ella no ha querido ya que se hallaba confundida… Como no pude convencerla de marcharse, pensé que tu si podrías mantenerla a salvo.- Sasuke logro calmarse un poco- Tus ojos no han podido ver a través de los míos en absoluto. Ni siquiera podías ver la ilusión que he creado. He matado a mis amigos, abuelos, novia, y a nuestros padres; sin embargo, la única persona a la cual no era capaz de matar... era a ti. Y así sigue siendo, Sasuke. Tu vida para mí siempre fue más importante que la de toda la aldea. Y estaba dispuesto a pensar así hasta mi último aliento. Lo planee de modo que cuando el asesino del clan Uchiha fuese derrotado, tú vuelvas a la aldea como un héroe de Konoha. Yo deseaba morir como un criminal por la paz Konoha, y sobre todo, por tu bien, Sasuke. Honor como compensación por el deshonor, el odio a cambio de amor, y aún así, moriría con una sonrisa en el rostro. Te he confiado el nombre Uchiha, mientras que al mismo tiempo te engañaba a ti para siempre.-

Los recuerdos volvieron a Sasuke como un balde de agua fría.

 _Se encontraba en su habitación, jugando con sus juguetes, cuando escucho la puerta principal cerrarse y la voz de su hermano._

 _-¡Estoy en casa!- Feliz por no haberse equivocado, salió corriendo de su habitación y salto hacia su hermano, abrazándolo._

 _-¡hermano! ¡Bienvenido a casa! Hey, ¡vamos a jugar juntos! Hey, Hey! ¿A qué podríamos jugar?- Sin embargo, sus ilusiones comenzaron a romperse cuando su madre se asomo con un cesto de ropa en los brazos._

 _\- No, Sasuke, tu hermano tiene que hacer su tarea de la academia, pueden jugar después de que haya terminado.- Dijo Mikoto Uchiha con el seño levemente fruncido._

 _Itachi, al ver la cara de decepción de su hermano, puso una dulce sonrisa; jamás cambiaria._

 _-Está bien madre, voy a terminar mi tarea más tarde. Es fácil.- Sasuke sonrió feliz y su madre lo pensó. Bueno, su hijo era muy inteligente, seguramente la haría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

 _-De acuerdo-_

La mente de Sasuke se traslada automáticamente al bosque, donde fueron a jugar con Itachi.

" _¿Dónde se puede estar ocultando?" Pensó. Estaban jugando al escondite y le tocaba buscarlo. Detrás de un árbol, logro divisar el pie de Itachi sobresaliendo; sonrió feliz y corrió hacia él._

 _-Hermano, ¡te encontré!- Vio el rostro sorprendido del mayor y amplio aun mas su sonrisa._

 _-No está mal Sasuke, pero…- Itachi desaparece en una nube de humo- ¡buen intento!-_

 _Era un clon de sombra._

 _-¡Oye! ¡No es justo!- Grito un abatido Sasuke._

 _Ya a la hora de cenar, se encontraban en la mesa, a excepción de Mikoto, quien terminaba de cocinar. Sasuke aun resentido por perder el juego, se dirigió al patriarca._

 _-Adivina qué, papá. He jugado al escondite con mi hermano hoy, ¡pero utilizó la técnica de clones y se escapó! ¿No es eso hacer trampa?- Dijo con poniendo puchero. Su padre, lejos de molestarse, se impresiono con el nuevo logro de su hijo._

 _-Oh, ¿así que puedes crear clones ya?- Dijo Fugaku mirando a su hijo mayor con una sonrisa._

 _Al ver la mirada que su padre le daba a su hermano, Sasuke tuvo una idea._

 _-Hermano, ¿me muestras cómo hacer la técnica de clones después de la cena?- Antes de que Itachi pudiera hablar, Mikoto respondió por él._

 _-¡que tiene la tarea!- dijo frunciendo el ceño, ¿Qué nadie la escuchaba?_

 _Bajo la mirada triste, pero vio como su hermano lo llamaba y se acerco ilusionado a él; para que, decepcionantemente, le golpeara la frente con sus dedos- perdóname, Sasuke, la próxima vez ¿de acuerdo?-_

Su mente viajo unos años más adelante, a poco de la masacre.

 _Estaban en la zona de entrenamiento de Itachi, el cual acababa de hacer una técnica impresionante con las shuriken._

 _-Sasuke, vamos para casa en un minuto.-_

 _Oh no, no se escaparía esta vez- ¡pero dijiste que me enseñarías una nueva técnica con las shuriken!-_

 _-Tengo una misión importante mañana, así que tengo que prepararme-_

 _-Hermano, mentiroso... –Itachi sonrió ante la impaciencia de su hermano y lo llamo. Sasuke, como siempre, se acerco ilusionado, para que luego le choque los dedos en la frente._

 _-Perdóname Sasuke, la próxima vez, ¿de acuerdo?-_

 _Hizo un puchero. No era justo. Siempre le decía lo mismo. Se armo de valor e intento realizar la misma maniobra que le había visto hacer momentos atrás._

 _-¡Mírame, hermano!-_

 _Itachi, prediciendo la travesura, quiso detenerlo- ¡Oye! no demasiado apresurada o...-_

 _Tarde, Sasuke termino con el tobillo lastimado, siendo llevado en la espalda de su hermano mayor hasta el distrito Uchiha._

 _-Hermano, ¿podemos entrenar juntos de nuevo en algún momento?-_

 _Itachi sonrió ante la insistencia._

 _-Por supuesto. Pero necesitaré enfocarme en mis misiones, y tú estarías empezando en la academia de mañana, ¿verdad? es posible que no tengamos mucho tiempo para estar juntos-_

 _-Está bien. Siempre y cuando estemos juntos de vez en cuando.-_

Y luego, recordó la última vez que le pidió entrenar con él.

 _Itachi se encontraba sentado en la entrada de su hogar, poniéndose sus sandalias para salir, cuando intercepto a Sasuke unos metros detrás de él. Sabía que le pediría algo._

 _-Hermano, practica las técnicas de shuriken conmigo hoy- dijo con las manos tras la espalda._

 _-Estoy ocupado, papá debe ser capaz de enseñarte hoy.-_

 _-Incluso un niño como yo sabe que eres mejor en técnicas de shuriken- dijo, insistente._

 _Itachi le sonrió. Era cierto. Pero tenía una misión importante ese día. Así que le indico que se acercara y cuando lo hizo, golpeo su frente con sus dedos._

 _-Perdóname Sasuke, la próxima vez, ¿de acuerdo?-_

Finalmente, recordó sus últimas palabras amables hacia su persona.

 _Se encontraban sentados en la escalera que daba al patio, cuando repentinamente, su hermano le dijo las siguientes palabras:_

 _-Tú y yo somos hermanos únicos. Aunque me veas como un obstáculo que hay que superar, yo... siempre voy a estar allí para ti. Incluso si al final terminas odiándome, es para eso que estamos los hermanos mayores.-_

 _No entendía porque le había dicho eso…_

… hasta ahora.

Todo le daba vueltas, sintió que sus rodillas le fallaban. Pero no llego a sentir el golpe. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con la cara de su hermano mayor. Una mirada que le pedía perdón en silencio. Por todo lo que le había hecho. Le costaba creer sus palabras. Le costaba creer que podía llegar a perdonar algo así, lo veía imposible. Pero luego, sus palabras aliviaron su corazón.

-Siempre te he mentido, diciendo que me perdones. Siempre te mantuve alejado, con mis propias manos... no quería... que te vieras envuelto... Pero ahora creo... que tal vez tú podrías haber sido capaz de cambiar a nuestro padre, madre... los Uchiha... Si te hubiese enfrentado desde el comienzo... tratando de ver las cosas desde tu punto de vista y hablado contigo de la verdad... Pero fallé, y no importa lo que diga ahora, aun así no te alcanzará. Es por eso que finalmente voy a decir lo que realmente pienso. No tienes que perdonarme... no importa lo que decidas hacer a partir de ahora... yo te amaré por siempre-

Esas palabras, lejos de enfurecerlo, fueron como una anestesia a su corazón. Con sentir que el dolor de su pecho y estomago habían cesado luego de esas palabras, supo lo que necesitaba. Arrodillado en el piso, con lágrimas en el rostro y las manos de su hermano sosteniéndolo por los hombros, lo abrazo.

Itachi se quedo estoico ante la sorpresa, luego de unos segundos, lo abrazo de vuelta. Luego de unos 8 largos años, Itachi Uchiha se permitió llorar.

* * *

 **Si, lo sé, perdónenme por hacerles esto, pero el tema Itachi/Sasuke se tenía que solucionar, y no encontré mejor forma de hacerlo que tomando frases y momentos originales de la serie. Quería que se viera como hubiesen sido las cosas (o más bien como hubiese querido yo que sea todo) si Itachi le decía la verdad a Sasuke en vez de llevarse la verdad a la tumba. Yo fielmente quiero pensar que las cosas podrían haber sido mejores, yo les tenía fe jajaja así que bueno, ya el capitulo que sigue va a ser más interesante, puesto a que la mayoría de lo que ocurrió en este capítulo ya todos lo sabían por ser parte de la historia original, pero me pareció muy necesario para que los sentimientos entre ambos afloraran. En fin, respondo reviews:**

 **kaitlynleonant13** **: me alegra que te haya conmovido n.n espero que este episodio no te aburra como yo creo que va a pasar (a mi no me aburre en absoluto) pero tal vez repetir cosas ya vistas en la serie hace que todo parezca medio embolante. ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Patohf** **: Tobi no podía participar en ese capítulo, recorda quien es en realidad jajaja eso se verá más adelante n.n ¡gracias por leer!**

 **fran.s** **: Tu comentario es del otro capítulo (el nº 14), pero me llego luego de publicar el nº15 así que recién ahora puedo respondértelo n.n yo también llore mientras lo escribía, imagínate jaja y jamás abandonare el sasuhina, lo juro por los mil hijos que Sasuke quiere hacerle a Hinata jaja ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Hime-Uchiha-Namikaze** **: Tenia el capitulo preparado dos días después de que subí el anterior, pero me pareció que era muy pronto para subirlo y decidí esperar unos días más a que otras personas se pusieran al día jaja, me alegra que te haya gustado, ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Didma: Si, soy malvada D: pero no lo hago a propósito u.u se me presentaron mil problemas en estos meses y no solo no tenía la computadora para escribir, si no que mi estado de ánimo estaba tan por el piso que ni siquiera tenía la inspiración para hacerlo u.u me alegran muchísimo tus palabras, por reviews como el tuyo es por lo cual sigo escribiendo con las mismas ganas, paso horas investigando datos, siendo cada vez mas detallista en mis relatos, realmente me hacen sentir muy feliz n.n y no te preocupes que desde que volví a actualizar luego de tiempo desaparecida, ¡que no paro de escribir! Ya tengo los dos capítulos siguientes terminados y estoy empezando una nueva historia n.n Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Sexxykittydarxs: me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado n.n no sé porque tu review me llego dos días más tarde del que me lo habías mandado, ya van varias veces que me pasa con varias personas D: es decir que me mandaste esto el 21 y te lo estoy respondiendo el 23 porque me acaba de llegar, estoy muy furiosa con esta cosa D: pero bueno, peor hubiese sido que no me llegara nunca jajaja Jamás mataría a mi hermosa Hinata n.n jamás mataría a nadie, los amo tanto a todos jaja espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado n.n ¡nos leemos!**

 **Hinatacris** **: me alegra que te haya gustado n.n ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Nos leemos la próxima n.n**

 **Emily Sweet.-**


	17. Recuperacion

**¡Hola a todos! Espero que disfruten el capítulo de hoy n.n**

* * *

Habían pasado ya dos horas desde el abrazo entre hermanos, el llanto de Itachi y la paz momentánea de Sasuke. Pero ninguna noticia de Hinata. Sakura estaba dentro de la sala de urgencia con 4 ayudantes más, pero nadie había salido de esa habitación y el Uchiha menor ya amenazaba con tirar la puerta abajo. Como si fuera poco, Neji también comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Kiba y Naruto parecían competir sobre quien estaba más indignado por no saber nada sobre su compañera.

La habitación se hallaba tensa y confusa, puesto que Kakashi no había sido el único en presenciar el abrazo entre hermanos. Naruto no entendía absolutamente nada, cosa que no era nueva, pero se alegraba de que su mejor amigo lograra solucionar ciertas cosas con su único familiar, alla pasado lo que alla pasado.

Kakashi había suspirado aliviado al ver que Sasuke no había hecho explotar la habitación. Sin embargo, estaba preocupado. Tal vez con el tiempo la relación de ambos se aliviara, pero algo tenía claro. Sabía que en la cabeza de Sasuke, aun habitaba la venganza. Y esta vez, caería sobre la aldea de la hoja. Además, aun desconocía las razones por las cuales Itachi había decidido decirle la verdad, en vez de morir como un traidor, como había dicho. Dudaba que se hubiese arrepentido de su palabra… algo pasaba. Pero se discutiría luego. Había demasiadas personas en ese hospital, y como si la tensión no fuera suficiente, entro una nueva visitante, a los gritos, por supuesto.

-¡¿Dónde está mi hermana?! ¡Tu!- Dijo señalando a Naruto- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!-

-Ha… Hanabi-chan… ¿porque es mi culpa?- Pregunto Naruto escondiéndose detrás de Neji, el cual se hizo a un lado, dejándolo expuesto ante su prima menor.

-¡Pues, no lo sé! ¡Pero todo siempre termina siendo tu culpa! Llora por dos semanas, ¡Tú culpa! Deja de comer ¡Tu culpa! Te vas de misión y regresas con la mitad del cuerpo hecho un desastre ¡Tu culpa! ¡Siempre es tu maldita culpa!-

-Hanabi-sama… estamos en un hospital…- Dijo Neji tratando de calmarla, en vano.

-¡Me vale un demonio! ¡Este idiota siempre le causa problemas! ¿Se ha puesto en peligro por tu culpa de nuevo no es cierto?, ¿está en urgencias por ti de nuevo? ¡Responde antes de que te cierre todos los malditos puntos de chackra!- Seguido de eso, activo su Byakugan.

-Hinata está ahí por mí, no por Naruto.- Respondió el Uchiha mayor.

-¿Por ti? ¿Y quién eres tú?- Dijo ella visiblemente confundida-

-Itachi Uchiha.-

Se puso pálida. -¿Qué tienes que ver con mi hermana?... ¿y qué hace este aquí?- Dijo señalando con desagrado a Sasuke. Era sabido que no se llevaban bien; no solo por ser clanes enemigos, si no porque Sasuke una vez le había dicho que era una mocosa insignificante y bueno… el carácter de la pequeña Hyuuga le exploto en la cara, llevando a los insultos y finalmente a la resignación. El Uchiha menor no respondió. Estaba tratando de tomar aire… contenerlo… y soltarlo. Entre la desesperación y la ansiedad, iba a terminar metiéndole un chidori en el trasero.

Para la suerte de los presentes, salió una visiblemente agotada Sakura, limpiando su frente con un pañuelo. Sasuke inmediatamente se paro, seguido de Neji.

-¿Y bien?-

-Bueno… logramos estabilizarla, limpiamos la herida y la cerramos, pero hay un problema… lamentablemente Suna ha sido víctima de un ataque hace poco tiempo, y me temo que el banco de sangre no contiene dosis del tipo de sangre de Hinata.- Suspiro cansada- A perdido casi dos litros de sangre… necesita 4 donantes. Tenemos que buscar personas aptas para donar lo antes posible.-

-¡Yo donare! Hinata y yo compartimos la misma sangre, somos tipo A, ¡Sabia que debía venir!-

-Hinata-sama… ¿Hiashi-sama sabe que usted está aquí?-

-No es momento de preocuparnos por detalles insignificantes Neji, ¡A buscar sangre!- dijo Hanabi disipando cualquier intento de mantener la conversación.

A Neji se le inflo una vena, tendría serios problemas al regresar. Pero era cierto, necesitaban encontrar personas del mismo tipo de sangre que cumplieran los requisitos necesarios para hacer una donación.

Sasuke gruño. Mierda. Él era tipo AB. Por una maldita letra. Maldición. Sabia los de Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu, porque había leído sus expedientes el día que los recluto. Ninguno era tipo A. Comenzó a preguntar a toda persona presente que tipo de sangre era.

Kakashi tipo O. Naruto tipo B. Itachi tipo AB. (Maldito AB) Sakura tipo O. Gaara tipo AB. Shikamaru tipo AB. Estaba pudriéndose del AB. Neji tipo O. Sai tipo A. Temari tipo O. Ino tipo B. Shino tipo AB. Kiba tipo B. Kankuro tipo B.

Maldición, todos con su tipo O y AB y… un momento… ¿Sai era tipo A? ¿Su copia barata era clave para salvar a Hinata?... en momentos así, odiaba su orgullo. No le gustaba ni pedir, ni rogar. Menos a un tipo que parecía tomarte el pelo a todo minuto. Pero no tuvo que hacerlo, Yamanaka se lo pidió en su lugar y obviamente, el acepto.

Bien, ya tenían dos. Hanabi y Sai. Faltaban otros dos… ¿dónde...?

-Kazekage-sama… creo que yo podría ayudar, mi sangre es tipo A y cumplo los requisitos necesarios.- Dijo un extraño tipo que se le hacía vagamente familiar. Tenía la mitad de la cara tapada con un velo blanco y la otra mitad maquillada con dos líneas rojas en sus mejillas.

-Baki, se agradece mucho tu ayuda. Pasa por donde fueron Sai y Hanabi-san para realizar la donación- Le respondió Gaara, visiblemente más relajado al saber, que solo faltaba una persona.

-Kazekage-sama, le pido que me escolte a la entrada de la aldea. Debo atender un asunto.- Al no tener mucho que hacer allí, el pelirrojo atendió el pedido del Uchiha mayor. Con dos guardaespaldas de apoyo, por supuesto. Aun no podía confiarse.

Sasuke siguió a su hermano con la mirada, ¿A dónde iba Itachi?

* * *

Habían pasado más de dos horas parados en el desierto. Y aunque estaban a la sombra de la gran muralla de Sunagakure, el calor era insoportable. ¿Quién había tenido la horrible idea de que las capas sean negras? El negro absorbía el calor. Se estaban cocinando vivos. El alivio y al mismo tiempo los nervios emergieron al ver llegar al Kazekage junto con Itachi y dos ninjas mas.

-¿Cómo esta? ¿Se encuentra bien?- Pregunto Deidara desesperadamente.

-Está estabilizada… necesita 4 donantes de sangre, ya conseguimos tres, nos falta solo uno… ¿Qué tipo de sangre son ustedes?- Pregunto Itachi.

-Mmm si mal no recuerdo, yo soy de tipo AB- Dijo Deidara esperanzado.

-Yo igual, Itachi.- le siguió Kisame.

Maldito e infernal AB.

-Yo soy tipo O… ¿sirve de algo?- Pregunto Konan preocupada al ver como las esperanzas de Itachi parecían desvanecerse.

-Yo soy tipo B, ¡pero no comparto mi sangre con malditos ateos como ustedes! ¡No son dignos de…!- Se gano un golpe de su compañero.

-Ya cállate, ni que tu maldita e impura sangre nos sirviera de un comino. Yo soy tipo A.- Finalizo Kakuzu.

Itachi sonrió. Kakuzu suspiro cansado. Lo que le faltaba.

* * *

Ino se levanto sobresaltada del asiento. Ese tipo le ponía los pelos de punta por alguna razón. Era enorme, demasiado alto. Sus ojos le daban miedo y no se le veía el rostro. ¿Cómo Hinata les tenía cariño a estas personas? No lo sabía, pero la admiraba. Ella se hubiese vuelto loca de solo pasar un día entero con ellos.

Sakura había pedido a los enfermeros que le sacaran sangre a los tres que se hubieran postulado y que luego les sirvieran algo de comer, que ella se encargaría del próximo. Y madre santa, decir que su alma no quiso salir corriendo de su cuerpo, era mentira. ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer ese castigo?... **Oh… cierto.** Había sido una verdadera perra. Nunca mejor dicho. Su miedo de quedarse sola y la confusión de sus sentimientos le habían jugado la peor de las pasadas. Ya se había disculpado con Hinata… pero debía hablar con ella cuando se sintiera mejor… necesitaba resolver sus asuntos. –Pa… pase por aquí, recuéstese y relájese… no tomara mucho tiempo-

-¿Cuánto me quitaran?-

-Mmm casi 450mm. Es el máximo que puedo quitarle.-

-¿Y cuanto me pagaran?-

-Amm bueno… luego hablaremos de eso.- Dijo la peli rosa sudando frio. Ese tipo sí que intimidaba.

Kakuzu se recostó. Más les valía que le pagaran. Su sangre era oro.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y Hinata ya había sido trasladada a otra habitación luego de la primera transfusión. Todos se quedaron más tranquilos luego de eso. Sakura dejo todo en manos de los doctores del hospital y se fue con Temari e Ino a las aguas termales. Le insistieron a Hanabi para que las acompañara, así se relajaba y descansaba. Se negaba a abandonar a su hermana, pero ante la insistencia de Ino, acepto a regañadientes. Eran nuevas y habían sido exclusiva idea de Temari. Kakuzu había sido escoltado a la salida de nuevo y junto con su equipo, habían decidido hospedarse fuera de la aldea en un pueblo cercano. Irían cada tanto hasta saber que ella se encontraba mejor.

Shikamaru, Sai, Naruto, Kiba y Shino decidieron ir a las aguas termales; no eran mixtas, así que Kiba comenzó a quejarse. Estaba quejoso por el calor, quejoso porque no dejaban entrar a Akamaru a ningún lado, quejoso porque no lo dejaban quedarse con Hinata, quejoso por mil. Se lo llevaron a rastras a pesar de sus negativas. Shino se encontraba cansado y tenso. Le apetecía enormemente una buena tina de agua caliente. Sai estaba fatigado, pero no lo demostraba. La transfusión lo había dejado cansado a pesar de haber consumido líquidos y alimentos luego. No estaba acostumbrado a nada de aquello ya que ni siquiera había sido herido de gravedad en batalla alguna vez. Shikamaru había hablado con los doctores unas 4 veces consecutivas, logrando el estrés en estos y siendo obligado a descansar. Naruto, a pesar de estar tentado a un descanso, no quería dejar solo a Sasuke y a Itachi; no sabía que había acontecido entre ambos que no se estaban sacando los ojos, pero no podía quedarse tranquilo. Pero Kakashi le había insistido con que se relajara, que él se quedaría con ambos ya que tenían de que hablar. No muy convencido, se marcho con los demás.

Neji, Sasuke e Itachi se negaban a alejarse de la habitación. No podían ingresar debido a que ella estaba dormida, pero no se apartaban de la puerta. Neji por obvias razones. Era su protector y primo, no la veía hace mucho tiempo y cuando lo hizo, ella termino hospitalizada a los pocos minutos. No sabía que había ocurrido con los Uchiha, pero si algo salía mal, estaba dispuesto a protegerla. Kakashi había estado insistiéndole constantemente que se tomara un descanso con los demás, en especial porque ni bien llego a Konoha, partió al rescate de su prima. La voluntad del genio Hyuuga era inquebrantable. Le tomo tiempo, pero al final lo convenció diciéndole que sería el primero en enterarse si le ocurría algo… que si ella despertaba y se encontraba con Neji ojeroso y sin dormir, se afligiría. No estuvo de acuerdo, pero fue a las aguas termales con los demás, arrepintiéndose unas 5 veces en el camino, volviendo sobre sus pasos y luego pensar que era demasiado paranoico.

Finalmente, quedaban Kakashi, Sasuke e Itachi en la habitación. Ninguno decía nada conforme pasaban los minutos, hasta que uno rompió el silencio.

-¿Cuánto más tardaran para dejarnos entrar? Voy a tirar la puerta abajo-

-Sasuke, la vas a despertar… déjala descansar, aun está en proceso de transfusión y recién van por la segunda… debe reponer energías.- Le dijo Kakashi, ya aburrido. Harto de estar parado haciendo nada, saco su Icha Icha y comenzó a meterse en su lectura, tratando de no pensar en todo lo demás. Después de todo, todos necesitaban un descanso mental.

A los minutos, paso una enfermera a revisar como estaba la peli azul, cuando Sasuke la tomo del brazo y prácticamente la obligo a dejarlo entrar al menos 5 minutos. La pobre enfermera se negó al principio, pero luego lo dejo ingresar. No quería morir haciendo guardia en un hospital.

Cuando entro, se sintió vulnerable. Pensar que ella estaba así por sus impulsos violentos lo hacía sentirse la peor basura del mundo. La vio dormir. Su respirar era relajado, y tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro ¿Con quien soñaría? Esperaba que con él. Sus pestañas eran largas y oscuras y comenzaba a recuperar un poco de color en su pálido rostro. Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que la estúpida enfermera lo sacara a los gritos de la habitación, así que se dedico a tomar su mano, abrirla, y dejar en ella, la pulsera con los dijes de aves que había olvidado en su casa el día que su amor por ella floreció.

Si, era un cobarde. Le daba vergüenza dársela cuando despertara y que ella supiera que la había protegido con su vida todos esos años. Seguramente se daría cuenta de que fue él quien se la devolvió… pero no quería ver su rostro cuando eso pasara. Se sentía indigno de admirar la belleza que tomaba el rostro de Hinata cuando algo la hacía inmensamente feliz. Sus ojos parecían hacerse más grandes y brillantes, su sonrojo era de un rosa muy brillante y particular y su sonrisa podía hasta desarmar a un ejército. Era preciosa. Beso su frente y la escucho decir algo inentendible en sueños, para luego agrandar su sonrisa. Tomo todo su autocontrol y salió de la habitación, luchando por esconder su cara de niño de 5 años. Rostro que no paso inadvertido por Itachi, que le sonreía burlón desde donde se encontraba.

No sabía qué hacer con respecto al tema de su hermano. Si bien no lo perdonaba del todo, lo comprendía. Juzgando por el tipo de persona que su hermano era, supo lo difícil que debió ser para el tomar la decisión que tomo. No quería hablar del tema hasta que Hinata abriera los ojos. La necesitaba más que nunca.

* * *

\- Mi hermana se pondrá bien, ¿Verdad que si Sakura?- Dijo Hanabi por quinta vez desde que ingresaron a las aguas termales.

La peli rosa suspiro harta- Si Hanabi… te lo he dicho cientos de veces; cuando las transfusiones finalicen quedara unos días bajo observación y luego… bueno, luego supongo que volverá con nosotros… o no lo sé… no se que tenga planeado hacer-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? Su familia y amigos están todos en Konoha, es decir ¿Dónde mas iría?- Dijo la Hyuuga menor divertida. Claro estaba que ella desconocía la situación.

-Bueno, veras… tu hermana siempre ha sido muy… amable. A donde sea que vaya todos siempre la quieren- Dijo Ino con una sonrisa- y con todos me refiero a… todos. Akatsuki parece apreciarla mucho… y qué decir de Sasuke, jamás lo había visto así- Dijo divertida, como lo haría la gran chusma de la aldea.- Por lo tanto… no es fácil decir a quienes elegirá, Konoha será la opción más lógica… pero ve a saber que experiencias habrá vivido en estos meses… no podemos decidir por ella ni juzgarla tampoco.-

Hanabi la miro con espanto. Si, su hermana era malditamente amable con quien sea que se le cruzara… pero… ¿Akatsuki? ¿Sasuke Uchiha? Tal vez ella podía aceptarlo y entenderlo con el tiempo… pero su padre haría explotar el país del fuego si se llegaba a enterar de todo aquello.

* * *

-¡Kiba no seas tan cerrado!-

-¡No soy cerrado, pero no entiendo cuando ocurrió esto! Mira que Hinata con un Uchiha… ¿Y Akatsuki? ¡Los mataría uno a uno si pudiera! ¡Seguro le lavaron el cerebro!-

-Inuzuka, a pesar de ser una persona cargada de misterios, Sasuke Uchiha realmente quiere a mi prima. Y ella parece corresponder, no necesito más que eso.- Dijo Neji hastiado de las quejas.

-¿Te está afectando el calor, Hyuuga? ¡Shino, dile algo, apóyame!-

-Neji es el protector de Hinata. Si el está de acuerdo, también lo estoy yo.-

Harto de que todos estén en su contra, solo se quedo con la peor cara de fastidio existente, suspirando con intención de molestar a los demás, como un niño encaprichado.

Naruto, lejos de meterse en la discusión, solo se quedo pensando en los sucesos. Aun no había arreglado nada con Sakura, pero creía tener en claro sus sentimientos. Cuando vio a Sasuke aparecer, sintió que se rompía al ver el rostro que la peli rosa había puesto. Pero cuando vio el beso entre Hinata y su mejor amigo, solo la felicidad lo había invadido. Esperaba que la peli azul tomara la decisión correcta, por el bien de ellos y de Sasuke.

* * *

Se despertó con el corazón latiéndole a mil y sentándose de golpe en la cama. Sintió un agudo dolor en su estomago y un pinchazo en su brazo… no fue una pesadilla. Fue real. Akatsuki y Konoha. Itachi y Sasuke. No podía permitir que Sasuke lastimara a su hermano… ¿Qué paso luego?

Sintió algo frio en su mano; al abrirla se encontró con su más preciado tesoro. La pulsera de su madre. Aun brillaba como el día en que ella murió. Las aves eran todo lo que ella quería ser, por eso le había puesto esos dijes.

Cuando era chica no se daba cuenta de mucho, pero con el pasar de los años comenzó a entender su mirada amable pero triste. Ahora, mirando la pulsera en su mano, lograba comprender que lo que le había dado, era más que un simple regalo. Era mucho más que eso. Era un símbolo de todo aquello que ella hubiese querido para sí misma; libertad. Le dio a Hinata lo último que le quedaba, la esperanza. Recordaba su mirada y sus sonrisas, aquellas que se había negado recordar por años. Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué hago mama…?… ¿Qué debo hacer? Dime algo… por favor…- Decirlo en voz alta lo hacía más real. Más doloroso y asfixiante. Al parecer su llanto se había vuelto alterado, ya que comenzó a sentir el temblor de su propio cuerpo. Le dolía la herida y estaba mareada. Volvió a sentirse como aquella vez en la guarida. Sentía que podía llegar a morir en ese instante si no se arrancaba todo lo que venía cargando. Quería salir de allí, debía hacerlo. Sin embargo, por más que intentaba moverse, todo su cuerpo dolía, y su propio llanto no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Solo pudo llegar a sentarse en la cama cuando una enfermera entro, con lo que parecía ser una bolsa de sangre en manos. Sin embargo, a pensar de la vergüenza por su estado, su llanto no ceso.

Quiso decirle que se alejara de ella, que la dejara salir. Quiso pararse. Pero no escuchaba, no escuchaba nada. Otra vez ese ataque de pánico. Sentía que las orejas se le llenaban de arena junto con su garganta. Como la parálisis de sueño, como el más cruel genjutsu. Movía sus labios, y parecía ser que estaban escuchándola, porque las expresiones de la enfermera denotaban pánico. Su vista se nublaba y todo se movía demasiado lento. Ese era el punto máximo, igual que la otra vez. Debía respirar hondo. Ahora se terminaría, escucharía de nuevo y gritaría. Mas cuando quiso respirar hondo, no sentía que pudiera hacerlo. Sus sentidos estaban distorsionados y la mente de Hinata comenzaba a experimentar el terror. No podía hablar, no podía escuchar, no podía casi moverse, la vista le estaba fallando, los mareos cada vez eran más fuertes y ahora al parecer, sus pulmones no querían dejar entrar más aire del permitido. Iba a volverse loca. Sus manos tenían un horrendo cosquilleo. Quería desmayarse. Darse la cabeza contra el piso y que se terminara. Prefería la inconsciencia a esa pesadilla viviente.

Por suerte, todo tiene un final. El aire comenzó a entrar más rápidamente, debido a su agitación; hasta podía sentir como le ardían los pulmones. Sintió las lágrimas en su rostro, el mundo volvió a tener la velocidad normal. La arena en sus oídos y su garganta comenzaban a desaparecer, escuchando así a la enfermera gritando por ayuda y a Sasuke luchando con los enfermeros para llegar a ella. Seguía mareada y la herida dolía. Quería pararse, pero tenía miedo. Ya no sabía que esperar de absolutamente nada.

Sasuke logro soltarse y corrió hacia ella, tomándola de los hombros bruscamente, para que reaccionara.

-Hinata, mírame… mírame hermosa…- Hinata lo miro. Tenía los ojos mas hinchados que nunca, las lagrimas surcadas bajo sus ojeras y le temblaba el labio inferior. Su mirada era desesperada y destrozada.- Así es… aquí estoy ¿de acuerdo? Todo está bien, realmente bien… no tienes de que preocuparte, ¿ves? Ahí está Itachi, esperando tu recuperación- Dijo señalando a su hermano que se encontraba en la puerta junto a Kakashi, le sonrió dulcemente y la saludo con la mano desde donde estaba; Hinata lo miro sorprendida, demasiado como para devolverle el saludo.- Tu hermana esta aquí también, esta con las demás en las aguas termales… Akatsuki estuvo aquí, fuera de la aldea hasta que despertaste… están en un pueblo ahora, para ver que mas hacer para ayudarte… no te angusties… todo está bien princesa- Ella lo abrazo con fuerza y enterró su rostro en su pecho.- Tranquila… se arreglara, lo arreglaremos juntos ¿de acuerdo? No te dejare sola… pero ya no llores… te hará mal, y no te levantes, necesitas descansar- Dijo en un susurro, mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

-Oh Sasuke… ¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? No quiero perder a nadie más…- Dijo ella tratando de ahogar su llanto, sin éxito.

No sabía realmente que decirle. Obvio que lo que quería era que se quedara con él. Pero no podía ser así, no podía ser tan egoísta. – Ten paciencia… en el momento indicado, sabrás que hacer… ahora descansa, deben ponerte la ultima dosis, descansaras lo necesario y luego lo hablaremos más tranquilos- Dijo él mientras se separaba de ella y limpiaba sus lagrimas con los pulgares.- No importa la decisión que tomes… no importa si me aceptas o no lo haces… te apoyare en lo que te haga feliz- Dijo en un susurro. La ayudo a recostarse y se dispuso a marcharse, cuando Hinata lo tomo del brazo.

Le sonrió cansada, pero dulce- Sasuke… gracias por guardarla para mi… significa más de lo que imaginas- Dijo ella apretando la pulsera en su regazo. Él le sonrió y salió de la habitación, dejándola con la enfermera.

* * *

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyo en ella, suspirando. Su camisa estaba mojada por sus lágrimas. No se lo había dejado ver, pero se le retorció el estomago al verla en ese estado.

-No es la primera vez que le pasa… le ocurrió en la guarida una vez; no sé si ocurrió en otra ocasión- Le menciono Itachi seriamente.

-¿Cómo se calmo esa vez?-

-Nada de lo que le decía ayudo, así que la lleve afuera y la acosté en el pasto. Casi al instante volvió a la normalidad… solo quedo triste después de eso.-

-Con razón quiso levantarse… todo debe haberle pegado muy duro, muy rápido. Lo hiciste bien Sasuke- Dijo Kakashi retomando su lectura.

El mencionado suspiro cansado. Necesitaba relajarse. No quería separarse de ella, pero sentía que toda la tensión le estaba pasando factura a su cuerpo.

-Ve, me quedare aquí. Si pasa algo, Kakashi-san ira a buscarte- Le dijo su hermano mayor, adivinando sus intenciones. Sasuke asintió y se dispuso a caminar por la aldea. Esperaba que los guardias no le montaran una escena. No estaba de humor.

* * *

Karin no tenía idea de lo que estaban haciendo, pero no parecía quedarles otra; su líder los había dejado en la deriva, se había olvidado completamente de ellos. No podían entrar a la aldea, así que decidieron ir con Akatsuki, a pesar de las constantes negativas de ella misma. Suigetsu no paraba de hablarle a Kisame y a preguntarle todo lo que podía acerca de Shamehada. Juugo simplemente iba caminando armoniosamente, admirando el lugar. Y ella bueno… iba a su lado, temiendo poner de mal humor a alguno. Sabía que no tenían ni una posibilidad. Aunque solo hubiese un Akatsuki contra ellos tres, aun así, estarían fritos.

-Bien, ya encontré un lugar, ustedes tres deben pagar su parte o Kakuzu me cortara el cuello.- Dijo Deidara cansado. El tema de Hinata lo tenía intranquilo.

-Gracias, pagaremos nuestra parte- Respondió Juugo pasándole el dinero al rubio.

Los tres miembros de Hebi se adentraron al hotel, a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar, tal vez mañana visitaran de nuevo la aldea para ver si Sasuke pensaba seguir liderando. O si no… ya verían que hacer.

Akatsuki tenía tres habitaciones, pero se reunieron solo en una.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- Dijo un cansado Deidara.

-Debemos hablar con el líder… pero… nos pidió que la matáramos, estamos jodidos. No solo no la matamos, si no que un miembro le dio de su sangre para mantenerla con vida… no lo veo bien- Dijo Kisame, preocupado por la situación actual que atravesaban.

Konan no sabía qué hacer ni decir… jamás había ido en contra de su compañero… jamás lo traicionaría… pero Hinata…

-Al demonio, yo me salgo- Dijo el rubio, cansado de tanta tensión.

-¿Cómo que te sales? ¿Estás loco imbécil? ¡Déjate de bromas maldito artista aficionado!- Grito Hidan, ya cansado de no participar de la conversación.

-¿A quién le has dicho aficionado? ¡Maldito canoso desmembrado!-

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos! Tu deja de insultarlo y tu no digas tonterías, no vamos a dejar la organización… no podemos abandonarlo- Dijo Konan

-¿Y si lo hago qué? ¿Vas a matarme? Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, Hum-

-Hinata nos necesita- dijo, esperando que funcionara- no podemos abandonarla así… no puedes irte, te necesita Deidara-

Maldición. Ya lo había convencido, se había vuelto demasiado sensible.

-Hablare con él… ustedes vayan a comprar algo de comer- Dijo Konan, dando por terminada la reunión. Salió de esa habitación y se dirigió a la suya, la cual por ser mujer, no compartía con nadie más.

Se sentó en el colchón y comenzó a hacer unos sellos.

- _Gentōshin no Jutsu-_ Ese jutsu les permitía mantenerse en contacto por ondas de pensamiento convertidas en chackra.

-Líder… tenemos un problema, del que supongo que Zetsu le ha comentado-

-Supones bien. ¿A qué se debe todo esto?- Respondió el poseedor del rinnengan.

-Usted sabe que la estadía de la Hyuuga aquí a causado cierta unión en la organización… nos ha facilitado la vida… no podemos matarla…-

-…No podemos abandonarlo todo por una niña, Konan-

-No es solo una niña… es nuestra compañera… ¿Cómo puedes pedir que mate a una compañera?... Luego de lo de Yahiko… no puedes pedirme esto… tú no eres así…-

El silencio se hizo presente en ambos. El cuerpo de Pain era manejado por Nagato, quien al ser quien participaba en la conversación, no supo que responder. Sabía que estaba mal, que iba contra sus ideales… pero los sacrificios eran necesarios para su objetivo final. Muchos morirían, si, pero tendría su recompensa.

-No cambiare mi postura- Respondió finalmente.

-… Bien… pero ya no cuentes conmigo…-

-¿Disculpa?- ¿Acaso había oído bien? Su mejor amiga… su compañera… ¿Lo abandonaba?

-Lo siento… esto se te está saliendo de las manos… no soy solo yo… nadie quiere hacer esto, y no puedes obligarnos, ni siquiera a mi… siempre te he acompañado y apoyado, hice cosas de las cuales no estaba de acuerdo solo porque eras mi pilar en esta vida… pero ya no puedo cargar con esto ni ensuciar mis manos por ti… si no dejas esto… te quedaras solo.-

Demonios… iba en serio. Konan jamás hablaba por hablar.

-Dame unos días…-

-No… te he dado años…-

-Tráiganla ante mi… escuchare lo que tiene para decir y luego tomare mi decisión… no la lastimare, y sabes que no miento.-

Lo pensó unos instantes… era cierto, jamás le había mentido, ni una sola vez. –Bien… te avisare cuando. Sabrás que su situación es delicada… No la dejaran venir con nosotras a solas.-

-No vendrán todos aquí… tres. Solo puede tener tres acompañantes, si se atreven a causar problemas… tu sabes lo que ocurrirá. Y solo será tu culpa.- Diciendo eso, deshizo la conexión con su compañera, dejándola sudando en frio. Si algo salía mal, todo sería su culpa.

* * *

Sasori estaba encerrado en su habitación. Había vuelto a la guarida y se había negado a reportarse. Ni él sabía lo que había estado ocurriendo. Si le preguntaban, simplemente se aburrió y se fue.

Sin embargo, sabía que Zetsu rondaba a sus alrededores. Parecía una maldita serpiente siguiéndolo a todos lados.

¿Por qué le había dicho todo eso? Era un idiota, se sentía como uno. No entenderse a sí mismo no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado. Lo peor… es que la mirada que ella le había dado, le había hecho entender que ella si sabía lo que ocurría. Mas nunca le respondió y el no quiso quedarse 88oa averiguarlo.

-¿Esta pensativo Sasori-boy?- Dijo el Zetsu blanco saliendo del piso.

-Lárgate.- Le espeto sin miramientos.

-Tranquilo, yo puedo responder todas tus preguntas.-

¿Cómo era que esa cosa asquerosa sabía siempre todo lo que había en su cabeza?

-Te dije que te largaras, estoy ocupado-

-La chica Hyuuga pereció en el enfrentamiento, ya no tienes nada de qué preocuparte- Dijo burlón el Zetsu negro.

…¿Qué? ¿Había escuchado bien?... Hinata… ¿muerta? Sintió una sensación horrible… de esas que te dejan sin respiración. Noto como su único órgano humano comenzaba a doler. ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Qué estaba pasando con él?

-Así es, parece que Sasuke Uchiha tiene un temperamento devastador, así que en medio de la batalla… la atravesó, pero por suerte…- no pudo seguir ante el temperamento del peli rojo.

-¡Cállate!... solo… cállate… vete de aquí.-

El extraño ser se retiro de la habitación sonriendo maléficamente. Esto se pondría interesante.

* * *

Kakashi había esperado la oportunidad de quedarse a solas con Itachi en todo lo que llevaban esperando. Necesitaba aclarar las dudas que carcomían su mente luego de la reciente confesión del mayor de los Uchiha.

-Ya se ha ido, ¿quieres comenzar con las preguntas o prefieres dejarlo para más tarde?- Le sonrió el pelo negro. No por nada era llamado genio.

Kakashi sonrió de vuelta.- Ya me conoces bien… dime… ¿Por qué se lo has contado? Sabes que no se quedara quieto… atentara contra la aldea… ¿Qué te hizo cambiar tus planes?-

-Sasuke no atacara a la aldea… no le haría eso a Hinata… ella va a detenerlo. Si ella no estuviera, no me habría arriesgado… sobre mis planes… ya oíste, Madara Uchiha vive. El es el verdadero líder de Akatsuki, pero solo unos pares lo sabemos…- Frunció levemente el seño- Su plan es la destrucción de la aldea de la hoja. También ha declarado que quiere que la gente reconozca el clan Uchiha y planea usar a Sasuke para hacerlo. Otro de sus objetivos es llegar a ser "completo", mediante la recopilación de los Biju. Todo esto parece ser parte de su "Plan Ojo de Luna" Su plan es reunir a todos los Biju para poder fusionarlos y poner de manifiesto al Jūbi y convertirse en su jinchūriki, y usar un Tsukiyomi Infinito en la luna para controlar el mundo. En la actualidad el cuerpo del Jubi está sellado en la luna debido a que el Sabio de los Seis Caminos utilizó el Chibaku Tensei. Con este fin, Madara planea declarar una guerra mundial para tener éxito en su objetivo si las aldeas se rehúsan a participar.- Debemos proteger a Naruto a toda costa. Cuando Hinata entro a la organización, pensé en enviarla de vuelta… pero eso cambio al descubrir que los sentimientos de mi hermano probablemente jamás habían cambiado. Entonces vi la oportunidad.- Finalizo.

-Vaya… esto es serio… la hokage enloquecerá.- Suspiro, imaginándose a la rubia en un pedo atómico con la botella de sake en la mano, gritando improperios y lanzando patadas al aire mientras shizune trataba de calmarla. No podía enviar un mensaje a la aldea con tan importante información. Debía comunicárselo en persona. –Tendrás que venir conmigo… tus estas mas enterado del tema-

-Lo sé… pero aun hay temas que solucionar aquí.-

No dijeron más. Entre ellos, las palabras siempre habían sobrado. Cuando trabajaban juntos, el silencio era su mejor aliado. Aun después de tantos años, eso seguía siendo igual. Tal vez las cosas no habían cambiado tanto.

* * *

Los días pasaron y Hinata mejoraba gracias a la atención de Sakura. Lo que debía curarse en meses se estaba curando en días gracias a su gran experiencia médica y la peli azul estaba muy agradecida por ello. Sakura aprovecho la revisión para hablar con ella.

-Oye Hinata-chan… no sé si te lo han mencionado o tu lo has deducido… pero yo…-

-No importa Sakura-san… yo… lo notaba… cuando hablaba con el… no te agradaba pero yo… lo entiendo… y no estoy enojada… no te odio ni nada de… nada de lo que dije aquella vez…-

La peli rosa sonrió dulcemente, era de esperarse esa respuesta.- Entonces… ¿amigas?-

-Amigas- Respondió Hinata con una agradable sonrisa. Se miraron unos segundos y luego Sakura saco nuevo tema.

-Entonces… ¿tú y Sasuke-kun…?- Sonrió divertida al ver como su rostro se tornaba rojo. Si bien sus sentimientos se vieron alterados al ver a Sasuke, era obvio que sintió la presión del momento. Temía el rechazo de Naruto y cuando este la dejo, quiso buscar consuelo, arrastrándose por su amor de la infancia. Sasuke le había dejado en claro que jamás había tenido interés en ella y jamás lo tendría. Entonces recordó todo lo vivido, las de veces que ella lo siguió y busco sin cesar, para solo recibir frías miradas y monosílabos. Naruto había vivido lo mismo por ella… si bien al principio lo acepto por sentirse bastante sola, termino cayendo rendida a sus pies. Era increíble como sus azules ojos brillaban cada vez que la veían llegar, jamás le reprochaba nada, era un poco brusco con ciertos comentarios, pero así era él. Y ella lo amaba. Lograba ver cierto cariño de Hinata hacia su ex amor, pero se la notaba confundida.- Sasuke-kun es… una buena persona… solo que ha sufrido mucho… jamás he podido entenderlo, pero estoy segura de que contigo no existe ese problema… -

-El es… realmente dulce, yo… yo no sé si lo me… merezca, después de todo… lo he ignorado por tanto… tanto tiempo… no siento nada por Naru… Naruto pero… a pesar de todo...-

-Entiendo… creo que necesitas tiempo y pasar un rato con el de vez en cuando… es decir… conócelo un poco más. No te presiones, ¿de acuerdo?- Dicho esto le sonrió y la dejo sola para que se vista. Por fin saldría de esa horrible habitación.

* * *

 **Bueno, suficiente por hoy, tenía mucho más para poner en este capítulo, pero decidí hacerlo en el que sigue, para mantener el hermoso misterio que se que aman (no, no lo hacen) pero soy mala persona así que los dejare esperando una semana más n.n en fin, quería comunicar que ya comencé el fic Itahina y encima de eso, se me vino a la mente un hermoso sasuhina, así que ni bien este fic esté terminado, estaré escribiendo dos fic a la vez, un reto para alguien como yo jajaja no subiré ningún capitulo de otro fic hasta no finalizar este, ya que no quiero mezclar nada y confundirme con nada, me volvería loca x.x Finalmente, respondo comentarios:**

 **Hime-Uchiha-Namikaze** **: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado hermosa n.n ¡gracias por leerme!**

 **Didma: En realidad juzgando por la cantidad de caracteres es uno de los capítulos más largos que escribí hasta ahora jajaja tal vez parece corto porque la información volcada es algo que ya todos sabemos, entonces al tenerlo asimilado parece más corto; me alegro que no haya sido aburrido en todo caso jajaja me alegran muchísimo tus palabras, gracias de verdad *-* ¡Gracias por leerme!**

 **Sexxykittydarxs: Jamás podría matarla, la amo muchísimo jajaja oh si, Sasori es toda una sorpresa y Tobi es algo que dudo que vuelva a aparecer, sin embargo voy a mencionar que ocurrió con él y demases cosas; sinceramente no tengo idea de que va a pasar con algunas cosas, aun están en proceso jajaja me alegra que te haya gustado ¡gracias por leerme!**

 **fran.s: Kishimoto es uno de los grandes dioses, estoy segura jajaja me alegra que te haya gustado, ¡Gracias por leerme!**

 **Samahimari** **: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado n.n ¡Gracias por leerme!**

 **Hinatacris** **: Aquí está la conti n.n me alegra que te haya gustado, ¡Gracias por leer**!


	18. Campamento

**¡Hola a todos! Les dejo el nuevo capítulo, que lo disfruten n.n**

* * *

Una parte de él podía suspirar tranquilo. Sasuke había reaccionado mejor de lo que esperaba y Hinata estaba fuera de peligro… o eso quería creer. Se dirigía a la entrada de Sunagakure para dar las noticias al miembro que le haya tocado ir a averiguar, como venía siendo hace unos días. Normalmente era Deidara quien venía y le pedía que lo dejaran verla, y ante sus negativas le amenazaba con hacer explotar el lugar. Por suerte, jamás había cumplido ningunas de sus amenazas. Para su sorpresa, fue Konan quien se presento esta vez.

-Itachi… ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?-

-Bien, la dan de alta en este instante… creo que puede viajar pero no al ritmo de antes, su recuperación será lenta en ese aspecto.-

-Me alegro… pero emm… hay algo que debo hablar con ella y no puede esperar a mas tiempo…-

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Te lo diré porque confió en tu discreción… El líder quiere verla.-

-Konan… sabes bien que no puedo permitir que le haga daño alguno…-

-Solo quiere hablar con ella… quiere que exponga sus razones para abandonar la organización… si no le parece valido, entonces si la atacara-

Itachi suspiro cansado… por cada problema que solucionaban, tenían otro en puerta.

-Ha sido bastante blando… me ha dejado permitirle que lleve tres acompañantes, pero no entraran con ella en la guarida… si no que esperaran afuera. Podemos hablarlo con ella y practicar una señal por si las cosas se descontrolan y hay que ir a por ella. No creo que esté en condiciones de una pelea.- Finalizo la peli azul.

-…No, no lo está… y emocionalmente tampoco… ¿Qué tan pronto nos quiere ahí?-

-Lo antes posible… lo siento, hice lo que pude-

-Está bien… iré a hablarlo con los demás y… te avisare-

Dicho esto, sin ningún saludo de por medio, ambos tomaron diferentes caminos.

Cuando pensaba que las cosas no podían empeorar, empeoraban. ¿Cómo una chica como Hinata se podía meter en tantos problemas? Solo esperaba que encontraran una solución pacifica… jamás había visto al supuesto líder… sabia que el verdadero era Madara… pero sabía que no se revelaría, no era su momento… sin embargo había alguien más y jamás lo habían conocido… solo esperaba que no sea tan malo como parecía.

Se acerco al hospital y los guardias, que por obvias razones estaban en cada rincón de la aldea, lo saludaron con amabilidad. La mirada y sonrisa de Itachi era algo contagiosa y una vez que conocías sus verdaderas intenciones, te caía bien de inmediato. Transito por los pasillos hasta dar con la habitación abierta donde se encontraba la persona que buscaba. Se asomo tratando de no ser notado y lo que vio le removió la ternura escondida de hermano mayor baboso.

Sasuke estaba levemente sonrojado mientras le entregaba un paquete a Hinata que lo miraba de igual manera. Al parecer era de alguna pastelería. Rollos de canela. Vaya que era detallista… jamás había visto ese lado suyo y pensó que no viviría para contarlo. Sabía que debía informar la situación… pero verlos así, con esas miradas y esas sonrisas… no podía simplemente entrar y destruir el momento que seguro su hermano había tardado tanto en crear… decidió esperar unas horas en la sala de espera… una hora más, una hora menos… no había gran diferencia.

* * *

-Sasuke-kun… ¿Cómo… como supiste…?- Dijo Hinata sonrojada levemente y con una dulce sonrisa que tenia restos de migajas en las comisuras.

-Siempre te veía comprando ingredientes para prepararlo o admirándolo en las vidrieras… no eres muy difícil de adivinar, ¿sabes?- Le dijo el burlándose, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

Estaban en la habitación del hospital. La Hyuuga ya se había vestido y estaba sentada en la cama junto con Sasuke, mientras devoraba sus rollos de canela. La comida del hospital la había cansado.

-¿Umm, no quieres un poco Sasuke-kun?- Dijo ella acercándole la caja.

-Hm, no me gustan las cosas dulces- Dijo él.

Para su sorpresa, el peli negro se acerco peligrosamente a ella y le deposito un suave beso en la comisura de los labios, y luego lamio imperceptiblemente las migas que habían quedado de ese lado. Hizo lo mismo con la otra comisura y finalmente beso sus labios. Con su lengua degusto el azúcar de sus labios y se adentro más en su boca. Hinata se había quedado quieta de la vergüenza todo ese tiempo, pero cuando la lengua de Sasuke rozo la suya, perdió cualquier rastro de moralidad en su cabeza. No se quedo atrás. Tomo a Sasuke de sus cabellos para profundizar el beso, al mismo tiempo que él la tomaba suavemente de la cintura y masajeaba sus caderas, acostándola en la cama. Sin querer llegar a eso, termino posándose encima de ella, rozando sus intimidades y comiéndole la boca. ¿Es que acaso iba a perder el autocontrol cada vez que se encontrara con ella? Se moría por quitarle esa horrenda campera, el sostén y saborear todo su cuerpo. Pero odiaría que alguien por error entrara a la habitación y la viera desnuda… nadie debía verla así, nunca, jamás.

Pensó en bloquearla y bloquear las ventanas pero la realidad es que no sabía si el cuerpo de Hinata estaba apto para hacer algo así, no luego de lo que le había pasado. Ese recuerdo le cayó como una tonelada de ladrillos y lo bajo aun mas a la realidad cuando una de sus traviesas manos, llego a tocar el vendaje de la peli azul. Se detuvo secamente y dejo de besarla, poniendo su frente contra la suya. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente y tenían el deseo plasmado en sus miradas.

-¿…Sa… Sasuke-kun…?- Ella lo miro extrañada… hace un momento parecía que se había decidido a hacerlo… y ahora frenaba de golpe y la miraba con… ¿culpa?

-Lo siento… no era mi intención llegar a esto y… lamento mucho la herida que te cause…-

Ahora lograba comprenderlo; haberla lastimado debió haber sido una pesadilla para él. Le sonrió dulcemente y lo abrazo, estando acostados. El se dejo abrazar, pero sin poner todo su peso sobre ella. No quería lastimarla.

Pero ya lo había decidido. En el preciso segundo en el cual Hinata esté completamente recuperada, no la dejaría salir de la cama durante semanas. Se lo haría todas las veces que creyera necesarias para recuperar todo el tiempo que había pasado alejado de ella. Le haría entender que ella ahora le pertenecía y que no había nadie que pueda interferir en ello.

Se quedaron así hasta que una enfermera se asomo para ordenar el cuarto. Fue cuando cayeron en que jamás habían cerrado la puerta.

-Bueno, ¿ya estamos listos?- Dijo un divertido Kakashi cuando vio a la heredera salir con la cara completamente colorada.- Vaya vaya Hinata-chan, no te tenia así, dime, ¿Has leído Icha- Icha? porque justamente hay una escena en la que…-

-…Cállate- Le dijo Sasuke mientras activaba su sharingan y la abrazaba por los hombros mientras se iban por el pasillo.

Kakashi solo reía junto a Itachi al ver los celos del menor de los Uchiha, cuando los tuvieron unos metros lejos, caminaron detrás de ellos, siguiéndolos hacia la torre a medio construir del Kazekage.

* * *

-De ninguna manera.-

Ya habíamos empezado mal. Cuando Itachi informo la situación con Akatsuki, Sasuke inmediatamente se negó a dejarla ser parte de algo así. Era peligroso.

-Sasuke, entiendo tu negativa, pero no tenemos de otra…-

-I… Itachi-kun tiene… tiene razón… no quiero… no quiero meterlos en más problemas… es lo menos que puedo hacer…- Lo apoyo ella.

-Es peligroso, Hinata-

-Pero puedes venir conmigo… tu y dos personas más… nada ocurrirá, lo pro… lo prometo…-

Suspiro cansado. No podía negarle nada.

-Bien… pero si algo llega a ocurrir, entrare y destruiré todo. Los matare a todos.-

-No… no creo que sea necesario Sasuke-kun- Dijo ella sonriendo nerviosa. El Uchiha era demasiado sobreprotector. Pero sabia que era un hombre que no sabía manejar bien sus sentimientos y mucho menos demostrar algo sin sentirse incomodo, así que lo dejo pasar.

Antes de que el pelinegro protestara, Itachi se apresuro a hablar.

-Bien, Sasuke va, yo iré por ser miembro de la organización, necesitamos dos personas más.-

Al final de mil vueltas, se decidió que Naruto y Sakura fueran las siguientes dos personas. Naruto porque era el mejor para trabajar en conjunto con Sasuke y Sakura por ser la mejor ninja medico que tenían. No dijeron más de lo necesario y partieron hacia el pueblo donde Akatsuki se hospedaba junto con los tres compañeros de Sasuke.

* * *

No falto mucho para que Karin y Suigetsu saltaran a reclamarle a Sasuke su ausencia y le hicieran una escena de celos en plena aldea. Fastidiado, los mando a callar a los gritos y les dijo que se quedaran allí, que no sabía cuanto tardarían en solucionar los problemas. Suigetsu inmediatamente comenzó a gritar que se iría por su cuenta, que lo tenían hasta la garganta y que estaba aburrido, ganándose varios golpes de Karin con la excusa de que le faltaba el respeto a su líder, y Juugo, como siempre, separándolos para que no pelearan. Mientras el Uchiha menor suspiraba hastiado de sus actitudes, Hinata sonreía suavemente, permitiéndose admirar un poco más al hombre que le juraba amor durante tantos años de silencio.

Lo veía suspirar fastidiado, pero había notado como el aire salía lentamente de su pecho, por el alivio de ver que sus compañeros estaban a salvo. Logro ver la sonrisa oculta al verlos peleando graciosamente y también el leve brillo de culpa en sus ojos al ver que los había dejado tirados durante tanto tiempo. No pudo hacer más que ensanchar su sonrisa al lograr comprender, que a pesar de la máscara fría e intimidadora que mostraba al mundo, era una persona como cualquier otra. Una persona compasiva, con sentido del humor y que cuida a la gente que ama. Esos pequeños detalles la hacían sentir que cada segundo lo conocía un poco más y le dejaba entrar lentamente en su corazón. Si bien el había hecho incontables cosas por ella, no había tenido noción de aquello hasta hacia muy poco tiempo, y estaba lo suficientemente lastimada como para no querer dejarlo entrar de golpe a su vida. Sin embargo, su blando corazón no podía negar los inexplicables sentimientos emocionales y físicos que sufría al verlo, escucharlo hablar o tenerlo cerca. Sus manos sudaban y se le secaba la boca, su estomago era un revoltijo de nervios y sentía el calor saliéndole por las orejas. Todo dejaba de dolerle al escuchar su voz. Todo estaba bien y se sentía segura con él a su lado. Sentía inmensas ganas por pasar horas a su lado, ya sea haciéndose compañía en silencio como hablando por horas sin parar. Todo en él le parecía interesante, como si cuando creía entenderlo, algo nuevo aparecía.

Dándose cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo mirándolo como una niña enamorada, se dio la vuelta sumamente sonrojada, rogando que nadie se hubiese percatado de eso.

Pero, a los ojos del genio Uchiha, nadie se escapaba. Itachi sonrió feliz. Esos pequeños gestos, por más insignificantes que a cualquiera pudiese parecerle, le hacía sentir esperanza. Esperanza de ver a su hermano feliz, de que pudiese tener una familia y una vida en la aldea que tanto ama. Tal vez todos esos años de oscuridad, si habían valido la pena.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio como Deidara se le tiraba prácticamente encima a Hinata y movía sus mejillas de un lado al otro, regañándola como a una niña pequeña. Konan lo aparto abrazándola por los hombros, diciéndole que la tratara bien. Casi inmediatamente los miembros presentes de la organización se acercaron a preguntarle cómo se encontraba, la Hyuuga sonreía sonrojada y respondía las preguntas con toda la amabilidad y respeto posible, como siempre. Era digna de admirar. A pesar de lo nerviosa que estaba y del peso que cargaba, sus modales y buena educación eran casi imposibles de erradicar. Sonrió aun mas al ver como Sasuke comenzaba a respirar profunda y lentamente y un notable tic aparecía en uno de sus ojos.

Era una escena digna de admirar. Su tonto hermano celoso.

Por más que quisiera alargar esos momentos, debían darse prisa y acabar el asunto cuanto antes. A Pain no le haría mucha gracia esperar más de la cuenta.

* * *

A medida que avanzaban hacia la guarida, los nervios de Hinata se iban intensificando. Eso no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes, los cuales estaban iguales o peor que ella. Estaban a día y medio de su destino, así que al anochecer, decidieron acampar.

El más extraño campamento alguna vez visto, después de todo, ¿Quién diría que Akatsuki y Konoha se sentaría a comer, platicar y dormir juntos, como un grupo de personas que se conocen y llevan bien? Sin duda, un extraño suceso.

La noche se prestaba despejada y llena de estrellas. Hidan maldecía por cada insecto, cada brisa y cada pedazo de arena que se le metía en los pantalones, como siempre. Kakuzu se limitaba al silencio, pero cuando se hartaba, le daba un par de cortes a su compañero. A veces quisiera realmente tener el poder de matarlo, lo hastiaba. Por más que había pedido mil millones de veces un cambio de compañero, el líder le había dicho que era su pareja definitiva, ya que era al único a quien no podría matar jamás. La organización ya había perdido demasiados miembros gracias a la poca paciencia de Kakuzu.

Kisame se sentó con Itachi, en silencio, a mirar el cielo. No era un hombre de palabras, pero en momentos como aquel, cuando se sentía perdido y confundido, el peli negro era con la única persona con la cual brindaba una charla.

-¿Qué ocurrirá luego?-

El Uchiha lo miro, entendiendo su pregunta de inmediato. – Sinceramente… es la primera vez que no se que responderte.-

Asintió y siguió en lo que hacía en un comienzo. No era una charla. No era un interrogatorio. Era simplemente un empujón para sus pensamientos. A pesar de que la respuesta de su compañero no fuese informativa para las demás personas, para él sí lo era. Significaba que estaba tan perdido como el… y eso lograba aliviarlo. Por lo menos, no se perdería solo.

Deidara se había terminado envolviendo en una charla, más bien discusión, con Naruto. Ambos eran dos cabezas huecas y se enojaban por la mínima opinión negativa hacia las cosas que amaban. La cosa había empezado cuando Hinata pregunto qué querían comer, dentro de las pocas opciones que tenían. Naruto, por supuesto, grito la palabra "ramen" a los 4 vientos, ganándose el disgusto del otro rubio. Deidara le grito que el ramen era basura. Naruto contraataco diciendo que su supuesto "arte" era una basura. De ahí nació una discusión sin fin, que se gano la intromisión de cierta peli rosa y una enfadada oji miel. Les dieron un zape en la cabeza a cada uno, mandándolos a volar, iniciando así, una extraña y amistosa charla entre ambas. Tal vez, golpear idiotas podía formar nuevos lazos.

Hinata, por su parte, se había dedicado a preparar la cena para todos, con Sasuke a su lado, en silencio. Le gustaba eso. Le gustaba no tener la necesidad de habar con él, ni tener que responder preguntas incomodas todo el tiempo. Lo único que tal vez la llegaba a incomodar un poco… era su constante mirada sobre ella. No le quitaba el ojo de encima y eso hacía que le temblara el pulso y sus manos sudaran. La ponía jodidamente nerviosa.

Él no era estúpido, de hecho, se daba cuenta de sus reacciones, y le encantaba. Amaba saber que estaba así por él. Sabía que Hinata probablemente no lo amaba, pero no se desanimaba, ya que notaba haberse ganado un lugar en su corazón. Pero aun así… le dolía. El la había amado sin miramientos, sin siquiera cuestionar sus defectos, la amo sin límites y la cuido todo lo que pudo. Le dolía que ella no pudiese amarlo libremente… pero la entendía… la habían lastimado lo suficiente como para que le tuviese temor. Durante esos días se sintió más comprensivo con el mundo. No sabía si era por la repentina información acerca de Itachi… o porque simplemente la presencia de la Hyuuga lo había ablandado. Irradiaba luz por cada poro de su cuerpo y relajaba hasta al ser más tenso. Una mujer que valía más que su propia vida. La observo un rato más y luego cerró los ojos, apoyándose en la roca que tenia detrás. Pronto estaría la cena lista.

Al terminar la cena, asearon todo y lo guardaron, y comenzaron a turnarse para dormir. Hinata insistió en ser la primera en montar la guardia, a lo cual Deidara y Sasuke se negaron. Había salido del hospital hacia solo unos días y debía dormir.

Al ver que no desistía, Sasuke se ofreció a quedarse con ella; ganándose los insultos del rubio de Akatsuki y las quejas de Naruto. Jamás se callaban. Solo quería que se durmieran y cerraran la boca de una maldita vez. Luego de los gritos de ambos rubios, los golpes de las dos mujeres temperamentales y las maldiciones de Hidan, todo quedo en silencio cuando se quedaron dormidos.

La Hyuuga aun no podía creerlo. Todos se llevaban tan bien… parecían un grupo de amigos peculiares que estaban de misión, o mas bien, de campamento. Como si fuesen vacaciones. Todo era… paz. Todo era como ella siempre hubiese querido que fuera. Así como después de la tormenta, llega la calma… también era al revés en algunas ocasiones. Sabía que al día siguiente todo cambiaria para siempre, ya sea para bien o para mal. Se sintió más nerviosa que de costumbre y comenzó a temblar.

Claro que al estar tan metida en su cabeza olvido la presencia de su… ¿amigo? ¿Novio? ¿Pretendiente?, el cual noto su temblor y la abrazo con un brazo, acercándola a su cuerpo para finalmente recostarla en su pecho.

Estuvieron así un rato, sentados, mirando la fogata en frente de ellos.

-Tengo miedo…-

-…Lo sé… todos lo tienen… pero no debes pensar en eso ahora… no está pasando ahora… pasara mañana.-

Bueno… tenía razón. No tenia caso preocuparse en el momento, solo la perjudicaría a ella.

-De todos modos… estaré ahí para protegerte…- Sintió como forzaba el abrazo- No dejare que vuelvas a salir lastimada… nunca más…- lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro.

Ella se sorprendió al principio ante tal declaración, para luego sonreír y acurrucarse más en su pecho. No podía creer que ese hombre fuese temido por las 5 naciones, que sea un asesino, que haya traicionado a su aldea… era difícil de creer.

-¿Sasuke-kun?... No quiero que mañana… te pongas en peligro en vano… -

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Dijo él, incorporándose y rompiendo el abrazo para poder ver su rostro.

-Yo… si las cosas se complican demasiado… vete… sé que no… no debería pedírtelo pero… yo … no soportaría que... salieras lastimado… es decir… bueno… yo… emm… - se puso nerviosa al saber que la estaba mirando. Se rehusaba a levantar la mirada- …solo… no te arriesgues…-

Le acababa de decir que no permitirá que la lastimaran. Y ella le pedía que si las cosas se ponían difíciles, que huyera. No, definitivamente no prometería algo así.

-Hinata.- La llamo, y la obligo a mirarlo.- Puedo prometerte eso.- Estuvo por interrumpirlo con una sonrisa, pero él la detuvo.- Pero no me iré sin ti… huiré, pero contigo en mis brazos, solo para protegerte…-

-Pero… pero yo...-

-¿Aun no lo entiendes? No viviré sin ti. No podre volver a vivir sin ti… no ahora que sé que tengo una posibilidad en tu vida… antes apenas me notabas… ahora estas aquí… mirándome de esa manera, reaccionando a mí… Hinata… no me pidas que me vaya- Dijo él, acercándose al rostro de la sonrojada peli azul, mientras juntaba sus frentes.

-Sasuke-kun… - le costaba creerlo. Le costaba creer que tanto amor pudiese ser para ella sola.-… ¿Por qué yo? Hay… hay tantas mujeres que… que podrían darte más de lo que yo…-

Fue la mejor interrupción del mundo, el beso más dulce que le había dado desde que comenzaron a ser más cercanos. Fue un roce suave, cargado de ternura, de aquellos que te dejan varada en la nada, en la nada misma. Como si con esa acción, todas sus dudas pudiesen ser calmadas. Como si con ese beso, todos sus sentimientos fuesen al fin comprendidos. Ya no tenía palabras. Le costaba mucho decirle todo lo que sentía cuando la veía, la escuchaba y la tocaba. Le costaba admitir sus sentimientos, y mucho mas decirlos en voz alta. Siempre había sido impulsivo, y mediante un silencioso beso, supuso que lo entendería mejor. Pero maldito sea, muy maldito sea, que cada vez que trataba de ser cuidadoso y tratarla con puto cariño, sus malditas hormonas le pedían más. Le pedían todo de ella. Y ella no tenía idea. Ella seguramente flotaba entre miles de arcoíris, viviendo el sueño adolescente. Seguramente pensaba "Oh dios mío, santo Kami-sama y los santísimos dioses, Sasuke-kun me ama a mí, y solo a mí. Es tan respetuoso, tan caballero, tan dulce" y el, allí, con el miembro a punto de explotarle. Solo por un maldito roce de labios. Lo exasperaba la situación, en el hospital había pasado lo mismo… y había cruzado la raya. Se metió el deseo por donde no le entraba el sol, y se alejo dificultosamente de ella.

Como supuso, la Hyuuga estaba en un estado de transe romántico adolescente. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, un suave sonrojo y una leve sonrisa, con los labios entreabiertos. Lo miraba con tanto amor que se sintió culpable de sus estúpidas hormonas de crio. ¿Por qué lo miraba así? No. No quería confundirse. Solo estaba así por ese beso. No iba a ilusionarse… no quería creer que de golpe ella lo amaba tanto como él la amaba a ella, porque si hacia eso, estaba perdido. Se acostumbraría a ese pensamiento, y tal vez, por un desliz, él le diría ese "te amo" en voz alta y ella lo miraría con espanto, todo por su estúpida ilusión. Si, realmente era negativo, hasta se podría decir que inseguro. Jamás se sintió menos que nadie, jamás tuvo miedo… pero temía darlo todo por ella, y que aun así, no fuera suficiente. Tendría que vivir el resto de su vida viéndola desde las sombras, siendo infeliz, pero sonriendo cada vez que ella lo hiciera.

No quiso pensarlo más, ya comenzaba a sentir su aura depresiva asomándose en su cabeza.

-Deberías descansar… será un largo día mañana…- le dijo, apoyándose sobre la roca y cerrando los ojos, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-Pero… no es justo que tu…-

-Yo le hare compañía… después de todo, realmente será un día duro mañana- Dijo Itachi, saliendo de su tienda que compartía con Kisame.- Duerme aquí, Kisame tiene el sueño pesado, ni lo notara.-

Ella le sonrió de vuelta y se puso de pie.

-Buenas… buenas noches Sasuke-kun.- El le respondió con un simple "hmp" y ella sonrió.

-Buenas noches Itachi-Nissan- Lo abrazo y se metió rápidamente a la tienda de la vergüenza.

Itachi solo pudo sonreír con ternura ante ese gesto. Todavía parecía una niña en ciertos aspectos, al igual que Sasuke. Obviamente no durmió y obviamente escucho y vio todo lo ocurrido. No podía evitarlo, le causaba gracia y ternura como Sasuke la trataba a solas y como lo hacía cuando había gente alrededor. No tenían mucho que decirse a pesar de los años que pasaron separados. Así que solo se sentaron juntos a mirar las estrellas, con el calor de la fogata alrededor de ellos. Después de todos, los Uchiha no eran hombres de muchas palabras.

* * *

A las 4 de la madrugada, se cambiaron los turnos. Itachi y Sasuke fueron a intentar dormir algo, mientras que Sakura y Naruto se sentaron a esperar su turno para volver a descansar.

En la tienda, Sasuke e Itachi estaban acostados, ambos con sus ojos cerrados. El Uchiha mayor, había retomado el sueño increíblemente rápido. Mientras que su hermano, no podía dejar de mirarlo. No podía creerlo. Hace dos semanas le juraba muerte y se arrastraba por amor. Y ahora… ahora sabía la verdad. Ahora tenía un hermano que había sido manipulado al antojo de un montón de vejetes estúpidos. A pesar de que le habían dado la opción de rechazar la misión, lo habían puesto entre la espada y la pared, obligándolo a aceptar. Le habían cargado las responsabilidades de toda la aldea sobre su espalda y lo habían obligado a callar. Le habían quitado a su novia, sus amigos y su familia. Lo habían obligado a apartarse de él, se lo habían arrancado de su lado. Todos le hicieron creer que era un monstruo, inclusive el mismísimo Itachi. Y aun así, ahí estaba. Siendo amable, ayudando a salvar la vida de su primer y único amor. Estaba ahí, apoyándolo, cuando él le había odiado por años e injustamente. Le perdonaba cada insulto, cada golpe, cada maldición, cada deseo de muerte… se lo perdonaba todo con una sonrisa, diciéndole que no era su culpa. Sintió que le picaban los ojos y las lágrimas volvían a él. Maldición. Todo era tan jodidamente injusto. Apretó sus ojos con fuerza tratando de meterse el dolor y la bronca donde nadie pudiese verla, siquiera él mismo.

Pero el contacto cálido en su mano no lo dejo hacerlo. Itachi lo miraba entre dormido y preocupado, haciendo que a Sasuke se le partiera un poco más el corazón. Ya eran grandes… ya no debería. Pero queriendo sentir por lo menos un instante de paz, decidió dormir con su hermano mayor como cuando eran pequeños. Se acerco a él con algo de vergüenza y termino de tomar fuertemente su mano. El mayor solo sonrió tristemente ante ese gesto. También lo necesitaba. Necesitaban por un minuto volver a sentir que eran unos pequeños niños que solo querían hacer felices a sus padres, llenándolos de orgullo y entrenando duro para proteger la aldea que amaban. Durmieron de frente, casi en un abrazo. Tal vez, era la primera vez en muchos años, que las pesadillas no formaban parte de sus descansos.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la tienda, Naruto y Sakura se encontraban en un extraño silencio que solo se cortaba por el ruido que hacían las llamas de la fogata al rozarse. No era un silencio incomodo, pero tampoco era el mejor del mundo. Tenían mil cosas para decir… pero nada concreto. La peli rosa decidió comenzar ella… después de todo… el error había sido suyo.

-Naruto… lo siento… ya sabes, por todo lo que ha pasado…-

Él le sonrió, como siempre lo había hecho- No te preocupes Sakura-chan… no he sido el mejor novio, es decir… pude haberte llevado a comer algo que no fuese ramen…-

Ella rio y asintió, dándole cierta razón- Tal vez… pero… cuando acepte salir contigo, no debí esperar más de lo que ya eras… es decir… cuando me enamore de ti, te ame así, como eras y con lo que tenias para darme… no sé cuando fue que eso cambio. Supongo que la rutina me ha cansado y… quería sentir que realmente éramos una pareja con un… un futuro por delante… juntos-

El la miro sorprendido… no esperaba que ella…

-Sakura-chan… si decías amarme ¿Por qué besaste a Sasuke aquella vez?-

Ella lo miro sorprendida- … Tu… ¿estabas allí?... Naruto… escucha, no fue-

-Si, estaba ahí… no me enoje por eso… mas bien me dolió… yo creía que el asunto de Sasuke era algo del pasado…-

-Y lo es… solo que… estábamos peleados… estaba celosa porque temía que nuestra relación este estancada porque habías decidido aceptar a Hinata… ver a Sasuke solo me confundió mas… y más aun al ver sus sentimientos por ella. Fui egoísta pero… tuve miedo de perderte… me habías dejado y yo… quise lastimarte como tú lo habías hecho… fue tan estúpida…-

Él escucho cada palabra con atención y supo que no le mentía. Sabia como era Sakura… aun le dolía lo que había visto esa noche… pero él había tenido culpa en otros asuntos…- Sakura, no te equivocas… cuando me entere de la desaparición de Hinata, estuve muy confundido… y lo siento por eso… no creí que te darías cuenta… pero… cuando la vi, me sentí aliviado, ¿sabes? Como si mi confusión solo hubiese sido la culpa de que ella estuviese muerta y entre sus últimos pensamientos aun sintiera dolor por lo que le había hecho… quiero mucho a Hinata, es una de mis mejores amigas y… no hubiese podido cargar con eso… creí que sentía algo por ella mas allá de nuestra amistad, pero cuando la encontramos supe que no era así… lo siento, Sakura.-

Se miraron y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sonrieron con paz en sus miradas. Se tomaron de las manos el resto de las horas que debieron pasar de guardia, con algunos besos de por medio.

Para la última guardia, Hidan y Kakuzu no dejaron dormir muy bien al resto, ya que el peli blanco no paraba de maldecir que tenia sueño, que no era justo, que Jashin los castigaría. Luego Kakuzu trataba de matarlo, obviamente sin conseguirlo. Eso termino despertando a todos, que ya sin ánimos de seguir intentando dormir con tanto ruido, se propusieron a comer algo y partir cuanto antes.

* * *

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol se asomaron en el horizonte, lo sintió más real. Más cerca. Más rápido. Y no pudo evitar sentir como su estomago se contraía de dolor. Trato de esconder la mueca que se le formo y seguir como si nada hubiese pasado. No quería preocupar de más a sus compañeros. Hinata no sabía lo que le esperaba a esas alturas… no entendía el porqué de la reunión con el miembro más temible de la organización. No sabía que era lo que se suponía que debía decir. Y mucho menos sabía que era lo que él esperaba que ella dijera. Tartamudeaba con los nervios y hasta podía llegar a desmayarse. Era un completo desastre para socializar y temía mucho que eso le jugara en contra. Pero no era la única que se encontraba así. Nadie sabía que esperar de aquella extraña reunión.

-Bien… solo pueden llegar hasta aquí… llevare a Hinata y… solo no generen problemas…- Dijo Konan, visiblemente nerviosa.

-Si escucho un mínimo ruido extraño, si siento algo diferente… entrare… te guste o no.- Le respondió Sasuke con claro disgusto en su voz.

Los demás solo le desearon suerte a Hinata y le pidieron que tenga cuidado… pero todos estaban de acuerdo con lo que el peli negro había dicho. Sasuke la abrazo y beso su frente, sin importarle que los demás se encontraran ahí. Ella le sonrió nerviosa, sin siquiera poder sonrojarse. Estaba más pálida que Sai.

Sin perder más tiempo, ambas se adentraron en la guarida.

* * *

A medida que avanzaban por los pasillos, las manos de Hinata sudaban y el estomago la torturaba. Konan no se sentía mejor que ella, porque sabía que su compañero era desmedidamente fuerte, y que por la única razón que la dejo venir con acompañantes, era porque sabía que era la única forma discreta de hacerla ir y que podía llevar 5 compañeros, y aun así, jamás podrían derrotarlo. Esperaba por todos los dioses que la Hyuuga encontrara las palabras adecuadas para dar una explicación… una explicación que ella sabía que su líder no tomaría valida. Tendrían que rezar por un milagro.

-Bien… aquí es… déjame hablar primero, ¿de acuerdo?-

Ella asintió sin poder articular palabras. Cuando entraron en la habitación, se sorprendió y no pudo ocultarlo. Ese… no era a quien ella conocía como "líder"… su líder era muy diferente a lo que tenía en frente en ese momento. No tenía el cabello anaranjado, si no rojo. Parecía no comer hace meses y su cuerpo estaba conectado a una enorme y extraña maquina. Lo único que seguía teniendo en común con Pain… era el rinnengan. Mientras Konan se presentaba formalmente hacia él, decidió mirar a otro lado para controlar sus nervios. Pero lo que Hinata vio, solo empeoro el dolor de estomago. Alrededor de ella habían capsulas con distintos cuerpos… todos de cabello anaranjado. Uno de ellos, era Pain.

-Hinata Hyuuga- Ella se sobresalto y se puso firme, mirándolo- te he llamado aquí, porque has traicionado la organización. Lo mínimo que quisiera pedir… es una explicación… Konan, retírate-

-¿Qué? Pe… pero Nagato…-

-Dije que te retiraras.-

Ella miro con duda a Hinata, quien para no preocuparla más, asintió.

Al escuchar la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, un frio escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral.

-Bien… antes de pedirte tu explicación… ¿Tienes algo mas aparte que decirme?- Dijo, con voz fría, tratando de intimidarla lo más posible, como siempre disfrutaba hacer con todo el que lo traicionaba.

-Yo… si… cuando… cuando entre aquí… tuve entendido que aquel- Dijo señalando a Pain- Era mi líder… así que mi pregunta es… ¿Quién es usted? ¿Bajo el mando de quien estuve todo este tiempo?-

Nagato se sorprendió ante la pregunta… era descarada, al preguntarle cosas de la organización cuando ya no era parte de la misma, pero lo pensó… no perdía nada al decírselo… después de todo, **planeaba matarla de todas formas.**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy, me disculpo por la tardanza, mis tiempos son un asco. Como verán, subí un pequeño OneShot sasuhina, no recuerdo si fue la semana pasada o la anterior, pero agradezco mucho a quienes lo han leído n.n respondo comentarios del capítulo anterior:**

 **Sexxykittydarxs: Me alegra que te haya gustado linda, próximo capítulo nuestro bello Sasori n.n ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Hime-Uchiha-Namikaze: Muchas gracias linda, me alegro que te haya gustado n.n**

 **Komorebi-chama: Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, el Itahina sigue en proceso, pero antes de subirlo quiero terminar primero con este fic n.n**

 **Hinatacris: Hermosa, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo n.n**

 **Guest** **: Me alegra que te haya gustado n.n**

 **Fran.s: Jamás dejaría a Sasori a la deriva, ¡se verá en el próximo capítulo! Gracias por leer n.n**

 **Emily Sweet.-**


	19. ¿Continúa?

Hola a todos! Lamento que esto sea una nota y no un nuevo capitulo.

Primero que nada vengo a disculparme por dejar esto abandonado, me fui sin dar explicaciones. Lo justo seria darlas, pero no creo que a nadie le importe realmente, asi que vengo a comunicar, que si, **terminare este fic**. Pero hay una cuestion, y esta es que relei los primeros dos capitulos y no reconoci mi escritura.

Es decir... hace muchisimos meses que no escribo esa historia, y a comparacion de mi estilo a la hora de escribir actual, no estoy conforme con Inoportuno secuestro.

Voy a editar esta historia. No creo cambiar mucho la trama o las escenas, solo voy a reescribirlas para adaptarlas a mi estilo de escritura actual. Iba a ponerme a escribir el nuevo capitulo directamente, pero siento que voy a desorientarlos si simplemente me pongo a escribir de la nada. Hay una diferencia abismal y eso siempre me hace ruido, no me gusta. Asi que quisiera saber si aun queda algun lector de este fic, me gustaria que me dejaran algun comentario para hacermelo saber, asi comienzo con la edicion y a la par, el nuevo capitulo.

Nuevamente MIL disculpas.

Emily Sweet.-


End file.
